Beneath The Dark Corner
by Joy12908
Summary: Her self-worth had been stripped away, layer by layer, until nothing remained. But she never forgot who she used to be, the girl who lived inside her caged soul, waiting for the day to be set free. He can clip her wings and tell her lies of how fragile birds were never meant to fly, but she cannot be confined. Her wings will grow and she'll find the sky. *Timeline Set Mid New-Moon*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they are the sole property of the great Stephanie Meyers and belong to her alone.**

 **A/N: Just a fair warning here for all my readers. This story will be much different from the norm for me. For trigger warnings... there will be mentions of abuse and vivid descriptions of brutality as part of the story itself. If this is hard for you to read, I would advise you to stop now. Timeline set in the middle of New Moon. Only Edward never returns for Bella or runs off to Italy. Instead, Bella takes her own future in her hands.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **(BPOV)**

They say love is never meant to hurt, but that was all I knew it to do. The pain was a reminder to me of it's so called presence. The two coexisted without effort in my life, never one more prominent than the other. Both of them shown to me in equal measure on a daily basis.

It had been almost a full year since I had left home in Forks for College life in the big city of New York. The fast paced lifestyle was a big adjustment for me at first, but like anything else, I got used to it quickly. My goal upon leaving had been to follow my dream of becoming a journalist, my love for writing something I discovered after Edward had left. When I wasn't spending time with Jacob, I had sought comfort in pouring out my feelings on paper and found I had a talent for it. Charlie had been leery of me moving to New York at first. He was concerned for the lifestyle it offered me and the distance it placed between us, but after the first few months, he saw how easily I had adjusted to it and how many new friends I had made, and his mind was put to rest. I kept in touch with him regularly, calling his cell each week and catching up. The move had been daunting and the hardest part for me was leaving Jacob behind. He was a huge part of me now. When Edward left, I had taken refuge in his friendship, in his sunny smiles and his caring nature and since then, we had become so much more than friends. Both of us had blurred the lines more than just once and when I told him I was leaving in the Fall for Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism in New York, he had asked me to stay. His words still ringing clear in my mind today.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to stay here with me, Bells... but I'd be even more selfish to ask that of you. I would never want to hold you back from your dream."

I knew he would have come with me if he wasn't tied to La' Push for the pack. They needed him there and Jacob would never leave that responsibility behind for the others to carry more of in his absence. That wasn't Jacobs character. He was loyal and true to those who needed him.

The morning I left, he showed up at dawn and helped me load all of my things into Charlie's cruiser, his face full of sadness when he placed the last suitcase I had into the trunk. He hugged me tight and told me to call him as soon as I made it to the schools campus, his arms pressing me closer to him with his whispered words.

"I'm gonna miss you so damn much. You don't even know..."

We were nearly out of the driveway before my tears spilled over and I asked Charlie to stop, my eyes fixed on Jacobs figure still standing on our porch and my heart feeling as if it was being broken all over again. The pained expression he wore, almost enough to make me change my mind and stay for him, the agony on his face alone looking as if me leaving was causing him physical pain. I begged him to ride with me to the airport and he did, my head resting on his shoulder and our fingers laced together the entire ride there. His thumb stroked the top of my hand and the rigidness in his body only grew the closer we got to the airport. When we arrived and the call came for my flight, I hugged them both, telling them I would call and that I loved them. Charlie's tears came when I kissed his cheek and gathered the rest of my suitcases from him, his words strained with emotion. "Go live your dream, kiddo. I love you- forever. See you at Christmas, alright?"

Jacob looked away from us as we shared our goodbye, his jaw flexing and his eyes growing misty when I pulled back from Charlie and reached for him. "I'll call you- all the time. I promise. Tell Billy I love him?"

"Yeah, honey. Sure thing." He replied, his eyes meeting mine with a silent plea in them not to go.

"Thank you. For everything, Jacob. I love you."

He pulled me to him, his body tense and his voice rough with his reply to me. "I love you, too Bells."

My flight had gone smoothly and I arrived there with an eagerness for the future. I had even been fortunate enough to afford the dorm rate at first, thanks to Charlie's monthly aid with the overwhelming cost of my tuition. Finding work had been fairly easy in the big city. I had applied to a local coffee shop and was hired only two days later. The work there was always busy and kept me on my toes and often burning the candle at both ends.

That's where I met him... Damien.

My shift was running later than normal because a coworker had called in sick with the flu, leaving us short staffed on a busy Friday night. We struggled to keep up with the rush. All of us trying to manage the best we could until closing time crept in. I was wiping down the tables and dead on my feet when he strolled in. The sound of the bells chime coming from above the door causing me to turn. He was tall and well built. His strong, but somehow still slender frame, flattering the grey business suit paired with a black tie he wore. His sandy blonde hair purposefully disheveled and gelled in place. He looked as if he had stepped fresh out of a corporate office of some kind moments prior. His outward appearance alone, demanding respect from others around him.

"Are you closed yet?" He casually asked, his eyes roaming over me in appreciation from across the café.

"No, we close at nine, sir."

"Good, then I made it just in time." He replied, taking note of his wristwatch.

I nodded, silently carrying the pile of dirty plates in my hands outback for washing before returning to take his order.

"What can I get you?" I asked, hurriedly reaching for the pen that was tucked behind my ear as I awaited his answer.

"Well..." He sighed, glancing down at my name tag with a mischievous grin in place. "Isabella- I was going to ask you your name, but lucky for me, you still have your name tag on. Tell me- do you like Isabella or do you prefer to be called something else? A nickname of sorts? Like just Bella? Izzy? Or Bells perhaps?"

"No." I said sharply to him, the irritation in my tone easy to hear, as he so confidently spoke the nickname that only Jacob used for me. "Isabella is just fine."

"Isabella it is then." He coolly replied, glancing up at the menu options listed in order above my head. "I'll take two large caramel latte's please. One with whole milk and the other with skim. Thank you."

"Certainly. I'll get those for you."

I could feel his penetrative gaze on my backside as I tended to his order, placing the two freshly made latte's in holders and giving him his order total, which he paid for with a black credit card.

That was the beginning of his nightly visits to the café, always requesting me when he came in. Sometimes alone and other times with work colleagues who looked to be as wealthy as he was, yet didn't appear to be more than a few years older than myself. He was mysterious, and full of charm. Leaving every person, male or female, in his presence to be captivated by him. My two female coworkers, Mindy and Caroline, who had become my close friends now, thought his grand gestures of affection were something romance novel worthy and they gushed over his wealth, filling me in on his job title as a Wall Street CEO who took home a handsome pay package. They both beamed whenever he would walk in with a single red rose in his hand, leaving it on an empty table with a note addressed to me placed under it. His writings to me were short but his words were artistically chosen to have the most impact. He would tell me I was beautiful, that the roses he brought in failed in comparison to my kind of timeless beauty. He did this every day for weeks, despite my near constant rejection. He continued on with this pursuit, his gifts changing from roses to jewelry and his notes becoming longer and more detailed to me. His words would make me blush and slowly but surely, I let down my guard just enough- just enough for him to become important- for him to matter to me more than my phone calls back home- more than my texts and letters to Jacob- more than my grades which were near perfect before him. My GPA high enough to make the Deans List once already, something I had been immensely proud of. When Valentine's approached, he asked me to dinner on a first official date and I gave in, unable to resist his charm any longer.

Damien picked me up in a black Porsche outside the college dorm at precisely eight on Valentine's evening. He was anything if not punctual and thorough. His gentleman like demeanor making me feel as if I was someone of importance to him already. He opened doors, placed his hand on the small of my back whenever passing through a doorway, requested more wine for me at dinner, and gave me his suit Jacket when my own proved to be too light for the falling snow and diving temperatures outside. My weariness of his wealth began to change when he took me to his office on our third date, the large space he called his own located on the sixth floor and set up much like a home would be. The walls were stark white, and the furnishings elaborate and polished throughout. It reminded me of the Cullen's crisp way of living, the open glass windows looking to be much the same as theirs had been. He had shown me the work he was doing with several children's charities across the state and further. This giving side of him made me soften toward him all the more, seeing how he cared for those who were far less fortunate than himself. We went on a dozen more dates before I took him up on his offer to go back to his house late one night. My sudden confidence and ease with him no doubt coming from the liquid courage flooding through my system after our dinner. Every restaurant he took me to was elaborate, the plates expensive, no matter the food, and the wine some of the finest to be bottled. When we arrived at the gate to his home, he took my hand and this time, I didn't pull mine away. I looked on in awe at the size and beauty of his home, the adequate space of it doubling that of the Cullen's and the landscape breathtaking to behold. I had never seen anything like it before.

"Come." He asked, opening my car door and reaching for my hand again as he led the way up the concrete steps. All the lights turned on the moment we stepped inside and my eyes grew wide at the interior décor. The smell of leather and bleach heavy in the air when he ushered me in further. We were soon greeted by an older woman with silver hair and a beautiful smile, her dress attire telling me she worked for him. I bit back the nagging feeling of unease that tried to crawl over my skin when she reached out to take my coat, her tone sweet to us.

"Hello Damien. Is this the Isabella we've all heard so much about?"

"Yes... excuse my rudeness. Clareese, this is Isabella Swan. Clareese is our maid. She's worked with my family for over twenty years now, Isabella."

"Nice to meet you." I replied, shaking the womans hand before glancing around at the chandeliers hanging above us. The diamonds in them casting their brilliant ambient hue down around us. The sparkling affect taking me back to a time when I had seen another shine in the same captivating way once in the sunlight.

We spent the night together and that was the first of many to come. I gave all of who I was to him. Every intimate part of myself that had never been touched by another, Damien claimed as his own. His passion making me feel things I had never experienced and leaving me craving for more from him. He told me he loved me. Swore he had never loved anyone the way he loved me. Everything that mattered to me became second best. My job was the first to go. After only three months of dating him, he had told me he would always provide for me and that I didn't need to work anymore. I allowed him to talk me into quitting and moved in with him a mere week later. This left me at his mercy in every way. He supported me financially, hiring me a tutor to improve my grades and covering the entirety of my tuition in one payment. Things moved fast and I had become so disconnected from my own reality that I hadn't even spoken to Charlie more than twice in the last few months. All of my messages going unanswered and unheard from both he and Jacob in the meantime.

I had lost touch with who I was entirely.

It wasn't long before Damien's colors began to show, his previous care turning into something more possessive and controlling as the months carried on and Winter faded into Spring and Summer, bringing out a whole new side to the monster disguised as a prince I'd been living with. The first time he slapped me, it had happened so unexpectedly that I reeled from it for days after, the faint bruise coloring my pale skin just below my left eye. I couldn't leave the house without sunglasses and a hat, hoping no one would notice the reason for my wardrobe change while it healed. From then on, it became a routine for me to lie to those I cared for when they called and I answered. Charlie's tone only got more worried every time we spoke. He asked a million questions, wondering why in the hell I hadn't kept in touch with him better and why when he called the University to make his tuition payment, he had been informed that the remaining balance had already been paid in full. He had demanded to know what was going on with me, and where I had got that kind of money in the first place. He even went as far as to ask whether or not I was on drugs. He was, after all, a cop. It was his job to interrogate like this when things didn't add up and I knew he was getting close to figuring this out. I had tried to reach Jacob shortly after that, but he hadn't been answering my calls as of late and I couldn't blame him for it. I had neglected him for weeks that had turned into months. I missed the sound of his voice so much that my body physically ached from it now. Damien's outbursts had only gotten worse when the months of July and August came and went. It didn't take much to set him off. Anything from me not answering my phone to his suit not being ironed the right way, would be enough for him to lose it. He would apologize every time. Follow the textbook pattern that I had heard Charlie speak of in warning to me years ago when I first became a teenager. He would plead with me to forgive him and promise me he wouldn't ever do it again, but no true change would ever come from his promises. I had learned to be quiet around him, not to speak unless I was spoken to, and when not to push him any further. He would control me with threats to keep me silenced about how his fists showed his love for me far more than his words ever did. I was careful with my actions, always looking over my shoulder to be sure he wasn't there whenever I called back home, but last week I had failed to be cautious and he had caught me leaving a message for Jacob. I had paid the price for it. The evidence of it left on my face as I stared at my reflection in the broken mirror before me. I winced as I gingerly touched the cut on my cheek from his hit, the blood dripping down into the steel sink.

I reached out a shaking hand and locked the bathroom door, cringing at the sight of the bloody print left on the handle from my own fingertips that were now stained with the thick crimson color.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big shout out to all of you who have taken an interest in this new story. Thank you so much for your reviews :-) I am hoping to continue on with it. Any feedback is much appreciated. Thank you.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **(BPOV)**

I could hear his solid footsteps as he walked the hall, the sound of them making me cringe. I clutched the dampened cloth to my swollen cheek, wincing when I applied pressure to stop the bloods flow. My ragged appearance now reflected back at me through jagged shards of broken glass that remained in fragments from the broken mirror. He had thrown me into it, his hand wrapping around my throat before he hit me across the face. The force of it had been enough to leave my vision blurred and my head spinning.

I stared long and hard at my reflection as a soft knock came to the bathroom door.

"Isabella, I didn't mean- I just lost my cool for a second. You know how I get. Are you alright?" Damien asked, his tone changing swiftly from rage to caring, like the Jekyll and Hyde he often portrayed. This was his song and dance, the one he did every time he hit me. I didn't respond to him, my hands shaking as I turned away from the bathroom sink and searched for the butterfly bandages. The blood continued to trickled down my face as I removed the cloth and applied the two strip bandages to the deep gash. I glanced around, seeing the many blood spots the stained the white tile floor beneath my feet. I cautiously stepped around the glass, sitting down on the edge of the tub as Damien's voice grew louder from outside the locked door.

"Let me in, Isabella. You know better than to keep me waiting. That's not a smart choice on your part. You should know better by now. Has our past encounters not taught you a damn thing?"

His stern tone made me instinctively wince as I thought of the consequences if I kept silent and ignored his request. The sound of Clareese's voice made me still as she addressed him in the hall.

"Damien... Mr. Pruit is here for your lunch meeting about the advertisement bill you requested. He is downstairs and the lunch meal you ordered is on the table. I have him waiting with the blueprints."

"Thank you, Clareese. I shouldn't keep him waiting long. This deal is very important." He replied, his footsteps soon retreating in a rush.

I let out a breath I had been holding for what felt like minutes, my eyes filling with tears when the maids voice carried in to me.

"It's alright now, dear. He's gone. His meeting will last about an hour. May I come in? Please?"

I hesitated for only a brief moment before rising to my feet, and slowly unlocking the door for her. She hurried to my side, taking my face in her hands and examining the gash that continued to bleed, despite the bandages.

"He got you good this time, Bella. You might need a few stitches for that to heal right. That's a deep cut." She sighed, glancing at the mirror and shaking her head. "Are you cut anywhere else?"

"No, just my face this time. But I can't cover it like all the rest."

Clareese knew well of Damien's temper, his outbursts toward me often on display for her to see or hear, but this was the first time she had come to me afterwards and I worried for what that could mean for her job with him.

"You didn't have to come, Clareese. I don't want you in trouble. You best go now." I warned her, as she dabbed at the blood with a fresh cloth.

"Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself. I have seen many of your kind come and go."

I pulled back from her, my body feeling chilled to the bone from her words. "... Many?"

She nodded, her face plagued with saddened regret as she turned on the cold water, rinsing down the blood in the sink. "As you know, I have worked with Damien's family now for nearly two decades, but I have been his maid alone for only five of those years and in that time I've seen countless young women just like you, get reeled in by his charm and money, only to leave months later with the bruises from his hands on their skin."

I felt sick, my very skin beginning to crawl at the picture she painted for me.

"You've known him to be this way... all this time, Clareese? Why haven't you reported him? All those women?"

"I am here illegally Bella and Damien knows he could end my entire world with one phone call if he wanted to. My children are grown now. They have lives here and I don't want them to be pawns in his games, so I choose to be silent and it haunts me. But you- have haunted me the most. I hear him at night... what he says and does to you. I'm beginning to think that the price of my silence is one that's too high for me to keep paying. You seem like a very intelligent woman, Bella. With people who love you back home. I hope you're not angry with me for telling you this, but you left your purse on the island in the kitchen last week and I am ashamed to admit I looked through it, trying to find a phone number I could call for you. Someone who would come here and help you. I saw the pictures... of your father and your mother... and the one of you with the handsome young man... Jacob is it?"

"Yes, that's Jacob."

"He's back home, right?"

I nodded, watching her as she swept up the glass that littered the bathroom floor.

"It's a real sweet picture you have of the two of you. Where was it taken?" She asked curiously as she busied herself with cleaning up the mess Damien had made.

"It was taken on the day I graduated High School, in front of my fathers house." I replied, recalling the memory of when Charlie had insisted on taking the photo before I had removed my cap and gown. Jacobs smile was what convinced me to take the photo for him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, placing a kiss into my hair and then smiling wide for the camera. Charlie had caught both moments and I had come to cherish the pictures.

"A picture is worth a thousand words. As the saying goes. This Jacob really cares for you. I can see that just from the photos." Clareese replied, glancing my way. "I am sorry for getting into your things."

"It's okay." I replied, not having the heart to be upset with her. She had taken a chance in an effort to help me.

"Damien tracks your calls. He always has. Be careful of this. He has a lot of power because of the money he possesses. He's not above hiring someone to do his dirty work for him. Just know that. Your Jacob back home... he looks strong. Like he could handle himself?"

I shuddered as I nodded in reply to her, my head filling with Jacobs sunny smile.

"If you stay with him, Isabella, it will only get worse." She warned, her eyes going to the clock on the wall behind me. "You have forty- minutes before his meeting ends."

I met her gaze, seeing the urgency behind it and knowing where her thoughts were. She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket then, handing it to me with a weary expression. I took it from her and dialed Jacobs number with trembling fingers, my heart pounding against my chest as I waited for his voice to cut through the line. The answering baritone I heard came from Billy instead, his greeting short when he picked up.

"Hello, Black residence?"

I swallowed hard, feeling the tears sting my eyes at the relief that I had reached him.

"Billy?"

"Yes this is he. Who is this?" He asked, the confusion in his tone evident. My voice was small and hoarse as I tried to speak louder for him to hear.

"It's Bella."

"Bella? Well, hello there stranger. Haven't heard from you in a long time. Been wondering how you are up there in the big city. We sure missed you at Christmas."

I burst into tears at his words, seeing Clareese quickly close the bathroom door in response, her eyes wide with fear as I covered my mouth, trying to silence the emotion so Damien wouldn't hear.

Billy's voice took on a whole new tone with me then, gone was the happy and carefree as he questioned me.

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you okay? Charlie just left here but I could-"

"No, Billy. Don't call him. I need you to listen to me- please... and if we get cut off, don't call me back. Wait for me to call you." I hurriedly instructed.

"What's going on, hun? Are you hurt or in some kind of-" He paused then, his words changing at the sound of someone entering the house. I heard the warm voice in the background as it approached, my hands nearly dropping the phone when Billy spoke again. "... Jacob- it's Bella. You hold on just-"

There was the sound of a bang followed by a curse before his voice rang clear through the line.

"Bells? Honey? Are you there?"

"Jacob..." I whispered, the very sound of his voice a comfort to me, despite the distance.

"Are you alright, honey? I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I've been worried- I haven't heard from you since-"

"I know. It's been... months-" I replied, unable to stop the tears that came.

"Honey... why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

I drew in a shuddering breath and glanced toward Clareese who stood by the door, listening for any sign of Damien's return.

"No... I'm not okay." I told him, my fingertips grazing over the gash with his reply.

"What happened, Bells. Are you hurt?"

"Yeah..." I cried, trying to silence my tears as I clutched the phone tightly. "Jacob... I-"

The sound of Damien's sudden shouting sent panic jolting through me as Clareese turned and motioned for me to hang up.

"Bells... Honey? Talk to me, sweetheart."

"I have to go... But I promise I'll call you back. Just as soon as I can. Wait for my call." I whispered, hearing his protest before I ended the call.

"No- Honey! Don't hang up with me. Tell me where you are-"

I pressed the red button, cutting him off and tossing the cell to Clareese who got down on her hands and knees with a towel, pretending to be scrubbing the floor when Damien stormed in, his eyes looking murderous with his anger as they met mine. He ordered her away, and she glanced my way with sorrow before adhering to his demand and leaving us alone.

He was fast to approach me, his hands reaching out for me. I flinched away from him as my stomach churned from his closeness.

"I see Clarise tended to your face. It'll heal in a few days." He casually stated, his eyes still angry despite his calm tone. "Get cleaned up. We have the business dinner with my father and mother to attend in a few hours. I've laid out your dress for the evening and I'll have Clareese draw you a warm bath. I expect you ready by six. No later. I'm sure Clareese can help you put on some makeup to cover that cut."

I forced myself to nod in reply, feeling his fingertips touch my cheek and then slide down my neck. I wanted to scream when his hand reached for the buttons on my blouse, undoing them swiftly and nodding for me to take it off. I did so mechanically, seeing his angry gaze become clouded with fevered lust as he leaned in and kissed me. My body felt numb as his hands dipped down to the hem of my jeans.

"Hurry up and get ready." He soon told me, stepping away when his cell rang. I covered myself as Clareese returned to draw the bath as he asked her to. She looked me up and down, seeing he had not harmed me further and offered me a guarded nod, careful Damien wasn't watching as she did so.

I sunk down into the tub, feeling the water caress my skin, it's heat reminding me of Jacob as I laid there in the oversized tub. I scrubbed my skin until it was red, trying to rid the feel of his hands on me. No amount of soap would do and as I filled the tub with more water, the memory of Jacobs warm voice came back to me. His frantic tone playing in my head over and over as I sunk down deeper into the water. I thought of his embrace, how safe it made me feel and I ached for it now.

When the water grew cold for the third time, I forced myself out of the tub, dreading the nights escapades before they had even begun. This would be the third company business dinner I had attended, each of them ending the same as the one before, with Damien parading me around like some sort of trophy he had obtained and his alcohol binge bringing with it a fresh dose of pain for me. I dressed in a hurry, my skin crawling at the mere sight of the red silk dress with a plunging backline that left little to the imagination. I felt exposed, knowing how handsy some of his drunken colleagues could get and wanting nothing more than to rip the dress off and throw it in the trash. I brushed out my long locks, noticing how the thick strands fell below my mid back now, which made any style a timely effort to put forth. I curled the ends and coated my lashes with mascara, waiting on Clareese who hurriedly applied enough foundation to cover the wound from his harsh hand. When the clock struck six, I rose from the vanity and slipped into the black heals Damien himself had chosen to accompany my dress attire for the evening.

"You look beautiful." Clareese whispered. "Keep quiet and bide your time there. It'll keep him happy and he won't suspect anything."

I took her advice and headed down the long stair case, seeing Damien waiting at the bottom with an outstretched hand to me. I took it with a forced smile, leaving with him in the luxury car that was parked out front. I could play this game and I could play it well. I had proved my strength during his abuse. I had endured more than anyone ever should and I was going to use that same strength to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: There will be mentions of assault in this chapter. Please be ware and read with caution.** **Thank you for your reviews. Please tell me your thoughts on this next chapter. I will be posting again this evening. Till Then...**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **(BPOV)**

The dinner party was loud and full of cigarette smoke as Damien talked among his parents and fellow colleagues, each of them having their fill of whiskey before the second round of appetizers had been passed around by the young staff who had been hired to cater the event. Damiens father, Robert, was tall in stature, his hair a shade of salt and pepper and his face as hard as stone until he got a few drinks in him, then he became the life of the party and arrogant as hell. His mother, Denise, always dressed to the nines with red painted lips and long manicured nails, chose to ignore her husbands wandering eyes that flickered to me and the many younger women who whirled around the large banquet room with heavy trays. She offered me a casual smile and sipped off her glass of white wine, swirling it around while her scrutinizing gaze lingered on me from across the table.

"Isabella, I must say you look gorgeous this evening. That dress hugs you in all the right places. You have legs that any woman would kill for. Such a beauty all dolled up like that." She complimented, reaching her hand out for mine. I took it with a inward grimace, trying hard to play the role I needed to just so I could make it through the night. My eyes burned from the smoke and my stomach churned at the sight of Damiens hand that was placed possessively on my upper thigh, his fingers inching their way up the high slit on the side of my dress. I gasped, nearly spilling the red wine in my hand when I felt his hand slide up and dip in between my thighs, his fingertips grazing the lace panties I had on. He stole a glance toward me, his eyes full of the heated lust that used to make me ache for him but now only made me sick to see. I had been on the receiving end of both his sides of immense pleasure and pain. More times than I could recall, he had taken me without my full consent, his hands roughly tearing my clothes from me and exploring my naked flesh until my body responded to him. I hated him for it, knowing that my body had betrayed me in such a way. The sight of him would make me ill, but his touch would leave me wet and I felt dirty for it every time. What he had done was wrong and shouldn't feel good, but it did and it made me question who I was for it.

I stared at him incredulously as he stilled his hand at my sex, his actions hidden under the large table we were all seated at. I silently cursed as my face began to flush and my eyes widened from the feel of his fingers dipping under the lace and parting my legs just enough for him to caress me. I tried to keep myself from showing any reaction, but my face continued to flush, and to my horror, it wasn't long before his mother noticed.

"Are you sick, Isabella?" She asked, her tone mimicking concern for me upon seeing how flushed I was now. "You look as if you're running a mild fever? Would you like me to get you some water?"

I drew in a shaky breath and cleared my throat before responding to her, my eyes going to Damiens in a plea for him to remove his hand. He grinned callously in return when I answered her.

"No- I- I think it's just the wine. You know me- a true lightweight at heart. Stuff seems to go straight to my head." I explained, relief flooding me when Damiens hand slid down my thigh as a male colleague called him over to an adjacent table. He winked my way and whispered that he would be back soon, before rising and heading toward the larger crowd who awaited him.

His father stared at me from the head of the table, his look dark and reminding me too much of the look I often saw from his son when an outburst was looming just beneath the surface. It chilled me to the bone and I swallowed hard as he ordered another drink and turned his attention to the attractive blonde who was catering to his order. I watched as Damien swooned all those he addressed, talking among many like a professional, each of them captivated by his good looks, dress attire and charm. The women flaunted themselves around him, some of them even going as far as to whisper in his ear, placing their chest close enough for him to look down into their plunging neck lines. I shuddered as I thought of the many he had played this game with, the many he had won over in the very same way he had won me. Clareese had seen them all come and go, each of them leaving with half of a shell of who they were because he had undoubtedly stripped it away from them. I curled my shaking hands around the cream colored silk napkin in my lap, feeling my very skin chill as the memories of every slap I had endured at his hand, came back to me.

He knew no kindness or care for anyone other than himself. He was a narcissist, through and through. Every topic, never failing to be diverted back to his own selfish demands, needs and desires from whomever he acquainted himself with. He was a master at his work, both professionally and personally. He could swindle the best of them, talk anyone into something with a look. His deep blue gaze locking them in and enough to convince any stockholder to rapidly sell all his shares. This was his gifted leisure, a tool he executed for his advantage every day. I took in another deep breath, as he grabbed his fourth drink and made his way over to another table, swiftly morphing into the comedian and having the many women laugh at his stupid jokes like damn fools.

If they only knew the devil that rested behind those eyes...

They'd run like hell and never look back...

Panic began to rise in my chest as he soon whirled himself around and made eye contact with me, his steps quick with his return and his words with me stern and lust filled.

"Come to the bathroom with me."

His tone alone suggested to me that it wasn't a request but a demand from him. My insides shook as I rose from the table, his hand taking firm hold of my arm and leading me down the wooden staircase to the womens restroom. He opened the door, seeing no one was currently using it and hauled me in behind him, his hands quick to lock it before he turned my way. I forced the tears away as he approached me, his glare heated as he slid his hands up my outer thighs and under my dress, his lips claiming mine in an urgent kiss that made me want to pull away from him, for I knew what was coming.

He lifted me, swiftly placing me on the counter and stepping in between my legs as his tongue brushed mine and his hands tore off the lace panties.

"I know you want me. You're so wet." He stated, so sure of himself when his fingers began to explore my sensitive flesh, his touch revolting to me as I closed my eyes and tried to block him out. It was my only way of coping in the moment. My only way of making it through.

When I didn't respond to him right away, his free hand found it's way into my hair, and he pulled it roughly causing me to let out a cry of pain as he tugged on the roots. I met his gaze, seeing the demanding need for dominance he expected and choosing to submit to him for my own safety. He was not gentle with me. He never was. His touches were hard and forceful, rough and unyielding and I forced myself to stay in place as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants. He dropped to his knees then, his mouth exploring my flesh further until a gasp left me, my body responding to the monster in a way that I hated. In a way that made me hate even myself.

I focused my attention of the far wall, my eyes glued to the gold patterns of it as he thrusted into me without warning. My body tense from his mere presence and his intrusion painful. I felt the tears sting my eyes, but refused to shed a single one of them as he continued, his hands holding me firmly in place, making me know I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I closed my eyes again, waiting for it to be over as a memory of Jacob came to me. His words lingering out in my mind from a time that felt so long ago now. When his hair was still long and our biggest worries had been which movie we were going to see in the theatre that night.

"I would never hurt you, Bella... I promise... You can count on me."

I clung to this, holding onto the vision of him my memory gave forth when I needed it most. His smile... his laughter... his warm embrace.

When Damien was finished he handed me the lace panties and instructed me to tidy up before returning to the banquet hall. I swallowed the biting reply that threatened to spill from my tongue as he turned from me and exited the bathroom. I waited till he was far gone before locking the door again and letting my tears flow. Every inch of me felt dirty and I wanted to be clean. A sob tore from me as I tried to smooth down the dress and detangle my long locks from the harsh hold he had on them. When I felt presentable enough, I slowly left the bathroom, earning a few nasty looks on the way out from the line of women who were not so patiently waiting for their turn.

I grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers, downing it all before I reached our table. My body feeling numb as I sat down next to the man who thought he owned me. I saw some of his male employees glancing our way with raised eyebrows and nods of approval and my stomach dropped.

He had told them. They knew where we had gone to and what he had done and they cheered him on for it, because they knew no better. Their gazes soon became far more than I could stand and I was quick to down another drink, my body warming from it's affect. Enduring the rest of this evening from hell sober was no longer an option for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I truly appreciate each one of them**

 **:-) I hope you enjoy this chapter update and please review to tell me what you think! Love hearing from you and any feedback you want to share! I sincerely apologize for any overlooked spelling errors. I was up late to post this and didn't notice them at first. They are fixed now. Also, if any of you are interested, I am currently working on a trailer for this Fic. So feel free to drop down to the provided link when it becomes available and check it out. Till Next Time...**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **(BPOV)**

When the night came to an end, I waited for Damien just outside the Banquet hall, taking solace in the fact that I was alone, as the many guests filed out. They all offered me a kind passing look as they went on their way, some of their gazes lingering longer than they should and causing me to sink further into the shadowed corner of the large brick building. My hands were balled into tight fists as I shivered from the chill in the air, my eyes wandering down the busy street filled with taxis, all of them rushing off to a hurried destination. I watched closely as a man and his wife exited from one of the many that had parked along the curb, his hand reaching back for hers while they rushed into the crowded restaurant just around the corner, their smiles bright and genuine in a way that told the world around them of their happiness.

I looked away, knowing that's how it should be and feeling the sting of regret that it wasn't. Hands should reach and comfort, not grab and slap. My fingers trembled as I touched the healing scar on my upper cheek, the memory of Damiens hit making me press myself firmly against the cool brick wall.

"There you are, dear!" Denise suddenly chuckled from beside me, her balance unsteady as she swayed on her feet.

I reached out for her, catching her thin arm in my grasp before she could topple down the concrete steps in her stiletto heals. Red wine was now spilt down the front of her cream gown, the stain large and unsightly.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to steady her.

"Oh- I had a mishap of sorts!" She slurred to me in return, her eyes glossy and her lipstick smeared. She glanced my way in shame as she tried to stand up straight, her hands bracing against the railing.

"Denise, let me help you."

"No." She sighed, sinking down to the steps as she laughed. "You can't help me. Any more than you can help yourself."

I let go of her, seeing the tears well in her blue eyes as she kicked off her shoes.

"You've had too much to drink-"

"Truth serum... as they call it." She mused, glaring at me with a look of distaste.

"Denise-"

"My son hits you. Just like his ass of a father hits me."

She continued to star at me, as if daring me to deny her blunt comment. I bit my tongue and glanced behind us, waiting for Damien to exit at any moment. When he didn't, I turned my attention back to her.

"Like father, Like son." I replied, seeing the look of regret that plagued her features.

"He taught him well, you know. Damien used to be the sweet boy. He was always looking out for me, but... as he got older, I watched him turn into his father. He saw me get it- more times than I could ever count. I'm sure you know by now that you're not the first to fall for his charm. The women before you- they've endured their fair share. The longest one he held onto was four months. I admire you for your stamina with him. His father had many before me and during me. He is no doubt just like him. It's no excuse... it's just fact."

I nodded, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill as I thought of the times he had reminded me of how unworthy of him I was. It was hard for me to even picture the sweet boy she described to me now.

"Fact is irrelevant. Don't you think?" I haughtily replied, looking away from her. "He has no right to touch me that way and neither does his father have the right to put his hands on you."

"Tell me, Bella." She began, her tone becoming more sarcastic with me. "You seem like a bright woman. Not at all like some of the air heads Damien has snatched up before- you hold yourself together well, and I can tell that you come from a loving family back home. You've spoke of them so highly in the past- so why do you stay?"

I glared at her, seeing the intrigued expression she wore and feeling my anger rise from the look of it.

"You know the answer to that. You know why."

"Ah- the money. Yes, one does get used to this way of living compared to the mediocrity awaiting for you back in that small town of yours. What was the name of that place again? Forts was it?"

"Forks... Forks, Washington." I irritably corrected, sinking down to her level now. "And no- unlike you- the money means nothing to me. I stay from fear and so do you. Whether you admit it or not."

"I'm not afraid of my husband. I know he would never kill me. No- I'm more terrified of being broke if I ever divorced him."

"You're more concerned with financial gain than what he does to you?" I asked her in disbelief.

"You are so young still, Isabella. You have much to learn. In life- things don't ever go the way you think they will or even the way you plan for them to. Life has it's own game for you to play, and whether you like the hand you're dealt or not... you still have to live it. I don't expect you to understand this yet, being as young as you are, but it is the truth. I was young myself when I fell for Robert. He was head of our class and so full of charisma that he had me long before our first date. We were married only six months later and for the first year- it was good. I couldn't complain. But then things started to change... very quickly. You know what they say- You don't know the one you're with till after you marry them."

"Robert wasn't always this way?"

"No, believe it or not, there was a time when he was sweet to me and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Those days are long gone now. They have been for a long time." She replied, raising the sleeve of her silk dress and showing the many scars that marked her ivory skin. "These here... were the first scars to last. He put me through a glass coffee table. Damien was only three."

I cringed at the mental picture she painted for me, my eyes looking away as she hurriedly rolled her sleeve back down and tried to stand.

"That's horrible-"

"Yes, it was. But I survived and his money has kept me well. In time Isabella, you too will learn how to overlook these things from Damien. You'll learn to adjust to them... learn how to play his game better and when to keep your pretty mouth shut. It's all just a learning experience, really. Eventually, they'll come a time when you outsmart him at his own schemes. You're beautiful enough to do it."

"How?" I asked, seeing her gaze wander toward the many taxi's still lined up in the busy street.

"You have to learn how to stay a step ahead of my son. Use his own weakness against him. Give him what he wants."

"... and if I don't?"

"Well, then your world will only get harder. I'm sure you've done what I did a long time ago- called back home in search for help. The only difference between the two of us is you have people back home who care for you, I'm sure, and if you're smart... you won't ask them to come for you. It will only end with them being ruined. Your father, Charlie, is a police officer still I assume? Damien won't hesitate to end his career with a few anonymous calls."

I felt my blood run cold as she approached me further, her drunken state not hindering her warning to me in the least.

"... and whoever else you've called would be wise not to come looking for you. I would surely take my word for it. Robert ruined many who tried to meddle in our marriage. My own family doesn't speak to me to this day because of the ruins he played on my fathers successful stock broking business. He now lives in a much smaller home on the outskirts of Georgia. He learned his lesson the hard way."

I forced myself to remain still, trying to ignore the trembling in my body as my fathers face came to mind. Charlie had been a cop for nearly twenty years. It was so much more to him than just a career... a job... it was his life. He loved serving others and protecting the community. Having that taken from him would kill him inside.

"You no longer speak to your own father?"

"It's been many years. He is older now and my mother, Damiens grandmother, calls and checks in from time to time. Things haven't been the same since."

The anger boiling within me began to reach the surface as I realized just what she was instructing me to do.

"You want me to submit to him. To take his beatings in exchange for the life of luxuries he offers me?"

Denise curtly nodded, cautiously observing the door as it opened and Robert stepped out, his drunken gaze falling on us as he approached.

"Come on, Denise. We have an early meeting in the morning." He soon asserted, taking her by the arm and walking her to the awaiting cab. I watched him haul her along side of him, like she were a mere possession, instead of being his wife.

She had become used to this way of living and the knowledge of that, made me ill. She had accepted his mistreatment of her because his money was more valuable than her own self-worth. I shuddered as I tried to steady myself, watching them drive away and join the madness of the city.

A firm hand on my wrist made me jump as Damien stepped up behind me, his slurred words next to my ear now.

"Have a nice chat with my mother?" He angrily asked.

I winced when his grip tightened, and chose to only nod in response to him, my body going rigid from his closeness.

"Shall we go home?" He then mused, his hand sliding up my arm as he gestured toward his car.

"I'll drive." I offered, waiting for his rejection but feeling relieved when he tossed me the keys.

My mind raced as I weaved in and out of the heavy traffic. Everything Denise had said playing on repeat when I merged onto the freeway. Damien was barely coherent when the car reached eighty miles per hour, my eyes fixed on the long stretch of tar before me.

I glanced over to him, and saw that his eyes had drifted closed, my hands tightening around the steering wheel as I pressed down on the gas further. The engine roaring to life beneath me as I thought of all those back home who he could harm, in one way or another, if they showed up here. The many ways he could ruin them if he so chose to. He was a man with no conscious... no boundaries... with money to burn through and after hearing Denise tonight, I knew this was only the beginning of hell for me if I didn't get out.

When we returned home, Damien struggled to get himself inside, his intoxicated state making it hard for him to even walk. I helped him up the many stairs until Clareese came to assist me. She shook her head upon seeing him and went to other side to help me hold him up. He threw himself down on the leather sofa in his study, his words incoherent when he tried to speak.

Clareese handed him a tall glass of water and left three Tylenol on the desk beside him, knowing he would need them when his inevitable hang over took hold in the morning.

"I haven't seen him like this in a long time." She fussed, closing the study door and looking me over in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. He had a lot to drink... too much." I replied, following her into the large kitchen as she got busy with meal prep for the following day.

"Did Denise and Robert accompany you?" She soon asked, making me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yes, they were there and equally inebriated."

Clareese chuckled in response and placed a hand on mine. "Well, at least he is too drunk to bother you this evening. You can get a good nights sleep."

I nodded, nervously tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear as I met her gaze, the look we shared causing her to pause with the hot cup of coffee in her hand.

"I spoke with Denise. She told me- everything." I soon admitted.

"I had hoped she would of long before now, but that is her pattern. She usually remains silent, for fear of Robert I suppose. She must have been too drunk to think better of it tonight."

"She expects me to take his abuse. Like she has with his father. She thinks I'll come to accept it the same way she did."

"Denise's family tried to help her at first, but Robert had his ways and that was the end of it. She didn't have the best upbringing or the most support from back home. You're different and she knows that."

I glanced at the clock above us, seeing it was nearing midnight as Clareese continued on.

"You are not her, Bella. You could never be who she is because unlike Denise... you know what real love feels like... what it should be. You've been shown that in your life. You know what you deserve and what you don't."

I nodded and took hold of her hands, moving closer to her with my reply.

"You're right, I do know what love is and I can't ever be Denise. She stayed with him, despite what he did. That's not me."

"No- it's not. I've known that for months now." She replied, reaching in her pocket and handing me a single key along with an envelope. "Here... take these... I know you're going to run and I wish I had more for you than just this, but it will have to do. This key goes to the white Aston Martin. It's been scheduled for maintenance at the shop in the morning, but I canceled the appointment without Damiens knowledge. He never sees to these things himself, so he won't notice it's missing from the garage right away. It has a full tank of gas. Take it and go."

I glanced down at the envelope in my hand, seeing the stack of bills within it and noting that there was more than enough for me to get out of New York with. Clareese took hold of my arms then, her sad eyes meeting mine with urgency when she spoke again.

"...there's two black duffle bags in the trunk of the car. It has most of your things in it. Your clothes and pictures. Even your books. I put everything I could fit in there for you, along with a spare cell phone. It was an old one of mine and I reactivated it for you today. It will remain on as long as you need it. I already programmed your fathers number in it for you. Speed dial number one for him and two for Jacob. I called him after you left with Damien this evening and told him everything. He'll be waiting for your call as soon as your on the road. I informed him to be expecting it before tomorrow morning. I was able to convince him not to get on a plane and come for you, but that was no easy task. He said he would come to you- wherever you were- and get you. That Jacob of yours- he loves you. It's easy to hear."

Her words made me go silent as I clutched the key and envelope tightly in my hand, my eyes stinging with tears when she pulled me into a tight embrace and ushered me toward the door, her last words to me making my tears spill over.

"Go now, Bella. Be careful. Take the car, get on the freeway and don't look back. Go home to where your meant to be. Find your Jacob."

I whispered my thanks to her and gave her hand a final squeeze, before running down the cement steps and into the garage. My eyes scanned the many luxury cars that were parked closely together there, all of them washed and waxed to perfection. My movements were slow and cautious when I found the white Aston Martin and slowly climbed in, my hands still shaking as I started the car and coasted out of the long driveway with my lights off.

My heart was pounding and my adrenaline pumping when I turned onto the main road and sped for the freeway. It was now or never.

 **A/N: Link for trailer to this story -** embed/bK_47HJVh7s" frameborder="0" allow="autoplay; encrypted-media" allowfullscreen/iframe


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **(BPOV)**

I drove through the night and well into the next morning, calling Jacob as soon as I was out of New York, and only stopping once at a rest area for coffee, a bathroom break and to fill up on gas when I reached Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. I hurried in and out, locking the Aston Martin behind me and looking over my shoulder with every corner and turn I took. My body shook with nerves and fear as I rushed back out, put in more fuel, and took off again, my knuckles turning white from the grip I had on the steering wheel when I tore down the highway. My eyes were too heavy to keep going when I reached West Virginia, and I had to force myself to search for a nearby hotel I could crash in, knowing my limits had been reached and that I was a danger to myself and others if I continued to drive.

I spotted the Holiday Inn first and hoped they would have an available room for me there, despite the busy season. I didn't plan on staying more than a few short hours, just long enough to get some sleep and a hot shower. I had barely booked the last available room when the cell phone Clareese had given me rang in my pocket. I held my breath as I dug it out and glanced at the name flashing across the screen that made a tired and weary smile cross my face.

"Jacob..."

"Bells- are you still on the road? You've been driving for hours, honey. You can't keep going without sleep." He asked with concern, his warm voice making me close my eyes and wish he was within arms reach.

"No, I had to stop. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I just got a room at the Holiday Inn. I'm in West Virginia right now."

"Okay, honey. That's perfect. Stay right there if you can. I'm set to board the plane in a couple minutes and should land in Arlington before night falls. I'll call you as soon as I can. Just sit tight for me, alright?"

"Okay." I replied to him, struggling to make my way through the crowded lobby with my duffle bag, my anxiety reaching new heights as I headed for the elevator in order to get to my room. Jacob noted my hesitant silence, his comforting words bringing tears to my eyes even from afar.

"Honey, it's alright. Take a deep breath for me. You're gonna be okay, Bells. I promise. Get to the room and lock the door behind you. I'm right here."

I listened to his warm voice, focusing on the words and hurrying down the long hall to my awaiting room. My hands were shaking still, causing me to drop the damn card twice before inserting it long enough for the door to unlock. I dropped my bag once inside and was sure to lock it behind me before I flipped on all the lights. The room was huge and Jacob stayed on the line with me while I looked through it, checking the closets and even the shower, my eyes lingering out on the small balcony that provided a view for the guests who stayed here.

"I'm in." I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and feeling my exhaustion pull at me now.

"Okay, honey. I'll call you soon. The plane is boarding. Get some sleep, Bells and please keep that phone close. I want to be able to reach you. To know that you're safe."

"I will and I'll wait for your call. Be careful, Jacob."

"You too, honey."

I heard him linger on the phone a bit longer before ending the call and knew the words he stopped himself from saying were the same words that had been on the tip of my own tongue.

I love you...

Every sound had me on high alert as I showered and changed my clothes, slipping into jeans and a white tank top before laying down on top of the covers of the oversized bed. I knew better than to get too comfortable. I wanted to be ready to run on a moments notice if needed.

When the rowdy crowd in the next room came back, I tried to keep calm and ignore it, but found it hard to block out. Their disregard for everyone around them evident in the shouting they did and the loud music they played. Their return was short lived to my relief and when the silence settled in around me, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I awoke with a start, my eyes flashing open at the ringing coming from the room phone on the bedside table next to me. I sat up, noting that I had only slept three hours and reaching out to answer the incoming call reflexively, before pausing with my hand hovering just above the receiver.

I didn't know who was on the other line.

The ringing continued for many more seconds without ceasing and I felt my body grow cold, as I moved myself to the other side of the room, my eyes scanning over the darkened balcony now. I shuddered at the shrilling sound of the phone as it continued, my stomach dropping as I quickly threw on my jacket, grabbing my keys and duffle bag and ready to run.

He had found me.

It had to be Damien or someone working for him.

Panic choked me when I grabbed the cell from the bedside table, seeing I had three missed calls from Jacobs number not long ago. I had slept right through them all and was quick to dial him back, my dread growing further when it went straight to his voicemail without a single ring.

"Shit-" I cursed, hearing the room phone finally stop it's incessant ringing when I tried Jacob again. It rang twice this time before getting disconnected. I placed my head in my hands, thinking of all the things Clareese had told me about Damiens vengeful streak and how he lived for the power of it. He could of hired someone to track Jacob to me... or worse. My fear rose by the second as the many horrifying scenarios ran through my head. Arlington wasn't that far from me and I knew Jacob would of called me by now if he could have. I tried to breathe as the sound of an incoming text soon filled the silence of the room.

 _"Plane landed safe. Touched down thirty minutes ago, honey. I don't have great service here. I'll call you back when I can."_

I took in a shuddering breath and curled my knees up to my chest as I waited for his promised call. When the cleaning crew came for the room an hour later, I asked them to come back at a different time and earned a look of disgust from them as a result, before I closed the door. I didn't want anyone in here with me. I trusted no one. With all the money Damien had at his exposal, not too mention the selfish pride, it wouldn't have surprised me in the least to discover he had hired an undercover of some kind to learn my whereabouts for him and report back. This was how he worked. I knew he had several connections in varying places and didn't want to take the risk of letting my guard down- not even for a second. I couldn't afford that luxury right now.

It was approaching close to eight when I realized I hadn't eaten anything in hours, my head feeling dizzy from it as I cautiously left the room and headed down to the main floor for something to eat. I immediately regretted my choice when I saw the large crowd that awaited me there again, the numbers of them, doubling in size from the after dark hours that were swiftly approaching. Most of them were busy chatting among themselves, the majority to be discussing money they had won at the nearby casino and what they were going to do with their winnings. I shook my head at their enthusiasm for the love of gambling, knowing from some of Charlie's lectures that it was all a giant waste of money. But then again, my father had always had a tight grip on his wallet over the years. The less you had to spend on anything, the better off for it you were in his opinion.

I dug out the twenty in my jeans pocket, buying myself a large coffee and was fast approaching the elevator doors, when the sound of my name being called stopped me in my tracks. I froze, turning around slowly at the sound of it being called out a second time. The voice making my eyes fill with tears that ran down my face, as I caught sight of him emerging from the crowd of people gathered by the entrance. Each of them making an effort to move for him when he stepped through.

His name left my mouth in a gasp then, the sound of it full of my emotion when his gaze met mine from across the lobby.

"Jacob."

I moved forward, apologizing as I went, to those I carelessly bumped into when I started to head for him, everything else fading away from me in the moment. He was all I saw, his face full of relief, and his tall frame moving faster now to reach me. His hair was longer than I remembered it to be and his deep brown eyes, dark and piercing when they held mine. I dropped my coffee and began to run straight to him. My legs not able to carry me fast enough and my vision blurry from my tears. I saw him put down his bag and say my name. The sound alone making me run faster now.

"Bells..."

I felt as if everyone around us disappeared, completely oblivious to the many onlookers whose attention I had caught by my movements. Nothing and no one else mattered. I didn't care about the noises of agitation around me as I continued to bump into those who didn't move fast enough for me to get by. Jacob's face was all that registered to me. The rest of the world would have to wait.

I had missed everything about him... His laughter... His bright smile that could light up a room... The way his warm hand always found mine... His caring nature... His handsome face... His husky voice.

When I was within reach of him, a sob left me and in the next moment, I was in his strong arms and being lifted off my feet as I threw myself into them. He caught me with ease, his hold on me tight when he hoisted me further up his body. The tears came in endless supply as I held onto him for dear life, my body wrapped around his in a way that had people cheering. I tuned them out, focusing on just Jacob as he pressed me tightly to him, his words whispered when he spoke to me.

"I've got you, honey. I've got you."

All the tension in my body left from his embrace, as I relaxed against him, his warmth enveloping me and for the first time in months, I felt as if I could breathe and know that I was safe in his arms.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and for your awesome reviews. I love reading them all! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter :-) There will be a longer update posted tomorrow. Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so, I owe you all a HUGE apology for how delayed this chapter update was! I have been extremely busy but that's no excuse! Please forgive me! I promise that there will be more chapters to come this week! I also want to apologize for a few missed spelling errors I recently found and corrected with this new story. As always... thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts in a review :-)**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **(JPOV)**

I had been waiting for the call when it came in, my gaze glued to the table where my cell phone began to loudly ring. I snatched it up before it had the chance to ring through a second time.

Clareese had been short and to the point, telling me how she had already packed most of Bella's things for her and what exactly the plan was. When the call was finished, I grabbed the black duffle bag that I had filled with a few changes of clothes and headed out into the heavy rain, my steps halted only once from the sound of Billy's voice calling out after me.

"Jacob, bring her home, son."

I didn't stop to ask him how he knew where I was going, because my father had been suspicious of Bella's behavior himself for weeks now, and the one look we shared, told him without words exactly where I was headed. I nodded his way before climbing into his truck and hitting the gas. When I arrived at the first airport, I phoned back home, letting Billy know where I had left his truck so Sue could pick it up for him in the morning. He told me to be careful before we ended the call.

My eyes scanned over the many people that were seated on the plane, as I followed the stuartist to my seat, placing my bag in the overhead luggage compartment and seeing her smile appreciatively at me when she leaned herself in closer.

"Let me know if you need anything."

I thanked her, dismissing her obvious flirtation and settling further into the confining seat. The plane soon took off and I found myself riddled with nervous energy as Bella's face came fresh to my mind. I closed my eyes, thinking of how she sounded in her too short phone call earlier. I had barely caught her before she hung up with Billy, my blood running hot when I snatched the phone from my fathers hand and heard her voice weakly cut through the line to me.

My hands balled into fists as I pondered more of what Clareese had told me about Damien. How he had many people in high places.

I took note of the passengers who were seated next to me, their eyes meeting mine with peaked interest. I had been fortunate enough to get an aisle seat, given my size and was relieved that there was only one other person sitting a seat over from me, allowing my legs room to stretch out. I casually glanced over at the petite blonde who was damn near hyperventilating from beside me when the plane hit a bit of turbulence. The alarming jolt from it causing her grip on the arm rest to tighten and her eyes to close. I saw her color pale as her knuckles went white from her forceful grip. She let out a sudden gasp when the turbulence got worse and grabbed my arm, her eyes snapping open to meet mine with pure fear behind her hazel gaze.

"Shit." She cussed, quickly removing her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I chuckled in reply. "First time flying?"

"You'd think so, but no, I've been flying since I was ten. Never gets easier for me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, this is my first time flying."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded, seeing her shake her head when the captain announced his apologies for the bumpy ride.

"You don't seem phased in the least?" She observed.

"It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself. Where are you headed?"

"New York." I replied.

"Seeing some family there?"

"Uh- kind of, most of my family is back in La' Push."

"Washington?" She questioned, meeting my gaze as the stuartist passed us by.

"That's where I'm from."

"Really? That's where my aunt lives. She's from Forks. I used to visit her all the time when I was younger, but College has kept me busy the past few years. This was the first time I was able to see her in almost four years. I'm Daisy, by the way." She replied, extending her hand out to me with a warm smile.

"I'm Jacob."

"You certainly don't look like you're from Washington. How can you be that tan when there's hardly ever any sun? My aunt swears that if vampires were real, that's where they'd live. Considering there's never more than one full day of sunshine there a month. I couldn't live there myself. I'd be too depressed!" She bemused.

I nearly choked on the peanuts I has just tossed into my mouth, her eyes widening when she heard me coughing.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Are you choking?"

I shook my head to her and took a long haul from the water bottle she hurriedly handed to me, seeing her concerned expression still as I caught my second wind.

"Thanks..." I huffed, noticing the blush that rose into her ivory cheeks.

"Jeez, you sure know how to panic a person."

"Sorry-"

"That's alright. Just thankful the Heimlich Maneuver wasn't needed."

"Me too." I admitted, knowing she was completely unaware of just how damn ironic her statement had been. I inwardly grimaced as I thought of Edward Cullen, my mind running back to a time when Bella had showed up on the Res, hoping I'd help her turn those heaps of scrap metal she brought me into something we could actually ride. It was the first time I had seen just what Charlie had been talking to my father about. She appeared to be half of who she used to be and I remember wanting to kick his ass for it back then... months before I knew what he really was or what I was destined for. Those feelings only intensified when I phased. He had broken something inside her when he left and I had longed to fix it. Like trying to glue the shattered pieces of a mirror together, they would hold if done right, but the cracks would still show through. It took me weeks to get her to smile in the way that would reach her eyes and not look forced anymore. It took time, but she found who she was again and it made letting her go to New York all the harder for me, but I did it. I knew just how damn much she truly wanted it for herself. Every selfish part of me wanted her to stay, some days so much so that I physically ached for it, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her to.

The following two months without her were the hardest. Bella would call me almost every night at first and we would talk for hours. She would tell me all about her classes and what the campus was like, and I listened to every word she said, taking solace from just the sound of her voice. During the day, I immersed myself in the pack, helping a few of our youngest additions learn all they needed to know and offering to take extra patrol shifts until exhaustion forced me to sleep. When I wasn't in the woods, I was in the garage, tearing things apart and rebuilding whatever I could get my hands on, whatever needed fixing around the house. I fixed the roof along with the rickety front steps, and built Billy a new wheel chair ramp. These odd jobs and tasks kept my days full and my hands not idle. It had proven to be enough for me for a little while at least, until her calls became far less frequent and her text messages barely existent. At first, I had chalked it up to her new schedule, knowing she'd told me about the classes she had coming up and the job she recently started, but the more time that went on without hearing from her, the more unsettled I became. Bella wasn't thoughtless and I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on with her. All of my calls went unanswered and Charlie had expressed his own worry for her more than once when Christmas time came and went, and she changed her mind about coming back home for a visit. Charlie looked devastated when he got the call, his face paling before Billy and I when he tried convincing her to fly home again. She had told him she was too busy studying for upcoming finals,and that she loved him and would visit in the Spring. The call was short and left Charlie shaking his head in confusion, his face full of his worry for her.

I couldn't understand it all myself, and had even contemplated sending her a lengthy text, telling her how selfish her actions were, but I deleted it instead. My gut telling me this wasn't really her and that something else was going on here. I had settled for leaving her a voicemail, and had told her how much I missed her and how Charlie was beginning to really worry. I asked her to call me back but she never did and it made me think about taking an impromptu road trip, so I could show up at her door and find out just what the hell was going on. Looking back now, I wish I had gone with that instinct.

"Hey there- sure you're okay?" Daisy soon asked, placing her hand on my forearm and effectively tearing me away from my consuming thoughts. "You look as if you're miles and miles away."

"Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. So, what's her name?" She knowingly asked, her intrigued gaze sparking with interest when it met my own. "Come on, I know that look. I come from a family with three older brothers. I've seen that look many times before. It's the look a guy gets when all he can think about is her. Whoever she is. So, tell me. Whose the girl that has you so far away?"

"...Bella... her name is Bella." I stated, seeing her nod in reply to me with a reassuring smile.

"Is she the reason why you're on the plane?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whoever this Bella is, she's really lucky to have someone think of her the way you do, Jacob. I've only just met you and already I think you're pretty great."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Have the two of you been together for a while or is this something new?"

I swallowed hard, thinking back to all the times we'd far crossed the lines of our friendship, and how it always left me wanting more with her.

"We're not together." I reluctantly admitted, looking down at my watch and hearing Daisy chuckle in response.

"Sure you are. Whether you know it or not. Guys don't jump on planes in the middle of the night to rush to New York for someone their just friends with. I mean, not from where I'm from anyway."

"I've known her since we were kids."

"... and you love her."

I glanced up to see her smile wide as she spoke this to me, the confidence in her tone prominently there, as if she were merely stating an obvious fact.

The sound of the loud announcement from the Captain forced our conversation to stop as he informed us that we would be landing within the hour for our next flight. I felt my skin heat from the thought of getting to Bella as fast as I could, holding out hope that the layover wouldn't be too timely.

I soon turned my attention back to Daisy, feeling her awaiting gaze still upon me.

"Yes, I do love her. I always have."

"Does she know this? That you love her enough to hop on a plane, well more than one actually, in the middle of the damn night for her?"

I glanced down at my watch again, noting the time was fast approaching two in the morning as Daisy gently nudged into me.

"I hope she does."

"For what it's worth, which might not be much, considering we just met and all, but Jacob... she has to already know. I don't think you need to hope for it. I'm pretty sure it's a fixed point for her in the same way it is for you."

She smiled at me once more before turning her attention to the book she clutched in her hands, her words making me remember each time I'd taken Bella's hand in my own, or caught her before she could fall, or pulled her to me when she had tried to hold herself together. I thought of each time I had wrapped my arms around her, or met her doe eyed gaze from across the room, each time I had nearly kissed her.

Bella already knew that I loved her. She had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Short update as it is all I have had time for this week. I will be adding another chapter before the weekend. As always... HAPPY  
READING! Please leave your thoughts in a review :-)  
**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I watched the water turn black as I rinsed the heavy dye out of my hair, my long locks now void of any traces of the mahogany color from before. I lathered the thick strands with the provided shampoo left in the shower for guests to use. When the water ran clear again, I turned off the faucet, wrapping my head in a bulky white towel, my gaze becoming fixed on my too paled face as I stared back at my reflection. The sound of Jacobs voice soon pulled me from the trance I was in. The husky call of it causing me to draw in a shaky breath.

"Bells? You've been in there a while, honey. Are you doing okay? Need anything?"

Jacobs hand had hardly left mine in the hours since he had met me in the downstairs lobby, his solid presence, anchoring me in a way that left me feeling stronger than I had in months. The second we were back in the hotel room, and away from any onlookers, he dropped his bag and cradled my face in his warm hands. His eyes dangerously dark when he noticed the scar on my cheek that was no longer hidden by makeup. His body shook with tremors that he fought to contain as the backs of his fingers gently grazed the mark.

I opened the bathroom door at the sound of concern in his tone, his dark eyes meeting mine and sweeping over my face with worry.

"I'm not sure this will be enough of a change. It's dark but-" I sighed, pulling the towel off my head with a defeated shrug to him.

"It looks good on you, honey. The dark color suits you. I think it's a nice change." He replied, gingerly touching the wet strands before placing a kiss to my forehead. "Besides, you can always have it colored back later. If you want to."

I shook my head and turned toward the convenience store bag placed on the night stand, pulling out the scissors I had bought only an hour ago with the black hair dye. I handed them to him, his dark gaze widening already in protest.

"No, honey- You can't-"

"Cut it for me... please. I can't bring myself to do it. It's the best way to throw Damien off if he has people out looking for us. You and I both know my long hair is a dead giveaway and to be honest, maybe a fresh start for me would be good. Please Jacob, I need you to do this for me. I trust you- only you."

I visibly cringed, as the memory of all the times Damien had caught me by my hair and hauled me back to him like a rag doll ran fresh through my mind.

He took the scissors and I saw his jaw flex when he noticed my reaction. His words soft and warm to me in reply.

"Okay honey. If that's what you want. I'll do it."

I nodded and hurriedly began to gather my long locks in my hands, rapidly tying together a single braid, so he could make as clean of a cut as possible. Jacobs intense gaze never left mine as I finished the braid and handed it to him, my eyes stinging with unwanted tears as I pondered how long it would take me to regrow my hair. I sucked in a sharp breath, willing my tears away as Jacob drew me closer to him.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay, alright? It will grow back, with time, and even if it never did... you're beautiful just the way you are. With or without long hair, sweetheart. You could shave your head and you'd still be just as beautiful."

He slowly placed the tip of the scissors against the braid, gesturing how short it would be if he made the cut there. I nodded to him once and closed my eyes as he began to cut his way through it. When he was finished, I nervously ran my hands through the remaining length, the lighter feel of it making my stomach drop as Jacob placed the scissors back down on the night stand beside us, and quickly tossed the hacked braid into the nearby trash.

"How bad is it? Be honest?" I hesitantly questioned, holding my breath and already fearing his response.

"It's sexy." He confidently replied.

I swallowed hard and saw the genuine smile that lit up his handsome face, my eyes soon trailing over his broad chest as he took off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the bed. I couldn't help but notice that he appeared to be even bigger than he had the last time I'd seen him, my gaze wandering to his muscular arms when he dug through his duffle bag and retrieved his cell.

He had changed. There was a difference in him. I was sure of it, though I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"We should get on the road in a few hours. Before the morning gets too far underway. I'll drive. You can sleep, honey."

I nodded, sitting down on the bed and noticing the tired look in his eyes. He himself hadn't had much rest as of late.

"You look beat, too."

"I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about." He admitted, reaching for my hand.

"I know he's out looking for me by now. I'd be stupid to think otherwise. I just don't know who else he has hunting me down at this point."

I felt Jacobs hand tighten in mine upon hearing this, his thumb coming to stroke my palm. "He can hunt you all he wants. But he won't get to you. He'll have to go through me, first. I have a plan, honey."

"I know you do-" I replied, placing my head on his shoulder. "You always have one."

"I don't think taking you back to Forks is the best choice right now. If Damien has the resources to his advantage like you say, then he'll look for you there first chance. I called Sam when I first flew in and told him to put a watch outside of Charlie's house. Just in case. I wanna be thorough."

"I should have left him sooner..."

"You felt trapped. It's okay, honey." He assured me, glancing toward the darkened bay window. My eyes felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open, Jacobs warmth making it harder to fight off my exhaustion.

"Thank you... for coming here and doing all that you have. You dropped everything and ran."

His hand gently raised my chin, causing our eyes to meet with his reply. "Did you think I'd do anything different? That I wouldn't come for you, Bells?"

"I stopped calling-"

"Doesn't matter. I thought of you... every day, honey."

"I missed you, too." I softly admitted.

"You should really try and get some rest, Bells. We still have three hours till we leave. You'll need your rest for our trip. We have a lot of driving ahead of us."

"I can't remember the last time I slept for more than just a few hours."

"I promise you that you're safe with me." He replied, leaning back on the bed and taking me with him. I curled into his side, reveling in his warm embrace and closing my eyes.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" I whispered to him in the darkness as he reached over and switched off the bedside lamp.

"No, I'll be awake. I wanna be alert. You can sleep."

"He'll come for me-"

"... and I'll be ready when he does. He's not gonna touch you... Ever again."

I fell asleep in minutes, lulled by the sound of Jacobs heartbeat and the feel of his fingers running through my hair. Tonight, I didn't sleep in fear or jump at every noise I heard, instead the usual terrors left me alone and the only thing I could feel was Jacobs arms around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for another chapter update! I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :-)**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **(BPOV)**

I was startled awake by the sound of the hotel phone ringing beside me. My eyes shot open wide and I turned over to see Jacob was no longer in bed. My heart began to pound as the ringing continued, the rush of adrenaline making me lightheaded and nauseous. I snatched the phone up, hesitantly answering it with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" The familiar voice asked in a hurried tone.

"Clareese?" I replied, rising from the bed and damn near dropping the phone.

"It's me, dear. I've been trying to reach you."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, feeling the sick sense of dread linger out over me.

"There's a tracker on the Aston Martin." She exclaimed to me. "Damien placed one in all his cars. I didn't know until I heard him on the phone with a man late last night. He has people out looking for you, Bella. You have to get rid of that car."

I tried to breathe as the phone shook in my hands, my vision blurring with fearful tears as a warm hand captured my arm. I met Jacobs alarmed gaze as I spun around, noting that he was only wearing a towel, his hair dripping wet from the shower. I tried to focus on the words Clareese continued to speak as my eyes wandered down to his bare chest. His russet skin glistened from the many drops of water that cascaded down to his low slung towel.

"Bella? Did you hear me? Please tell me Jacob has reached you already?"

"Y-Yes." I blurted out before Jacob took the phone from me, his eyes growing dark when he spoke to Clareese.

"I've been here with her since last night." He informed her. The conversation continuing on in hurried fashion. "There is? You know that for sure... When?... How many?"

My skin began to crawl when I felt Jacob draw me in closer to him, his body rigid and his hold on me tight.

"No- No- Clareese, listen to me... I'm taking her somewhere. I have a plan... He won't know. We'll ditch the Aston from here. I'll rent another car. You gotta remember to keep the calls under three minutes. I'll get in touch with you soon."

With those clipped parting words to her, he hung up and took my face in his hands.

"We have to leave here. Now. Pack everything up. We have to hurry, honey."

I nodded frantically to him, throwing any clothes into my duffle and quickly tying up the trash bag that held the contents of my single braid that Jacob had chopped through just a few hours before. I flushed it down the toilet, watching it disappear and seeing Jacob throw on his clothes in record time. He gathered all our bags and reached his hand out to me, his gaze full of a tangible promise that held me together right now.

"Come on, honey."

I took his warm hand in mine without hesitation and let him lead me through the many winding halls of the large hotel, my eyes scanning all around me as we went along our way in a hurry. Jacob kept me close, his jaw rigid and his hand squeezing mine as we approached the check out desk at the front of the lobby. It was barely light out and this played to our overall advantage, keeping the crowd down to a minimum while we paid our dues and made a rushed exit out to the parking lot. My chest felt heavy as the cold air cut it's way through my thin jacket, making me shiver violently as we jogged toward the Aston. Jacob tossed our bags in the back and stripped off his leather jacket. He wrapped me up in it and looked around, his eyes locking on mine before he dropped down to the ground and shimmied his way under the car. My breath hitched as I watched his rapid movements.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him, crouching down to see him better.

"Ripping the tracking device off. It's usually up underneath somewhere. Like a wheel well, or a rear fender." He explained, as his hand reached up and roughly tore off a small black device that would have been unrecognizable to someone who didn't know what to look for. "Fucking asshole."

I moved back as he pulled himself up and showed me the lightweight rectangular shaped tracker, it's size so small that I would have never seen it without warning.

"He's been able to see where I've been all this time? Since I left?"

"Yeah... not anymore." Jacob angrily retorted, his hand snatching the device away from me and throwing it to the ground. He crushed it easily under the sole of his black boot and gestured for me to give him the keys.

"Do you think we should just do what you said? Get rid of it?"

"No- I said that to throw Clareese off. Just in case he threatens her into talking. Which more than likely... he will. We need this car, for the speed alone. But he's not gonna know we still have it. For now, anyway." He replied, jumping in and firing up the engine.

We were on the road in mere seconds, his speed alarming as he hit the highway. I soon felt his free hand reach over me to grab my seatbelt and lock it in place. My head shot back as he hit the gas further, driving us out of town as fast as he possibly could. I looked around us, keeping watch for any suspicious vehicles and feeling my anxiety peak when he unexpectedly took a nearby exit.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To get this painted. There's a nearby auto body shop about six miles ahead. If we give them cash upfront when they first open, they'll do it quick and we can be back on the road."

"Okay, whatever you think is best."

Jacob whipped the Aston in to the near vacant parking lot of the local shop, the outside looking like it had seen it's better days and the sign in the window still reading as closed. I glanced down at the clock on the dash, noting we would have to wait another twenty minutes before we could be serviced.

"They don't open till seven." I sighed.

"They'll open earlier today." Jacob replied, grabbing his wallet and stepping out of the car. "Sit tight right here. I'll be right back. Lock the door behind me."

I did as he instructed and watched in fascination as he strode up to the front door and pounded until an irritated worker answered. Their exchange looked to be heated until Jacob held out a lump of cash to him and pointed in my direction, his look stern with him.

It wasn't long before Jacob handed the keys over and we watched as a four man crew began to prep the car for it's new paint job.

"What color did you choose?" I nervously asked Jacob, seeing his gaze glued to their every move.

"Black."

I had never seen men work faster. The process itself took far less time than it should of, but by the time they were finished, it looked as if it were an entirely different vehicle. Jacob had asked them to tint the headlights and windows before they finished, and I saw the look of satisfaction that crossed his features when he paid the owner a larger sum of money than I even wanted to count. My stomach dropped when he took the keys back and thanked them all for their work before opening the passenger side door for me to get in. I knew the kind of financial hardship Billy had experienced over the years and that money wasn't something he and Jake could just simply throw around.

Once we were back on the road and the sun was high in the sky, I summed up the courage to ask him where the money had come from.

"Did you take that from Billy?"

Jacob shook his head and laced his fingers with mine. "No, honey. I've had a job at the auto body shop in Forks for a while now and banked it. I got offered the position right after you left. I wouldn't take that from dad. I know better. He needs it too much. His fixed monthly income is all he has to keep food in the fridge and the lights on."

Guilt made me look away from him as I thought of all the hours he had put into that job, banking the money for something he really wanted, only to give it away for this. All to help me get away from Damien.

"Jacob- you didn't have-"

"Yes I did, honey. It's only money. You're safety is worth so much more to me than that."

"I'll find a way to pay you back for all this."

"I want you safe, Bells. No amount of money can buy that for me. Don't worry about it." He replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I shook my head, marveling at his care and generosity given the circumstances I had thrown us into.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I whispered, feeling his hand leave mine and settle on my knee.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He countered.

"I feel like shit for all this. I knew better- should of seen it coming. After everything with Edward, you would think I'd be a better judge of character on this kind of thing."

"He knew what he was doing, Bells. They both did. Manipulation like that comes in many forms. I wish you had called me earlier."

"There were so many times I wanted to-tried to-..." I softly admitted, feeling ashamed of myself for putting up with what I had for so long.

I saw Jacobs hand tighten its massive grip on the steering wheel, as I tried to ward off the involuntary shutter that coursed through me while thinking back to my fear of being caught by Damien and if I had, what the consequences would have been for me.

"You're safe now, honey." Jacob soon softly reminded me, his eyes meeting mine briefly with a side glance before returning his attention to the cluttered highway before us. I laid my head back and managed to doze off with his hand retaking mine, my exhaustion still weighing on me from the last few days of being on the run.

When I awoke sometime later, my eyes squinted against the harsh rays of the setting sun that proved to be near blinding as I tried to gather my surroundings. I heard the radio suddenly fade out as Jacob slowed down his speed upon exiting the freeway.

"Where are we?" I asked, my tone still heavy with sleep.

"About an hour outside of Providence, Rhode Island."

I blinked and sat up upon hearing this, my eyes scanning over the endless traffic that was at our every turn.

"Who lives here, Jacob?" I hedged, knowing he had a destination in mind for us long before we had ever set out on this journey.

The car slowed to a stop as we approached a traffic light and he met my questioning gaze with the hint of a smile playing on his full lips.

"Someone I haven't seen in a very long time. Not since I was just little. But I remember how peaceful it was here and how it reminded me so much of home. Even way back then. My Grandmother, Doris lives here."

I stared back at him in confusion, my mind roaming over the last few memories I had of Sarah from his words.

"Your mothers mom?"

He nodded and leaned over the center console, his face close enough to mine that I could feel his warm breath caress my skin when he spoke again.

"I'm taking you here because I know you'll be safer. Trust me, Bells. Please... just trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **(JPOV)**

By the time we arrived in Providence, it was well past nightfall and my gaze had grown heavy from lack of sleep. I pulled up beside the small cottage house that was easy to miss without directions and turned off the headlights, my eyes catching sight of the few admirers who stared incredulously at the Aston when I got out and opened Bella's door. To say we stood out in such a ride was an understatement. I heard the whispered questions as we headed for the red door with a small wreath placed on the front of it.

"Are you sure about this? Does she even know we're coming?"

"No, she doesn't..." I sighed, meeting her nervous gaze.

"Jacob- we can't just show up here like this without warning and-"

"Trust me, Bells. She'll be thrilled to see me and she'll come to love you, too. Besides, we're not gonna be here that long. Just for a little while." I replied, reaching for her hand and heading further down the stone walkway. "My mom grew up here... played in this front yard."

I felt her hand tighten in mine as she glanced around at the dimly lit surroundings.

"What if she's asleep-"

Her question was interrupted by the creaking sound of the front door opening when Doris stepped outside, her gaze narrowed in suspicion as she eyed us wearily.

"Can I help you?" She soon asked, her aged appearance reminding me of how long it had been since I'd seen her. It had been more than ten years now and her fearful expression made me regret this. "Are the two of you lost or in need of assistance?"

She hesitated to stray far from the door of her home as I approached her, taking Bella with me and offering her a smile that I hoped would make her less nervous.

"Gran..."

She stilled when I spoke this, her eyes widening as she looked me over with an absent expression that plagued her features.

"I know it's been a long time since-"

"Jacob?" She asked in alarm, taking a weary step forward. "Is that... really you?"

I nodded with another smile to her and she returned it this time. "It's really me, gran."

"I haven't seen you since- your mother-" She cried, placing her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"I know." I replied, releasing Bella's hand and taking the porch steps two at a time to properly greet her with a hug. Her eyes glistened as she reached out and touched my face the same way she did when I was a child.

"You're grown now. Look at you. You look just like your mother."

"I've missed you." I admitted, wrapping my arms around her and remembering the last time I had embraced her at moms funeral.

"Oh, I've missed you too. More than you know. You and your sisters and your father. How is Billy? Is he with you?"

"No, it's just me and-" I paused, gesturing down to Bella who approached Doris with a simple smile of her own.

"...I remember you."

"You do?" Bella asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, Jacobs mother used to write to me about all the times she would take you two to First Beach when you were just kids. She even sent me a few pictures. I still have them... somewhere. It's Bella, right? Charlie Swans little girl. Well, you're not so little anymore. Neither one of you are. My goodness... how the time has gotten away from me over the years. Please- Please come in." She insisted.

"I'm sorry we're arriving so late." I told her once we were inside, my chest feeling tight from the sight of the many pictures that filled her small home of my mother and us kids when we were just little.

"That's alright. I am so happy to see you."

The emotion in her tone made me swallow hard and I mentally kicked myself for not pushing Rachel, Rebecca and myself to keep in better touch with her over the years. Traditions like that seemed to die for us when mom did. She was the glue that held our family together and kept us involved with relatives the way we should of been. I felt like an ass and knew my mother would have never wanted it this way. With everything and everyone so divided. Rachel and Rebecca had their own lives now and hardly ever called in to check on dad or took the time to come back home for Holidays. All of that had been lost a long time ago.

"Tell me what brings you out here to my part of the woods and at this hour?" Doris asked, as she reached out to take our coats.

"We've been on the road a while now." I admitted, retaking Bella's hand as she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You do look tired." Doris countered with a concerned look.

"Yes, it's been a long few days."

"You are more than welcome to stay here with me for a night or-" She paused, seeing the timid expression on Bella's face and reading the situation without me needing to go into further detail. "... if you need more than a day. I would certainly love to have the company. There's a guest room in the back and it's yours if you need it... for as long as you need it. Does your father know you're here, Jacob?"

"Not yet, but I'll call him in the morning. He knows we're travelling. Thank you so much for letting us stay with you, gran."

She smiled warmly and gestured for us to take a seat on the couch, her gaze watchful of Bella in a way that told me she was beginning to suspect we weren't simply on a road trip. "You two are probably hungry. Driving all that way. Why don't I make some sandwiches and put on a pot of coffee?"

"That would be great. Thank you." Bella replied.

Doris was quick to make herself busy in the kitchen and I took the opportunity to look around, noting how clean and decorated she kept her home. It reminded me even more of my mother and I found it hard to swallow against the growing lump in my throat.

"It's nice here, Jacob. She's very sweet." Bella sighed, placing her head on my shoulder and lacing her fingers with mine.

"Mom got her caring nature from her. They were a lot alike in that way."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I replied, pulling her close to me. "It's just been too long since I've seen her. When mom was alive, she was what kept us altogether, you know? As a family unit should be. That all changed when she passed. I should've made the trip here years ago, or at least called her more than I did. It's so damn selfish. Dad sent her a few Christmas cards way back, but that's it."

"Don't blame yourself. You've always put others first and you take care of Billy every day. Even when you're not with him. You never neglect him. You're the most giving person I know, Jacob. Cut yourself some slack."

"You're too gracious on me sometimes."

"No- you just fail to see how wonderful you are... so I'll remind you. All the time if you need me to."

I leaned in closer to her, my head filling with a memory from a time when she had whispered something very similar to me in her truck after she had learned the truth about what I was. Her breath hitched when I placed a kiss to the healing gash just above her cheek, her eyes meeting mine with uncertainty.

"You're safe here... With me. I'll phone back home in the morning and let dad know where we are."

"Okay." She replied, pulling away when Doris came back in with a tray full of sandwiches and coffee for us. We thanked her and spent the next few hours telling her all about life back home. She asked about Rachel and Rebecca, and Bella told her about Charlie's long time career as a cop and how he had no plans of retiring anytime soon. Doris enjoyed hearing about all of it and when the early hours of morning crept in, she kindly provided us with fresh sheets and blankets for the bed in the spare room.

"I'm sorry there's only one bed in there. I don't even have a cot or anything to pull out and the space isn't very big."

"It's fine, gran. Really... Thank you. We'll make do."

"Alright." She smiled, taking my hand before leaving us for the night. "If the two of you need anything- anything at all- don't hesitate to ask. I want you to feel comfortable here for your stay. So please, make yourselves at home. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

I hugged her tight and told her to sleep well before she turned to go, her hospitality showing me that her sense of kindness hadn't left her with age.

"She is seriously the kindest person I think I've ever met." Bella stated, as she began to make the bed.

"She is."

"How much of the truth are we going to tell her? I don't want to leave her in the dark on this. It puts her at risk."

"I know, honey. I'll tell her once we're settled in for a few days. I don't want to put her at risk either. I'm gonna go move the car, so it's in the driveway. Can't leave it out on the side of the road. I'll be right back."

She nodded in reply and started digging through her bag in search of a clean shirt to sleep in.

"Please hurry."

"I will."

The street was eerily silent and I was thankful for the little lighting the street lamp a few houses down provided as I headed for the Aston. Once I had it parked in the driveway, I walked the length of the desolate street, looking around at some of the neighbors property to see the layout of our close surroundings. Many of the houses were close together and from the appearance of the yards, were full of families who had small children. This was a small knit community, one where it would be right to assume that everyone knew each others business and then some.

I was quiet when I searched Grans old abandoned shed out back for a tarp I could throw over the Aston, hoping it would hide most of it's flashy appearance from the many curious onlookers come morning. She only had the one tarp, and while it's size didn't cover the entirety of the car, it was good enough for now and served its purpose. I locked it, tucking the keys in my pocket, before swiftly securing the old tarp in place and heading back inside.

Bella was anxiously waiting for me in the entry way, her gaze fearful and her hands nervously twirling her hair as I locked the door behind me.

"You were gone a while?" She whispered.

"I took a quick run up the street. Wanted to get a look at the neighbors from afar. See whose around us while we're here. This has always been a small and peaceful community. From what I can remember of it."

"You think it's still that way?" She questioned in concern.

"Looks to be that way, honey." I assured her, glancing toward the empty couch. "I can sleep out here. If you want me to. It's no problem. I want you comfortable."

She stared at me for a long moment before answering, here eyes roaming over me with apprehension.

"You don't have to. You can stay in there with me. Doris offered the room to both of us." She softly countered.

"I really don't mind-"

"I want you with me-" She interjected, her tone raising an octave and her eyes adverting mine as she said this. "Please..."

I couldn't help but look at her and ponder over how many times I had dreamed of her saying those exact same words to me, only under much different circumstances of course. I led her back to the guest room, seeing her pause briefly once by the bed when I turned out the lamp and took off my shirt and boots. She didn't move as I approached her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and seeing the clear worry that still plagued her beautiful face.

"You locked all the doors, right?" She asked, as I pulled back the sheets and reached for her.

"Yes, they are all locked. The Aston, too. I even covered it with a tarp I found out back."

She nodded quickly and let out a heavy sigh before sinking down onto the bed with me, her body full of tension from her worry and her heart beating a mile a minute now.

"Bells... come here-"

"What if-"

"I promise you... it will be okay." I assured her, laying down and gesturing for her to lay next to me.

"Thank you for doing everything you did today."

"You're welcome."

Silence settled over us and I soon felt her hand brush mine as she moved herself closer to me. I reached for her then, pulling her over so her head came to rest on my chest. The tension slowly began to leave her body as she curled herself up against me and within mere minutes, she fell fast asleep. I listened to the steady beating of her heart and held her close to me, as my eyes became too heavy to keep open and the dawning of a new day steadily crept in around us.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter in a review :-) Till next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I awoke to the sound of Jacobs laughter, my body still sweltering hot from his closeness through the night. I sat up and threw off the comforters, my eyes struggling to adjust to the brightness of the room as the sunlight poured in from the small opened window. I drew in a cleansing breath and basked in the feeling of momentary freedom as the breeze blew in around me. The air was clean here and my body felt more relaxed then it had in months. I closed my eyes and smiled as the suns rays touched the ivory skin of my cheeks, my newly cut locks blowing in my face from the wind.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this...

"You're awake."

I jumped at the sound of Jacob's husky baritone. His casual form now braced against the open door frame. I felt a shiver run up my spine when he smiled the kind of sunny grin that always made me forget where I was. I tried to form a reply, but settled on a returning grin for him instead. He kept his warm gaze on mine and I marveled at how well he knew me. As if he could see right through me with one piercing look.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Sure is." I replied, getting to my feet and taking the cup of coffee he handed to me.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Really?"

He nodded, placing a kiss to my forehead as his hands came to rest on my hips.

"You needed your rest, honey. There's breakfast on the table. Gran cooked a pretty big feast this morning and there's plenty left over for you."

"You mean you didn't finish it all off?" I lightly teased in return.

"No, she cooked enough for an army or-"

"... a large pack of wolves." I chuckled, moving out around him to wander out into the house. He caught my hand before I could get far, his gaze growing more serious than before.

"...I'm not sure if she knows and you know how tight I'm bound. I can't tell her if she doesn't know. Not yet anyway. The timing isn't right with us suddenly showing up here and all."

I nodded and raised myself up on my tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek in response to hearing the clear worry in his tone now.

"I won't say a word, Jacob. I promise. You know your secret is safe with me. Have you told her anything else? About why we're really here?"

"No, not yet. I plan to later on."

"What do you think she'll say? Maybe she won't want us here?"

"You're worrying for nothing, honey. She'll want to help. I know she will."

"Putting her in the middle of this makes me worry."

"I know it does and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me concerned, too. But I'll be here and trust me, I'm not taking any chances with either of you."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and led me out to the kitchen. I was stunned to see the large display of food placed on the table, my eyes widening when Doris put a plate in my hands and told me to eat up.

"You really did cook a feast!"

"My family always believed in food bringing everyone together. Growing up, it was thought of as how we got to spend some quality time together at the end of a long day. My Sarah was a great cook as well. I'm sure Jake and Billy have told you that before." Doris replied to me with a smile.

"Yes, they may have mentioned that a time or two."

"You need some nourishment, dear. You're awful tiny."

I blushed at her comment, and felt Jacob playfully nudge into my side with an agreeing grin, as he placed a stack of pancakes and some scrambled eggs on my plate for me.

It was true that I had lost some weight since meeting Damien and that most of my jeans needed a belt in order for me to comfortably wear them. But I hadn't realized how very thin I had become until I caught Jacob observing me more often with the same concerned look he used to wear whenever he saw me after Edward had left.

I took a big bite of the fluffy pancakes and saw Jacobs wide approving smile in response, his whole face lighting up enough to give me butterflies.

"That's more like it." Doris beamed. "If you need anything more, you just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you, but I think this will be plenty." I replied, seeing her radiant smile to Jacob from across the table.

"I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you. Doesn't seem possible." Doris sighed to Jacob, her features now showing her regret of the time they had lost together.

"I wish I had come to you sooner, Gran. It's been far too long." Jacob sorrowfully admitted to her in reply.

"Things changed a lot when your mother died. She was what held all of us together. I haven't heard from Rachel or Rebecca in over two years now. They used to write to me every month or so, but now it seems time has slipped away from them, too. How are your sisters?"

"They don't check in with dad the way they used to either, but the last time I heard, they were doing okay."

"Is your fathers health any better?"

"He has his moments, gran. But overall, he's doing alright." Jacob replied.

I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his tone when he spoke of how little his sisters called back home. I reached over and took his hand in mine, before taking another bite of breakfast.

"I'm sure they are just busy and caught up with everything going on right now in their world. With kids and College... all of that takes up a lot of time throughout the days."

"It's no excuse." Jacob sourly interjected. "The least they could do is call. Just like I should have. I'm truly sorry, Gran."

"Don't you worry yourself about that now. It's alright, Jacob." She graciously replied. "I hope the two of you stay here a while. Truth be told, I've missed the company."

Jacob glanced toward me with apprehension clear in his dark gaze, his hand slipping from mine when he scooted closer to Doris.

"I hope we can stay a long while, too. But I have to be honest with you... There's a reason why Bella and I came here like we did."

Doris took a sip from her steaming coffee mug and met his intense stare with peaked curiosity. "Jacob, you're a lot like your mother and she was never good at hiding her feelings from her expressions and neither are you, dear. I knew when you showed up here last night that there was a reason why the two of you drove all this way. Not to mention you didn't call before coming and your father would have called had he known you were showing up here."

Jacob nodded and took her hands in his, the sight of his care for her making me lose all interest in the rest of my plate, as I thought of the many dangers us being here could bring her way.

"I don't want to keep anything from you."

"So, tell me then, dear? What is it the two of you are running from?"

Jacob went mute at this, his surprised gaze meeting mine as Doris looked at us expectedly.

"Gran-..."

"I hope you're not in some kind of legal trouble. You were always such a good boy when you were younger. So kind and giving."

"No, it's nothing like that." I abruptly assured her, before she jumped any further to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh good." Doris sighed to us in relief. "I was beginning to worry that the fancy car out in the driveway was stolen."

"It's mine." I quickly replied, feeling my skin heat up from the embarrassment of her assumption.

"That is an awfully expensive car for someone so young like yourself to have. Was it a present?"

"... sort of-" I shamefully lied, looking to Jacob for a bailout.

"Gran, the car is hers. For now. She... borrowed it."

"Borrowed it? From who?" Doris hedged, her disapproving gaze looming over me as if she thought I had somehow hotwired it myself and drove away with her grandson in the passenger seat as my hostage.

"She had to take it. To get away from someone." Jacob hurriedly explained to her.

I watched the expression on her face change from accusatory to concern in record time when she heard this.

"You're running away from someone? And that car out there is his, isn't it?"

"Yes." I softly admitted.

"Who is this person?"

"His name is Damien."

Jacob looked my way when he heard the emotion in my tone.

"Damien? And you left him? With his car?"

"I met him in New York, Doris. He has a lot of money. He could care less about the car." I replied, adverting her knowing gaze.

"... and he hurts you? Is that it?"

I glanced over to Jacob when she asked this, my shocked expression something I couldn't hide.

Doris only nodded to us as she swiftly refilled our coffee, her eyes full of sympathy before she spoke more of her mind.

"Men with money like that are seldom gentlemen or made of honorable character. Growing up with such a sense of entitlement and having all the money they ever needed at their fingertips makes them feel as if anything they want shall be theirs. Even if the other party becomes unwilling at some point. They can be cunning and experts at making things appear a certain way. But one has to remember that all things that may shine or sparkle are not diamonds or gold. Take it from an old woman like myself, dear. I suspect this is what happened to you?"

I nodded shamefully in reply and felt Jacobs arm wrap around my shoulders, as I thought of how this was the second time I had fallen for exactly what Doris had just described.

"You must have been through an awful lot to run the way you did and I suspect my grandson here helped you get to me?"

"Yes... I owe Jacob... so much... for everything he's done."

"Jacob, you know the risk this entails for you by getting involved and I hope you have told your father the truth about you being here?"

"I sent him a message. He knows where we are."

Doris went silent then, her gaze becoming distant as she folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"We don't have to stay here if-" Jacob began.

"Nonsense." She harshly interjected. "Being here is safer than out there on the road. Jacob was smart to come here with you. It's no bother, really. I assume you have some sort of plan in place?"

Jacob nodded and proceeded to tell her about what he did with the car, and how he hoped to throw off anyone who may be in pursuit of us by changing the paint and some of the detailing.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. The both of you."

"Thank you, Gran. We really appreciate this."

"Of course, but please tell me you've called Same Uley back home? He is your Alpha after all and he needs to know what's going on, Jacob. Leaving him in the dark on all this wouldn't be smart. You need all the eyes you can get."

Jacobs face paled before me when she stated this so casually to us. As if it was something she had known for years.

"How did you-"

"Your father wrote me a lengthy letter about four years back, telling me the truth about what he used to be and what you've become. I'm sure you are a great member of Sam's pack."

"He is." I replied, seeing the proud look Doris wore now. "Jacob has saved me... more times than I can count."

I offered to help her clean up after breakfast and she informed us that she had to make a run into town so she could stock up on groceries for the house. We offered to accompany her but she insisted that she would be okay. Jacob was less than enthusiastic about the idea but didn't want to make her feel like she needed to be chaperoned everywhere she went.

"I had no idea she knew, or that she's known all this time." Jake sighed.

"I know. Your dad must have felt she needed to know the truth."

"But he should have mentioned it to me." He countered.

"You should call him and let him know how long we plan on being here."

He nodded and placed a kiss to my cheek before heading outside to ring Billy back home. I could only hope that we would be able to keep hidden here without Damien discovering our whereabouts and putting Doris in danger. It felt as if there were a pair of eyes on us no matter where we went and it made my skin crawl. I couldn't be sure how many people Damien had out hunting Jacob and I down, but I knew they were already out there tracking us.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I'm sorry my updates haven't been as regular, I am dealing with some health issues. Another chapter will be added soon. Feel free to tell me your thoughts and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **(JPOV)**

Spending time in Rhode Island with gran had done both Bella and I a world of good. I could see how much more relaxed Bella was whenever she was around her. They had been spending most of their time together in the kitchen, baking more pies and muffins than I could ever eat by myself. I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw her hands covered in flour, as Doris tried to teach her the ins and outs of baking in the kitchen from scratch.

"You know Bella, the key to any good mans heart is through his stomach. So I've been told, anyway. There's just something about it."

I chuckled seeing Bella's vibrant blush at my grandmothers comment, her cheeks rosy in color and speckled with flour as they began to knead the dough they were making.

"I think I've heard that one before and I also think my dad would agree with you."

"Well, it's an old saying that's for sure. Been around since I was a little girl myself. Something my mother used to tell me whenever I'd bake with her in our small little cabin we had in the woods. Back then you were lucky just to have running water." Doris replied to her with a faint smile. "Things are always so rushed and hectic these days. Seems as if no one has any time to stop and smell the roses, as they say. The demands of life can steal away the finer delicacies it has to offer us if we're not careful."

"I'm sure things were a lot different when you were growing up." Bella thoughtfully replied to her.

"They sure were. Back in my day, we all used to stop and eat dinner as a family. There was no distraction of work or technology that got in the way. Families supported one another, made time and sacrifices when needed, and enjoyed the time spent together. All I see in todays world is rushing. Everyone has somewhere to be, a deadline to meet, or a plane to catch. No one really takes the time to slow down and enjoy this big beautiful world of ours. It's a real shame if you ask me."

"You're right." Bella replied, as she placed her well kneaded dough into the empty bread pan, her gaze meeting mine briefly.

"Truth be told, dear... I think we all fail to see the beauty around us sometimes. Even if it is right in front of us. So many things can obscure our view of what's really important." Doris added, before taking the bread pan from Bella and swiftly placing it into the heated oven. It wasn't long before they were on to their next project.

"What are we baking next, Doris?"

"Call me gran, dear. Really- please... I insist."

"Alright... gran. What are you thinking we should whip up now?" Bella complied, with a subtle nod.

"Well, there's still a few new pie recipes I'd like to try. That is, of course, if you're up for it? It is getting well into the evening and we've been baking since noon. You must be wearing out-"

"I'd love to try them with you!" Bella eagerly interjected, as her hands hurriedly secured the ponytail that was piled high on top of her head.

"Okay, dear. I'll look for the recipes and we can get started."

I grinned at their enthusiasm and put down the large map gran had given me to look over earlier, my gaze becoming glued to the care free smile that lit up Bella's pretty face. It had been far too long since I had seen her true smile and I was in no damn hurry to rush her back out onto the road. I'd seen a real weight lifted from her since being here in Rhode Island and she took to gran like she were already her own family. It warmed my heart to bare witness to their closeness and I knew it made them both happy. Gran more than enjoyed the company and chatter lately.

The feel of Bella's hand grazing my forearm tore me away from my thoughts then, her doe eyes searching mine when I raised my head to meet her gaze.

"Is it okay if we cook some more? Just for a little while longer? I know it's late and you're probably tired so-"

"Of course it's okay. Cook as long as you want. You two look like your enjoying yourselves." I replied, seeing her grin return.

"I really am, Jacob. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I feel like... like I can finally breathe again." She admitted, leaning down closer to me. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was just what I needed."

Her breath ghosted over my lips as she said this and I forced myself to stay still. My hands twitched to draw her closer, but I resisted the urge, knowing that wasn't what she needed from me right now.

"You're welcome, honey."

She nodded and slowly drew her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth nervously chewing on it as she struggled to ask me what I already knew was on the tip of her tongue. I raised my hand and gently touched her chin just as gran called to her from the stove.

"I'll wait up for you." I assured her.

Sleeping had become increasingly difficult for her over the past few nights. She would startle at every noise and her body would tremble whenever a car door would slam shut from outside. The first few nights in the guest room gran had let us have were the hardest for her. I had let her take the bed and had settled for camping out on the floor with a sleeping bag and pillow. She was okay until her nightmares found her and she let out a shrilling scream that had my insides shredding. I was on my feet in an instant, my adrenaline pumping as I scanned the room ready for a fight. What I had found instead was Bella thrashing about the covers, her legs tangled up in the heavy bedding as she let out another scream. I moved faster than I could think, pulling her into my arms and hearing her gasp when her eyes flared open to meet mine.

That was the last night she had slept alone in the bed and the last nightmare she had. Every night since, she would ask me to wait for her before turning in and I always did.

"This will be the last recipe. I promise." Bella offered up as she turned on her heel and headed for gran.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she cooked the last few pies, her laughter surrounding me as she and gran nearly dumped an entire bag of sugar onto the floor.

"I think we're getting too tired for this. Good thing we're calling it a night soon." Doris chuckled.

"I agree! I have flour all through my hair! I must look awful, but this has been so much fun!"

She was so wrong. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her ivory white skin was now flushed with rosy color from the heat of the kitchen and her eyes alight with a kind of joy I hadn't seen from her since she had left for New York. My gaze soon trailed over her form, taking note of how she looked healthier than she had a week ago when we'd first arrived. Gran had been sure to insist she eat three meals a day and with all the cooking they had recently done, Bella couldn't refuse her. She had managed to put on a few of the pounds she had lost.

When the second pie was being pulled out of the oven, Bella thanked Gran for everything she had shown her and they each said their good nights to one another.

"I'll check the door to be sure it's locked before we get too tired, gran." I stated, as Bella wrapped her arms around me, her head settling against my chest and her eyes closing in contentment.

"Alright, dear. Sleep well now you two. See you in the morning."

Bella sank down onto the bed, her eyes barely open as she nestled herself further into the duvet.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"It's no problem."

"You know... what Doris said is right. We can get so caught up in things that we don't see most of the beauty that surrounds us. It just gets... overlooked."

I stilled when I heard her stumble over the last word, her eyes roaming over my bare chest, as I stripped off my white T-Shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The sudden silence in the room felt deafening as she glanced down to the floor. Her heartbeat picking up its frantic rhythm when she tentatively touched my arm.

"... you can't be overlooked, honey. It's not possible."

The words came spilling from my mouth before I could think better enough to stop them and her sharp intake of breath made me worry I should have kept the thought to myself.

"Neither can you..."

I stared at her for what felt like minutes until she looked away with clear regret. I peeled back the blankets and turned off the lights, my arms reaching for her the same way they had each night since we'd stayed in this room. Her body relaxed against mine as my fingers found their way into her hair.

"Good night, Bells. Sweet dreams, honey."

She placed her hand on my chest and I closed my eyes at the feel of her palm resting just above my heart.

 **A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all your kind reviews and get well wishes. It touched me more than you know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter update and please feel free to review :-) As I always say... Thank you for reading and till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **(BPOV)**

There was a feeling I couldn't shake. A sense of dread that had taken me over, making me more aware of the fact that I was being watched. I quickly scanned the large parking lot of the local grocery store, taking note of every vehicle that passed me by as I paused there at the crosswalk. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a man in a black leather jacket and matching shades causally climbed out of his BMW, his profile tall and sleek with a shaved head and short beard. He headed my way and I felt my skin begin to crawl.

My arms were trembling as I began to jog to the Aston, the heavy paper bag full of groceries, making it harder for me to pick up the pace. I cussed aloud when I dropped it, while my hands fumbled nervously for the keys.

"Can I help you?"

The low baritone made me shudder, as I spun around to see the tall bearded man from before now leaning down to pick up the several items that were sprawled out on the wet pavement.

"I- I uh-" I stammered, pressing my back firmly against the car when he glanced up at me.

"They should make these bags a little more sturdy if you ask me." He sighed, before handing over the few cans of chili and two bags of chips.

"Yeah... they probably should." I countered, reaching out and taking them from him with the best fake smile I could muster at the moment.

"This your car?" He suddenly asked, his peaked interest in my ride making my stomach drop, as I hit the unlock button and tossed the grocery items into the back seat.

"Yes."

"She's a real beauty. Can't say that I've ever seen something so fancy around these parts. My BMW is six years old and here I was thinking I had some of the hottest wheels in town. You definitely got me beat there. What do you do for work?"

"It was a gift." I explained, scrambling for the right words as my throat began to feel like I was slowly being choked.

"Sweet gift. I bet she can really fly! That's a lot of power for such a little thing like yourself to handle."

I swallowed hard as his hand reached out to touch the hood, my body shaking with nerves that made my head spin.

"Guess it's a good thing she doesn't handle it alone." Jacob suddenly quipped from behind me, his presence seemingly unknown till then. I watched as the mans hand left the car immediately, his posture changing when he took in Jacobs height and intimidating size.

"Good thing." The man nervously countered, reaching out to shake Jake's hand. "I'm Tony."

"Jacob."

The two of them stood eerily still while they firmly shook hands. Jacobs stature rigid with visible tension as he eyed the man cautiously.

"I was just telling your girl here how awesome that car is. Such a prize."

"It fulfills it's purpose."

"I bet it does. Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll be seeing you two around." Tony sighed, as he turned on his heel and headed inside the store. Jacob watched him till his figure disappeared and I braced myself further against the car, my body pumping hard with fear and adrenaline.

"You alright?" Jacob asked, moving a stray lock of hair away from my face. "I thought you were waiting for me at the exit?"

"Sorry... I got distracted."

We climbed in and headed back to his grandmothers house just as the pounding late September rain began to fall in buckets. I stared out my window, seeing the trees blur by as Jacob picked up his speed, his hands wound tightly around the steering wheel as he went.

"I called Billy again when I was at the checkout. Told him we were staying with gran for a while. He informed me that Sam has kept Paul and Embry out on watch by Charlie's place."

"Good, I don't want dad getting caught in the crossfires of this."

"Sam's been running border patrol every night since I told him about Damien. He's been on top of things. Says he'll let me know should anything come up."

"Thank him for me... please." I replied, crossing my arms over my midsection as Jacob rounded the corner that led us to the street where Doris was.

"I will."

"I know he's not my biggest fan."

"He cares for you and your safety because I care for you. Pack loyalty kinda works like that."

"The last time I saw Sam he could barely even look at me."

"That was before-" Jacob began, but seemed to catch himself.

"...Before?"

"It's nothing. Come on, lets head inside before it starts pouring again."

His sudden shift in conversation left me jolted as I reached out for his arm.

"Wait- what are you not saying?"

Jacob shook his head and retreated to my side, grabbing the groceries and taking me by the hand as we ran toward the house. Once we were in the doorway, I pulled my hand away and saw the confused expression he wore in response to my jerky movement.

"Bells-"

"I don't want to be lied to or kept in the dark about things. If there's something you're not telling me then-"

"Look what the storm brought in." Doris interrupted with a welcoming grin for us. "It is really coming down out there, isn't it?"

Jacob nodded to her and continued to carry the groceries into the kitchen. I stared after him, feeling my blood begin to boil and the shivers now on my skin. He was keeping something from me. It was written all over his face. I took off my coat and walked in after him, hearing Doris ask if he knew how to fix the leaky sink she had been dealing with for months now. He offered her a sincere smile that damn near melted my heated temper from the sight of it, and hunkered down under the cabinets, his arms drawn taut as he tore apart the pipes in mere minutes. I watched as his muscles flexed and bulged when he had to strain to rip out the last rusty connecting pipe line, his concentration unbroken when he asked me to get him a wrench.

Doris fetched her toolbox from the closet, admitting that she had only opened it once since purchasing it for some of the household repairs that needed to be done around here.

"It's okay, gran. I'll take care of some stuff while we're here." Jacob assured her, his hand reaching blindly out and brushing my thigh when he took hold of the wrench from me. I felt the rush of heat that settled in my stomach, as my hand lingered on his, and my gaze wandered to his low slung jeans. The position of his arms causing his white t-shirt to rise and reveal the smooth tan skin of his lower abs, the hem of his black boxers barely showing above his jeans as he moved himself further under the sink. I drew my bottom lip into my mouth, unable to tear my eyes away from the trademark V shape that appeared when he positioned himself more to the right. His hands turned the wrench over and over, making his t-shirt rise a bit more. I wet my lips as the warmth in my stomach slowly headed south, my eyes trained on that deep V and my mind filling with the kind of heated kiss Jacob and I had come so close to having before I left for New York and everything changed.

His hands continued to turn the heavy wrench until the pipe finally gave way. He pulled himself up with a sigh and tossed the rest of the rusty parts onto the floor in front of us.

"These are too old and worn to salvage gran. I'll head to the hardware store and find replacements for them." Jacob offered, his gaze meeting mine, as he reached over me to retrieve the car keys from the kitchen table. I felt his body press against me when he snatched them in his hand and I stilled there, my breath hitching and my skin feeling heated from his mere closeness now.

Jacob seemed to sense the shift, his eyes meeting mine once again before dropping his knowing gaze to my lips. I felt almost dizzy as he leaned in to me, his mouth lingering so close to mine that all I could think about was how I wanted to feel his lips hungrily claim my own.

"I'll be right back, honey."

I managed a nod and tried to take my eyes from his mouth when he pulled back and threw on his jacket for appearances sake alone. We both knew he sure in hell didn't need it but pretended to for onlookers in the neighborhood. The less we drew any kind of attention to ourselves, the better.

Jacob was nearly to the door before I found my voice and went after him, his hand reaching out for mine when he heard me coming.

"Maybe I'll tag along?"

Doris smiled to us as we headed back out into the rain. We were soaked in seconds and by the time we reached the hardware store in town, the rain had picked up to a downpour. I listened to the heavy pounding on the roof of the car as Jacob pulled up to the front of the store and put it in park, his eyes widening some when lightening lit up the darkened sky above us. I jumped when the thunder began to rumble loudly over us, as Jacobs warm hand reached out and touched my thigh.

"I won't be long. Lock the car and honk if you need me."

"Okay." I replied, watching him dash out of the car and jog into the store. I hit the lock button and turned on the radio, scanning through the various stations and laying my head back against the seat while the storm raged on outside. The second song had barely finished playing before Jacob was running back outside with a bag, his clothes clinging to him from the soaking rain when he jumped back in the drivers seat. He tossed the bag in back and turned over the ignition. Water dripped down his face and neck, his jeans hugging his muscular thighs and his thin white t-shirt now transparent.

"They had everything I needed to fix that leak for her." He commented, putting the car in reverse and soon pulling back out onto the main road to head back. Butterflies filled my stomach as his hand came to rest on my knee. I bit down on my bottom lip as the warmth from before came back and settled itself over me. I kept my eyes on his hand, feeling desire pool between my legs from just the simple weight of it resting there.

The silence between us suddenly became so loud as he slowly moved his hand on my inner thigh, placing it just a few inches above my knee, his thumb coming to caress the top of my leg when we were forced to stop at a traffic light. I drew in a steadying breath and tried to get ahold of myself but the longer we drove, the heavier the desire became for me. The pull to him was disorienting, and I struggled to keep my breathing even when he took a left instead of a right, ignoring the turn that would have led us back to his grams.

"Did you forget something or-"

"Yeah..." He replied, taking another sharp left.

His hand gently squeezed my thigh and I had to stifle the breathy moan that wanted to leave me.

This was insane... he hadn't even touched me yet...

Jacob drove until a small boat landing came into view and I noticed that we were the only ones here on a day like this. Thunder rolled as the car came to a stop and I felt my body shiver, but not from the cold when he threw it in park and switched off the engine.

"Bells...-" He whispered, as his dark eyes met mine and I knew he could sense it. I could see it there in his gaze. The warm brown hue had been replaced with a midnight glow and I felt my skin heat from the sight of it.

He unbuckled and leaned over the center console, my breath hitching again as he reached up and touched my cheek. The simple touch from his warm fingertips made the heavy ache between my legs impossible to ignore. Like a magnetic pull that grew stronger with every passing second, I couldn't stop myself from reaching for him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him the way I should have months ago. The way he had wanted to long before I ever left for New York without him. My lips molded to his effortlessly and when his tongue languidly brushed mine, I fought against the seat belt that restrained me so I could get closer to him. As soon as I had unbuckled, Jacobs strong hands were guiding me into his lap. The taste of him alone made me lose all sense of time and place.

Another round of thunder rolled over us as I straddled him in his seat. A low groan left him and he pressed me closer when my hands moved up his chest and found there way into his hair. My skin began to blaze as he held me securely to him and I tried to remember a time when I had felt this safe or this secure ... I couldn't. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of all the times I had given myself over to Damien purely out of fear, feeling dirty and used when he was done with me. His touches were never like this... they were never strong but gentle at the same time. Never seeking to hold me closer, but instead looking to control me.

How many times had I pictured Jacobs handsome face just to survive some of the torturous moments with Damien? How many nights had I clung to the memory of his sunny smile or his laughter just to pull through one more day?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, feeling his tongue move with mine in a way that left me drunk from it. I basked in his strong caresses and I ached for him to hold me like this and never let go.

 **A/N: Hello my awesome readers. I am sorry this was delayed. I'm still dealing with some ongoing health issues. A new chapter will be posted soon. As always... thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts in a review. Till next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I am still working through some health issues, but I've started to feel a little better. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and look forward to your reviews. Thank you for your patience with me and for all the get well wishes you've sent. Till next time... HAPPY READING! :-)**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **(JPOV)**

I held Bella tightly to me, her body fitting with mine in a way that made me want to claim her as my own. I tried to force the thought out of my head as she kissed me thoroughly, her taste alone enough to drive me mad. I felt the strain in my jeans and tried to ignore it, knowing what could happen if I let go of my control.

That couldn't happen. Not here and not like this.

There was far too much on the line. I had to stay focused. My senses had been on high alert ever since Bella's run in with the man named Tony, who claimed to be only interested in the Aston. But something told me he was far more interested in us and our current whereabouts. Everywhere we went, I kept a closeful eye on who was around us and where they had come from. Bella had been under the impression that she'd gone ahead out of the store solo, but I'd been watching from behind, seeing who approached her when I wasn't around.

It was my way of testing the waters to see if any of Damien's little bitches had followed us here yet and it was no shock to me how fast Tony had appeared to her the second I was out of sight.

I had seen him coming from a mile away, his laid back act not working on me in the least. He was trying too hard to make small talk with her. Bella's heart was beating a mile a minute, like a jackhammer racing away in her chest when he got closer.

It gave me great satisfaction to see his eyes bulge when he heard me coming, his entire stance changing in an instant. I was at least six inches taller than he was and twice his size. His build was slender and somewhat on the lanky side if you ask me. He had done just as I expected he would... tucked tail and run.

Bella's lips lingered on mine as she stilled and slowly pulled away from me.

"S-Sorry... I-I was-"

"Don't be sorry." I replied, unable to keep my tone even with her when she scurried off my lap.

"I shouldn't have done that."

I bit my tongue as she said this, my head still full of the many lustful images her kiss had left me with. How many times had I envisioned her naked body beneath my own? Ached for her skin to be pressed to mine. She was intoxicating for me. She always had been and she always would be.

"I should've kissed you like that before you left." I confessed, glancing her way to see the heated blush that stained her ivory cheeks from our kiss.

"I wouldn't have stopped you if you had."

We stared at each other for what felt like minutes, her doe eyes searching mine for a truth I was struggling to tell her, even though it rang clear in my mind every waking moment of the day.

 _IT'S YOU... NO ONE ELSE... JUST YOU... EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU ANCHORS ME HERE... YOUR SMILE... THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE... YOUR HEARTBEAT..._

Like a bell that could never be un-rung or a canvas that couldn't be wiped clean.

I saw the intuitive expression on her pretty face as she kept my stare longer, her breaths slower now and her hands nervously fidgeting in her lap.

"... what you said... at your grans... before-" She soon stammered, her gaze leaving mine while she drew in a shaky breath.

I swallowed hard when the memories came back to me then. The memories of Sam yelling at me to get my shit together when I couldn't focus on patrol long enough to pick up the fresh scent of a passerby leech. The memories of the many nights Embry and Quil had spent with me in the garage, helping me tear apart another engine or bike that needed fixing, just to keep me company, just so I wouldn't be alone. Because that's when it would get too much for me. Too dark for me to surface back from.

"-... you said never mind, but...-" Bella continued on, while the memories of my time without her began to spread like wildfire in my head.

All the times I had stayed out for days and days in wolf form, barely stopping by my own house long enough to check on dad and be sure he was alright, before taking off again. Those days ran together in a blur for me, most of them so tainted with pain that I did my best not to think upon them for too long. I had tried to run from it, foolishly thinking that if I stayed away from all the places that reminded me so damn much of her, that I'd somehow survive it.

I had learned the hard way that being in wolf form only made the pain worse for me. It intensified it tenfold and it wasn't long before Sam found me naked on the forest floor, barely able to pick myself up after an over night patrol shift with Paul by the border. I can still remember his words to me then...

 _"Go to her. You have to. This will kill you, Jacob. It will. The longer you-"_

 _"I'm not forcing her to come back here!"_

 _"I knew this would happen. I tried to warn you. Letting her leave for New York was a huge ass mistake and now you're paying the price for it."_

 _"It's what she wanted, Sam! I won't trap her here."_

 _"If she knew that you were suffering like this-" He snapped back, his tone feral._

 _"But she doesn't and that's the way it will stay." I angrily countered, as he helped me get to my feet._

 _"The pull to her will only get stronger, Jacob. That's how it works and you know that. You can't deny your wolf what he needs or the man you are what he craves. Trust me! I know!"_

It was shortly after that encounter with Sam when the nightmares started. I would wake up in a cold sweat with her name on my lips and my chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. The nightmares were all the same. I'd see Bella running through the forest, desperate to escape from something I couldn't make out at first. I'd chase her, trying to intercept her path when suddenly the surroundings of it all would change. The trees would morph into glass walls and her tears of confusion would always turn into screams of terror. I would try like hell to get to her, only to see a faceless man forcefully take hold of her, his shouts loud and angry as he hauled her into his arms. She would fight against him and call for me and that's when I would bolt upright in bed. My sheets tangled and the room pitch black around me. I would check my phone for the hundredth time that week and try to call her again, only to be greeted by her voicemail.

It was enough to make me lose my fucking mind.

"Jacob?"

The sound of Bella saying my name pulled me from my maddening thoughts as she looked my way, her questioning gaze meeting mine with concern now.

"Sorry..." I softly replied, reaching for her hand.

"It's okay. You seem like you're a thousand miles away from me right now. Talk to me."

"I shouldn't have waited like I did. I could've gotten to you sooner."

"I shut you out. That wasn't your fault."

"I knew, Bells." I countered, feeling her hand tighten in mine.

"How could you have known-"

"I could _feel_ it. That something was wrong."

She straightened in her seat and shook her head to me in clear confusion of what I was saying.

I raised my head and met her uncertain gaze, my mind ringing clear with what my mouth struggled to say.

 _I knew you were hurting... because I was hurting... I could feel it in my bones... I saw you in my nightmares..._

She inched herself closer to me and I could see the hurt that crossed her features from my words, like she herself were thinking of what she'd endured before I got to her. I wanted to love the pain out of her and erase every tormented memory she had of _him_.

My throat felt as if it was closing while the silence surrounded us both. The tension so thick it was damn near palpable.

 _Do something... Say something... Tell her... She needs to know..._

"I'm gonna say something-" She whispered, though it felt so loud in the moment. "... and I don't know why I waited to say it. Or why I was so afraid to tell you before now, but I wish I hadn't."

Her hand left mine and she turned her body toward me, her eyes meeting mine with an intensity I had never seen in them when she continued on.

"... I left you behind because I knew you had a duty to the pack and Sam, but no part of that felt right to me, Jacob. A huge part of me stayed in La Push with you and when I got to New York, I couldn't help but think about the way you looked when I walked away from you at the airport."

Her words brought with it the fresh reminder of how achingly empty I felt on the drive home with Charlie. How utterly numb I was when we got back and he dropped me off at home.

"It was a dream you had, Bells. I wanted that for you."

"... even if that meant it was at your own expense." She sighed in return, her gaze telling me that she had already begun to piece this jigsaw puzzle together.

"What you want matters to me, honey. More than you know."

"I do know. I really do." She breathed to me, the conviction in her voice making it hard for me to look away from her. "I wanted New York... I did... but when I got there, I realized too late that I wanted you more, Jacob. I wanted what we had started to grow and I'm only sorry that it took me going through all this to finally tell you."

I reached out my free hand and touched her cheek, seeing the blush faintly return to her beautiful face from the feel of my hand there. Her hearts rhythm picking up as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek further into my palm. The sight of it made the words that I'd been forcing down now for months, come rushing to the surface and I relented.

"Bells... I need to tell you the truth."

She opened her eyes and held my stare, her returning words silencing any further reply of my own.

"I'm yours, Jacob. Aren't I?"

The heavy rain on the roof of the car matched the pounding of my own heart as she inched herself even closer to me. I slowly nodded to her as her soft lips touched mine with her whispered confession.

"I know I belong with you, Jacob. I've always known."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I watched the awed expression that flickered across Jacobs handsome face from my words. His arms tightened themselves around me instinctually, as if pulling me closer to him was all he needed to make his world make sense right now.

"You know?" He sighed to me, his eyes roaming over my face in a way that made me give him my devout attention.

I nodded and saw the adoration and relief reflected back to me in his deep hued gaze. The silence was soon interrupted with another loud roar of thunder and I jumped from the sound, my mind now filling with all the times Jacob had kept me anchored somehow. How his mere presence alone would always soothe the incessant and overwhelming thoughts in my head. The many fears I struggled to voice to anyone or the way the mere mention of Edward used to send me spiraling for days. It was my own personal hell and something I feared would inevitably swallow me whole by the end of it, but Jacobs sunny smile chased away the enshrouding darkness and I was drawn to him like a magnet. Being around him was like a big breath of fresh air for me. His zest for everyday life and his carefree nature made me see that there was still life, happiness, and adventure after Edward. That his leaving wasn't the be all end all that I had once made it to be. Those months with Jacob, before I left for New York, had showed me how unhealthy my relationship with the Cullens had been from the start. It made me more aware of his kind, but yet not aware enough to see Damien and his charms for just what they were.

I always felt invisible with Damien. Like he never really saw me until I had done something to make him furious. It was as if I had been sleep walking through my life. Both with Damien and Edward. I had naively chosen to give my affection to them both at the cost of my own true happiness and well being, and I had left behind the one person who ever took enough time to make me feel seen and safe... and loved.

"I should have stayed with you." I softly admitted, hesitantly meeting his stare with regret.

"You wanted bigger things than Forks had to offer, Bells. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You let me go even though you knew what that meant for you." I replied, shuddering as I pondered the pain he must have endured all these months with me being states away from him.

"Your happiness is worth more to me than my comfort, honey."

I stared at him in disbelief at his selflessness as my eyes began to sting with fresh tears. This was what love was supposed to be. This is what love really was. It wasn't fearful or demanding, but warm and honest and sacrificial when needed. It didn't hurt, but instead shielded you from what could.

How could I have missed that before? How could I have run off to the city without him?

I soon felt the warmth of Jacob's hands on my face as he cradled it, his words making my tears fall down my cheeks.

"You're safe with me, Bells. I would never let anything happen to you, honey. We'll stay on the run as long as we have to. It's gonna be okay."

The sky lit up with the storm as I leaned in closer to him. His lips a breath away from mine.

"Tell me when you knew. When you felt it. When you knew-" I began.

"-when you were mine? When I imprinted on you?"

I nodded, seeing his firm swallow as his thumb brushed away a stray tear.

"... in the meadow." He softly admitted.

I couldn't stop the gasp that left me, my memories coming back fresh from a time when I risked my life just to see the illusion of Edwards face.

"... all this time."

"Are you angry with me for not telling you?" He asked, his tone uneven with worry behind it.

"I couldn't be angry with you for that. You made that choice thinking it was the right thing for me, Jacob."

"It was the wrong choice, Bella. If I had said something and told you the truth before you went to New York, we wouldn't be here in this mess right now. I should've listened to Sam and opened my mouth."

"I know your heart, Jacob. It's one of the biggest ones I've ever known and you kept it from me with good intentions. You couldn't have known what was ahead in New York for me... anymore than I could of."

"I hate that he hurt you." He replied, his tone hard and his eyes changing to a midnight color right before me. I got lost in the warmth of his fingertips as he gingerly traced them around the fading scar from my last encounter with Damien. His body became rigid as he met my stare again, the sight of the warm hue leaving his gaze made my stomach drop and my heart race at the same time. His lips ghosted against mine and I felt the breath leave my body as he deepened the kiss. My hands became tangled in his hair and my skin warmed in a way that left me eager for more of his touch. His tongue brushed mine and the taste of him made my head spin.

The sound of his cell phone ringing suddenly made him pull back and I failed to silence the moan of disappointment that left me as he answered the call.

"Hello..." He sighed into the phone, his face changing into a hardened expression when he continued. "... Yes- ... who the hell is this?"

I scurried off his lap as he quickly whipped his head around to look out the window, his hand going to the keys which were still in the ignition and turning it over. He threw the car in reverse and spun us around, his jaw tight with tension when he rolled down the drivers side window and tossed his cell phone outside into the rain without so much as another word to me. He hit the gas and reached for my hand as he sped us down the winding road.

I needed no explanation. His actions told me who had just called and I tried to keep calm.

Damien had found us. He knew where I was and who I was with.

"... no more phones, honey." Jacob sighed, as we raced for his grams house. I watched the abundance of green trees all rush by us in a blur when Jacobs speed reached nearly eighty-five, his eyes observant of every bend in the road and every vehicle we passed. I held his hand tighter in mine when we reached the now familiar street.

"He knows doesn't he? That I'm with you? Damien knows where I am-"

"He can't hurt you anymore and he'll never touch you again. I promise."

His reply brought with it a fresh memory of a similar promise he had made to me on the steps of the movie theatre.

… I won't let you down. You can count on me...

Jacob slowed the car down to a near crawl as he neared his grams house again, his free hand flexing tightly around the steering wheel as he switched off the headlights and coasted further up the street. The sound of the silence was becoming nearly enough to be my undoing.

When the car turned into the drive, I held my breath and looked around. My eyes and ears being tuned in to every twitch and rain drop now. I heard the engine go silent as Jacob hastily pulled the keys from the ignition and looked my way.

"I need you to trust me, Bells. Can you do that?"

"I do trust you."

"I have to tell Charlie what's going on. Leaving him in the dark like we have before, isn't safe now. Damien could use him to lure you somewhere and that's a risk I'm not willing to take. He has a lot of money and a lot of people. We can't do this by ourselves. We need resources. I'm going to call Billy in the morning and ask that he tell Sam to call grams number so I can fill him in. The more help we have on our side... the better off we will be."

I drew my bottom lip between my teeth, my nerves taking a toll on my stomach as he studied my silent reaction.

"Sam can keep your dad safe, honey." He assured me, seeing the worry in my gaze as I drew in a steady breath.

"I don't want Charlie in any danger from this. He's a cop. You know he'll report it. He has a duty to."

"Maybe... or maybe he will see my reasoning and wait before he goes into chief Swan mode. At least until you're back home safe."

"... and your gran?"

"We'll need to keep a closer eye on her. Just to be safe. She shouldn't be alone from here on out. So where we go, she goes."

I nodded, seeing the fierce determination in his dark eyes as he leaned in and softly kissed my forehead.

Doris was busy cooking a roast beef stew when we came back inside. She greeted us with a bright smile and was happy to see Jacob had purchased what he needed to properly fix the leak under the sink.

"Pretty bad storm out there!" Doris soon chimed from the stove, her hands busy with chopping vegetables.

"Yeah. It's pouring." Jacob replied, as he hunkered himself down on the floor again to get busy with the repair.

"Need any help with dinner?" I shyly asked, wanting to keep my own hands busy so I could forget about Damien just for a little while.

"Certainly! There's some celery over there that needs washing and chopping if you don't mind, dear."

I nodded and began rinsing the many vegetables she had laid out on the counter. The stew smelled delicious already and the smile Doris wore made me see how much she truly loved being in the kitchen. It was clear that it was certainly where she felt the most at home and the most comfortable.

My attention was soon drawn to Jacob sprawled out underneath the sink and my eyes couldn't help but trail over his low slung jeans again. I shook my head, hearing Doris chuckle from beside me. Her knowing eyes on my face as my cheeks flared red in embarrassment that I had been caught ogling her grandson in front of her.

"You know, Bella... You just reminded me so much of Jacobs mother. She used to look at Billy in the same way years ago. Young love... it's a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

My silence made her pause and turn my way, her gaze full of compassion and concern when she reached out and placed her hand over mine.

"Everything is going to be okay, dear. Just you wait and see. Jacob is wise beyond his young years and he is a leader at heart. Much in the same way his great grandfather Ephraim was before him. He comes well by his middle name that boy and when he loves... well... he loves just like his mama used to. With all of who he is and he will fight admirably to protect it."

Her words to me were whispered but I knew that Jacob had heard them. His stilled movements under the sink telling me he was still listening to our conversation.

"I wish I could have known Sarah better. She sounds wonderful." I softly admitted, glancing down to Jacob once more as Doris passed me another cutting knife.

"She was, Bella. She really was. Billy loved her very much and she loved him just as fiercely. Saddens me to see that he hasn't moved on even after all these years. She wouldn't want that for him. I know my daughter would want him to give his love to another. But true love often works that way. Once you find it, you can't ever fully replace it if it leaves you. That's why it's so important to love who you love and never make apologies for it."

I saw the conviction in her expression as she became silent, her hand leaving the pan on the stove to reach up and caress my cheek. "I know something has been taken from you, dear. That someone betrayed your trust and hurt you. Scars like that take time and a lot of love to heal, but the heart that beats inside of you will be okay. It will mend... maybe even stronger than it was before. You're a strong woman and I believe in you, Bella. My grandson does, too."

I held the rounded bowl of chopped vegetables in my trembling hands and watched her closely as she stirred them into the boiling stew before her. The sound of Jacob pushing himself up off the floor caused her to wink my way and offer him a sincere smile as she informed him dinner would be ready in a half hour or less.

"Thanks gran. Sinks all fixed now. Should work just fine." He sighed, tossing the wrenches to the floor and meeting my stare from afar. The look he wore told me he had heard everything she had said to me and I saw his hands flex at his sides as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm gonna clean up before dinner, gran." He informed her, placing a kiss to her cheek when he passed by us. I stared after him as he headed for the small room we had claimed as our own since arriving here and I was quick to follow, my hand reaching for his before he had taken another step. He stilled and turned back at the feel of our fingers lacing together as I drew closer to him with a contented sigh. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt the tension in my body vanish as he held me to him.

What Doris said had made me even more aware of what was right in front of me. Jacob was the kind of love that healed. The kind of love that mended and the kind of love I knew to be true.

 **A/N: To all my amazingly patient readers... I thank you so much for sticking with me! I know it has been months since my last update and I am truly sorry. As I had mentioned before in my last chapter, I was dealing with some health issues and while some of them have subsided, there are still some symptoms that have made it hard to write over these past few months. I am happy to say that I am starting back up now and plan to post every week. Thanks a million to all of you and please feel free to leave a review for this chapter. I love hearing from all of you. xoxo :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I watched the fluffy white snow as it fell heavily from the sky, my hands warmed by the mug of hot chocolate that Doris had given me moments ago. Her cheerful laughter and ever sunny smile causing some of my worries to fade. The date on the calendar she kept on the fridge shown today was November twenty-first and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I thought of Charlie and Billy having to celebrate Thanksgiving all by themselves this year. My gaze soon wandered over to the dimly lit forests edge bordering the backyard. My eyes scanned it twice in a vein attempt to catch a glimpse of Jacob there. He had been gone since before dawn this morning on a run. The kind he took on four legs. He left me a note on the table and didn't delve into much detail about exactly where he was headed.

"I just love the snow! Don't you?" Doris asked from behind me, her hands full of boxes from the attic now.

"It's beautiful this time of year. What's in the boxes?"

"Christmas decorations!" She exclaimed to me with a grin. "I figured it is getting about that time and with Thanksgiving tomorrow, I thought it would be best to spread some Holiday cheer a bit early. Can never have enough of that can we?"

I smiled in return to her as she opened the first box and handed me a huge pile of lights to untangle. My eyes widened at the sight of the mangled mess before me.

"Truth be told, Bella... I really haven't put out any kind of Christmas décor in a long time. Being here alone all this time just felt empty and it never made much sense to me to put up all this stuff for just myself to see. Felt kind of silly, you know?"

My heart sank at the sound of the sadness in her tone as she reflected upon all the years she had been all alone in this house.

"Have you ever considered maybe moving back to La' Push? I'm sure Billy would really enjoy having you so close by for company?"

"No... I've never really considered it for long. I'd love to be closer but I've lived in this house for over twenty years now. Hard to leave behind so many memories, dear."

"I understand." I solemnly replied.

"My daughter used to love this time of year! She would start playing Christmas music way before Thanksgiving. Drove poor Billy crazy sometimes." She laughed, grabbing one end of the lights and helping me to untangle them bit by bit.

"I have some memories of her when I was little and used to visit Charlie for the Holidays. I remember her baking sugar cookies and letting Jacob and I frost them. Of course, we always ate the frosting instead of putting it on the cookies. Jacob alone would sneak huge heaping spoonfuls of it when she wasn't looking. Didn't take her long to discover it was missing though. She never got mad at us... not once. She'd just laugh and kiss Jacobs whole face until he started laughing himself. We couldn't have been more than five or six at the time."

Doris met my gaze with tears welling in her soft brown eyes as she listened to me go on about Sarah.

"... she had an infectious laugh. That's another thing I remember and Jacob was never far from her. My dad used to say that if one of us was missing, all they had to do was look for the other or Sarah... and that's where we'd be."

Doris drew in a shaky breath and continued to work on the lights with trembling hands now. "Yes... that certainly sounds just like her. The few times I visited for Christmas when the kids were all very small, Sarah would go all out for them. She loved those kids and they all loved her. But her bond with Jacob was something special all on it's own. He took to her more closely than his sisters. When she was taken from them...-"

I looked up at the sound of her paused thought, her eyes going toward the front door with concern in them as Jacob walked in, his expression not showing her that he had heard our conversation, though I knew he had. Doris had seemed to forget how Jacobs abilities gave him the gift of supernatural hearing. I saw his chest heave from the breath he drew in as he met my gaze and held it. My cheeks began to flush as my eyes started to wander over his shirtless frame standing there in the doorway.

Doris took notice and shook her head as she grabbed his sweatshirt hanging off one of the few kitchen chairs and tossed it his way. "For goodness sakes boy. Put your shirt on. There are rules of decency around here don't you know?"

Jacob chuckled at this and casually pulled the black sweatshirt over his head while Doris and I got busy again.

"I'm heading into town for just a bit and I need you both to come with me." He asked, grabbing the keys from the hook by the door.

"What do you need in town?" Doris asked with a questioning look his way.

"... all the fixings for Thanksgiving." He replied to her with a grin.

"... I haven't made a proper Thanksgiving meal in this kitchen in over a decade."

"Well it's about time we start. Don't you think? Come on gran... we'll be back in an hour and you guys can finish decorating. I'll even help."

I couldn't stop from smiling up at him as he reached for her hand and helped her get to her feet, his warm smile still proving to be infectious as it always had.

"Alright, dear. How can I say no? What do you say, Bella? Feel like having Thanksgiving here this year with an old lady like myself?"

I nodded and put down the lights as I hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't wanna have it anywhere else, Doris. I think it's a great idea."

She smiled and hugged me in return, her face lit up with a genuine excitement when we headed out to the car. I watched from the porch as Jacob helped her into the car and reached his hand back for mine, his deep brown gaze glowing with his own excitement about our upcoming feast.

"Thanks for doing this... for her... for me." He whispered, before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Of course."

Once we were in the grocery store, we realized quickly that we weren't the only ones who had put off food shopping until the last minute. The small market was booming with crowds of rushed and impatient people. All of which wore panicked expressions on their faces while they searched for the biggest turkey, or hurriedly walked toward the aisle with the last few remaining boxes of stuffing. I felt Jacobs arm loop around my shoulders before we grabbed a cart, his eyes telling me he knew already that my heart was racing and that I was nervous around the vast amount of strangers in such a confined space. My gaze went in every which direction as we headed toward the many aisles before us. Each face of a new stranger making me huddle in closer to Jacobs side. I tried to block out the rush of nerves that made my stomach churn as Doris reached for me with an eager grin upon finding the last chocolate cream pie available.

"Jacob, do you still love this kind? You used to when you were little."

"Still my favorite!" He chuckled. "I'm far from picky."

"Definitely true!" I sighed to her in agreement.

"Oh good!"

I tagged along with them further, seeing the cart become more and more round with all the goodies we needed and then some. Jacob was quick to snatch up a variety of chips and pretzels, and every other kind of little Debbie cake you could think of.

"Jake..." I laughed. "Do we really need all of that?"

"Probably not." He chuckled. "But you know Bells, I'm a growing boy!"

I burst out laughing when he grabbed not one but two turkeys to our surprise.

"We'll certainly have ourselves some leftovers." Doris hedged with a wink to me.

The line at the checkouts was growing to be obnoxiously long by the time we reached it. I scanned the many people awaiting to ring up their carts and head home as my chest began to tighten from the sight of them all. I glanced up at Jacob when he drew me back into him, his arm wrapping around my waist protectively and his whispered words calming the rush of fear that was trying to swallow me whole.

"I'm right here, Bells. You're okay, sweetheart."

I nodded and placed my hands over his arm while we waited for nearly fifteen minutes just to check out and leave. I was more than ready to get out of there when the cashier took Jacobs money and placed our last bag into the cart. She wished us a Happy Thanksgiving and I was quick to turn and head for the exit. I had only made it a mere five feet out of the double doors before the sound of my name being called halted me right where I stood. My body instantly tensed in a way it hadn't in weeks. The hair on the back of my neck stood up straight and I felt the shudder course over me like a rushing rivers current. My skin prickling now with a tangible terror I hadn't missed.

"Isabella."

My hands let go of the cart and my entire body felt numb, as I let out a gasp and turned to face the person calling my name. The heavy instinct to run pumped it's adrenaline through me and I struggled not to flee. The scream in my throat threatened to spill past my lips for everyone in the parking lot to hear until a warm body was suddenly pulling me behind it. Jacobs entire form shook as he placed himself between me and the man who lurked in the shadows.

 **A/N: I know... it's a cliffy! Thank you so much for being loyal readers and for all of your kind reviews on the last chapter as well. All of you are so AWESOME! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from each of you. :-) Till next time... xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **(BPOV)**

It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. Jacob had placed me behind him so fast that it made me dizzy and Doris was rushing to my side, here eyes wide and glued to the same shadowy figure that soon emerged from the side of the market. I trembled like a leaf, trying to see through the darkness to make out the face of who was approaching us. Before my mouth could even move to say his name aloud, Jacob let out a an audible growl. The sound of it menacing and low when it rumbled through his chest under my palm.

"Robert?" I breathed, taking a step closer only to be halted by Jacobs strong arm. He glared down at him and his tremors grew worse when Robert finally raised his head and met my questioning gaze.

"Yes. It's me." He casually stated, reaching for his cell phone and taking a leery step back from us when Jacobs eyes narrowed further down at him. I watched how wide Roberts eyes grew when he took in Jake's full height and size. The look of disbelief on his face now almost comical. In all the time I had known him, I'd never seen him look this nervous. His face grew even more pale as Jacob took a step toward him, his heated glare enough to have Roberts full attention.

"What are you doing here? Is Damien-" I began.

"No-" He clipped to me in hasty reply. "I've come here alone. On my own. You took something from my son and I want it back. That car is worth a lot of money-"

"Go to hell." Jacob fumed. "Car stays right here. With us."

"Listen Jacob-"

"How do you know my name?" Jake hedged.

"I have … connections. Does it really matter? It's neither here nor there."

My mind instantly went to Clareese when he spoke this and I inwardly cringed at the thought of what he or his son may have done to her to get information.

"Yes. Yes it does. Quit talking in damn riddles." Jacob coldly spat back to him in reply. "... and if you know what's good for you- You'll crawl back under whatever rock you slithered out from."

"I came here for just the Aston."

"Bullshit. Men like you lie whenever they open their mouth. I don't buy it. Not in the least. Where's Damien? Have you got him held up in some hotel around here?" Jacob angrily questioned him in return.

Robert put his head down with an exasperated huff and fell silent then. He soon rubbed his temples as if in annoyance and glanced back up to meet Jacob's stern glare with his own.

"I tried to tell that kid she weren't worth all this damn trouble. But he never listens. My son is a very stubborn guy, Jacob. He is known for getting what he wants. No matter the cost. Tell me Isabella... does your father still value his position in Forks as Chief of Police?"

His snide tone had my hands shaking as he smiled the same cocky grin I had come to hate. It looked just like Damiens. The apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree.

Jacob moved faster than I could blink then and Doris was swift to pull me back away from him as he lurched for Robert. He grabbed him by the collar and hauled him forward so their faces were a mere inch apart. His words to him firm and full of a promised threat that caused his tone to be laced with an authority I had never heard come from him before.

"If you do anything to Bella's father... or mine... I'll make you wish you'd never met me. No amount of money will be able to save your sorry ass when I'm done with you. Do you hear me? Huh!?"

Robert managed a single nod before Jacob continued.

"... You say you have connections and I know you do. I've known you've had eyes on us for days now. I'm not stupid enough to think that Damien didn't send you here. That he doesn't have people in places all around this small town. You could give two fucks about the Aston. It's just a car and you have more money than you know what to do with. Money to burn even. You can replace that car with little effort. This is about you showing your face here to make Bella know that she hasn't escaped your son yet. But I'm one step ahead of you and I will _always_ be one step ahead of you, Robert. The two of you have no idea just who you're fucking with, and I swear to you that if you keep pushing me... you'll find out real quick. So I suggest you turn around, get back in whatever fancy ass car you drove in here and never look back. Got it?"

I held my breath as Jacob shoved him backwards, causing Robert to trip over himself like the fool he was. He stared up at us with a perplexed expression, his grey suit now soiled with mud and snow as he tried to stand up and regain his bearings.

Doris placed her hand in mine and watched on in horror with me while we all waited for Roberts next move. He was an arrogant man and I had never witnessed him back down or cower from a fight... until now.

"Keep the car... and her. Bitch isn't worth it." Robert huffed, his face was as white as the freshly fallen snow when he straightened his jacket and tie, before abruptly turning on his heel without another word to any of us.

Jacobs audible growl was loud as he took a menacing step after him, his last biting comment causing his tremors to return with fury now. I reached out for Jacobs hand and felt him halt his advance from my touch. His head turning back to me with fire in his dark gaze.

"Don't- Jacob... please. Just let him go. It's okay."

He drew me into his side and kept his eyes on Robert, as he climbed into an unknown vehicle afar off and sped away. The onlookers in the parking lot all stared at us while we headed for the Aston. Jacobs tremors lingered on until he had physically helped me and Doris into our seats. His hands were white knuckled around the steering wheel as he drove us back through town, his silence making me reach over and take his hand when we reached the first stop light. He caressed the top of my offered hand with his thumb, but didn't make any further sound. I took notice of his trained concentration on the road and of how very warm his skin felt to the touch now, and I knew that he trying to keep his shit together for his grams sake alone.

"Was that the father of the man who hurt you, Bella?" Doris asked from the back seat just as we reached her street, her tone quiet and hesitant when she spoke.

"Yes. His name is Robert. I know him well."

Jacobs hand tightened in mine and he hit the gas for home as the light changed to green.

The moment we were back at the house, the rigidness in his body returned and he went from room to room, checking for something any other untrained eye couldn't see.

"You think he's been here? Damien?" I asked, my stomach lurching itself into my throat as I awaited his answer.

"No, honey. Not yet, anyway."

Doris made herself busy with putting away the groceries and digging out the pans needed for meal prep, but I knew it was her way of giving us some time to talk about what had just happened. Jacob glanced her way and then took me by the hand and lead me back outside, his eyes scanning the back yard once before he spoke. Like he were checking one last time to be sure Damien wasn't hiding out there somewhere.

"I don't think we should stay here anymore, Bells. He's getting too close. His dad landing here was a warning and I'm taking heed to it."

My heart began to race as he looked toward the Aston with concern plaguing his features.

"You wanna leave?" I asked, the fear in my voice not hidden from him now.

"I think we have to, honey. I've spoken to Sam several times in the last few days and their ready. He knows the danger you're in and he wants to help. They all do. Charlie needs to know and I think we'd be better off back in Forks right now."

I nodded and forced down the panic that rushed out over me as I thought of all the times I had told him everything about my simple life back home in Washington. How I had naively given him every detail of my routines, my interests and what it was that Charlie did for work on the force.

"He knows everything there is to know about my life back home, Jacob. It's the first place he'll come looking for me... if he hasn't done so before already."

Jacob took my hands in his and gently pulled me closer to him with his reply.

"He doesn't know everything, honey. He doesn't know about the pack... or me and what I am and I intend to use that to our advantage when we get back home."

I met his sincere gaze and leaned into his embrace as he tucked my head under his chin, placing a kiss into my hair with a heavy sigh.

"I trust you, Jacob. Whatever you think is best is the plan we go with from here on out."

"I won't let him near you. He'll never touch you again, honey. We have to tell gram that she needs to come with us back to Washington. I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"She loves you very much, Jacob. I think if we both talk to her... she'll want to come back with us. Does Billy know that's even a possibility?"

"Yeah, I told him. He hasn't seen her in a long time, honey. She reminds him of better days and I know that's hard for my dad sometimes."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight." He replied, his lips brushing against my forehead as he placed a kiss there. "I want you safe and that's not here anymore, honey. I wish it was but it isn't."

I looked up and saw the dark circles that had set in under his eyes, showing me just how damn tired he was. His sleep had been restless that last week and he had stayed awake through the night more times than I could count lately.

"You need your rest before we go." I hedged, reaching up and touching his cheek with my hand. He caught it in his and placed it over his heart, his reply simple and earnest.

"I'll sleep when you're safe. Not until."

"Jacob-" I countered, but stopped when he leaned down and placed his lips alluringly close to mine.

"Bells... You're my first priority. I _need_ you safe before I can even think about resting, honey."

I nodded in silent understanding to him and felt the looming sadness come over me at the thought of him not being next to me at night when we returned back to our own homes. I had grown so used to his arms around me at night now that the idea of him no longer being there felt so overwhelmingly lonely and made me already miss him.

"Things will change... won't they? When we get back?"

Jacob shook his head and offered me half a smile.

"Well, Charlie might get sick of me always being around, but I'm sure he'll adjust given the circumstances." He chuckled.

"I want to be where you are." I softly admitted, seeing the smile on his face fade when he heard the nervousness in my tone.

"You will be. I promise."

 **A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews for last chapter. It was so nice to hear from all of you. You are all so GREAT! Please feel free to review again and tell me your thoughts. xoxo... Till next time :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **(JPOV)**

We were up before the dawn of the next day and on the road long before the sun had risen high in the sky. I saw the clear worry on Bella's face when Doris struggled to leave her home behind. It was truly hard to watch. I assured her that it wouldn't be forever, just for now, but she seemed to think otherwise. As if she somehow knew that this trip back to Washington with us could turn into something more permanent for her later on. She had a hard time keeping the emotion out of her voice when she told us she was ready to go. My chest felt tight when I noticed the tears swimming in Bella's reflective gaze when we drove away from grans house.

Being here had come to mean something significant to her.

"Thank you for bringing me here with you. It meant the world to me, Jacob. You'll never know what it did for me." She whispered, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The minutes slowly turned into hours on the road and the traffic was unbearable at times. Everyone was heading home for Thanksgiving and my goal was to get us all seated on the plane before the real rush hit. Doris was nervous about flying and she was honest in telling us that she had never even been on a plane before, that all of her trips to Washington when us kids were just little was travelled by bus or car. I took her bags from her and lead both she and Bella through the busy airport. Our terminal was full of impatient families who were trying to keep all their children from misbehaving when they started running through the lines. I took a deep breath when they called to us that our plane was now boarding, my gaze meeting Bella's before the gate opened.

"Almost there, honey. Journey is half way done once we're on the plane."

She nodded to me and huddled herself closely into my side.

Once we were seated and our luggage put away, Bella's eyes grew heavy and she placed her head on my shoulder. Thankfully, we had been able to all sit together and even though it was a tight fit, Doris was relieved to have us both close by.

"Have you told your father I'm coming?" She asked, gazing out the window with curious eyes.

"Yeah gran, he knows to expect us. I sent him a text before we got to the airport. He's excited to see you. Says it's been a real long time."

"Sure has." She replied, glancing over to a now sleeping Bella. Her deepened gaze roaming over the two of us with the hint of a familiar smile gracing her face. "Poor thing. She's probably beat. It's definitely been a rough few weeks for her. Been through an awful lot she has."

"Yeah..." I replied, glancing down at our conjoined hands and not realizing I had even reached for it before she fell asleep.

"You love her... Don't you, Jacob?"

I raised my head to see the conviction in her expression when she asked me this and I knew that even if I chose to deny it, she could already see the answer for herself.

"Very much."

She nodded and offered me a smile when Bella shifted herself closer to me in her sleep.

"She loves you, too. You fit together in a way that makes this crazy world make sense. I can see just how much you love her in the way you are with her, Jacob. The two of you are always reaching for each other. I've taken notice of that since the moment you arrived at my house. I may be old now but I am far from blind. The way you care for her... it's real... it's deep... Even for your age. I've always said that age is merely but an insignificant number when it comes to ones feelings, or matters of the heart. You love who you love. You choose to love them without limits or apologies for it and even when it feels like it was chosen for you. So much like it is with imprinting, your heart already knew long before you stepped into that born role, just who you belonged to. Your mother used to write to me about the two of you when you were kids, Jacob. I still have all of them she sent. I'll show them to you someday. I promise you I will. "

I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat from her mention of mom and listened as gran went on further.

"... She told me about imprinting once in her letters to me and what it meant. Why it was needed. How it kept the tribe in tact and secured the future she explained all about Billy and his calling in this life as a shifter. To be honest, it did scare me to death for her at first, but your mama had absolutely no fear when it came to your dad. No one could ever say a single bad word about him to her, either. She loved him and she always defended his honor and his character fiercely. It was just her nature and part of who she was."

"I miss her, gran." I softly admitted, thinking back to all the times she had made the Holidays memorable.

"I know my boy. I sure do miss her, too. I miss her smile and her laugh the most. But you know... it's really never left me. I see her so plainly in you, Jacob. You even hold her sunny smile. It's one of your best features."

"...Sometimes I'm afraid the older I get, the harder it will be for me to remember everything about her. Things like what her favorite Christmas song was or what her favorite recipe used to be. How her face always lit up on Christmas morning when Rebecca and I would try to beat Rachel to the tree first."

Doris reached over and gently patted my hand next to hers. "That won't happen. She's part of you, Jacob. Always has been and always will be."

The plane soon took off and I listened to the steady rhythmic beating of Bella's heart while she slept. Her face so full of peace and beauty that I found it hard for me to take my eyes off her. Gran had taken up an offered book from one of the stewardess and it had done well to keep her fairly calm and distracted for the majority of the flight.

My mind began to wander when Bella startled awake sometime later, her doe eyes wide when she shot forward in her seat with a gasp. She shook her head and met my gaze with confusion, as I reached for her arm and gestured for her to sit back in her seat again.

"Sorry..." She whispered to me with a shrug. "I thought..."

"He's not here, honey. It's just me."

She placed her head back on my shoulder and offered Doris a tired smile, before closing her eyes again.

I tried to block out the thoughts running through my head while I focused on her heart beating away inside her chest. Try as I may, the unwanted images came anyway and I soon found it hard for me to sit still.

How many times had he put his filthy hands on her when she hadn't wanted him to touch her?

How many times had he forced her to submit to him. Made her feel less than... dirty even.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, resting my cheek on top of her head and trying to keep my cool.

He'd hit her... Grabbed her... left marks on her ivory skin that I feared would scar her far more than just physically. I despised that man and what he'd done to her. Loathed him in such a way that it would send tremors rocking through me at just the thought of him. I struggled daily to keep the wolf tamed because he was enraged. The feral and unforgiving animal he was wanted to kill what had harmed her.

She wasn't the same as she was before she left for New York. He had taken things from her.

Bella would flinch and jump at loud noises now. Her heart never sounded truly at rest until she was asleep with me like this. Her eyes were always seeming to search for the danger she feared was just around the corner somewhere. There were times she would look at me as if she feared I could see everything... that I could see all of what he'd done to her without needing her to confess it herself or confirm it. Truth be told... she was right.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the captain announcing to us that we were landing soon. I tightened my arm around Bella and saw the suns rays touch some of the mahogany hue left in her hair. The very sight of it taking my breath away.

"Here we go, honey. Here we go." I whispered, seeing Doris close her book and reach over to touch Bella's cheek.

I wanted to erase every horrible memory of him for her and fix the pieces of her that he had left shattered. I'd done it once before and I'd do it again. I would keep her safe or I would die trying. There was no third option for me.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this short update. Till next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **(JPOV)**

We didn't reach Charlie's until almost midnight and I thought he would be fast asleep by then, but was surprised to see the chief up and waiting for us when we pulled into the driveway. His arms open wide for Bella when she jumped out of the car and ran up over the porch steps to him. The sight of it causing a lump to form in my throat. They were so damn happy to be together again.

"Bella!" He smiled to her. "Are you a sight for sore eyes! I've missed you so much!"

They embraced for a long time and I saw the worry cross Charlie's face when Bella refused to let go of him. Billy soon joined us at the front door, his gaze going to gran with a warm smile for her.

"My goodness Doris... You look well! How long has it been?" He asked, wheeling around me to reach out for her hand.

"Well- it's been long enough, Billy. Long enough."

They shared a hug and the next hour was full of chatter while Billy and Charlie asked their many questions to gran and what her life was like in Rhode Island. Doris shared with them some of her favorite places to dine and what the small town was like this time of year. How the festivities were a sight to see.

"It's a very nice place to live, Charlie. I'll have to have you out for a visit soon."

"I'd really like that. I haven't been to Rhode Island in years." He admitted to her.

Bella remained silent as they all caught up, her eyes meeting mine every once in a while with a nervous look on her pretty face.

Charlie knew nothing and I could tell just by dads expression that he hadn't spoken to him about anything yet. This made the few brief pauses in conversation even more awkward and I could see that it was beginning to wear on Bella.

"You all look tired. Must have been a long trip. When do you go back to class, Bella. I hope we get to have a few weeks with you for the Holiday's before you have to rush right back to the city." Charlie questioned, his gaze going between the two of us a few times while he waited for her answer.

Bella shrugged once and reached her hand out for mine, something that Charlie took immediate notice of when I laced my fingers through hers.

"...dad... there's-" She began.

"Wait a minute. Are you two... together? Is that why Jacob here was so adamant he had to go to New York last month to see you?"

I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine and I shot a concerned look to Billy as Charlie continued to draw up the wrong conclusions.

"... holy hell. That's why isn't it? I can't believe you didn't say anything to me, Billy." He chuckled, getting up from his seat and retreating to the fridge for a fresh can of beer. "You know Jake... You could have just told me yourself there, son."

"That's not-" Billy started in protest.

"Oh sure it is. I knew you were acting funny these past few weeks. I should have known this was the reason. Hate to break it to you two, but Billy and I've known there was something between the two of you for a while now. Well, we suspected something would happen sooner or later-"

The room went silent as Bella stood to her feet and suddenly approached him then. "No, dad. Stop."

Charlie held his beer close to his mouth, pausing there at her words and glancing to me and Billy as Bella's emotion got the better of her.

"Jacob did come for me in New York, but not for the reason you think he did. He left everything in La'Push to come help me, dad... because I was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Charlie asked, reaching in his back pocket to fetch his wallet. "Am I gonna need some money to get you out of this trouble?"

"No... I met someone … in New York. His name is Damien. Things have been really hard the last six months. That's why I haven't been calling as often to check in with you."

Charlie's face went from light and casual to stone with his reply. "I just figured you were busy with the new class schedule and the job you got."

"That's where I met him." Bella sheepishly replied, her hand absentmindedly touching the faded scar above her eye now.

Charlie caught her hand before she had the chance to lower it, his expression hard and confused at the same time.

"Did someone hurt you in New York? This Damien guy? Is that where this scar came from?"

Bella tried to continue but struggled to get the words out as she turned around and looked to me for help. I stood and wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders as Charlie stared at the two of us incredulously.

"The scar is from him. I went there to get her away from him. To bring her back home. He's got a lot of money and people, Charlie."

"Are you telling me that some jackass put his hands on you, Bella?" Charlie fumed to us, his face reddening with anger.

"Yes." She replied to him with a nod. "More than once. I came back home with Jacob to get away from Damien and for the past six weeks, Doris has been kind enough to open up her own house in Rhode Island to us. Jacob took me there. We thought it would be safe, but that's no longer the case anymore."

Charlie slammed his half empty beer can down on the table in from of him, the loud sound causing Bella to jump about a foot, her back pressing firmly into my chest.

"Charlie-" Billy hesitantly cautioned. "Let's calm down a bit."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Bella? I'm a police chief for shits sake. It's my job to handle these things. I could have helped you months ago."

"It was hard to even call you, dad. Or I would of..."

"We wanted to tell you in person, Charlie. Get everything out in the open." I offered up, feeling the tension build in the room.

"Billy, you should have said something to me!" Charlie huffed, reaching out for Bella and taking her in his arms again. "I wish I had known. I would have put him where he belonged, Bella. In jail."

"Guys loaded, chief." Billy reminded him.

"Money can't save his ass from jail."

"He's got people in high places. We have to be smart about this." I added.

"Will you come with me to fill out a report down at the station in the morning?" Charlie hedged, his tone hopeful as he released Bella and looked to Billy and Doris. "I think that's where we should start. I don't care who he is or what social standing he has."

Bella looked torn as she tried to process what he was saying. She appeared overwhelmed.

"Maybe after some sleep we can talk about it more?" I offered as she leaned into me with a weary sigh.

"Yeah... maybe then."

"Alright. I know you're exhausted, Bella. I'll let you get some rest before we make any concrete decisions. You're all more than welcome to stay here for the night. I can make room."

"That's very kind of you Charlie." Doris replied with a pat to his arm.

"I'll go get some extra blankets and pillows. Be right back."

I watched him head down the hall and soon felt Bella's hands take mine, her eyes wide with her request.

"Are you staying here with me tonight? Please?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, hearing the rapid beating of her heart now.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey. I'll be right here."

She wrapped her arms around me as Charlie returned, his hands full of the many blankets and extra sheets for the couch so Doris would be more comfortable. I took note of the curious look he gave us when he saw how close Bella was to me. It was clear he had many questions he was refraining from asking her right now.

"Jacob's going to stay here, too." Bella told him, her request now coming out as more of a statement.

"That's alright with me. You know you're always welcome here." Charlie replied, before bidding us all a good night and retreating back to the kitchen where Billy was waiting for him.

I spent most of the night watching Bella sleep and gazing out her old bedroom window. It was almost dawn when I caught sight of Sam lingering by the tree line. I squinted to see him pace back and forth there and raise his head toward the house. I had anticipated he'd show up before too long and knew he needed me to fill him in on as much as possible, before he could rally the pack together and form a plan of action to keep Bella safe. I was willing to do as many patrol shifts or over night runs as needed to ensure she was kept way the hell out of harms way.

 **A/N: I hope your enjoy this short chapter. Another one will be posted soon. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I didn't think I'd ever seen my father so angry and when I awoke the next morning, it seemed his anger had only worsened in the night. His face was contorted and he was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, his footsteps firm and heavy on the floor.

I took notice of Jacob and Billy who were seated at the table close by with cups of hot coffee in hand.

"Hey honey." Jacob sighed, getting to his feet and greeting me with the best smile he could muster in the moment.

"Sleep well?" Billy asked, his eyes gong to Charlie with clear warning in them. As if he were trying to make sure dad kept his cool about him.

"Alright... A little restless sometimes but okay. Where's Doris?"

"She's still fast asleep. Believe it or not." Jacob chuckled in reply.

"Oh, has she ever been one to sleep this late?"

"No- Not really, but given everything we went through with the travel... I think she just needs a little more rest."

I nodded and offered Billy a smile when he handed me the extra mug of coffee on the table.

Charlie barely spoke as he stared out the kitchen window above the sink, his silence proving to make me even more nervous.

Jacob could sense this and wrapped a warm arm around me. "He'll be okay, Bells. Been a lot for him to take in is all."

"Has he been like this all morning?" I whispered back to him in reply.

"Mostly... yes."

"I can hear you two, ya' know?" Charlie huffed angrily, as he whipped around and faced us.

"Sorry dad." I softly replied, meeting his fire gaze and noticing the redness that had settled into his cheeks from his heated mood.

"We need to go into the station and get this all started. I'll warn you that it will be a lengthy process, but we need to-"

"Ah chief, don't you think Bella here needs to have her coffee and maybe some breakfast before we have her endure all that?" Billy asked.

"We need to get on this now, Billy. Not later." Charlie insisted, his tone sounding irritated at Billy's suggestion.

"I think breakfast sounds like a great idea if you ask me. That's the best way to start the day off right, you know." Doris suddenly chimed in from behind us. Her presence startling Charlie as she walked over to us and gave me a gentle hug. "What do you feel like having today, Bella? You name it and I'll try to whip it up. If that's alright with the chief, of course?"

I watched as some of Charlie's anger dissipated from the soft kindness in her voice and the sincere smile she offered him. Even Charlie's heated wrath had been no match for the charms of Jake's grandmother. She sure knew how to calm things and persuade even the most stubborn of men like my father.

I requested waffles and Jacob had asked for a side of bacon, too. Doris was more than happy to get to cooking. She asked Charlie if he would mind joining her so she could learn where everything was and I was awed to see how she had affected him so quickly. He even smiled at me a few times when Doris requested he stir the batter for the waffles. Charlie was far from a magician in the kitchen. He was lucky not to burn water or toast in the morning. Truth be told, anyone who ate his cooking might be taking a huge health risk. He knew his skills were never meant to be by a stove.

Billy soon reached over and placed his warm hand on mine with half a smile. "You hanging in okay?"

I nodded and nestled myself in closer to Jacob as my mind started to ponder the many questions Charlie would eventually ask today when we reached the station. I cringed at the thought of having to write down some of the events that had occurred when I was with Damien. I knew enough about the filing of an official report to know that you had to have some kind of written statement in there somewhere. I didn't want to relive it all again. I'd be happy if I could catch a case of amnesia and forget all about Damien and New York, but I knew realistically that couldn't happen. It was mere wishful thinking on my part I suppose.

"I'll be with you today, honey. The whole time. And if it gets too hard or too much... then we stop. Don't push yourself. Your dad will understand your limit. He'll have to."

I placed a kiss on his cheek and ignored the curious look that I caught from both Billy and Charlie. I didn't care what they thought right now. Jacob had been my anchor through this and I wasn't afraid to admit that he had held me together. If that made me weak, then so be it. I'd find my strength again with time and healing. No matter how long that took for me.

"Have you been in touch with Sam?" Billy asked Jacob from across the table.

"Yeah- We met up for a while last night. We still have a lot to go over. Especially with the pack, but I'm confident we have a clear understanding of each other."

"Good... You need to be on the same page. All of you. Now more than ever, son. There's no room for pride or differences in leadership tactics between you two anymore. You need to come together and unite in order to keep Bella safe."

Jacob nodded once in reply and glanced down at me.

"Trust me... We will."

Breakfast was delicious as always and there was plenty of left overs to be had for later in the day when Jacob needed a snack, which Doris knew he did often. The love she showed him made me smile and forget about the pending trip to the station for a while. I was content to just watch Doris serve everyone around the table second helpings, and in Jacob's case, third portions of her breakfast feast. She had gone above and beyond, even taking the time to serve some freshly squeezed orange juice and a fruit salad to go with our waffles and bacon. Her smile would brighten even further whenever Jacob would ask for more and it made my own heart warm to witness. It was clear they had a special bond already.

"Doris, this is the best breakfast I've had in a long time. Thank you." Charlie mumbled in between bites of waffle.

"Yes, you sure still can cook! You never lost that over the years." Billy added, pouring syrup over the remainder of his plate.

"Well, thank you. I'm so glad to be here."

Jacob smiled at her upon hearing this and she beamed back at him like he were the very apple of her eye.

I didn't know what this afternoon would bring, but I knew that I was surrounded with love and by people who cared for me. And this was enough for me to push away the panic and fear. It was enough for me not to cower to Damien like I had before. I would no longer give him power over me in that way. I was taking my power back. Even if it hurt and even if it was hard and terrifying at times... it would be worth it in the end.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my short update this evening. There will be another one posted soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks a million times and till next time! xoxo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **(BPOV)**

The drive to the station felt as if it took hours instead of just minutes and by the time we were parked, I wanted to be sick. Jacob had taken a tight hold on my hand the moment we climbed into my dads cruiser, his presence alone being enough to bring down my sense of panic a few notches. I didn't want to relive everything all over again and I hated the fact that Damien still had that kind of control over me... even from miles away.

"You ready?" Jacob whispered from beside me, his dark eyes sweeping over my face with a concerned look that told me he already knew my answer. "I'll be with you. The whole time. Promise."

"I don't know if I can do this." I softly admitted to him, as Charlie jumped out of the cruiser and strolled up to the entrance of the station.

"You're strong, honey. Stronger than you think. I know you can."

His confidence in my own ability astounded me and I was reminded for the hundredth time why it was I loved him so damn much. If there was ever such a thing as a soul mate, I knew I had mine next to me. We evened each other out and understood one another without much effort.

"What if-"

"I'll be here." He replied, reaching back for my hand again when he exited the car. I drew in a shaky breath and saw Charlie motion for us to get a move on while he held open the door.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I tucked myself in close to him, each step making my legs feel as if they were made of concrete.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." I sighed, watching my weary footsteps on the ground below.

"Same." Jacob softly replied, his eyes narrowing some as an officer approached my father and spoke in a low tone to him.

I watched as Charlie straightened and nodded in response, his look more worrisome now than before as we entered the building.

"This way kiddo." He instructed, pointing toward the long hallway that led to his desk.

My heart started to race as we continued on behind him, the memories of Damien making my skin crawl and my stomach churn.

Charlie was quick to pull out a few chairs and request us both to take a seat. My eyes followed his movements when he whipped out a pen and reached in his drawer for a large stack of papers.

"I won't be the one conducting the interview. Officer McAvoy will be. He's worked here two years now. I'm not allowed to be near this case due to the conflict of personal interest. You being my daughter and all... tends to make things a bit tricky here."

I saw the new officer approach Charlie's desk with caution, his soft blue eyes and young face giving away his rookie status as he reached out a hand to Jacob first.

"I'm officer McAvoy. Nice to meet you."

Jacob stood up to full height and firmly shook his offered hand, the two of them having what appeared to be some sort of silent conversation as Charlie finished filling out the needed papers.

"I'm Jacob Black. This is Bella Swan."

Officer McAvoy soon extended his hand my way and I shook it, my eyes now glued to the shiny badge he wore.

"You two are in good hands. McAvoy is one of the best newbies we have around here. Ain't that right, kid?" Charlie huffed, sliding the stack of papers and pen his way.

"Yes Sir, Chief Swan."

Jacob and I followed him further down the hall, and I soon felt all the color leave my face, as officer McAvoy turned left and lead us into another small room. He casually plopped down the stack of papers and pen and offered us a beverage of our choice. We kindly declined.

"Let's get started. These things can take a while sometimes. The faster we get the report out the better."

Over the next hour, I answered what felt like a hundred different questions. All of them focused around Damien, his abusive manor toward me and when it all started. He asked me about his job, some of the details of it and where his popular hang outs were in New York. He asked me about his parents, where they were from and what business they did in the big city. As the questioning continued, my anxiety began to hit a new level.

"At any time did Damien touch you sexually without consent?"

I closed my eyes and felt Jacobs whole body go rigid beside me, his hand leaving mine as I stood from the seat and tried to drag air back into my lungs so I could formulate an answer.

"Yes."

"More than one time? What was the nature of it?"

I nodded and leaned against the wall for support as the vivid memories flooded through my mind, leaving me sick to my stomach and on the verge of tears.

"Would you classify this as forced? Did the action make you feel violated?"

I shuddered as the memory of the last night I had with Damien creeped back into my head.

His hardened hands on my skin... the tearing of my dress... his forceful grip on my hair...

"Miss Swan?" Officer McAvoy hedged, his eyes going to me again with expectancy. "Would you classify this as forced?"

Tears streamed down my face as I rose my head to meet his stare. The words leaving my mouth in a rushed mumble now.

"He raped me."

I pressed my back further into the wall and tried to remain standing on shaky legs, my vision blurred from the tears that wouldn't stop. My arms began to wrap themselves around my midsection, an instinctual response of mine in a vein and futile attempt to hold myself together. I felt my legs grow weaker as the images bombarded my mind all the more.

… The scream that wanted to leave me when Damien held me down and forced me to submit to him...

"How many times was the touching done without the giving of your consent?"

"I... I- I don't know... Too many for me to keep count of." I sobbed, the sound of my own voice sounding choked as I tried to stop the tears. Every question now bringing with it a fresh memory that hit me like a physical whip. I gasped as warm hands suddenly took hold of my arms.

Jacobs eyes were full of a torment I had never seen as he took hold of me and told Officer McAvoy that I needed a minute. The officer kindly complied and left us alone. He told us he would return in a few minutes and to take all the time I needed. When the door closed, I let out a cry that made me physically weak and clung to Jacob. In all of our running and trying to stay one step ahead of Damien, I hadn't ever stopped long enough to feel like this.

All the times he had slapped me... all the marks he had left … all the nights I had cried myself to sleep... all the times he had made me feel dirty...

Jacob tightened his arms around me as the weight of it all plowed into me like a speeding freight train. I buried my face in his chest and felt the warmth that enveloped me as my tears ran down my cheeks. He didn't say anything, or offer useless words of sympathy, because he knew there was nothing he could say that would ease this hurt for me. Instead, he pressed me to him and let me cry, placing a kiss into my hair as I took shelter in his embrace.

After a few more minutes, officer McAvoy returned and agreed with Jacob that we could regroup another day if needed. He handed the paperwork to Charlie as we passed him in the hall, my eyes red rimmed and my body feeling worn out from the afternoon. I let Jacob lead me outside, the cold air giving me a second wind as we left the station.

 **A/N: Hello my awesome readers. Thank you for sticking with me! Feel free to leave a review for this chapter and look for another update soon! Till Next Time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

 **(JPOV)**

Bella struggled to even get through dinner when we returned back to Charlie's, her hands visibly shook as she dropped her fork and pushed away her full plate of spaghetti. Charlie, Billy and Doris all glanced at us with unsure gazes when she quickly stood from the table and dumped her food into the trash before heading for the front door.

"Wait... wait a minute. Just where are you go-" Charlie began.

"I got this." I assured him, abandoning my own plate and quickly heading outside after her.

She stood shivering from head to toe on the steps, her eyes glossy and fearful when they met mine.

"You've got to eat something, honey. You haven't had anything all day-"

"I'm not hungry. I can't even think about food. I'm too sick to my stomach."

I wrapped my arms around her trembling shoulders and drew her body back into my own.

"What you did today was brave, you know that? It really was. You held yourself together till the very end. I'm so damn proud of you."

"I don't feel brave. If anything- I feel like a coward. Letting him do those things to me... For all that time."

A fresh tremor rolled rapidly up my spine at her words and I forced down the audible growl that tried to escape me from it.

"That's not true. Not in the least. You're the furthest thing from a coward, Bells. You faced all this... head on. And you didn't let the fear of it all stop you from telling your truth at the station today. That's brave."

"...do you see me differently now?" She asked so low that I barely caught it. Her words damn near inaudible.

I lowered my head and pressed my cheek to hers, feeling her still in my arms as the heat of my touch chased away some of the bitter chill outside.

"Bells... you're all I see, honey. You're all I've ever been able to see. It's only you. Even when you weren't with me, whenever I closed my eyes, your face was the first thing that came to me. I will never see you any differently than the breathtaking beauty you are. You're strong and smart... and more fearless than you know and what he did to you could never change any of that."

She slowly turned herself in my arms with a disbelieving shake of her head. "You always know just what to say and when to say it..."

"... cause I know you..."

"... better than anyone else..."

"I hope so."

"I know so." She softly replied, her hands reaching for mine as a brisk gust of wind blew around us.

"Come back inside with me. You'll catch your death out here."

She easily complied with another violent shiver and opened the house door. Charlie was seated in his favorite chair when we rejoined them and I could tell by the apprehensive look on his face that he was worried for her. I gave him a subtle nod as Bella sat with me on the couch, curling herself in close to me with a heavy blanket while Billy searched for something half decent to watch.

"You alright, kiddo?" Charlie soon asked, his hand nervously tapping the top of his un-opened beer.

Bella only nodded in reply to him, but it seemed to be enough to ease the chiefs mind. At least for now anyway.

When midnight approached, her eyes grew heavy and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. I tucked the blanket in more around her and caught sight of gran who had been silently knitting in the rocking chair Charlie had kindly brought down from the attic for her.

"Today was harder on her than I thought it would be. Maybe I shouldn't of pushed her to talk to McAvoy the way I did today. I'm starting to think it wasn't the right move after all." Charlie stated, his beer now warm and hardly touched by him.

"She did good, Charlie. She really did." I sighed in reply, glancing down at her pretty face and tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"I want this punk to get what's coming to him, but not at her expense. I don't want to put her through anymore than she's already had to deal with. She's had enough to handle these past six months. The last time she struggled like this-"

"That won't happen again." I fiercely stated to him, my tone coming off harsher than I intended.

Charlie muted the TV and looked my way, his face serious and even bordering on angry now.

"You know I've never been one to condone violence, but if this Damien shows up here... you have my full support to teach him whatever lesson you see fit at the time, son."

Billy huffed in reply to this and wheeled his chair in a bit closer to us.

"Don't you worry, chief. He'll get what he deserves. All in due time my old friend. All in due time."

I tuned out the majority of the rest of their conversation, my focus becoming all consumed with Bella. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she slept so close to me, her long hair draped over her shoulders and her hands resting on my chest. The lilac smell of her skin mixed with her strawberry shampoo surrounded me and it was intoxicating. She looked so content. There wasn't an ounce of nervous energy or fear plaguing her beautiful features and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could. She stirred only once when Charlie changed the channel to the sports network. The announcers being loud with their shouting of a play made by an opposing team. I moved her so she was more comfortable and placed my head on top of her own. I could feel grans eyes on me as she pretended to still be knitting, but in reality I knew she was watching to two of us, her glasses placed on the tip of her nose when she lovingly smiled my way. It felt as if she could see right though me and it reminded me so much of the way my mother used to look at me when I was young.

"You do something for her, Jacob. You being around... it's good for Bella. She needs you right now." Charlie huffed, as he stood and turned out another lamp.

 _I need her more... If you only knew how much..._

"It's almost like you can reach her when no one else can." He continued, as I studied the rosy color that had begun to stain her ivory cheeks from my closeness.

 _... I will never love anyone the way I love her..._

 _"_ I know you and Billy have your own home to return to, but until things settle down with all this, you're more than welcome to continue staying here. I think it's best for everyone."

 _... It hurts too much to be without her... to not see her... touch her... hold her..._

 _"_ Thank you, chief. We sure do appreciate that." Billy replied, meeting my gaze from across the darkened room.

I knew my father could see the utter contentment on my face and that he could sense that my soul was at rest in a way it hadn't been for months now. He simply nodded once to me with half a smile as I closed my eyes and held Bella close.

 _… I'll put you back together... fix you like you were never broken... mend you like you've never been hurt... I'll love you the way you were always meant to be loved..._

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews for the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of this new update. Love hearing from you! This story has many more chapters to come. Till Next Time... xoxo_**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 **(BPOV)**

 **… Three weeks later...**

I woke up to the sound of Christmas music blaring through the house, my eyes still heavy with sleep as I tiredly rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was barely eight in the morning and I could have sworn that I could hear Jacob singing with Charlie somewhere downstairs. I slowly sat up and shook my head, thinking that I must still be asleep and dreaming this whole thing up.

But when Doris soon peaked her head in my door with a smile, I knew I was definitely awake.

"They are being a little loud, dear. I'm really sorry if we woke you."

"Is... Jacob singing?" I asked her in utter disbelief.

Doris nodded with a chuckle and tossed me my bath robe, her kind expression melting away some of the anger I felt from being startled awake this early.

"Seems your old man woke up this morning with a whole lot of Christmas cheer in his step. He tore Jacob off the couch before dawn and they went out in the woods to find the largest Christmas tree in Forks. I've never seen one so huge!"

I stared at her blankly, my eyes widening when I soon heard Charlie begin his booming rendition of Jingle Bell Rock.

"My father?" I coughed to her in shock. "Is he... sick?"

"No, dear." Doris laughed in reply. "I think he's just feeling the Christmas cheer today."

I watched her leave the room without another word, my face undoubtedly showing the true shock I felt from her statement. Charlie was known for a lot of things, but being jolly saint Nick sure in hell wasn't one of them. I quickly wrapped the robe around myself and headed downstairs, my steps coming to a jarring halt when Jacob met me at the bottom with a sunny grin that had my stomach floating away with butterflies. He was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and a hunter green sweater that I'd never seen before. My mouth snapped shut when he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close, placing a kiss by my ear that had my knees ready to give out under me.

"Morning honey. It snowed last night. We've been up since dawn." He whispered, pointing toward the towering tree in front of me that nearly hit the ceiling from it's massive height and size.

"Wha-" I began but stopped when I saw the unmistakable joy that lit up his handsome face as he stared at it with pride. "... It's the best looking tree I've ever seen."

Jacobs smile was truly radiant as he swept me up in a big hug before going back to helping Charlie with the tree decorating. I caught sight of Billy across the room and saw the joy in his own gaze as he looked my way.

Charlie seemed oblivious to my startled reaction as he unpacked boxes of Christmas ornaments, some of them I hadn't seen since I was a mere child, and got busy placing them on the tree.

Christmas was only two days away and I had been pretty convinced there wouldn't be a tree up at all this year. Charlie was never one for things like that. Or at lease he hadn't been.

"There's some hot coffee on in the kitchen for you, Bella." He informed with a smile my way.

I simply shook my head again and wandered off in that direction, my mind feeling foggy still as I tried to understand just where his sudden shift in mood had come from. The last few weeks had been hard for Charlie and I. Filling out the report against Damien had made me withdraw back into myself in a way that was all too familiar. I struggled to even leave the house, in constant fear that he was just waiting for me to end up alone so he could have his chance to drag me back to New York with him. I shuddered at the mere thought of seeing his face again. The nightmares alone had been enough to unravel me. I hadn't slept a full night in days.

Jacob had offered to sleep on the couch out of respect for Charlie, but it had proven to be hell on earth for me. Without him with me, my mind would playback my time with Damien and I hated it. I had grown afraid to even close my eyes anymore. I would always wake up from my own screaming, my heart pounding so fiercely that it felt as if it would explode out of my chest. Warm hands would take hold of me and pull me out of that hell before another scream could leave me. Jacob was always there. He was never far. How he made the fast timing he did, I could never know. I never woke up alone or afraid without him. It was almost like he could sense the nightmares coming before they gripped me.

The commotion would wake up everyone in the house and I had grown used to seeing Doris, Billy and Charlie all lingering nervously in the open doorway. All of them looking like deer caught in the headlights and unsure of what their next move should be. Charlie looked haunted because this wasn't the first time he had seen me like this and I knew he loathed it.

After a few more nights like this, I had become desperate enough to sneak downstairs at midnight and join Jacob on the couch. He had heard me coming and was wide awake when I tripped over the end table corner and nearly fell on my face. He caught me before I could reach the floor.

"Your dad will kill us both-"

"-I can't sleep without you." I blurted out, seeing his gaze meet mine in the dark. Our faces so close that I could feel the warmth from his breath on my skin. He motioned to the couch and pulled me down there with him, his body so very warm that I never wanted to leave his embrace again.

This continued for weeks until Billy caught me one night, his understanding gaze lingering over me as I tip toed past him in the hall.

"Don't let the chief catch you." He whispered to me with a knowing grin before turning away. The next time, I hadn't been so lucky and it was Charlie waiting up for me instead of Billy. He was less than thrilled and Jacob and I were forced to endure a long lecture about how he remembered what it was like to be young once. By the time it was over, I wanted to rip my hair out and Jacob looked as uncomfortable as I'd ever seen him. Since then, I had been on my own when night fell and I dreaded every hour of it. I forced myself to stay awake until I couldn't and the nightmares would find me.

The sudden light touch of a hand on my arm made me jump and pulled me away from my thoughts, as Doris offered me a fresh cup of coffee.

"You sleep alright last night, dear? I didn't hear you wake up at all?"

I pondered her statement as Jacob paused his movements by the tree and looked my way, his gaze full of a resolve I recognized immediately. Doris was right, last night had been the first night in weeks I had slept till morning. I held Jacobs stare as a memory of him laying himself down beside me ran through my mind. I must have been half asleep, but I could vaguely remember his whispered words to me. _"I'm here, honey. I'm right here."_

"Some things are better left unsaid... or … unknown." Doris sighed to me then, her mischievous grin making me aware that she knew what he had done. I tore my eyes from Jacob and felt the panic settle over me from her words. Sleeping without him had turned me into a zombie and I was afraid that if Charlie found out again, he would demand that Jacob return back home to La'Push.

Doris saw the prominent fear on my face now and lovingly placed her hands on mine. "Your secret is safe with me, Bella. After all, my grandson needs you just as much as you need him. And what your father doesn't know won't hurt him any."

I nodded and smiled at her, feeling grateful for her understanding, as she looked toward Jacob. The two of them having a silent conversation from across the room that no one else was privy to.

As the day wore on, Charlie and Jacob made good use of their time by decorating not only the tree, but stringing up outside lights as well. By the time it was dark and they had finished, there wasn't a single section of Charlie's house that had been left blank. It looked beautiful and Jacob was all too eager to take me outside and show me the finished product of all their hard work.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen your house so festive, dad." I softly admitted, as Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, it has been a long time since I did all this, but it's never too late to start again." He huffed in reply before heading inside from the cold. "Come on you two. The roast Doris made for dinner will be finished here shortly."

"We'll be right in." I offered in reply, waiting till the house door closed behind him before turning my attention to Jacob. "I can't believe you did all this today."

"I wanted you to have Christmas cheer." Jacob replied, his tone warm and sincere.

"You do bring me Christmas cheer."

"You remember last night, don't you?"

I nodded and turned to face him, as the moonlight began to cast shadows on the snow below us.

"When did you come in?"

"After Charlie went to bed. I waited till he was sound asleep and I went back downstairs long before dawn. Just in case."

"Thank you. I haven't slept that sound in weeks."

"I know, honey. Neither have I." He quietly admitted, his hand coming to caress my cheek. "I miss holding you at night."

"If he catches us-"

"He won't. Perk of being a wolf. We barely make a sound."

"Are you on patrol with Sam later?"

He nodded, his gaze regretful as he studied my face. "From midnight on. I don't know when we'll be done. There's new leads Jared and Paul picked up on last night. Could take a while to sniff it out."

"They found something... Damien?"

"I don't know yet, honey. But Paul and Quil will be here on watch after I leave. The whole house will be under constant watch. I promise." He replied, reaching in his back pocket and retrieving a box from it. "So... I know it's technically not Christmas just yet, but I have something for you."

I held out my hand as he placed the small white box in it and carefully opened the top. I watched him as he lifted the necklace from it, my eyes focusing in on the small wooden heart shaped figure that dangled at the bottom.

"Jacob..." I gasped, taking hold of the necklace with trembling fingers. The intricate carvings of the small wolf in the center of the heart enough to bring tears to my eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"I made it for you. Before you left for New York, honey. I wanted to give it to you then, but it didn't feel right. So I waited." He explained, as I gathered my hair so he could put it on for me.

"I love it. Every part of it. It's perfect." I sighed, touching the small wolf with my fingertips as it laid against my skin.

"... I love you..."

The words silenced me as I turned back to face him. His darkened gaze now lit up from the moonlights glow above us. My breath felt stolen as he moved himself closer to me with a firm swallow. I could see the rigidness in his body when he raised his head and locked eyes with mine. He was telling me his truth and putting his heart on the line for me. I moved without thought, taking his face gently in my hands and ghosting my lips against his. Jacob responded instantly, his arms securing me to him and his lips hungrily claiming my own in a kiss that made me forget my own damn name.

My lips yielded to his, molding together in such a way that felt as if they had been made for only each other. Like any other kiss from another would never be right. The harsh Winter wind blew around us but I felt no chill. My body warmed to his as he held me flush against him. I could feel every dip and swell of his muscular form as his tongue languidly brushed my bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

Every ounce of fear left as his warmth cocooned me, wrapping itself around me like a blanket until I could feel nothing else.

 **A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! You are truly great! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas! Till Next Time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

 **(JPOV)**

My paws dug harshly into the snowy forest floor as I took off on a dead run toward the lumber yard. The packs mind all linking with my own within seconds of my phasing. Their thoughts were jumbled, erratic and some of them hostile. I blocked most of the madness out the best I could and focused on the scent that made my lungs instantly fill with a tangible fire I hated.

I howled and shook my head violently back and forth as Sam's authoritative baritone cut in through the rest. His words demanding to be heard now.

 _"Where the hell is it coming from?! We've traced every inch of this part of the woods. There has to be more than one of them! The scent is too strong to be just one."_

 _"Filthy leeches!"_ Paul roared furiously in response _. "Why can't they keep the hell away from here?"_

 _"We need to split up. Paul, Embry, and Quil… you take the North side of the border. Jared, Seth and Leah... you're with me. Jacob we're coming to you! Don't leave the lumber yard."_ He commanded, the weight of it heavy upon me.

I ran with new speed to get there, my head filling with Bella's face as the scent became unbearable from its stomach churning potency. I soon skidded to a halt at the yard, shaking my head and huffing again in a futile attempt to rid the acidic stench from my burning lungs. Nothing worked and the dreaded realization struck me hard as Sam emerged from the tree line with the others hot on his tail.

The Cullen's were back in town.

 _"It's the elder... Carlisle and possibly his mate."_

 _"Esme."_ Paul barked out with disgust our way.

 _"We don't know what they want. Right now our focus is to intercept their path before they get any further into Forks."_

I turned from them suddenly and took off after the scent, not bothering to wait for Sam's go ahead. I knew why they were here and I wanted to get to them before they got to Bella. The last thing I needed was their coven intervening. Sam was quick to take off after me, his shouts of anger dying out in my mind as I charged onward, my speed gaining to new levels and making it hard for the others to keep up with me.

 _"Jacob!"_ Sam angrily roared from behind me but I ignored him, rejecting the pain that tried to settle into my bones now from daring to defy his order. In a different world... or in a different time... I would be Alpha and he would bow to me. It was in my blood and at times like this, made it easier for me to forge my own way without needing his damn permission first to do so.

I reached the border in no time and swiped my paws into the snow when I caught sight of movement high above me in the tall trees. It vanished as quickly as it came and in mere seconds, I was chasing the fleeting blur overhead. The sound of a shrilling hiss caused a menacing roar to leave my muzzle as I matched it's disorienting speed. My lungs still on fire and my instincts on high, as I hurled myself forward and collided with the stone body that fell with me to the forest floor.

"Get off me mutt!" She hissed, her wide eyes glowing with rage when I pinned her beneath my paws with another roar.

"Let her go!" Carlisle yelled from beside me, his hands raised in defensive warning as Sam plowed into him. I watched the two of them roll and battle for dominance over the other. The snow flying around them in a wave of white. Carlisle's skill now making Sam's strength seem insignificant as he wrapped his vice like arms around Sam's middle and began to squeeze. I roared to him in a raging fury. My head filling with Sam's screams of bone shattering agony while Carlisle held him there. There was another rush of movement from my left then as Leah appeared from out of nowhere and went to Sam's aid. Her muzzle dripping with foam as she vibrated with seething anger and circled around Carlisle and Sam.

 _"I'll kill the bastard. I swear to-"_ She growled, her ears laid fully back.

I glared down at Esme, seeing her resolve slip some when she heard another frantic whine escape Sam.

"Carlisle..." She cautioned to him. "We are on their lands. We knew Jacob and the others would seek us out once they caught our scent. Let Samuel go. This will only make things worse and it's not why we came here."

I took notice of how her words seemed to prove effective on him, before I huffed and slowly moved off of her, my eyes glued to every twitch Carlisle made as he released his concrete hold on Sam and stepped away from him. Sam fell to the forest floor, his wolf form shuddering from pain as he tried to get his bearings back. Leah stood protectively in front of him, her muzzle low and her teeth bared to them in warning.

" _Sam, are you alright?"_ I asked, seeing him struggle to stand again as he let out another whimper.

 _"I'll be fine."_ He huffed my way, while stepping up to take his place next to Leah. The two of them exchanged a loaded glance before turning their attention to the Cullens.

 _"What the hell are you doing back here?"_ Paul angrily questioned, his muzzle pulled up menacingly over his razor teeth.

"We came to see Bella." Esme softly admitted as she joined her mate, her hands reaching out in front of her as a sign of peace to us. "We didn't come to cause a war with you. We only came to help."

 _"We don't need your help."_ Sam firmly replied to her. _"Bella is no longer your concern. Hasn't been for months. Is Edward joining you?"_

"No... we don't see him very much. He spends most of his time traveling these days." She truthfully replied.

 _"Then why are you concerning yourself with Bella. I know there's far more here you're not offering up. So spill it."_ Sam demanded, his tone harsher with her than before.

"... Alice had a vision of Bella... a few weeks ago. She saw someone trying to harm her. A man she didn't recognize, but the vision was blurry and hard for her to make out. We figured it was because of your protection and your presence around her that caused the gaps in her vision as it always has. But we had to see for ourselves... to be sure. That's why we came."

 _"Bella is under our protection. And the lapse in Alice's vision are not just from the pack being around her... Jacob hasn't left her side more than a few times to patrol in weeks." Sam haughtily explained._

 _"She's his imprint, but you already knew that... didn't you Dr. Cullen." Paul added, his tone dripping with heated sarcasm._

 _"Yes... We were made aware of this sometime ago." Carlisle replied, his golden hued gaze meeting mine with a sinister smile playing on his marble lips._

A growl left me in response to the sight of it, and my insides burned with a searing hot fury as I pondered the possibility of them keeping tabs on her. Watching her every move like she were some puppet they could manipulate and control on a whim.

Had they known about Damien all this time?

Sam heard my thoughts and took a direct step forward _. "Do you have any other business here? Did you know the danger she was in before Jacob got word of it?"_

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a worried glance before shaking their heads in response and denying they had any idea or involvement with Damien and New York.

 _"Bella's been through a lot. She's trying to heal and Jacob is helping her do just that. So it would be best if you left and didn't meddle any further. The treaty still stands, but I in no way want you crossing onto La'Push land. Are we clear?"_

"Yes, we understand what you want from us." Esme quickly obliged, her eyes lingering over me longer than I was comfortable with. Her angelic face was too soft to be part of the blood thirsty killer she was. She looked like the typical soccer mom who baked dozens of cookies and attended everything her children were part of. It made my skin crawl to think of her as being part of a clan we loathed, a clan that thirsted for the red that flowed in human veins. She took hold of Carlisle's hand and began to retreat into the woods before stopping and speaking to me.

"Jacob... I know we're nothing more than born enemies. It's just how the cards fell here, but I do only want what is best for Bella. She will always be considered family to me, and we watch after our own. I don't know what this danger is that Alice saw, but I do know she is safe with you. If there ever comes a time when you should need our help, please don't hesitate to contact us. We'll help you in whatever way we can."

I snarled at her implication of Bella being one of their own and looked away from them as they sped off into the night. The acidic stench still heavy in the air around us, like a bad perfume after they were gone. Her words brought with it a fresh torment for me as I pictured what life would have been like had Bella stayed with Edward. A searing pain hit my chest and I visibly buckled under its weight as the vision of her with red eyes and translucent skin flashed before me. No more warmth in her body or blushes to be seen. No more pounding rhythm of her heart. All traces of the girl I had loved since I was a mere child would have been gone... forever.

I had never yet experienced anything close to death, but I was certain that this would be what it felt like for me. Had he turned her into what I hated, what I loathed and what I was born to hunt and kill, it would have been the end of me. I wouldn't want to exist in this world without her. She would have taken my life with her own when she turned.

 _"Jacob? Bro? You alright?"_ Quil soon asked, his mind sharing my thoughts now through the pack link. " _It didn't turn out that way. She would have come to her senses man. Even if it had been too late."_

We headed back toward the La'Push border, running another patrol to be sure that there were no traces of the Cullen's scent remaining. Once we had done a thorough search and found nothing, Sam ordered that Paul and I tag out and head for home. He nudged me before I heeded his instruction and informed me that defying him would only work against keeping Bella safe right now. The two of us shared an understanding glance before I turned away and ran back toward Forks, my head full and pounding from the run in with Carlisle and Esme. Something about it didn't settle well with me and I was damn near convinced they had known about Damien from the start and were choosing to intervene now out of the opportunist advantage it gave them.

I didn't trust their intentions with Bella in the least and there was a feeling I couldn't shake that Edward was closer than they said he was.

My thoughts began to get the better of me as I got closer to Charlie's, all the different scenarios I had conjured up leading me to believe that the Cullen's had known far more than they'd claimed to.

Bella was on the front porch waiting for me when I stepped out from the tree line and snatched up my abandoned cut offs from earlier. She was shivering from the cold and wrapped up in a blanket, her face lighting up with a smile that reached her eyes when she saw me heading for her.

"How long have you been out here, honey?"

"Only a few short minutes. I woke up a few hours ago and couldn't fall back to sleep."

I glanced down and noticed she was wearing my sweatshirt, her shy grin making me chuckle when I tugged gently on the collar of it.

"... I may have borrowed it. Hope you don't mind?"

"I never mind. What's mine is yours." I replied, opening the front door for her. We were quiet once inside, careful not to make too much noise for Charlie and Billy who were snoring away in the living room. Bella caught my hand and nodded toward the stairs, her eyes meeting mine with a silent plea in them I couldn't ignore if I tried.

We crept up the stairs one at a time and when we reached the top, we both held our breath and waited to hear any kind of movement from downstairs. Luckily, all we heard was the faint snoring that continued until we reached her bedroom and slowly closed the door behind us.

"... I know this is wrong." Bella sighed guiltily, her tone full of remorse. "... and we shouldn't be sneaking around like this."

"No, we shouldn't." I agreed.

"I'll talk to Charlie later on today. Let him know how I feel and if he gets angry...-"

"Then at least you tried, honey. It sure in hell beats the risk of getting caught. I can run fast, but I'm not too keen on the idea of your father coming after me with a loaded shot gun if he catches me in here with you."

Bella blushed and looked up at me with concern. "You don't think he'd actually-"

"I wouldn't put it too far past him."

"As protective as he may seem, I don't think he'd ever hunt you."

I chuckled in response and sat down next to her on the bed, her hand reaching out for mine as she met my gaze.

"Hopefully not."

I watched the warmth that settled into her cheeks and swallowed hard at the memory of the vision I had before. Bella soon caught on to my demeanor change and scooted herself closer to me, her chocolate brown eyes meeting mine with care.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Jacob."

"How do you know-"

"... because I know you."

There was a long pause between us then as I memorized every delicate and achingly perfect feature of her face, my heart beginning to pound harder against my chest when she reached up and grazed her soft fingertips across my chin, her thumb barely touching my lower lip. I swiftly caught her hand in mine and placed it over my heart as I continued to study her, my eyes drinking her in like a blind man that had been given the gift of sight for the first time. The way her long lashes would cast shadows, framing the most beautiful doe eyes I had ever seen. The way her full lips drew me in, making me want to taste them until they were swollen from my kiss. How her newly darkened locks barely touched her shoulders now, every layer framing and accentuating her face. How the few freckles on her nose came out in the sun. Just like they used to when we were kids and had been playing on First Beach for hours. How her smooth forehead would crease with worry whenever something was bothering her, even if she hadn't told me what it was yet. How if I looked into her eyes long enough, I could get lost. Lost enough to see our future children in them. Lost enough to want to build her every dream with my own two hands. Lost enough to give her my mothers ring and my last name.

"...Have I ever told you … that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. That every part of you is perfect?"

She sucked in a sharp breath and leaned in closer to me, her lips tantalizingly close to mine with her near silent reply.

"... Have I ever told you that I love you, too."

 **A/N: Another chapter update! Please let me know what you think in a review. Till Next Time...**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight Saga Series or it's characters. They all belong to the clever and talented writer Stephanie Meyers. She is the rightful owner of them all._

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

 **(BPOV)**

I nervously paced the kitchen floor as I waited for Charlie to return home from work, my hands anxiously wringing together while I tried to muster up the courage to tell him the truth about Jacob silently sneaking in each night. We had been keeping it to ourselves long enough and I was pretty sure that Billy was beginning to dislike the secrecy going on these days.

I ran my fingers through my long tangled hair and tried to calm the nerves that made my skin feel as if it were crawling. I was a grown woman and hiding all this was foolish. I respected Charlie's rules, but it was time for him to know the truth and I figured there was no better time than the present.

The sound of a car door slamming shut caused me to jump and peer out the dimly lit window to see him arrive. His face was scrunched up in tension as he trudged through the heavy snow and up over the steps. He already looked irritated.

"Great..." I whispered to myself, sucking in a deep breath and squaring my shoulders when he swung open the house door.

"Jeez!" He fussed, tossing his coat onto the rack and setting down his work bag down by his winter boots. "Damn near frigid out there! I can't stand it when it's this cold. Feels like you can never get warmed up."

I nodded in agreement to him as a gush of wind filled the entry way making me shiver. "Sure feels it."

"It is. I almost froze on the few calls I had to respond to this afternoon. Glad you got to stay inside today. Do anything fun with Billy while I was at work?"

"uh- no. We made some chili for dinner together. It's on the stove. That's about it."

"Sounds good. Smells mighty good, too!" Charlie huffed, passing me by with half a smile just as Billy wheeled up behind us with a greeting for him.

"Hey there, Chief. How's the weather out there today? Little cold for ya'?" He lightly teased.

"Yeah, you're sure in hell not kidding. Where's that son of yours? Is he around? Supposed to get a real big storm later on tonight. I think I might need his help to shovel at some point."

Billy threw me a questioning glance as I nervously chewed my bottom lip.

Jacob hadn't been back since before dawn this morning when Sam let out a warning howl that forced him up and away from me. He was gone before my eyes had a chance to adjust to the pitch black of the room and I hadn't heard from him since. Truth be told... Billy and I were beginning to worry.

"He had some errands to tend to in town. He should be back before too much longer." Billy hesitantly replied, his gaze still on me while Charlie headed for the fridge in search of a cold beer.

"Well I hope he at least had enough common sense to wear a jacket today. It's artic out there with that blustering wind. Boy will catch his death if he ain't careful. Walking around here some days with shorts on in the middle of Winter. Crazy that kid." Charlie sighed, his eyes closing briefly as he sunk down into an empty kitchen chair.

"Long day, chief?" Billy hedged, his inquisitive gaze passing back and forth between the two of us.

"Yeah, it sure was. We got another round of frantic calls from the town folk. Rambling on and on about seeing those same bears as they did a few years ago. You should have heard some of the older woman trying to describe what they saw. They claim these things are massive. One lady even said she thought it was as tall as a horse!" Charlie tiredly laughed. "Can you imagine that, Billy? Gigantic bears roaming around these parts that are the size of small horses! I've never heard tell of such-"

"Where did they say they saw them?" I impatiently interrupted, the urgency in my tone catching Charlie's attention now.

"... well they said they saw a bunch of them. Too many to count. More than half a dozen anyway. I had a report this afternoon of a couple that almost hit one of them in the road. Guy said whatever the hell it was didn't look very good. Said it was bleeding. Even left blood on their fender. They barely tapped it before it took off back into the woods again. I sent a few of my guys out but so far, no one has seen anything yet to actually confirm all these reports."

I felt the color drain from my face as I turned away from Charlie and gripped the counter in front of me for support.

"That's really something else, chief." Billy stated in response. His casual tone keeping the conversation going smoothly. "You think something will actually turn up from this?"

"I sure hope so. Getting tired of hearing about it. I swear... If I ever come across one of em'... I'll shoot it dead."

Billy went utterly mute at this, his sudden silence lingering out over the kitchen uncomfortably as I tried to sturdy myself better. Now was not the time to panic and I was tired of living a lie. Memories of Edward began to flood through my mind as I silently pondered all the times I had mislead Charlie to keep their family secret. All the times I'd had to cover for why Jacob was going around half dressed when the temperatures outside weren't deemed for his wardrobe choice, or all the times I'd kept my mouth shut about what was really happening with Damien. The made up reasons why I hadn't called. The fibbed course schedule I had made up to him so he would think I was simply too busy for a ten minute phone call back home a few times a week. All the early mornings I'd woke Jacob up and half shoved him out the door before Charlie could rise from his slumber and discover he'd been with me all night. Jacob hated the act just as much as I did. It was beyond exhausting and I'd grown more than just a little tired of it. I wanted to tell him everything, to leave no secret unraveled. It wasn't fair to him or to any of us.

"...dad-" I slowly began.

"You know Charlie, I think we all need some dinner. A good meal always seems to turn a bad day around. Am I right?" Billy interrupted, his caring eyes meeting mine with a silent plea in them that had a lump forming in my throat that seemed unmovable.

They had been the best of friends for as long as I could remember and me spilling this could impact that. Charlie would feel as if Billy had purposefully lied to him and it would shake the trusted foundation they'd built over the years. My hands began to tremble as Charlie took Billy up on his advice.

"That does sound good to me. What do you say, kiddo? Wanna dish up some chili and see if there's anything on to watch till Jacob shows up?"

I swallowed hard, staring at Billy and trying to force my words to come out. "Uh... yeah. I'll get the bowls out."

"Thanks, Bella. Really love your cooking. You're gonna make some man real happy one day with all them warm meals. You know what they say... "The way to a mans heart is always through his stomach."

"That's an old one, but I think it still holds true." Billy lightly bemused, his head tilting back in laughter while they flipped on the Television.

I hurriedly spooned out two large bowls of the homemade chili and cut up some Italian bread to go with it, my mind a million miles away from the dinner I was trying to serve them. My hands were still trembling when I carried the full tray out into the living room, my unsteady stance catching Billy's attention as he reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on my forearm.

"Thank you, dear." He softly spoke to me, his simple words saying way more than a gratitude for dinner.

"You're welcome, Billy." I whispered.

"Wow- Bella this Chili is awesome. Even better than the stuff they sell for ten dollars a bowl at the diner in town. Kudos to you kiddo! I hope Jacob won't mind that we didn't wait for him. There's enough leftover for him, right?"

"Yes, we made two servings. Just in case." I replied to him with a forced smile.

"You know that boys appetite. Damn good thing you were thinking ahead. I don't know how you afford the grocery bill each week, Billy. He's nearly eaten us out of house and home when he's here. I have no idea where he puts it all. Hell, I wish I could eat like that and not gain anything but muscle. Lucky shit! I don't mind it though. You both know you're always welcome at my house. Having you guys around with Bella and I so much lately has made it feel full around here for the first time in years. I'm kind of enjoying it. It's nice."

Billy patted Charlie's hand and the two of them shared a sincerely meaningful glance just as a hot searing pain like I had never felt spread across my chest and down my left arm. I dropped the glass full of soda I had poured for Charlie in my hands, the shattering sound of the crystal matching my insides as an ear splitting howl came from outside. The pain itself knocked me down to the floor while a vision of Jacobs face flashed before me. I let out a scream when the searing fire spread down my entire left side, making me jolt and dig my fingers into the carpet below. I sucked in a ragged breath, trying to drag the air back into my lungs the pain had stolen from me.

Billy reached out for me first, his face full of an unreadable but knowing expression when his hands took firm hold of mine.

"Bella..."

He knew what was going on. What my pain was from. Whatever it was.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, pushing away his half eaten dinner that now became long forgotten and quickly kneeling down beside me on the floor. "What the hell is going on? Are you alright!?"

I frantically shoved him back away from me, my strength shocking even myself while I tried to get up. The sound of Jacobs broken voice suddenly rang clear in my head.

 _"Bells..."_

I heard Billy then harshly tell Charlie to let me go as I rushed toward the front door, my steps stumbling when the pain suddenly wrapped itself around my mid section like a vice that wouldn't let go.

"Bella! Get back here! Where the hell are you going?" Charlie worriedly demanded to know, but I didn't stop to look back or address him. My legs pushed me forward out of the house and into the freezing cold night air. The pain in my body ebbing when my eyes fell on Sam's large wolf form lingering just by the tree line. He huffed profusely, shaking his head back and forth, his black fur barely even visible in the moonlights glow as he howled again. The sound tore it's way through me and I gasped at the urgency his wolf gaze reflected back. The bright irises looking me over from afar and gripping my very soul as I ran down over the steps and headed straight for him. The name on my lips sounding choked when it left me... "Jacob."

 **A/N: I know... I know... it's a cliffy! But fear not cause another update is coming in a few more short days! Maybe even sooner. Please tell me your thoughts in a review. It's so great to hear from each of you and thank you again for all of your following and continued support. Till Next Time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

 **(BPOV)**

Jacob's face was contorted in agony as his naked form lay writhing on the snow covered ground. I ran faster to get to him when his scream of pain reached me. The sound of it enough to make my knees want to give out. Panic gripped me hard when I saw the splatters of red that heavily stained the white canvas of Winter around us.

"He needs Sue. Go get her! Now!" Sam shouted to Paul, who turned in wolf form and took off through the woods with a blinding speed. My vision blurred from the unshed tears that threatened to spill as Jacob curled in on himself further, his hands covered in the vivid red that poured from the deep gash on his side. Firm hands suddenly took hold of me, forcefully moving me back away from him. I scrambled forward in protest, but stilled when I saw Sam shred his cut offs with one firm rip and press the fabric to Jake's open wound.

"What happened-" I choked out, as Embry hovered close, his hands coming down over Sam's as the blood began to soak through the material and gush through their fingers.

"We were ambushed." Quil huffed to me, his eyes wide when they met mine. "He cut in front of me. I didn't see them coming. They came out of nowhere. I should of-"

"He saved you." Sam irritably quipped, his eyes squinting to look ahead, just as Doris came running out of the house toward us. My screams had woken her up and Charlie wasn't too far behind her, his hand gripping a flashlight to lead his way through the darkened tree cover that bordered his back yard.

"They shouldn't see him like this-" Sam hedged, his gaze falling on me with clear expectancy.

"Why isn't he healing!" I gasped, moving toward him and smelling the rustic copper that was heavy in the air.

Sam exchanged a weary glance to Leah and Seth, his face falling when he tried to stop the flow of blood by pressing harder on the gash.

"Sam..." Seth hesitantly sighed, his eyes full of fear when he called to him.

"We don't know-" Leah harshly interjected, nudging her younger brother in the ribs.

"It should have stopped by now." Seth whispered back.

"Will the both of you shut up!" Sam snapped.

My hands trembled as Doris reached us first, her gasp full of emotion when she took hold of me by the shoulders.

"Bella- what happened? I heard you screaming and then I rushed down stairs to find Billy and your father in a panic-"

She stopped then, her eyes filling with tears as she looked over toward Sam and Embry, both of them still leaning over Jacob.

"Doris... I-"

"What are you doing to him!" She demanded to know, her hands releasing me as she nearly ran to Jacob. "Where is all this blood coming from? Tell me what happened!"

"We were out on a patrol run and we got attacked. We weren't prepared." Quil softly admitted, his face full of immense regret while he spoke.

"A cold one did this? He's been bitten?" Doris frantically asked, her eyes wide with fear.

I felt the panic course through me like ice in my veins, my breath coming out in gasps when I forced myself forward, moving past Seth and Leah and dropping down into the snow next to Jacob. His eyes were closed and his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he lay there.

"Sam- Tell me!" I yelled, taking note of the bloods ever steady flow.

"There's a chance." He angrily admitted. "Where the hell is Paul!"

"How big of a chance!?" I cried out, my skin now crawling with dread.

There was an unsettling silence that fell over us all as we heard Charlie trudging through the snow while he headed our way.

"...big enough of one." Sam finally replied, his eyes fixed on my own with his admission.

I stripped off my coat and gave it to him, seeing the material from his cut offs now drenched with Jacobs blood. Sam snatched it from me and swiftly placed it over his wound, his whispered words now spoken in a language I didn't understand but recognized the reverence behind it. Sam spoke the unknown language in a hushed whisper over and over again, his eyes closing as I laid myself down in the snow next to Jacob.

"I'm here... I'm right here. I know you can feel me. Fight this. Whatever it is. Please..."

Charlie's voice was loud as he came on to the scene then. "What the hell happened here!?"

I knew he was in over his head right now and that he didn't understand anything, but I couldn't tear myself away from Jacob for even a moment to explain any of it. I stared into his handsome face, memorizing every beautifully perfected detail as I listened to his even breathing. Memories of us surrounded me now. Every time he had swept me up in his arms, every time he had made me laugh when I thought I would never smile again, every time his warm hand found mine.

I inched myself even closer to him, not caring that Sam and Embry were there, too... or that my father and Doris were looking on in utter shock at the scene before them. I didn't care about any of that. Jacob was all I could see. I could feel the heat radiate off him in waves as I pressed my hands to his chest and laid my head close to his. We were close enough that his warm breath would ghost over my face. I counted each breath he took, silently holding my own as the minutes drug on until Paul came back with Sue Clearwater in tow. She jumped down off his back, nearly falling as she spotted Charlie and rushed to our side.

"Jacob!" Sue breathed, her hands quickly digging through the small medical bag she had brought with her. "All this blood is his?"

Sam only nodded once to her, the two of them sharing a look that made me want to scream.

I couldn't lose him.

He was such a part of me. The only solid part of me. The only thing that made any sense in this crazy world we lived in. The chaotic mess we were both thrown into where the fables of stories come alive and monsters and magic are not just a good bedtime read anymore.

"He's not healing? Not at all?" There has to be venom somewhere in his system. Was he bitten? This doesn't make sense!" Sue asked, her questions all rushing together.

"I don't know." Sam defeatedly replied. "It's been over an hour since we were ambushed. He should be healing by now-"

"Sam... look-" Embry suddenly hedged, his gaze focused on my coat as he slowly lifted his hands and gestured for Sam to follow suit.

"What are you doing-" Sam harshly ground out to him in return, pressing down harder while Embry stepped back.

"No, Sam. Let go... The blood on Bella's Jacket isn't fresh anymore. It's drying. Look-... See for yourself!"

Embry quickly knocked Sam's hands out of the way and removed my blood stained coat from his side, their eyes narrowing down as the words I had wanted to say to Jacob for so long came rushing out of my mouth.

"I love you... Jacob... I love you."

"We have to get him back to Sue's and we have to hurry." Sam offered up.

"Wait!" Sue interjected. " Look closer. The gash is slowly closing itself. He's healing. What did you do?"

"Nothing... we didn't do anything." Embry replied. "We applied pressure and he's lost a lot of blood."

"I've never seen anything like this." Sue breathed, as she touched Jacobs skin above his now healing wound. "He's heating up like a furnace. His temp has to be at least five degree's warmer than any of yours right now, Sam."

I placed a kiss to Jacobs forehead, feeling the heat on my lips now as I stayed close to him, his breathing still even and his eyes still closed.

"I love you." I whispered again, seeing Sue's hand reach out to touch my arm.

"Bella... it's you." She firmly stated, her gaze roaming over Jacob and I with clear resolution in it. "Your presence... Your touch... is calling his wolf out to heal. I've never witnessed it before, but there are legends of it happening many years ago. Billy would know. He can tell you of them."

I nodded in understanding to her as the pack surrounded us further and lifted Jacob off the snowy ground to carry him back to the reservation where Sue could tend to him better. I took hold of his hand and stayed right by his side as Charlie suddenly stepped forward and spoke for the first time.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you can't carry him through the woods like that. He needs to be in a vehicle. It's faster and it's safer."

Sam nodded to him and reached out a hand. "Thank you, Charlie. I know you have many questions and we'll answer them when Jacob is resting and better on the mend."

Charlie only sighed once in reply, his gaze lingering out over me as he gestured for Sue and I to get in his cruiser so he could drive us all to her house.

Sam and the pack helped carry Jacob to the cruiser and then swiftly disappeared into the woods without hesitation. Doris followed us until we reached the house and her eyes were still full of tears when she hugged me and made me promise to call her and Billy as soon as he was awake again.

"I will, gran. I promise." I assured her, leaning down to hug Billy before climbing into the back seat with Sue.

Charlie turned on the lights and rushed us all back through town, his silence making me know how truly shocked he still was. When we arrived in Sue's driveway, Sam and the pack were already there waiting for us. There bodies rigid with anxious tension as they gently pulled Jacob from the car and carried him inside. I never let go of his hand, until Sue set up an IV and insisted I sit down next to him in the room she had graciously given us now. She covered him with some blankets and offered me one, too. Her kindness touching my heart as I watched her diligently tend to the deep gash that was almost all but healed now. She cleaned it thoroughly the best she could and secured a large bandage over it, her hands working fast and her movements timed and skilled.

"You really know your stuff." I whispered, seeing her eyes meet mine with a soft smile.

"I've been a nurse for many years and a pack mama of sorts for a few, too. But nothing ever really prepares you for when it's one of your own." She softly replied, her hands reaching up to touch Jacobs forehead with motherly care. "I know he's not my son, but he and Billy sure do feel like family. Everyone watches out for one another around these parts."

"It's nice."

"You saved him tonight, Bella. I'm sure of that. Had you not been there..." She soon trailed off, her face filling with a near tangible sorrow. "It would have been a much different outcome."

"He's saved me enough times." I countered, laying my head down on his hand as I securely held it.

"True..."

"Sam said they were ambushed?"

"Yes, I don't know many of the details. But Seth and Leah said it was well orchestrated. They were split up for patrol and outnumbered. There was more than one of them and it gave them the advantage. Leah told me Quil would have died if Jacob hadn't intervened."

"That's Jacob." I replied, placing a kiss to his forearm. "Always the hero."

"He certainly gives his all." Sue replied, adjusting his IV and checking him over further for any other missed injuries.

"Is he gonna be okay? He hasn't hardly moved since-" I asked, the worry in my tone evident to her.

"His body is healing. He needs time, dear. He should come around in a few more hours. I've got him on a high dose of morphine because I'm sure he's cracked a few ribs at least. Quil said the newborn tried to crush him in the fight and there may be more damage than we know about just yet. So I'm airing on the side of caution."

I nodded and was careful not to press into him, for fear of hurting him without knowing.

Sue took note of my nervousness and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He'd want you close, Bella. It's okay. Really. I'll be back to check on him in a little while. Try to get some rest. It's been an exhausting night for you, too."

I offered her half a smile and watched her as she quietly exited the small room, leaving me alone with Jacob for the first time since I'd seen him lying on the ground. His screams echoing out around me and filling the stillness of the night. I shuddered at the memory and placed my hand back in his, waiting until my eyes were too heavy to keep open before succumbing to my exhaustion. My eyes had only been closed for a brief few minutes when the feel of Jacobs hand squeezing mine forced them to open.

His face was pained as he tried to move, his eyes slowly opening to peer into mine.

"Jacob..." I whispered, hovering over him when he winced and spoke my name, his tone strained.

"Bella."

"I'm here."

"Wha-" He tried, moving himself in a way that made him suck in a sharp breath, his hand releasing mine when tried to touch the IV Sue had set up for him.

"You're alright. Do you remember anything?"

"Barely..." He forced out with a huff, his hand blindly reaching for mine again.

"You need your rest. Let me go get Sue. She can-"

"No-... Don't go. Please..."

The urgency in his plea stopped me where I stood and I moved closer to him. "She needs to see that you're alright-"

Jacob nodded to me once in reply and pulled me toward him, his eyes glossy and heavy as he tried to stay awake.

"Stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied, gently climbing onto the small bed with him and nestling myself close into his side. I tucked my head under his chin, as he let out a deep breath and pressed me tightly to him with what little strength he still had.

His skin was so warm that I found it nearly impossible to stay awake any longer. The sound of his steady heartbeat under my ear now lulling me to sleep with him.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this new chapter and please leave a review with your thoughts. I appreciate all of your great feedback and support. Till Next Time...**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

 **(BPOV)**

Jacob slept for hours, his body trying to heal itself as I laid with him. My rest was interrupted more than once from the sound of Charlie's raised voice when daybreak approached and he demanded that Jacob be seen by a real doctor, instead of remaining here with Sue. Sam and the pack of course, tried to talk some reason into him, but Charlie only got more irritated from it. I cringed when I heard Sam lose his cool and ask Charlie to go back home and look after Billy until there was more word on Jacob. Charlie outright refused at first, but soon gave in to Sam's request and I heard the front door slam shut when he left, my heart breaking at the conflict I had created by not telling my father the truth in the first place.

Sue had been in to check on Jacob faithfully every hour. Her near silent foot falls barely making a sound when she drew close to us and tucked the blankets further in around me. Her kindness and gentle touch reminded me of my own mothers care when I had been sick as a child. She checked his IV line and felt his forehead before leaving us be for a little while longer. She was punctual and thorough with him and it didn't go unnoticed by me.

When Sam came in soon after Charlie had left, I raised my head and met his concerned gaze.

"Bella, your father is-"

"I know, Sam. I'll talk to him. Just not right now."

"I understand." He replied, taking a few steps into the small confines of the dimly lit guest room and pausing by Jacobs side. "Have you been able to sleep at all?"

"On and off." I admitted.

"You've been in here for hours with him. You need your rest, too."

"I'm not leaving him." I asserted in reply, seeing his gaze widen from my harsh tone.

"No one is asking you to." He clarified.

"I'm sorry... I just-"

"No- I'm the one who owes you an apology." He interrupted, the sincerity in his tone making me pause my thought mid-sentence. "When you were with Edward, I was angry with you and I shouldn't have been. My anger was directed at the wrong person. I was pissed for their presence igniting the fever for so many in the pack and it made me turn that aggression on you... for something that wasn't your fault and wasn't in your control. Jacob and I didn't speak for almost a month because of it. When you continued to stay with Edward, and pine after him when he left, knowing just what the hell they were, I said some awful things about you to Jake and we fought over it. I couldn't understand his loyalty to you... until-"

"The imprint." I finished for him, meeting his regretful gaze.

"Yes- but even before then, Bella. He loved you. With or without the imprint. The imprint happening in the meadow for him, just confirmed what he already knew and it forced me to swallow my own stupid pride and see you for you. As the person. Not just the wrong choice you made before with the Cullen's. I apologized to Jacob for it but I never got the chance to say I'm sorry to you before you left for New York."

I stared at him in true shock of what I was hearing. Sam was never one to be expressive. He barely spoke more than two words to me whenever we were in the same room and his apology was unexpected to say the least.

"I- I know you were only angry because of the misguided choice I made."

"It was selfish of me and wrong." He continued, his head hung low now, revealing a humble side of him I'd never seen before.

"I forgive you, Sam."

He slowly looked up to see the sincerity in my eyes as he nodded and reached a hand out to me.

"Friends?" He softly offered.

"Family." I countered, my gaze turning back to Jacobs sleeping form next to me. "We're family, Sam."

"That we are." He readily agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up."

"I don't think you should. He needs you."

"I need him." I truthfully admitted, laying my head back down on Jacob's shoulder and marveling at the heat his russet skin was still giving off. Even as he slept.

"His body is healing. That's where the fever comes from." Sam hedged then, seeming to read my thoughts as he placed a firm hand on Jacobs arm. "His temperature will go back to normal - well normal for us- once his wounds heal enough and his broken body is on the mend."

"That's remarkable." I softly sighed.

"It's part of being a wolf, Bella. We do have some pretty awesome abilities. Supernatural speed and healing are just a few."

"...and imprinting..." I trailed off, seeing Sam look away from me and toward the small bay window to our left. "How bad was it when I left for New York? Was he..."

"... it was bad, Bella. I won't lie. I thought about going to get you myself a few times. Drag you back here and force him to tell you the truth. Letting you leave without you knowing the tie you had to him wasn't a smart move on his part. He knew the torture he was headed for and still he let you get on that damn plane. I don't think of myself as a selfish man but given the same option, there's no way in hell I could have ever let Emily go. It was months of hell. To put it mildly. He stayed in wolf form most of the time and that only made it worse for him."

"I shouldn't have left."

"Probably not, but he knew what was coming for him when you did. He wanted you to have a life that you were proud of, Bella. Jacob was adamant he didn't want you tied here. Didn't want you forced into a life with him if it wasn't your own choice."

"I would have chosen him anyway, Sam. My heart chose him months ago. I was just too blind to see it till now."

"I know. I think he knew, too. He just didn't want your future chosen for you because of the imprint."

"I can understand that part of his selfless reasoning. I know he only wanted what was best for me. Tell me what really happened out there? Please?" I softly asked, waiting for his refusal but being surprised when he let out a heavy sigh and began telling me the details of how Jacob ended up here.

"We were fine until we separated for the last half of the border run. The plan was to finish and head home to rest for a few hours before heading back out again. There had been no new trails or anything alarming on our run. Leah and Seth went with Quil and Jacob. I paired them off that way on purpose and I'd only made it about a mile out before I heard the warning howl from Leah. Her thoughts were panicked. Paul, Embry, Jared and myself took off as soon as we heard it. We ran as fast as we could, trying to intercept the leech's path before they could reach La' Push. But by the time we got there, it was madness. Leah was being pinned under the largest one of their clan, her battle with him the first thing I went to. He was trying to crush her and she was losing the fight. She needed my help the most then. Jacob held out his own, finishing off two of them by himself before three more of them showed up and buried us in numbers. There was more than a dozen of them heading straight for our land by that time."

The picture his words painted made me physically shudder as he reluctantly continued. His face and tone becoming angered when he spoke again.

"I tried to choose to aid those in the pack who were weakened and vulnerable from the fight first, but somehow I chose wrong. Embry and Quil were taking on four of them alone and Jacob had just intercepted another one from taking hold of Leah from behind. His strength was unlike anything I'd ever seen, Bella. He was faster than the others with him. His speed made it fucking impossible for us to stop his advancements and Jacob took him on by himself. He took off after him while I was helping Seth destroy a fourth one he had been fighting for a long time. He was tiring and I chose to stay with him and help. Quil was quick to run after Jacob and he got caught in the middle of their fight. Another leech must have left the group we were battling and went after Quil then. If Jacob hadn't stepped up for him...-"

I went mute from his confession, my head full of the images he described to me.

"Jacob didn't go down at first, he fought through it, Bella. I got to them as fast as I could and when I came on the scene, Quil was barely moving and Jacob had shredded the remains of both the leech's. He didn't stop until the threat was no more. I know some say it's how adrenaline works, but for a wolf, I think it's altogether different. Our bones can get shattered from one of their mighty blows and we can push through it. We can keep going, but from what I could read from Quils thoughts, the leech had crushed over half of Jacobs ribs before he tore him off and finished him. I didn't know the extent of Jacobs injuries until I saw him falter his step when Quil and Paul lit the leech's remains on fire. It all happened so damn fast. His screaming... I can't get it out of my head."

I didn't think I could form words, as I slowly sat up and saw the painful and heavy regret on his face now.

"Sam, you did all you could. He's going to be okay and that's what matters most. None of you were hurt beyond repair."

"It was close, Bella. Too close."

"Yes... Too close." I agreed.

"I think your dad is never going to look at any of us the same way again." Sam sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before turning to leave the room.

"I don't know." I truthfully replied, my memories filling with my own scream when I first felt the jarring pain that spread across my chest and down my arm. My hand touched the top of my chest as I watched Sam open the door to go, the memory now bringing back a dull ache there from the reminder of it.

"I'll be back to check on you guys later."

"Sam-" I hedged, feel obligated to tell him what had happened to me when Jacob was attacked. "I- I know this may sound crazy but-"

Sam laughed, though the sound of it wasn't humorous in the least. "Bella, after seeing everything I've seen, there's nothing that would sound weird to me at this point. Try me."

I nodded to him in understanding, knowing what he stated was true, given what he was and what he had been through already.

"Well... I felt it. Physically... when Jacob was hurt. When he was attacked."

Sam abruptly turned on his heel and approached me further, his eyes narrowing down at me in question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I felt the pain he was feeling. It happened to me when I was at Charlie's still. Right before I heard you howl and I came out to you."

Sam was silent for what felt like minutes as he glanced between Jacob and myself a few times, his expression telling me he was trying to make sense of something unknown.

"Where was your pain." He soon asked, his eyes dark and peering fiercely into my own with his now intrigued expression.

"My chest and it spread all the way down my left arm and to my side. The same side as Jacob's injury. The pain got worse until I physically saw him with my own eyes. Is that possible?"

Sam only nodded once in reply, his look unreadable as he tried to process what I was saying.

"It knocked the wind out of me, Sam. I know I felt it. I know it was real."

"I don't doubt it was. I just don't have enough information about it to tell you anything solid right now. There are legends of this though. I'm almost certain. When Jacob is better, I'll dig through them for you and we'll find out. Billy can probably help."

"Thank you."

Sam offered me half of an exhausted smile then before leaving me be with my own thoughts as Jacob continued to rest.

I knew what I felt and knew how real it was. In all my life I had never felt such pain and it made me physically ache even now as I thought of what Jacob must have gone through. I was pulled from my thoughts then when Jacob suddenly stirred, his peaceful sleep now becoming restless. His body went rigid and his skin became slick with sweat as he tried to move. He let out a pained moan as he shifted himself further, the movement causing his IV line to be pulled out. His hands balled into tight fists at his sides and I called for Sue, seeing his face wince as he shot upright , his eyes flaring open and his scream of pain echoing out through the house.

Sue was first to burst through the door, quickly going to his side and trying to calm him. Paul and Embry were fast to follow suit behind her, their eyes wide and alarmed when they took in Jacobs state.

"Jacob, it's alright." Sue hushed him.

He struggled against her as she tried to hook up his IV line again, his jerky motion making his pain worse.

I reached for him then, my hands quickly cradling his face and forcing him to look at me. "Jacob..."

He stilled when I spoke his name, his head turning back toward me when his pained gaze met my own.

Sue was able to fix his IV, and swiftly changed the dose of his morphine, her words full of emotion when she whispered to me.

"Bella, his heated body temp is burning off the morphine faster than it can get into his system and numb the pain. I've got him maxed out now. It's all I can give him. If his temperature continues to rise or doesn't come down soon, he won't have anything to relieve some of it while he heals.

I grimaced at her implication and felt Jacob shudder as he forcefully gripped the blankets around us in his hands, his eyes closing again when he laid back down with a heavy sigh. I nodded to Sue and placed my hand over hers.

"It's okay, Sue. I'll be right here with him. You've done all you can right now. We'll just have to wait this out."

She looked torn and defeated as she turned to Paul and Embry and told them to leave so Jacob could get more rest.

"Go tell Sam what's going on with him. He just left a few minutes ago. Let him know I'll update you all as soon as I know anything more." She hastily instructed.

Paul looked my way, his eyes reflecting true concern before he left the room and pulled Embry out along with him. My heart clenched at the scared look on their faces while they went.

Jacob's hand soon touched mine and his strained whisper made me hurt for him.

"Bells..." He breathed, while trying to sit himself back up. I placed my hand on his arm to stop him and laid back down, gently guiding his head to come to rest on my chest. I ran my fingertips gingerly through his hair and felt his body slowly relax from our closeness, his labored breathing becoming more even while I held him close.

I felt his fevered warmth envelope me as we laid there together, his arm wrapped over my stomach and his legs coming to tangle with mine under the blankets. I thought back to all the times he had pulled me out of my own hell. All the times he had been the only bright spot in my weeks of torment when Edward had first left. How he had abandoned whatever his needs were, no matter the physical torture that brought to him, so I could live the life I chose and chase the dream I wanted to go after without him. Guilt lashed out at me as I pressed him closer, remembering all the times he had thrown himself head first into whatever danger I had chosen to get myself into at the time. Danger like hurdling myself into the frigid waters and damn near drowning all for an illusion, speeding on a motor bike I had no business being on in the first place, all for an adrenaline rush I craved after like a junkie looks for their next fix, or boarding a damn plane to New York and falling into yet another abusive relationship. All of this I'd done, only for him to come after me and save me from it all each and every time.

Why had I been in such a rush to get out of Washington and pursue other things when the one truest form of love I'd ever known was tied forever to La'Push?

I swallowed hard and kissed the top of Jacobs head when he suddenly tightened his arm around me, his low groan of discomfort filling the silence of the room now. I laid there awake with him for hours, listening to the wind howl outside as night started to fall once again.

I felt the heat from his body swelter my own as I tore off the top blanket covering us and touched the smooth russet skin on his exposed shoulder. The tips of my fingers traced the harsh outlines of his pack tattoo, just as a soft knock came to the door and Billy peeked his head in. His face barely visible to me as he wheeled himself into the room.

"Billy?"

"I know it's late. I just couldn't sleep knowing the shape he's in. I had to see him."

"He's gonna be okay. Jake's tough-"

"...and he has you." Billy softly added with the hint of a genuine smile playing on his tired face.

I slowly nodded and noticed the moisture that began to well in his dark eyes.

"You being here like this is helping him heal."

"There's no other place I want to be." I replied.

"I've never seen him injured like that. He's been through a lot, but yesterday was-"

"He made it though, Billy. Sam said he didn't quit till the threat was gone. Even when he was hurting like he was."

"That's my son."

"Sure is." I countered, seeing Billy's observant gaze linger over the two of us. "You're not leaving Washington again are you?"

I shook my head, marveling at how he already knew where my mind was at.

"I belong here." I thoughtfully admitted to him.

"You always have." He replied.

"Thanks, Billy."

Jacobs skin felt as if it were on fire, and I took note of the grave expression on Billy's face when he reached his hand out and placed it on Jacobs cheek.

"What did Sue say about the fever. He's burning up."

"She said his body is burning off the morphine before it has time to touch his pain. So she heightened the dose a few hours ago. She's hoping his temperature will drop soon."

"Me too." He sighed, glancing toward the door as Sam appeared there.

"Sue wants you to know that you're more than welcome to stay the night here on the couch, Billy. She wanted me to come in and offer it to you." Sam stated, bracing himself up against the wooden door frame.

"If she's really alright with that. I think I'll take her up on that offer tonight. Can't sleep at my house without knowing how Jacob's doing anyway."

"I'll go make up the couch for you then." Sam replied to him with a nod.

"Thanks, Sam. Appreciate that."

Billy soon turned his attention back to us with a faint grin, his hand reaching out to pat Jacobs arm. "You get some rest now son. I won't be far if you need me."

With that, he turned and wheeled himself out toward Sue's living room.

"Sleep well, Billy. See you in the morning." I called out after him, seeing his final wave to me as he went.

Jacob slept sound through the rest of the night, his pain coming and going in waves only a few more times before the suns rays touched his face. I felt the relief flood over me when Sue came in at the dawns first light to check on him.

"He doesn't feel as warm." She sighed to me in her own relief. "That's good. Really good, Bella. The morphine will be able to work better for him from here on out. His natural heated body temp still burns it off at a much faster rate but it can touch his pain if we stay on top of his dose regularly."

I smiled her way and laid my head on top of Jacobs as the tears of relief welled up in my eyes. "I love you, Jacob."

 **A/N: Another Chapter update :-) Thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts. Until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

 **(BPOV)**

Jacob's high fever didn't return after daybreak and Sue and Billy nearly jumped for joy when he opened his eyes for the first time in hours and asked for some water. Sue smiled wide at him and hurriedly went to the kitchen to fetch it for him.

He offered Billy a small wave and his father chuckled in response to him, with a shake of his head.

"You really gave us all a scare there, boy. We were all holding our breath there for a while."

"Sorry." Jacob sighed.

"Can't be doing that to an old man like myself, you know. My ticker isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm getting up there."

"You're as healthy as a horse." I bemused to him, feeling Jacob try to sit up next to me.

"Sure I am. " Billy laughed to me when Sue came back and handed Jacob a tall glass of ice water. He drank it down in record time and asked for another as I adjusted his pillows for him.

"How about something to eat? Are you feeling hungry?" Sue asked.

"A little." He gruffly replied.

"I'll go make you something then. You need some nourishment for your strength." Sue eagerly stated, her eyes lighting up with joy as she patted Jacob on the arm and briefly hugged Billy.

"Where's Charlie?" Jacob soon asked, his eyes going to mine in concern.

"He's home right now." I softly replied

"He knows."

I nodded to him, watching his eyes close briefly in frustration as he sat himself up further in bed with a wince.

"Don't push yourself." I cautioned. "You've been through a lot."

"I have to talk to your dad, Bells. I'm sure he's losing his mind by now. He has to be." Jacob fretted.

"Don't you worry about all that right now. I've been talking with him over the past few days and I explained it all to him the best I could. He's still confused and upset that I kept it from him all this time. But he knows that you're still you, Jacob." Billy piped up in explanation.

"Dad is stubborn, but he will come around. I have faith in him. It just may take some time is all."

Jacob sighed and tilted his head back against the heap of pillows, his face full of tension while he pondered over everything that had happened.

"What's important right now is that you get your rest and you gain your strength back. The rest of this will all fall into place eventually, son. One day at a time."

"I have to talk to him. Explain this-"

"When you're healed, Jake." Billy asserted, his tone more firm with him now.

Jacob went mute, his look of irritation clear on his face.

"Is gran alright? This probably scared the hell out of her." He soon asked.

"Yes, I spoke with her a few hours ago. Let her know that you were healing. She was relieved to say the least."

Sue was back in record time with a large warm bowl of her homemade chicken noodle soup and Jacob did well to finish it off without asking for seconds. Sue checked his IV line again before carefully removing it and reminding him of the importance that he allow his body to heal still.

"You're out of the woods for now. But that doesn't mean that you can head back out with Sam on patrol anytime soon. You need a few more days to get back to yourself. Your strength isn't half of what it used to be. You need to be aware of that, Jacob. I mean it... no pushing yourself."

Jacob only nodded in soft acknowledgement to Sue's motherly advice as he took hold of my hand and met my gaze.

"Sam should be by here again soon." Billy informed him. "He said he'd drop in when he was finished with the pack meeting. I'm sure he'll have a lot to catch you up on."

Jacobs silence on this made me draw myself a littler closer to him as he squeezed my hand.

"Paul wanted me to tell you he can probably outrun you now." Sue lightly teased.

"You can tell Paul not to hold his breath." Jacob snickered in return.

"I'll be sure to do that. What do you say we let these two have a few minutes alone, Billy?"

"Sure thing. We'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Once the door was closed behind them, Jacob's demeanor changed, his eyes darkening when he placed his hand under my chin and raised it so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay? Did anything-"

"I'm fine. It was you I was worried about."

"I thought they'd get past us and-"

"They didn't. You all were enough to stop them." I assured him, seeing the terror that flashed in his eyes as he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"We weren't ready. Not for an attack like that. They had us in strength and numbers. It was like a damn army. I'd never seen that many of them at once."

"How many were there?"

"More than a dozen from what I could count. I couldn't keep track of them all. Everything happened too fast. Some of them were impossibly strong."

"... like newborns?" I hesitantly questioned.

Jacob stilled at this, his expression confused as he tried to understand what I had just said.

"Newborns? Newly created you mean?"

I nodded, as I slowly sat up and got to my feet. I paced back and forth at the foot of his bed as I hurriedly explained the knowledge of this I had to him.

"Newborn vampires are the strongest of their kind. Mainly because their strength derives from the lingering human blood left in their body from their human life. I know this because Edward and Alice told me once when Carlisle was trying to explain how their kind works when they are first changed."

Jacob sat himself up straighter, his eyes narrowing some while I continued to pace a hole in Sue's guest room floor.

"There were several of them in the ambush. We struggled to combat them for that reason. Their speed and abilities were unmatched, Bells."

I sighed heavily and glanced out the small window next to me, seeing the bright rays of the morning sun touch the heaping piles of snow that crowded Sue's small driveway. The sparkle in them bringing me back to a time when Edward had revealed himself to me on the mountain. The way his skin glistened when in the sun. I sucked in a sharp breath as I pondered the onslaught Jake and the pack had barely made it through, my mind now racing with the possibilities I didn't want to acknowledge.

"This was planned... orchestrated, Jacob. It was meticulous."

"What are you saying, Bells?"

"I'm saying that I don't think this was a random run in or just a larger clan passing through. This was put together in order to stop you as a pack. To destroy you. It was... created."

Jacob jerked forward sharply then, the jolt making him cuss aloud from the pain when his torn side protested the movement.

"Fuck."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and softly touched the large bandage covering his healed wound, my fingertips barely brushing the russet skin around it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Tell me what else you're thinking, honey. I think you're on to something here and I think we need to tell Sam."

"I could be wrong... I- I don't know things like Emily does or-"

"I really don't think you are. Don't doubt yourself. What you're saying makes sense. I want you involved with this. You're part of the pack now, honey. In the same way Emily is because you're part of me."

His words made me pause as he leaned in closer to me, his gaze full of the warmth I loved.

"I might be way off base here-"

"Or you could be exactly right, honey. My money is on you."

"You always have faith in me." I replied,

"Of course."

"More faith than I have in myself..." I softly admitted.

"You had enough faith to believe I'd make it through and to stay with me. To tell me you love me."

His words stopped my eager reply as his lips brushed mine.

"You heard me?"

"Every word, Bells."

"I didn't think you could-"

"... I love you, too. With all of me."

I nestled myself in close to him, basking in the relief that he was okay and allowing myself to take a full deep breath for the first time in days.

 **A/N: Short chapter update tonight. Thank you for reading and please review this chapter with your thoughts. Till next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY- EIGHT**

 **(JPOV)**

Everything in my body physically ached and my head continued to pound as I laid there in bed. Every passing hour feeling longer than the last and making me more eager to get the hell back out into the woods.

Sam and the others needed me. We had been lucky to beat the first army without losing any of us, but I knew that it was just the start. More of them were coming and they were closer than Sam knew. I could feel it in my bones.

I waited until Bella was asleep before detangling myself from her and swinging my legs out over the edge of the bed, my movements slow and deliberate so I wouldn't wake her. She barely stirred as I got to my feet with a whispered cuss from the stabbing pain that tried to stop me in my tracks. I drew in a steadying breath and waited for it to subside before taking another few steps toward the door.

The woods had been calling me now for three days. It was like a chant that wouldn't stop in my head until I phased and dug my paws into the snowy ground again. The longer I ignored it, the louder the call was for me. I had to get back out there.

"Jacob..."

The sound of Bella's tired voice made me pause and look back at her. She was sitting on her knees in bed, her face full of apprehension as she looked me over.

"I can't stay in this bed any longer, Bells." I admitted, leaning my back against the wall for support as another jab of pain hit me in the side.

Bella was on her feet faster than I could blink, her hands reaching out to steady me better as I tried to remain upright.

"You're weak, Jacob. Sue said not to push yourself-"

I raised my head and met her doe eyes with mine. Her words fading out when she read something in my gaze.

"Bells-"

"You feel something... sense something... Don't you?" She quietly asked.

I nodded to her in reply, marveling at how she could see the pull for me without me telling her. I felt her body press closer to mine as she stared up at me, her eyes wandering over my face in a way that told me she could sense it, too.

The silence in the small guest room became very loud as she reached up and gingerly touched my cheek, her breathy words settling over my restless soul.

"I feel what you feel. Everything." She softly admitted to me. "The night you were attacked, I felt the pain. All of it."

I took her face in my hands as she struggled to further explain what she meant. As if she feared I would think she was crazy for it.

"I don't know what it means or-" She stammered, her heart now hammering wildly against her chest, like a humming birds wings.

"I believe you, honey." I told her, my mind filling with a memory from a time when Billy had delved into one of his many legends. Casually telling the story after dinner to me as a child like it were just that... a damn story. Only now it had tangible meaning. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was so scared for you... when everything happened... I-I just wasn't thinking to-"

"I feel everything you feel, Bells. Because of the imprint. I can sense when you're not okay or when you're in danger. I've never seen it take hold of both the same way. Billy told me of something like it when I was just a kid, but-"

"We need to ask him."

I drew her in even closer to me as she pressed her forehead to mine, her breathy tone scared when she spoke again.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, honey. But I'll find out."

Her hands skimmed over my chest as I tried to ignore the intoxicating desire that gripped me when her lips lingered dangerously close to mine. The room was dark and the house was silent, making me all the more aware of every breath she took. I saw the longing and the confusion behind her gaze as I leaned in closer and told her every truth I'd wanted to say to her for months now.

"I loved you before, Bells. Before we were tied like this. Before your heartbeat became the only sound that existed to me, and before the monsters and all the magic became real for us, honey. I loved you in the wholesome, simple things. Like the way you chew on your bottom lip when you're nervous, or in the way dirt bikes needed fixing and reckless choices that we made. Like warm sodas and cold pizza out in my garage. Those kinds of simple things, Bella. I wanted you with me... to be mine... before the fever set in... before I became this and everything changed. I kept the imprint from you because I wanted your life to have more meaning than just all of this. Than just Washington. More meaning than being stuck here, to something you didn't choose, somewhere you didn't want to be or someone you felt obligated to love because it was the right thing to do and not what you really wanted. I was more terrified of that than of keeping it from you. The pain without you was nothing compared to knowing you may have stayed here and chosen me for any other reason than-"

"I would have chosen you, Jacob. Not out of obligation or guilt, but because you're who I want. Going to New York was wrong for me. You're where I belong. I will always choose you. Imprint be damned, because I love you. I don't know why I can feel everything you feel or sense whatever you sense, but I know that none of it changes who you are for me. None of it could ever change how much I want you-..."

I kissed her then, stopping her mid-sentence and feeling my very skin heat at the sound of her moan as my lips claimed hers. My hands tangled in her hair as I pulled her against me and deepened the kiss. Something stirred deep inside me when her tongue languidly brushed mine and I found myself high on her taste and craving more of her like the very next breath I took. She let out a whimper, wrapping her arms around my neck, the fire behind our kiss making us forget in the moment just whose damn air we were breathing.

All I wanted was the taste that her lips allowed.

Her hands roamed down over my chest and a shudder coursed through her when my lips soon trailed across her neck. She tilted her head back and my hands moved to the hem of her shirt, my fingertips rimming the edges of it now and barely grazing her soft skin underneath.

I stilled at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw the look of true disappointment cross Bella's face when Sue popped in.

"What are you doing out of bed, Jacob?" Sue chastened, her eyes wide in disbelief as I untangled myself from Bella and met her icy glare.

"I can't sit in that bed for one more damn minute. I need to see Sam and the others. It's important."

Sue looked to Bella with a shake of her head at this. "That's not an option for you right now-"

"Sue..." Bella softly interrupted. "I think we need to help him get back to the pack. There are things he needs to tell them."

"He is not strong enough-"

"Sue- Please." I countered. "Their safety depends on me with this. There was more to this attack than Sam knows and I've got to tell them. Warn them. Staying cooped up here won't help anyone."

Sue looked downright irritated as she snatched up her house phone and handed it to us. "Than you can call him. Or I'll call him and he can come here with Paul."

"I have to get back out there." I heavily sighed. "You don't understand."

"I do understand! I understand that you were nearly crushed, Jacob. You're not healed yet. Do you know how painful it will be for you to phase right now?"

"I can get through it."

"You don't know that." Sue hastily protested.

"I have to try." I replied, feeling Bella press herself into my side as the two of them exchanged a loaded glance.

"I know you're worried for him. So am I, but we have to trust Jacob with this, Sue. He knows what he needs to do and the risk involved. We need to stop fighting and help him."

Sue went mute upon hearing this, her hands fidgeting with the phone while she looked between the two of us with uncertainty plaguing her features.

"I'm telling Sam to come here and help you. You can't do it on your own." She finally stated before leaving the room and hurriedly dialing Sam's number.

"This doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my mind that you're making a mistake here." Bella softly sighed, her eyes meeting mine when I glanced down into her pretty face.

"I know, but I have to-"

"I know you do." She agreed, pushing lightly on my chest until I sat back down on the edge of the bed. "But I want you to know that I support you, Jacob. With whatever you do."

She stepped closer and ran her fingertips through my hair, the simple touch from her enough to send a jolt straight to my groin. My hands twitched to touch her, feel her creamy skin beneath my palms. The desire for her was heavy enough that it stole every other thought in my mind, holding captive all else for the time being.

I swallowed hard and tried to get a grip as Bella sat down next to me, while we both waited for Sue to come back in.

"Do you think she'll really call him?" Bella hedged.

"I hope so. I can't get rid of this feeling that more of them are coming."

"Maybe it's because you're the true Alpha of the pack. It's who you are."

"Who told you that-" I whispered to her in reply, stunned that she knew.

"Your dad. He's proud of you. So am I. You know... aside from being sort of beautiful, your kind of awesome, too."

I glanced up and saw the half a smile that touched her lips as she said this, my own returning smile feeling a bit foreign to me, given the events of the last few days.

"You place far too much faith in me. I didn't even want to be in a pack at first. I can't imagine running one."

"... but you will. It's your destiny, Jacob."

Something about the look on her face told me that she truly believed this. That it wasn't simply lip service for her but far more.

Sue entered the room again then with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Sam is on patrol right now, but I spoke to Embry and he said he would give him your message. I'm sure he'll come straight here when he's done. So please don't try anything foolish until then. Do you think you can wait a few more hours?"

I nodded and saw Bella offer her a smile in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

"You have my word, I won't let him take off."

"Thank you, Bella. I have somewhere I have to go."

"At this hour?" Bella asked in concern.

"Yes, seems Mrs. LaBree thinks she's in pre-term labor. She lives only four houses down on the reservation and her husband is away right now. She needs me to go check on her. I'll have my cell if either of you need me. I should be back before Sam arrives at daybreak."

"We'll be here, Sue. Promise." Bella obliged, waving goodbye to her as she gathered her things and headed for the front door.

"She's mad at me." I sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen her that mad. Sue's normally pretty mellow."

"It's only cause she cares. It's been a long few days. I think we're all on edge a little."

"Probably." I replied, reaching over and switching off the bedside lamp as Bella arranged the pillows and helped me back into bed.

"You should get some more sleep before Sam shows up. You'll need all the strength you can get."

She draped the sheet over me and I caught her hand in mine before she had the chance the turn away from me. The words coming out without thought now.

"I need you."

Bella stopped where she was and saw the regretful look I wore as she threaded her delicate fingers through mine. The silence was more than I could stand. With every pounding beat of her heart, the heavy pull to her grew until every fiber of my being ached to touch her.

"Sorry..." I whispered to her in the heavy silence, waiting for her inevitable dismissal and forgiving smile she always gave me to crest her mouth the same way it always had. The same way our complicated history played itself out in small and seemingly meaningless embraces or the brush of a hand against another. The same way she would hesitate and pull back from me whenever those seemingly innocent contacts between us became something more... something unknown and scary for her. I couldn't count on a single hand the many ways we had fallen apart and then fallen back together... over and over... again and again. It had become our pattern since the Cullen's had left and it was a pattern I wanted to break.

I sucked in a sharp breath as Bella ran her fingertips down my forearm and reached for my hand.

"Don't be..."

Her barely audible reply forced me to meet her gaze, holding it long enough to see every intricate detail of our future there. I longed for it more than anything else. I sat forward, unable to ignore the magnetic pull any longer, and reached for her. Her lips found mine first and her kiss wasn't timid or shy the way it had been all the times before. No, there was a desperation behind it... a hunger I recognized as her tongue slipped over mine. The feel of it like silk as I took her in my arms and held her body to mine the way it should be. The way she was meant to fit all along. Her kiss was the kind that made my skin feel like electricity and numb all my pain. The kind that left me feeling dizzy and drunk. She straddled me, her hips grinding upward in a rocking motion that made her gasp into my mouth. She kissed me deeper and I easily slid her body over mine, my hands gripping either side of her thighs as the strain in my sweats became prominent. Bella stilled then, her hair falling down around her face when she hovered above me. The only light in the room came from the moonlights glow, as it casted shadows around us, her heart raced and I bit back a groan when she rocked her hips again. I slowly moved my hands up under her shirt, the feel of her soft skin enough to make me rock hard for her.

Her lips molded effortlessly to mine and the heat between us made her pale cheeks flush with beautiful vibrant color. I broke our kiss just long enough to see the need in her gaze and it was my undoing. I sat up, taking her with me and reached for her shirt. My hands working fast to pull it up over her head and press her bare skin to mine. She gasped and her body trembled when I unclasped her bra, my mouth lingering a mere breath away from hers.

"Bells...-"

She was utter perfection. Every inch of her truly flawless. Her skin soft and supple and her beauty taking my breath away when I firmly cupped one of her breasts. She let out a moan and bit down on my bottom lip, and it was enough to make me lose my damn mind.

I flipped us, laying her body beneath mine and pulling her jeans down over her naked thighs as the scent of her sweet arousal filled the room. I was captivated by her every move and her every sound as she reached for the front of my sweats, her hands dipping below the waistband as she tugged them down. I pulled them off and kissed her deeply, my body covering hers as she thrusted her hips upward and tangled her hands in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I pressed her now heated skin flush to mine and filled her with a solid thrust. Her back arched and my name fell from her lips as I slowly moved in and out of her. Every part of her fitting perfectly with me the way I had known it always would. I took my time with her, listening to every gasp and moan that she made, her body in perfect sync with my own.

It was the sweetest torture I had ever known and I never wanted it to end.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thank you. Till next time :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

 **(BPOV)**

I awoke cocooned in Jacobs warmth with his head laying on top of mine and our legs tangled up in the sheets. I stifled a laugh as I slowly tried to untangle myself from him and felt him stir, his dark eyes barely opening to meet mine and still plagued with heavy sleep. He placed a kiss to my forehead and inched me closer.

"What time is it?" He groggily asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Doesn't look to be light out yet."

"Good." He sighed, pulling me closer. "I get to hold you a little longer till Sam comes barging in here and makes me go with him for the rest of the morning."

"You can hold me as long as you want." I sighed. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Do you know how many times I've thought about this very moment with you? How many times I've wanted to feel your skin with mine. Hold you close like this, Bells."

His words sent a trembling thrill through me as I kissed the soft russet skin of his chest.

"I'm sorry it took me so long-"

"Don't be honey. You were well worth the wait. Every single agonizing minute of it." He replied to me in a whisper, his strong hand now caressing my outer thigh.

I went silent at this and nestled my head into his firm chest, my cheek coming to rest just above his heart.

"I don't feel any pain anymore. It's gone." He soon softly commented.

"I'm so glad to hear that. You really scared me, you know? I'd never seen you like that."

"I know. I didn't mean to. All part of the wolf thing."

"Will it always be this scary?"

"I'd like to tell you no, but that would be a lie. And I can't lie to you. It's impossible."

"So that's a yes?"

"We have a duty to protect our land, Bells. So, yes there's always a risk involved with that, but it's not often that we get ambushed like we did. That was a set up." He thoughtfully replied to me with a smile, his hand reaching out to move a stray lock of hair from my face.

"I hope its a rarity and not ever the norm."

Jacob grew quiet at this and gazed down into my eyes, the sincerity in them enough to silence me from stating anything further.

"Bells... what we do and what we are comes with hazards. They can't be avoided. But I can promise to always be as safe as I can."

"I'll take it." I breathed in reply, stopping to inhale his woodsy pine scent that captivated my senses. I had never smelled something more alluring. No cologne could ever compare to it for me. It was purely Jacob and I never wanted it to fade.

"It's the sucky part of being in a pack. We act on instinct. It's raw and all the animal."

"... and for me... for the imprint?" I hesitantly questioned, peering up to meet his darkened gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... is there a certain rule or... code... or-"

Jacob chuckled suddenly, his head shaking back and forth as he kissed me softly and made me forget my train of thought.

"There's rules and legends of course. But for the imprint, there's no hidden law book we have to abide by or anything. I know you don't know much about it, yet. So... ask me anything and I'll tell you whatever you want to know, honey. I don't want you to feel like there's any secrets between us."

"Okay..." I sighed in return to him, feeling his fingers run through my hair and still as I drew in a breath. "I want to know what it means for us. Are we different now?"

"No honey. The imprint doesn't change things between us. It only strengthens us. I promise."

"What's different about me to you? If anything?"

Jacob drew in a deep breath and exhaled as if he were trying to find the right words to say what was running through his mind.

"I can sense what you do. But you already know that. I can hear every single beat of your heart better... louder. If that makes any sense."

"You've always known me best. That hasn't changed."

"You're the first thing I think of when I open my eyes and the last thing I dream about when they're closed."

"... and before the imprint?"

"It was the same, honey." He confessed, gently touching his nose to mine as his gaze wandered over my face to take in my reaction.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can't hear your thoughts or anything if that's what you are asking, but I can tell what's in that beautiful head of yours long before you say it. Most of the time anyway."

"True." I agreed, seeing the small smile that formed on his face.

"See, nothing has really changed between us. Only for the better."

"How does it affect things in the pack?"

"Keeping our thoughts to ourselves can prove to be a challenge and a real pain in the ass sometimes." He boldly admitted.

"Such as-"

"Times like this. When and if I think of them when I've phased in... then the pack gets to see it all, too."

I felt my cheeks redden instantly at this and ducked my head further into the sheets for cover.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"It's alright I guess. I'll just have to learn to deal with Paul and all the others getting a nice birds eye view." I chuckled to him in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well... if Paul knows what's good for him, he'll keep his sarcastic comments to himself."

I laughed at his comment and stilled when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Jacob pulled the sheet up further around us and glanced toward the closed door, his hand coming to cradle the back of my head as the door cracked open.

"Jacob?" Sam's baritone cut in through the silence of the house, making me jump and shimmy myself further down into the bed.

"You're early, Sam." Jacob stated, his tone not hiding his irritation at the intrusion now.

"I figured you'd be ready to-"

"Can you give us a minute? I'll be out soon."

"Sure thing, bro. Take whatever time you need. Sorry to... well... interrupt the two of you."

My skin heated all the more as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Jacob reached down for me, his hands sliding up stomach as he dragged me up his taut body. "He's gone, honey. You can't come back now."

"Does that happen all the time, too?" I asked, the horror clear in my voice to him.

"Probably." He sighed. "I hope not but-"

"-most likely." I finished for him.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"I know and I'll adjust."

"It's a lot to adjust to." He sighed heavily.

"You're more than worth it, Jacob." I reminded him as my lips met his own. "I want you. All of you. No matter what you come with."

Jacob met my gaze and kissed my cheek before he pulled himself out of bed and slowly dressed, his movements still slow but less stiff than before. I watched him as he turned back and mouthed the words "I love you," as he slipped out to meet Sam. My eyes were heavy as the silence surrounded me and I didn't try to fight the sleep when it pulled me back in.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. There will be another update posted tomorrow! Thanks for reading and please review :-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I know- I know... My promised update is WAY overdue and for that I am sorry. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of this little plot twist! HAPPY READING!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY**

 **(JPOV)**

I glanced down at the winding road ahead of me, taking note of the Mercedes parked in Sams driveway. It's haughty appearance making my blood boil from just the sight of it.

"What the fuck-" I spat toward Sam, my hands balling up into tight fists as my eyes continued to sweep over the car.

"You need to keep your head about you, Jake. Trust me, I don't want the leech here either, but She claims to have vital information on Damien. She refused to leave until she saw you. She's been here all morning. We managed to come to an agreement of sorts. I told her she could stay here on our lands, only if I had eyes on her at all times."

"You think it's real-" I countered, meeting his angered gaze.

"Seems it. Paul and Embry have been standing guard just outside the door for hours. They haven't budged. They sure in hell don't trust her."

"Where's Em?"

"I told her to go to Forks and stay there till she hears from me. I spoke to here before I met you. She's safe."

I cringed as the sweet acidic stench loomed out around us, making my lungs burn and my skin crawl. I shook with tremors as Alice's petite granite figure stepped out of the car and approached us, her golden gaze timid when it met mine. I flinched back reflexively as she drew near, her pace slow and appearing as normal for an ordinary human. Something she had spent years perfecting I was sure.

"Remember what I told you, Alice-" Sam warned. "He isn't completely healed. Phasing for him right now would hurt like hell. So don't push him, or I'll have the pack run you straight out of La'Push. Trust me... it would be their pleasure. Count yourself lucky they've been this patient and restrained so far."

The pixie nodded in compliance and held my gaze, her face set in an unreadable expression as she looked between Sam and I.

Sam soon motioned for Paul and Embry to back away and they were reluctant to follow his order. We watched as they disappeared into the nearby tree line that rimmed Sam's backyard and I waited for her to speak first, my patience already worn thin.

"I know we're not friends-"

"That's an understatement of the century-" I scoffed.

She narrowed her eyes at me and cautiously gestured down to the bandage on my side. "I am sorry you were hurt. That must have scared Bella."

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to reign in the sarcasm that wanted to escape me.

"Sam said it was a close call. That you were ambushed."

"Isn't that how your kind works? You wait till a person is unsuspecting and vulnerable-"

"Mostly... but not always." She countered, her tone sharper with me now. "We're not all the twisted and connivingly cold individuals you think we are. Some of us actually have a moral compass."

I stared down at her in disbelief, feeling my skin heat from her thoughtless commentary.

"Really-" I quipped to her in reply. "You mean not all of you try to lure people in. Get them closer. Deceive them into thinking that you're anything other than a bloodsucker?"

"No- you're not entirely wrong. We're designed to do all of those things. Whether we want to be or not."

I took a step back from her and tried to get a grip on my anger, before I phased into the animal that was physically trying to rip me in half right now.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here for two reasons. Firstly, it was no random ambush that almost got you killed. It was orchestrated with purpose and I know who was behind it. Secondly, I had a vision of Bella and I saw the man after her. I even know his name and where he's headed next. Thought maybe you'd be interested."

"Are you baiting me?" I angrily countered, questioning her true motives.

"And what would that get me?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Alice."

"I assure you that's not the case at all. My family and I cared for Bella not so long ago and we always will."

"Do they know about your vision?" I asked, following her golden gaze to the tree line as she observed Paul pacing in wolf form there.

"No- I haven't shared it with them. Edward is the only one who has the ability to see my thoughts and he hasn't been with us in some time now."

"Gone off alone has he?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Don't play riddles with me." I hastily replied to her. "I don't like it and I don't have time for it."

"Fair enough. But you should know that numbers are not on your side here, Jacob."

I leaned in closer to her then, meeting her gaze as she tried to turn away from me.

"Tell me just what the hell that means. You're on my lands, remember? You should be mindful of your place." I told her, fighting against the strong urge to phase as the tremors tried to consume me whole.

"I am well aware of that. Your pack has grown in ability and in numbers but it's not enough to fight against what's coming. The man chasing after Bella, he was human before, yes?"

Her words sent a fresh jolt through me as I held her gaze and took hold of her by the arm. "What the hell do you mean he _was_ human?"

Alice grew silent then, her eyes widening some at our closeness. "I mean... Damien is what I am now. What you loathe."

"How in the fuck-"

"I don't know the details, but I know what I saw. He was behind the ambush. He changed some of the newborns himself and he knows about the Volturi. He knows about Aro. This makes him far more dangerous than he ever was before and you're not ready for what he could bring with him next time. You got lucky before-"

"Tell me how many." I demanded, releasing her arm and seeing her step back from me.

"Enough to cover the pack in number three times. The volturi have endless resource-"

"Who the hell are they?"

"They set the rules for our kind with ruthless leader who is not known for showing mercy. Even for his own."

I turned from her and motioned for Sam, my head filling with the slaughter she described while he jogged toward me.

"Tell him exactly what you just told me. Don't leave out any damn details!" I half shouted, looking out to see the rest of the pack now in wolf form and waiting anxiously by the bordering tree's. My head spun as I listened to Alice go over it all again with Sam, my mind picturing the scared look on Bella's face when she got wind of this.

This changed things. This changed everything.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

 **(BPOV)**

I jumped at the sound of Billy's raised baritone as it echoed down the hall to me, the urgency in it making me startle awake and get to my feet. I barely had time to get dressed before Sue's guest bedroom door was thrown open and an angry Charlie stared wide eyed at me.

"Dad!?" I gasped, hastily buttoning my shirt and seeing Billy wheel up behind him.

"Chief, there's no need to-"

"I think I've heard just about enough from you. Get your coat Bella. You're coming back home with me. That's not a request." Charlie fumed, searching around the room for my coat and pausing when he caught sight of Jacob's clothes laying at the end of the disheveled bed. "Unbelievable..."

I stared at Billy as he tried to speak up again.

"You don't know what you're-"

"I know exactly what Jacob is now. No thanks to you." Charlie snapped back in reply. "And I know how to care for my daughter. There's no safer place for her to be than with me."

"Dad, what are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to take you home. Staying with Sue and Jacob isn't what's best for you anymore." He huffed to me in reply, reaching for my arm and trying to move me toward the door. "Come on, lets get the hell out of here."

"No!" I sharply protested, taking my arm out of his grip and meeting his heated glare. "Stop it! I know you're upset and confused but-"

"I'm not having you stay here with a dangerous predator, Bella. You're coming back to Forks with me. Where you should be!"

"Chief-" Billy yelled. "Would you stop being so pig headed? My son is not a dangerous predator! I thought after our few talks you were coming around!?"

I held my breath then, knowing Billy had done his best over the past few weeks to evade my fathers suspicion with passive explanations as to just what was going on with Jacob. We had put it off for too long and now we were paying for it.

"He's a damn wolf, Billy! What the hell else would you call it?" Charlie haughtily replied, his face now reddened with his anger.

"He is still my son. Still the Jacob you've known yourself since he was a boy." Billy adamantly defended.

"No... he isn't-"

"That's enough!" I snapped to Charlie, seeing his eyes grow wide from the tone I used with him.

"Bella, I am trying to keep you safe!"

"From Jacob?! Are you serious, dad. He came for me- He helped me-"

"-and he's an animal, Bella! A dangerous one! How can you not see that?" Charlie yelled, stepping out around Billy. "This is not up for debate!"

"You can't force me to leave with you-"

"Like hell I can't! You are still my daughter-"

"Your grown daughter!" I reminded him, my temper flaring all the time as he tried to talk down to me, as if I were a small child.

The argument ceased suddenly when Sue came home, followed closely by Jacob and Paul. They stopped in the doorway and Jacobs gaze went straight to mine when he saw who was standing in Sue's living room.

"Charlie?" Sue questioned. "Well, it's nice you stopped in for a visit. Haven't seen too much of you lately. Why don't you have some coffee?"

"No, thank you." Charlie replied, being mindful of his tone with her. "We won't be staying. Bella and I were just about to leave."

"What..." Jacob hedged, stepping forward with his hand outstretched toward me.

"Charlie has some concerns, Jacob." Billy added, his eyes full of a tangible sadness as he gazed across the room to his best friend.

"What's on your mind, Charlie?" Sue kindly asked, placing a soft hand on Charlie's forearm. I watched him grow uneasy and took notice of how some of his anger had faded from Sue's presence. He shifted his stance and tried to regain his composure as he glared at Jacob.

Paul shot me a nervous look as the heated tension in the room continued to rise.

"I came here to get Bella and take her back home with me for obvious reasons." Charlie soon clarified.

Jacobs face fell from hearing this and I was quick to take his offered hand before turning to my father.

"I won't go with you. It s safer for me here. In La'Push. You're wrong, dad. Jacob isn't dangerous. He's done so much for me and I'm not leaving him. You can't force me to!"

"Charlie, there's so much you don't know. So much we need to tell you so you can understand-" Sue began.

"You know what- I don't want to understand all this. I don't care to know how the hell it's even possible for him to turn into that monster, but-"

"Dad!" I shouted, near trembling with anger. "Don't say things like that-"

"That's what he is! And you think you're safe with him! For shits sake! Have all of you lost your mind? This is crazy! The more time I have to think about, the more insane is sounds!"

"I am safe with him, dad. Deep down you have to know that!"

"Sir... " Paul stepped up, his respectful tone stunning me into silence as he addressed my father next. "Jacob can't help who he is or what he is. None of us can. It's in our blood. Part of who we are. You're punishing him for something he can't control and that's an ass move. No disrespect, Charlie."

The room fell silent then as my father glared angrily at Paul. Sue tried to be the voice of reason and offered for Charlie to stay for some dinner and talk things over but my father was well past reason. He soon shook his head and barged back out outside, climbing into his cruiser and taking off without so much a single look back. My heart felt shattered as I watched him leave.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY- TWO**

 **(BPOV)**

The house was silent as I sat in Sue's wooden rocking chair and gazed out her living room window at the snow falling in a fresh blanket of white just outside. The crackling sound of the fire seemed so loud to me as I quietly pondered how awful things had gone with Charlie. The angry look on his face and the harsh words that were spoken. I was angry at him for his rudeness to Jake and I was even more angry at myself for not telling him the truth sooner. After Jacobs injury, he had been my sole focus and I had stubbornly put off talking to Charlie.

I sighed heavily and glanced down at the mug of tea in my hands, my heart feeling so heavy as a cold wind swept in through Sue's quant home. Jacob was quick to close the door behind him before unloading the bundle of wood he had stacked in his arms, his smile missing and his face still full of a tangible sadness.

Charlie's outburst had hurt him and the both of us were still trying to understand how the missing pieces of the puzzle had been filled in for Charlie in the first place. We knee that what he had witnessed in the woods left him searching for answers, ones both Billy and I had every intent on telling him. We truly had good intentions but other events overshadowed that and had led to this mess. It all could have been avoided if only I had told him sooner myself. Our wondering of how he had come to know so much was put to rest when Doris showed up here shortly after Charlie had taken off. The look of true regret on her face making us know she had been the one to tell him the truth about Jacob and the pack. Jacob, being the person he was, didn't have the heart to be angry with her. She apologized over and over, with tears in her eyes, when she told us she had explained everything to my father in the hopes it would help, but that it had proven to do the exact opposite. Doris had been caring for Billy at Charlie's place on and off while Jacob healed here at Sue's, and when Billy had left to see him again, Charlie had grown more suspicious and had begged her to tell him the truth about it all. Doris explained that she only gave into him because she thought it would somehow put his worried mind at rest, but it didn't.

Jacob had comforted her all he could and told her she could remain here with us at Sue's as long as she needed, or until Charlie cooled off at least. Sue was both kind and welcoming to Doris and the two of them had been busying themselves in the kitchen ever since. It touched Jacob that Sue had been so hospitable to his gran and he had thanked her immensely for it, but I could see the heaviness on him from earlier and it made my own chest ache. Jacob had nothing but respect for Charlie and I knew it cut him deep to hear him regard him as a monster. The memory of his cruel tone to him made me visibly shudder when he hunkered down by the fire and tossed in a few more logs, his gaze glued to the burning flame as it rose within the fireplace. He had barely uttered a single word in hours and I was beginning to think that this was chewing him up far more than he let on. He rose from the floor and piled the wood next to the mantle, his gaze turning to me when he noticed me shiver.

"You alright?" He thoughtfully asked, grabbing the blanket from the couch and draping it over my shoulders.

"Are you?" I countered, observing the tension in his body when he knelt down in front of me and shook his head.

"Not really." He replied, sinking down further on the floor, his head coming to rest in my lap with a heavy sigh.

I ran my fingertips through his hair and felt him relax into my touch as we sat there together. I couldn't help but wish we had the option to go back to simpler times. Back to old bikes that needed fixing, cold pizza and warm sodas in his garage. I shook my head as I thought of how we had foolishly taken those simpler times for granted not so long ago.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jake whispered, his head still resting against my legs.

"For what..."

"Being what I am."

I sat forward, pulling him up with me and meeting his remorseful gaze. "Jacob..."

"I knew this would happen someday."

I cradled his face in my hands and kissed his forehead, my lips trailing down to the bridge of his nose, before spanning across his cheeks and stopping a breath away from his mouth. "You are not a monster. Every part of you is good and I love all of you. You're my Jacob."

He tried to look away from me, but I captured his lips before he had the chance to and his response to me was immediate. My kiss was slow but eager. I wanted him to know without a doubt how I saw him and that he could never be a monster to me.

"You have to always remember who you are, Jacob. And if you forget, I'll be here to remind you."

"I feel like I've been erased." He admitted, his forehead pressing gently to mine as he closed his eyes.

"You haven't been. You're still you. Still my very best friend. Still the most selfless person I know."

"He thinks I could hurt you and he's not wrong, Bella. I could-"

"You wouldn't." I confidently assured him, hating the sound of self doubt Charlie's words had placed in him.

"Sam didn't think he would ever hurt Emily, either. But he did. He lost his cool for only a split second and he has to live with that. It eats at him every day. Trust me, I know. I see it and I hear it."

"You're not Sam, Jacob. I know you and I trust you. With my life."

"I would never forgive myself if I ever-"

"I would forgive you-" I countered, meeting his gaze and seeing the alarmed expression he wore from my words.

"Bells- don't say that. You don't know-"

"Yes I do know. I know my heart. I would always choose you and always forgive you. The same way Emily forgave Sam. That's what love does, Jacob... and I love you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my chest, his body still rigid with the kind of tension I had seen in him for days now. It was moments like this that I longed to be more for him and hated that I couldn't be. I was human and simple and it had to be enough, yet somehow it always felt as if it never was.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Till next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

 **(BPOV)**

It had been three days since my fathers outburst and nothing felt right the way it used to. There was a strained tension in Sue's home that only seemed to be getting worse instead of better as time went on. Jacob had been busy with pack meetings and patrol runs at all hours of the night. He was more determined now than ever to stay a step ahead of Damien's plan. I had barely slept since learning the truth about the ambush and who was behind it. My skin crawled whenever I pondered the many ways this could all go so horribly wrong, each of the scenarios all ending with me losing my own humanity or losing the one person who made me want to keep remaining in this ordinary human skin.

Jacob and my father hadn't spoken a word to each other since the outburst and I struggled myself to even pick up the phone and call him. Billy remained mute over it all and he barely ate his dinners when Sue prepared them. His constant silence made me concerned for him. He loved Charlie and it was easy to see the pain in his eyes over the fear of losing his long time best friend. Doris cleverly tried to coax him into eating more but Billy refused and got hot tempered when pushed too hard. Doris had only the best of intentions when she had told Charlie everything, but her remorse over the way it had all turned out was written all over her face and it was painful for Jacob to see. I had done my best to assure her that she had done nothing wrong and that I loved her still, but it didn't ease her mind like I'd hoped it would.

"If you keep this up, Billy... you'll waste away before our very eyes. Now come on, try and eat something." Doris thoughtfully hedged.

"I'm not hungry. Just like I wasn't hungry an hour ago. Please, would you just leave me be." Billy sourly replied.

"I can't because I'm worried for you. Some of the meds you take require food and you haven't had a solid meal in days. It could harm your health."

Billy simply looked away from her, his troubled gaze going to the frosted window close by.

Doris shrugged in defeat and looked my way, her eyes sad and pleading now. I took the dinner plate from her hands and knelt down beside Billy's chair, my hand resting over his and drawing his attention back to me.

"I know this hurts you and I'm sorry for that, but you can't continue to skip meals. You know you need to eat. Your sugar could get too low."

He nodded once and refused to keep eye contact with me while I continued. "Jacob is worried, Billy. You know how much he cares for you. Eat for him... if not for nothing else."

Billy huffed and grabbed the plate from my hands, his expression angered when he took a bite of potatoes. I watched him slowly eat his lunch and counted it as a small victory.

When night fell, I joined him by the window and anxiously waited for Jacob to return. The silence was torture as the sound of the nearby clock ticked on. Jacob had been burning the candle at both ends and his exhaustion was starting to show.

"Have you tried to call your father?"

"No, every time I pick up the phone, I seem to lose my nerve."

"Me too." Billy admitted. "I don't even know what to say to him."

"I know how you feel."

"He hates me now. He'll never trust me again. We've been friends for longer than I can even remember and I don't think we can recover from this. I think it's the end of the line for us."

"Don't say that, Billy. Charlie will come around. He has to. Besides, this isn't all your fault. I should have told him the truth when I had the chance."

"It wouldn't have done you any good. He still would have been stubborn and blamed me, too." Billy replied to me in a sigh, his tone defeated.

"You know dad and you know how things often blow over for him. He always over reacts and then once he's had a few days to clam down, he see's things more clear and some of his anger fades."

"Maybe with other things, but not this time, Bella. He feels I betrayed him and kept Jacobs truth a secret for my own selfish reasons."

"Charlie knows who you are, Billy. He knows the heart of you and if I've learned anything through all this, its that forgiving someone is not so much for them as it is for yourself."

Billy met my gaze and I saw his hardened expression soften some as he pondered what I had just said to him. He adjusted himself better in his chair and continued to stare out the window, as I thought of the many years of friendship they had shared. My heart felt broken at the possibility of this separating them for good.

Doris soon joined us in the living room, her hands busy with the yarn she wove into unique patterns as the night wore on. It wasn't long before Jacob came trudging up over the steps, his eyes heavy and his body weary.

"You look beat, son." Billy observed.

"I am." Jacob admitted, hunkering down next to his gran on the couch.

"Did Sam take over for you?"

"Yeah, he's running till dawn with Paul. He decided last pack meeting that it would be best if we split up into two larger groups instead of staying in one. It's so we can cover more ground. Just means pulling longer shifts in patrol."

Billy shook his head in disapproval to this. "I don't think that's a smart strategy. It divides you."

"We've already been put at a big disadvantage with numbers. We need to cover all the ground we can. If not, we could miss something and we can't afford that right now."

Doris patted him on the knee when his tone grew louder and more frustrated.

"You are only one person, Jacob. Only one pack. There isn't anymore you can do than to follow the plan your alpha has set in place-" She began.

"It's not enough-"

"Son-" Billy countered.

"It isn't!" Jacob shouted, jumping up to his feet and storming off into Sue's guest room. I was quick to follow, seeing how the healing gash on his side looked angrier to me than it did before. I took note of how it seemed to be irritated as I approached Jacob from behind.

"Are you okay?" I softly asked, reaching my fingertips out to brush against his side. He flinched away from me with a huff and I saw the muscles of his back bulge as he straightened himself and looked my way.

"We're not ready." He sharply replied in disgust. "They'll run a rush out over us and leave La'Push in ruins."

"What happened today?"

"Sam thinks we need Alice and the whole Cullen Clan to better fight this off, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's probably right. What we have in strength and speed, we severely lack in skill and numbers."

His jaw flexed as he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, his stance agitated and unnerved.

"You think Alice will help-"

"Course she will. It'll be the perfect opportunity for them to sweep back in and play hero." He replied, his tone dripping with acidic sarcasm.

Though he was angry, there was something else I could see clearly beneath all of it and it wasn't rage, or fury, but fear instead. He felt helpless and he truly hated that feeling.

"Sam knows what he's doing and the two of you make a great team. You're solid and you think best when put under pressure. That all plays in your favor."

"None of that will matter if they outnumber us." He angrily quipped.

I shrank back some from his harsh tone, my gaze falling to the floor while I tried to think of something of greater importance I could offer up, but I fell short.

After a few silent moments, I felt his warm hands trail up my arms as his eyes sought mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't of-... I'm just-"

"Scared." I finished for him, seeing the recognition is his gaze when he nodded to me.

"Yeah."

"You and the pack have given so much for me already. I have absolute faith in all of you, but if something happens to me-"

"It won't." Jacob interrupted.

"-... but if it does-"

"Stop."

I paused mid sentence at the sincere plea I heard in his tone, as he took my hand and placed it over his heart. The two of us staring at each other now as if the rest of the world no longer existed.

"Jake..."

"You feel that?" He softly questioned while I nodded to him. "That beats for you. It doesn't know how to do anything else. If something happened to you... -if I couldn't get to you before they did or they took you away from me-" I watched the pain flicker across his face as he swallowed hard and tried to continue. "They would kill me with you."

I blinked back the tears that clouded my view of him, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"I would fight-"

"I know you would because you're a fighter, Bells. I've always known that about you. You're far stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for."

"Sometimes I hate all this. Sometimes I wish we could go back to when things were normal." I admitted, seeing him nod in agreement with me.

"I would give anything to go back."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing... but wait and I hate waiting."

"Does Sam agree with how you feel?"

"Mostly, but it definitely wasn't my idea to get the Cullen's involved." He begrudgingly replied.

"Do you even trust them enough for something like this to work?"

"I don't. Sam does. We don't see eye to eye here. He thinks it will only benefit us. I think it could screw us. The pack doesn't trust them and you can't have an alliance without trust. They go hand in hand."

"Yes they do." I agreed.

"I have no choice but to trust Sam's instincts and his leadership. It's never steered us wrong before. I just hope it doesn't start now."

"Trusting him is the right thing, Jacob. Even if it's hard."

He brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You know I'd come for you, right? I wouldn't stop... ever." He soon whispered. The sincerity in his voice causing a sense of dread to settle itself over me.

"I know, but I wouldn't want that existence for you, Jacob. If the worse case scenario happens, I want you to promise me that you won't risk yourself to save me. I know it goes against all that you are, but I could never live with myself if-"

"... and I can't live without you-" He protested. "I won't make you a promise I can't keep and if I agreed to what you're asking me right now, that's exactly what I'd be doing."

"You know it would change everything ... forever."

"I know I'll fight until I can't to keep you safe and with me."

I met his genuine gaze and wrapped my arms around his neck as his words sunk in. I knew what I had asked of him and that if my nightmare came true, he would give his own life to save mine. But that was a reality that was worse than death to me. Worse than being turned and forced into a frozen eternity. A world where my Jacob didn't exist was a world I would never want to be in.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter update finds you well. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. Till next time...**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

 **(BPOV)**

The wind blew furiously around Sue's house as she dug through her cabinets in search for a spare lantern. The power had gone out twice now and we had been left in the dark. It was calm and the sky was lit up with stars until suddenly they vanished and the weather changed in mere minutes.

"Storm came out of nowhere. I was just telling Doris how beautiful the stars were an hour ago. How bright they were shining." Sue griped, with a frustrating shake of her head.

"Certainly did. The pack didn't even feel it coming and Sam's been gone since day break. If he had sensed something like this was headed for us, he would of alerted me and headed back." Jacob replied to her, his concerned look catching my attention.

"I've never seen a storm like this. Not in all the years I've lived here. You can't even see the tree's out there. Everything is white." Billy added, his eyes wide and glued to the window that shook from the forceful gust of wind. The snow fell in heavy flakes and blew around Sue's house as if someone had placed us all in a giant snow globe and shook it up. You couldn't see the hand in front of your face when you stepped out onto the porch, and the power behind the wind alone was enough to steal your breath. I helped Sue light more candles and tried to gather all the blankets I could as the chill in the house grew around us.

The fire was barely going and Jacob had tried to keep the embers lit, but wasn't successful in the end. He turned our way and met my worried gaze from across the room.

"You all could freeze in here over night without that fire. We need more wood to keep it going. We have to have it. I'll go."

"Jacob, you can't go out in this. It's a blizzard out there right now. You wouldn't be able to see where you were going. I haven't even been able to reach Leah or Seth. There's no cell service. It would be beyond dangerous-"

"I'm going." He stated, holding my gaze as the fear began to grip me hard.

"He's fast and he's capable." Billy offered up. "He can do it. And he's right. With that wind, it will get mighty cold in this house without a burning fire. Who knows how long the power will be out."

Jacob nodded to Billy and placed a hand on his grans arm when she reached out in worry to him.

"Jacob-" She anxiously warned.

"I'll be alright, gran. Promise. Stay inside with Sue, Bella and dad. I'll be back here before you know it." He assured her with a forced smile.

I took immediate note of how it didn't come close to touching his eyes and it made me look away from him. He was lying to her and trying to lie to Billy and Sue, too. But he couldn't lie to me.

He draped one of the heavier blankets over Billy's lap and then handed another to Sue and Doris, before he headed toward me. His eyes down cast and his stance unsure. I grabbed him by the arm the second he was out of sight from them, my grip tight and my eyes wide with fear when I spoke.

"You're lying." I accused, seeing the guilty expression on his face when he turned me away from them further and leaned in so only I could hear him.

"I can't lie to you. As much as I wish I could right now - I just can't. Yes, I'm lying to them. Because my gut tells me that this is not a random storm, Bells. Something... or someone... is brewing it. My instincts are screaming at me that I'm right."

I fell silent at this, my head filling with the implication he was making now.

"You- You think- Wha-"

"Shhh... I know- it doesn't sound logical or right. But you have to trust me when I tell you this. I know storms, natural ones, and I know what they feel like before they hit. I know how the air shifts and how it feels against my skin. It's in me- in all of us as a pack to sense the weather. It's born in us. This isn't a storm made by nature. It's forced. Sam is miles away on a run with Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry right now."

He paused and glanced toward the door, his face falling in a way that made my fear only increase ten fold.

"You're divided." I bluntly stated, hearing the gust of wind angrily rattle Sue's old windows again, as recognition struck me.

"Very and that's not the worst of it, honey. The way this storm came about tells me there's far more behind it that just mother nature taking out her fury. I think it's elemental control by one of _them._ "

My hands shook as I tried to process just what he was saying.

"I've never even heard of that. How is that even-"

"I've only heard the stories from my dad, and I could be wrong but I can't shake this feeling, honey. It's in my bones. I can't ignore it."

The conviction in his voice left me unable to question him anymore as he glanced toward Billy, whose expression had changed into something less confusing. The longer he looked out Sue's window, the angrier his face became.

"You think anyone else knows? Or suspects what you do?" I breathed in question to him.

"Dad will. Give him a little more time. I think he's doubting himself because he doesn't sense those things like he used to. But he's not wrong and he should listen to those instincts. I have to go."

"Not alone. You don't have the numbers or resources you need to-"

"If I'm right and something is coming- Something Big- I want to meet it head on, Bells. I don't want them to have the element of surprise. I've already got ahold of Quil and Jared. They'll be coming right behind me. So I won't be alone." He countered to me.

"Three of you against how many!?"

"I don't know. May only be one. There's too many unknowns right now."

"... or far more than that."

"I won't know anything for sure till I get out there." He replied.

"I don't like this. Not at all. I don't like how this feels. It's wrong and it feels like a trap to me, Jacob. Like a way to lure you out and away from me."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bells." He swore, his warm hands cradling my face and his gaze piercing when it met mine. "Nothing..."

"You could get-"

"I won't."

I stared into his impossibly dark eyes, reading the promise in them as he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't soft or sensual as many of the others had been. It was desperate and urgent and it left me wanting to scream.

I knew what a kiss like that meant. Knew that it was his way of saying something to me his own mouth couldn't form in words.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll come back." I whispered against his lips, my eyes stinging with tears as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise you, Bells. I'll come back."

I didn't want to let him go and I had to force myself to stay put when he slowly released me, his hands still holding tightly to mine. I watched him walk away and when he reached the door, my tears spilled over.

Something about this felt so wrong. It felt like goodbye and no matter how hard I tried to replay his promise to me in my head, the dreaded feeing stayed with me.

 **A/N: I know! Another cliffy! Please don't hate me ;-) Feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. Till next time my dear readers...**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

 **(BPOV)**

The temperature in Sue's small cabin dropped rapidly as the storm continued to rage on outside. I shivered and checked on Doris and Billy as Sue tried to cover the windows better with old bed sheets. She had bundled herself up in her winter coat and was still visibly cold, while she hurriedly tapped up the sheets around the window frames to better ward off the chill seeping in through them. The fire had gone out for the last time over an hour ago, and I couldn't help but think of Charlie out there somewhere caught in this mess. He would be out in the town working and trying to help, and I could only hope that he didn't find himself stranded in his patrol car somewhere.

"There!" Sue sighed from beside me. "That should help a little. How are you holding up."

I offered her half a smile and tried to make it seem convincing, but she saw right through my faked attempt. Sue had come to know me better in the time I'd spent here with her for Jacobs recovery.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's hard to be positive in times like this. When we don't know what's going on. I don't like being blind here either. It's too unsettling."

"I'll tell you what's going on. It's the damn cold ones. Jacob wasn't wrong to follow his instincts." Billy interrupted with an agitated glare our way. "By now, I'm sure Sam's got word of this and is high tailing it back home. I just hope that he and the others aren't too late. They're not ready for a fight like this."

I swallowed back the fear that tried to choke me and sat down next to Doris on the sofa, her gaze reflective as she looked at the front door and tightened her grip on the blanket Jacob had draped around her before he'd left.

"Doris?" I asked, placing a hand on her knee. "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

She nodded slowly to me and gestured ahead. "Check the porch, Sue... please."

I met Sue's curious gaze as she crossed the floor and looked to Billy. "If we open the door it will only let in more of this bitter cold and we-"

"Do what she says, dear. Maybe she knows something we don't." He replied to her.

Sue timidly went to the door, zipping up her coat further, before throwing it open just as a gust of wind nearly knocked her down to the floor. I went to her, taking hold of her arm to better balance her and shivering violently as the arctic cold invaded the cabin.

"Look..." Sue gasped in disbelief, pointing to the stack of fire wood placed in the far left corner of her porch. "He left it for us."

I struggled to see much of anything else as the snow whirled violently around us. I grabbed as much as I could with her, my arms full as I knelt down in front of the fireplace and threw the heavy logs in.

"See... I know my grandson. He'd never leave without taking care of what means the most to him first." Doris stated, her words making me struggle to contain my emotion while I struck a match between trembling fingers and tossed it on the now heaping pile of wood.

"There's even more out there." Sue shouted to us, slamming the door firmly closed and rushing over to me. "He must of made at least four trips back here before leaving. There's enough for the fire to be stocked well into the morning, Bella."

I tried to answer her, but couldn't. My eyes were trained to the growing flame before me, as the many thoughts of Jacob ran through my head.

He was out there in this, without clear direction or knowledge of just what the hell he was running into. I felt the shiver run up my spine as I pondered the possibility of him encountering Damien first. What his bright red irises would look like when they landed on Jacobs wolf form. My stomach churned and I forced myself to take a breath.

"Control of the elements." Billy sighed, running a hand over his tired face. "Never witnessed it till now."

"Can the pack withstand something like this?" Doris nervously questioned.

"Yes, but in tact... I don't know." He truthfully replied.

Doris shook her head and began to wring her hands together in worried fashion as the fire continued to rise higher before us.

"Sam may intercept whatever's coming in time." Sue added with a hopeful tone.

"There's no way to be sure of that." Billy replied.

"We have to put faith in them." Doris hedged. "As you said before, Jacob is a born leader. He is more than capable of handling this storm."

I closed my eyes, pulling my knees up to my chest as Sue offered to make tea in a small kettle she had that could be warmed by the fire. I watched her while she skillfully placed an iron rack over the flames, being careful not to spill the water in the kettle when she pushed it forward into the blazing heat with the fire poker.

"My mother taught me how to do this when I was just a little girl. I haven't had to make tea this way in years and years. But I never forgot how."

"Good thing you didn't." Doris said with a smile to her.

"I can remember way back when I was a mere child, my mother always made food that way." Billy added. "You'd never know that we once didn't have all the luxuries of electricity and technology like we do these days."

The conversation was a nice distraction for a little while, but it wasn't long before the windows rattled again and the front door shook from the storms force. A chill suddenly gripped me but it wasn't from the bitter cold outside, it was the kind of hair raising chill that made you look over your shoulder for the threat looming there that you hadn't yet seen. The kind of chill that made every muscle in your body tense all at once. I sat up straight and met Billy's gaze just as the front door to Sue's cabin flew wide open.

 **A/N: Short update but there is far more coming tomorrow! :-) Please review! Till next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

 **(BPOV)**

My body trembled and my scream was cut off as the wind blew out every candle Sue had lit, it's furious gust extinguishing the fire along with them. The bitter cold swept over each of us. Terror overwhelmed me and the darkness enshrouded me when I felt the breath leave my lungs, as Billy's baritone cut through the eery silence like a sharp razor.

"I know you're here. I can feel you. My skin is crawling."

Sue grabbed me then, her arms gathering me to her in a motherly protective way that made me suddenly miss Renee.

"Sue...-"

"Shh..." She whispered. "Don't move, Bella."

I held back the sob that threatened to spill from me when Doris huddled herself closer to us.

"I demand you show yourself!" Billy yelled, his tone as lethal as I had ever heard it to be.

Out of the looming shadows a figure moved all too quickly. My breath hitched and I clung tightly to Doris and Sue as the shrilling sound of an angry hiss filled the room. Sue's door then slammed shut and before I could blink, a cold firm hand took hold of me by the throat. He came out of seemingly nowhere. The only prior announcement of his arrival was a drop in the airs temperature, the descent of absolute silence and the unsettling feeling that overtook me just moments before Sue's door was flung open.

I was lifted off my feet and forcefully ripped from Sue's arms so fast that it made my vision blur and my head spin.

The voice that surrounded me then was barely recognizable and yet still somehow hauntingly familiar. I stared into Damien's bright red eyes, seeing the thirst in them and knowing that smell had already taken over his primary sense. He looked me over as if I was the single thing which he hated and desired all at the same time. He no longer cared what I looked like, right now, it was my aroma that really counted. The lure he had for the taste of my blood on his tongue ruled him in every way. His eyes were crazed and it shook me to my core, as he hauled me to him and ran his nose along the side of my neck. I took in his face, seeing how pale and translucent his new skin was. It was paler than the moon, utterly white and smooth, and his features even more flawless than before. I knew all too well of his abilities now, of the power he possessed and it made me hate him all the more for it. He was vile already. Full of greed and ill placed power. He was a man who took great pleasure in getting off on control and his ability to make anyone around him feel small. Now, it made me sick to know that he could smell the fear and vulnerability on someone from across the street. That he could detect the sugar levels of some unsuspecting person's blood and define the subtle flavour hues still unknown to all the science and medical minds out there. Some innocent person who happened to be an uncontrolled diabetic was now like walking candy to him. He would undoubtedly charm his sadistic and charismatic way into their head by telling them how sweet they were, while he led them to the nearest place where he could have his feast and go unnoticed.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Billy shouted, daring to provoke him. I shot him a pleading look in the hopes that he would be silent and not anger him any further.

Damien didn't reply, instead he threw me to the floor, the force of it so jarring that I felt my teeth rattle. Doris moved to help me but I held my hand up to her so she wouldn't come any closer.

"It's Billy, right?" Damien seethed, turning away from me long enough for me to make eye contact with Sue. She looked terrified of him but held her ground.

"That's right." Billy confirmed, staring at Damien without an ounce of fear on his face or in his fixed gaze. I marveled at his ability to keep his composure and tried to force myself to get back up. My body felt as if I had been in a car crash. Every muscle ached as I lifted myself up off the cold wood floor.

"We finally meet." Damien callously snickered.

"To my disappointment... yes." Billy replied. "You can't be here. You're on forbidden land."

"You have something that belongs to me and I intend to get it back. One way or the other. My ability to control the elements has worked greatly to my advantage wouldn't you say? The control I have is limitless now. Who would have thought that such a life could exist to anyone."

"Bella will never belong to you."

"Tell me, Billy... How would you like to have no use of your arms to match your legs?" Damien hissed his way.

His threat was not idle and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to carry out his word if provoked.

"Nothing you could ever do to me would matter." Billy calmly stated to him in return.

"Cocky aren't we, old man?"

"You have no place here."

Sue took a bold step forward and I cringed when Damien snapped his head in her direction. "You're the mother to some of the pups you refer to as wolves around here."

Sue barely nodded to him in reply while reaching her hand down to me. Before our fingers grazed, Damien shoved her backward, sending her into the table behind her. I gasped at the sight of the splintered wood laying around her in a heap. She didn't move at first and my fear was rapidly replaced with fury,

"You're here for me, right. You did all this to get to me. That's what you came here looking for. So leave them alone!"

Damien tilted his head back and laughed. The sound truly chilling to hear.

"Still haven't learned your manors, I see. I would have thought by now you would have been able to follow the rules a little better."

Before I could even take another breath in, he was in my face. His mere closeness making me flinch away from him as he hissed.

"Leave her alone!" Billy yelled.

"I can smell him on you." Damien seethed, his breath ghosting my face as I tried to look away from him. "He's on your skin. Like a bad cologne. Every inch of you smells like him."

I heard the heated anger in his voice but my mind went to a much different place in that moment. It went to a place where there was only warmth and safety. My mind filled with Jacob, consuming my every thought and it was enough to make me raise my head and look Damien square in the eye. It was enough to make me square my shoulders and it was enough to erase my fear of him if only for a few seconds.

"That's because I am _his._ "

Damien jerked back at this, as if my words had the ability to harm his new granite flesh, and I took great satisfaction in watching the disgust cross his porcelain face.

"I'll kill him."

"You're no match." I boldly stated. "Never will be."

The hit from him came suddenly and I felt the blood trickle down my cheek when the force of his granite hand split open my skin. Black dots began to form around my vision and I struggled against the heavy pull of unconsciousness. He hauled me up like a rag doll and dragged me toward the door.

"No!" Doris yelled, running for him.

Damien smiled wickedly and knocked her down with one blow. I screamed, turning myself around to try and reach for her. My fight against him was weak and futile but I continued to struggle against him anyway.

"So this was your plan?" Billy shouted. "Control the storm around us and leave the pack blind so you can take Bella with you!?"

"You catch on quick old man."

"You're controlled. You've been a cold one for longer than we thought." Billy stated in observation.

"Who bothers to count meaningless days or weeks anymore when someone such as myself has an eternity to look forward to."

"My son will find you and he will destroy you."

"Not if I sink my teeth into him first." Damien threatened, suddenly yanking my head forcefully back by my hair, his sharp intake of air that he no longer needed causing me to hold my own breath in fear that he would kill me right here.

"Don't!" Billy yelled, wheeling himself forward, his chest heaving as he looked at me.

"There are more of my kind. You already know this. I've created dozens. You would be wise not to provoke me."

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I know all about the pack and I know they don't stand a chance against the army that's coming. They'll all feast on this town and move on to the next. Your wolves won't last the night."

I couldn't stop the cry that left me when he said this, his iron grip on me painful as he forced me to look at him. I shook like a leaf now at the sight of his fury and at the thought of what was coming for Jacob and the others.

"You underestimate them." Billy stated, as Damien whirled me around and ran his icy fingertips along my jaw line.

"You underestimate me and that was your first mistake."

My world went black in an instant then and the sound of my own screaming was all I could hear ringing in my ears, as a burning fire spread through my veins.

 **A/N: There will be another update very soon. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

 **(BPOV)**

I had never known pain like this. Never knew it could exist. When James had tracked me down and lured me into his twisted game at the ballet studio, I had tasted the least of it, not believing that even then it could possibly get any worse. How foolish and wrong I had been. This kind of pain tore anything and everything away from you in an instant.

It stole every tangible thing away from me and left me unable to even think for myself. Blazing fire streamed down through my shoulder, the intensity of it's burn making me fall to the floor in a heap of screaming. Like an infernus that raged just under my skin. I stared wide eyed, as the blood dripped down my neck and fell in heavy drops below me. My vision blurred and I curled in on myself. Everything around me felt as if it had vanished and I was left alone in my own personal burning hell.

No...

No...

I tried to move, but couldn't force myself upright as the pain ripped through me and left me helplessly at it's mercy. I let out another scream that didn't sound human at all. I could hear nothing and see nothing. The pain stole my breath away and made me wish I was dead. It was all consuming and spread into my fingers and hastily down through the rest of my body before I could drag in another lungful of air. I struggled against a force I couldn't visibly see as the heaviness of it pinned me to the floor. My fight against it was futile and as the scorching fire wrapped itself around my chest, I was certain that no part of me but ashes would remain.

I couldn't stop the liquid glass feeling that raged on in my throat as I screamed into the blackness that engulfed me then. It was suffocating. I had to fight for my life, but I didn't know how. My thoughts were filled with so much agony that I was terrified I would drown in it. Never to resurface.

I felt my body shift suddenly and something touched me, but I couldn't form words. The only sound that I could hear was my own blood curdling screams. I wanted to run from the pain, wanted to crawl out of my own skin. I felt as if I was being burned alive from the inside out.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I hadn't had enough time.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, my own thoughts began to break through the pain and I desperately tried to cling to the image of Jacob that my brain shoved to the forefront. The sound of his voice and the feel of his hand taking mine. I wanted to run to him but the flames that had engulfed me, kept me hostage to them and refused to set me free.

I couldn't breathe...

Someone help me...

Anyone...

The darkness was disorienting and it felt never ending, but the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in months suddenly rang out clear around me and I stopped screaming long enough to recognize it's sing song tone. There was the sound of crashing then, loud and booming, followed by a hiss. It filled my ears, reminding me of what crumbling concrete would sound like if it were forcefully smashed together.

"How long has she-?"

Alice...

"It just happened. He-" Billy brokenly replied.

"What can we do! We have to do something!" Sue cried out, from somewhere that sounded too far away from me now.

My screaming didn't return as the madness around me started to unfold.

"Please. Save her." Billy begged.

The voices I recognized forced me to keep my mouth closed, my adrenaline kicking in ten fold as I laid there thrashing against the invisible burn that was trying to suffocate the very air from my lungs. Minute by minute, and second by second, I was plunged further into the dark depths of a terrorizing emptiness I could not describe. My chest heaved and I swore that this must truly be what hell is like. A never ending burn that eats away at you until only ash and charcoal remain.

I'm not ready...

I don't want to leave him...

Fix me...

Cold hands touched my bare skin then and I forced my eyes to open against the heavy weight that protested it.

Alice's face was mere inches from mine. She had pulled me into her lap, her fingertips covered in my blood as she shook her head to regain her focus.

"I'm going to help you. I have to suck the venom out. It's our only chance. It's spreading rapidly."

I was in too much pain to even form a single word response or nod for her. My body continued to convulse, making me feel as if I was no longer in control.

"Do it!" Sue hedged, dropping down on the floor beside me, her face full of an agony I'd never seen.

"There's a chance I can't-" Alice warned.

"I know the damn chances. Just do it!" Sue snapped, as another whaling cry left Doris. My eyes tried to focus long enough to find her, but failed to do so.

My limbs felt like they were being pulled down by quicksand into the fire I couldn't see, but knew was raging on within me.

"I'll take the pain away, Bella." Alice whispered, her tone soft before I felt her mouth crest over the the punctured skin from Damiens bite... "He's coming, Bella. Jacob is coming. Please hold on. Please fight."

Hearing her say his name caused the hold I had on whatever was left of my resolve to slip, and I let out another scream.

He wouldn't get here before it was too late...

Was it already too late...

Edward saved me last time. Could Alice do it again? Could I really beat this?

"Don't be afraid, Bella. It's gonna be okay." Sue frantically stated, her face now pale of all the warm color I was so used to seeing with her.

I felt the heavy darkness start to steadily pull at me one again as Alice began to suck out the venom that was trying to erase every part of who I was.

My eyes rolled back and I could no longer fight the darkness. It took me under like a mighty wave, crashing over me and trapping me helplessly under the power of its forceful tide. I tried to hold on to the one image and memory that my mind refused to relinquish to the potent fire my body was trying to overcome.

"Bells..."

His voice rang so clear in my mind that it sounded as if I could reach out and touch him.

Jacob...

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short but forgive me. More is coming tomorrow! Thank you for following this story! Till next time...**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

 **(BPOV)**

The world as I knew it darkened and faded from me and I feared I would never resurface from it. I could hear everything going on around me, but I couldn't move or respond to it. My body felt heavy, like I was sinking into whatever surface I was laying on and the constant ringing in my ears made it hard for me to focus on any one particular voice for too long.

"It's been almost a full hour now since I sucked out the venom. Something should be happening. Her eyes should be opening. This doesn't make sense! I've never seen this before." Alice stated, her distant tone telling me she was no longer close to me like before.

"Give it more time." Sue hesitantly replied."Maybe her body needs to heal longer than we've allowed. Maybe we're expecting too much too soon?"

"Time is not on our side here. Not at all. Perhaps I should call Carlisle. He'll know what to do more than I-"

"No, leave the others out of it! We don't need the rest of them back here. The pack has enough on their hands right now. That will only add to the madness!" Billy angrily stated to her. "You sounded confident in your ability to help her before! What's changed?!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I got to her in time. Once bitten... the venom spreads remarkably fast, bonding to tissues before it rapidly begins to erase all traces or her-"

"Enough." Billy warned.

"I'm sorry but I am only trying to-"

"State the obvious- " Billy interjected, "I've heard it many times before. I know all about your kind and the mortality their bite inflicts."

A warm rough hand touched mine then, and even though I tried to force a connection there and squeeze Billy's hand when he placed it in my own, I couldn't. It seemed impossible for me.

What was happening? Was I dead? Was this what death was truly like?

"Maybe it would be best if you left for now." Sue suggested, her tone uneasy.

"- and just what are you going to do if she wakes up with eyes a shade of crimson and an uncontrollable thirst?"

"Leave! Now!" Billy demanded. "Your kind have done enough."

There was a loud bang then followed by a heavy sigh and a gasp.

"What are we going to tell Jacob, Billy? He'll be here any minute now and when he see's her..."

"This will kill him. My boy's strong, but this-... if she doesn't come back... if she's really-"

I heard his tears then and it made me fight all the harder to break free from whatever paralyzing hold this was. I was fully alert, fully aware of every streak of fire that still lingered on in my veins, and unable to move or make a sound.

Billy's sobs were loud and Sue tried to encourage him.

"Bella's a fighter. We all know that and we've all seen it in her. We can't count her out yet. She deserves our hope and faith in her."

I listened to every cry that Billy made, feeling the fire take hold of me in a new way when he voiced his fears to Sue.

"He can't live without her. The two of them are tied together. They always have been. This will crush my son. If I could, I'd trade places with her."

"I know, Billy... I know. But we have to be strong for him. He needs us now more than ever."

I counted the seconds one by one in my head until another familiar voice came into the room.

"He's coming. We got back here as fast as we could, but we barely made it with everyone still in tact."

Sam-...

"It's really true-? Is she? Can she-... can't we do something! Why aren't we doing something for her!?"

Paul-...

"We've done all we can." Billy replied, his tone sounding so weak now.

I felt numb, despite my pain, I felt as if I was fading away from myself. Minute by minute and I was desperate to stop it.

Several sets of hands touched my skin then and I wanted to scream.

I'm still here. I haven't left. I'm trapped inside myself. Can't you see I'm still in here? Don't leave me like this!

There was a loud crash then and their hands suddenly vanished from me all at once as a husky voice I knew better than my own filtered out to fill the agonizing silence.

"Bells...-

His words were cut off then by a choked and angry scream he let out. The sound of it enough to make me want to escape this hell all the more. But the harder I pushed back against the darkness, the more forceful the fire within me became and my strength was dwindling fast. My body and mind were drained.

No words were spoken as the sound of Jacobs anguished screams tore through the room and through me. The pain I had been feeling failed in comparison to what it did to me to hear him like this. I felt the surface I was on shift as a pair of strong arms hauled me up in them, my body now being cocooned in a warmth that forced me to keep pushing back. To keep holding on... to what... I wasn't sure. I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let him go.

"Jacob-" I heard Billy caution.

"Don't touch me!" He harshly replied to him. "Leave me with her. Go... all of you. Get out! Now!"

I vaguely heard the mumbles of apologies and the heavy footsteps that followed as he brokenly whispered to me.

"You're not gone. You're still you and I'm still me. Okay? And-... and we're still us. Just Jacob and Bells. Just the two of us, honey. Remember? The way it was always supposed to be? Without all the monsters and the magic?"

I wanted to answer him more than I wanted anything else in this world right now, but my voice was nowhere to be found. I begged and pleaded with myself to move. To say something. To give him a sign that I was still here and still me.

"I should've been here. Should've destroyed that monster before he got to you. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I felt his tears touch my skin as they fell and it was a new form of torture for me.

"I can still hear your heart beating. You're not gone. Hear me? You're not dead. You're not one of them. I'm right here with you and that's where I'll stay until you open those eyes I love and look up at me. I'll hold you and I won't let go, honey. I love you. I've always loved you. Please stay with me. Please..."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Short chapter update this evening. Please let me know your thoughts in a review. Till next time...**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

 **(JPOV)**

I watched her too still body lay limp and pale as the very air in my lungs felt forcefully sucked out.

"Bells..."

The scream that was building in my throat felt raw, as if I didn't have enough wind left to force it forward, but I did. I had run faster than I even knew damn possible to get to her. Fighting against the constant battle within me to stay grounded to the pack and be sure the threat we had seemingly conquered was really gone, or to run for Bella like the hounds of hell themselves were chasing after me. I had chosen the later of the two. My lungs and limbs burned from the pure exhaustion my already tired body was under, but I couldn't feel anything but the anguish. The suffocating, struggling to drag new breath in, kind of anguish that made screaming right now feel as if it was just the beginning of the torment to come. Just the start of the sea of grief that readily stretched out before me now. I struggled to even remain upright, my body wanting to collapse at the sight of her.

Her skin was paler than I had ever seen it. Translucent almost and I felt a whole new sense of fresh torment when I met Sam's sorrowful gaze from beside her. I realized then that the warmth and life of the girl I had loved since childhood was leaving her right in front of me and I was powerless to stop it. A rage fit to be tied tried to consume me, as I fought the urge to phase and take vengeance out on the sick monster who had done this to her.

 _I hadn't been here when she needed me the most._

 _I had failed to save her from him._

 _This couldn't be happening._

 _Wake me up from this nightmare._

 _Don't make me stay here without you._

The subtle hints of color that always blossomed into her ivory cheeks was nowhere to be found now, and slowly the simple act of breathing for me became painful. Like shards of glass ripping up and down my insides with every shaky inhale of air I took.

She was my reason for being.

My whole reason for existing.

My life didn't make any sense without her.

I was vaguely aware of Sam trying to grip me by the shoulders in an act of support, but I shoved forcefully past him. My sole focus being Bella. I heard my fathers warning when I instinctively gathered her in my arms, but it fell on deaf ears. She was all I could see. She was all I could feel. Her voice was the only one I ached to hear. The unsteady beating of her heart ripped through me, making my stomach churn from what the new rhythm of it meant for her.

A hand on my arm that tried to draw me back away from her had proven to be more than I could take.

"Don't touch me! Leave me with her! Go... all of you. Get out! Now!"

My words were harsh and angry with everyone, but I couldn't be bothered enough to care right now. I was hearing the life be ripped away from her, like sand steadily pouring through my fingertips.

 _Make it stop._

I paid no attention to them as they scurried out of the room, leaving me alone with her. My eyes were glued to her face. To the blood spackled across her nose and cheeks, the angry dried trail of it that covered her neck and led to the puncture marks from Damiens bite. I pressed her tightly to me, believing that she could still hear me and feel me with her.

"You're not gone..."

Hour after hour passed and I soon watched the light of dawn from a new day creep into the parted curtains of Sue's guest room, my hold on Bella still tight and my eyes unable to leave her face. I felt every twitch she made through the rest of the night, listened to each painful beat of her heart as it fought to keep going.

I had run out of tears hours ago and my body felt heavier than it ever had. Grief that made me want to rip my insides out began to swallow me whole as the tiny remaining warmth in her still body began to fade from her.

 _Take me with you._

 _I have to be where you are._

I slowly raised my head at the sound of my fathers voice, his eyes red rimmed and full of the same bitter grief I felt.

"Son... is she-"

"I don't know."

"Her heart is-"

"Still beating."

"That's a good sign."

"The warmth is leaving her." I replied, not recognizing the raspy sound of my own voice.

"She could be fighting." Billy offered, his tone small but full of hope still.

I brushed a stray lock of Bella's hair out of her face, feeling the silky strands glide between my fingers and stilling at the sound of a different voice.

"Your dad's right, Jacob. She's still with you. The venom can't be taking full effect. It would have stopped her heart by now if it were." Alice cautiously added, her golden eyes being careful to avoid mine when she spoke from the doorway.

"What does that mean?" Billy haughtily answered for me, seeing the look of clear desperation apparent on my face now.

"It means, she's still Bella. I don't understand what's happening. I'd be lying if I said I had any knowledge of it. But Bella is unique. I think she's fighting the change."

"How is that even possible." I asked, keeping my gaze on the only reason I had for living cradled to me.

"It never had been... until now. Only time will tell. Until then, we do what we've been doing... we wait."

She left the room without another word, and I had to force myself not to unleash the heated fury I felt on her.

The minutes ticked on as Billy wheeled himself closer to us, his eyes watchful.

"You won't let her go..."

"No."

"... even if she-" Billy countered.

"Even then."

My father reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder, the feel of it the only thing to remind me that I myself was still here, even if everything else in me felt like it was dying.

 **A/N: Hey all my awesome readers! Another short chapter update! Please tell me your thoughts on this in a review! Will Bella make it!? Till next time...**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

 **(JPOV)**

The days turned into nights and by day three of this pattern, I was convinced that I was slowly loosing my damn mind. She had been too still for too long. In that bed, appearing lifeless for too many hours. So many that I had lost count. I hadn't left her side. Not even long enough to eat or shower. Every part of me was grounded to her and I listened to each persistent beat of her heart. I hadn't slept in almost seventy-two hours now and I was starting to think that I was imagining the sudden change of color to her translucent skin, as a soft pink hue touched her cheeks when I climbed onto the bed with her and drew her into me.

"You're not gone. You're not." I reminded her and myself, for what seemed like the dozenth time already. "You're still you and we're still us, honey."

Her hand jerked in mine then and I stilled there beside her, the sound of her sharp intake of air making me cradle her face in my hands, as the rose rich color settled back into her cheeks for the first time in days.

"Bella..."

I held my own breath as Sue and Billy came bursting into the room. The two of them nearly colliding in the small doorway when I said her name again. They both looked as shattered as I felt.

"Bells-"

"Jacob, what's going on? Is she-" Sue asked, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"She squeezed my hand. Just now. She moved and her hearts rhythm is faster... stronger even-"

Sue turned without warning and ran outside then, her yelling loud now.

"Alice!"

I cringed at the sound of her name, but knew she had the answers we needed. Alice had been lingering close to Sue's home ever since Bella had been bitten, and while Sam was less than thrilled with the idea, he also knew we essentially needed her.

"Are you sure she-" Billy hedged.

"Yes, I'm sure."

My chest felt so tight that it was painful, but I forced myself to keep breathing and stay put, even though every part of me wanted to run away from the possible outcome of this. My heart felt shattered at just the idea that she was taking her final few breaths, at the possibility that I would never see those doe eyes of hers look up at me again.

Bella gasped again and her body arched as Alice flitted into the room far ahead of Sue.

"What's happening? Did she speak? Say something?" She hastily questioned, her hands reaching out to take hold of Bella.

"Don't." I warned her, the feral growl in my tone sounding unrecognizable to me.

I hauled Bella up into my arms just as she let out another ragged breath and buried my face in her hair. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo still lingering there as I poured my heart out to her.

"I can't lose you, honey. I can't. I need you so much, Bells. No part of me works right without you. You're my beginning and my ending. There's so much I want to share with you. So much I've never said and so many more memories I want with you. So please... come back to me, sweetheart. I'm begging you. With all of me." I was unaware of the packs presence or of my grans soft crying in the corner of the room. I couldn't identify with any of the outside world right now. Every part of me was anchored to Bella."...you're all I want, Bells. Forever... you and me. Come back. Fight... breathe for me. I'll do anything-"

"Jacob...-" Sue offered in comfort, placing her hands on my shoulders as I clutched Bella to me.

Her body suddenly went still and grief crushed it's way over me, like a raging sea I knew I would never resurface from. I could hear my fathers tears and Sue's gasp of heartbreak when I let out a sob of my own that I had been holding in for hours now.

"Bella please-"

My soul felt crushed as the dawn of another day steadily came and Bella remained eerily still in my arms. The minutes passed as my father wheeled himself closer to us, the grief evident in his voice when he spoke to me.

"She's still with you, Jacob."

Her skin was warmer now, but I knew most of that was from me holding her as long as I had. Her hearts rhythm remained the same and I clung to that for my last line of hope.

Every word I had spoken to her was true. She was my first and last. She was my only. There would never be another. How many times had I looked at her and longed to be with her? How many times had she been within arms reach of me before she left for New York and I fought the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her the way she should've always been kissed?

We hadn't had enough time. Not nearly enough time.

We had only just begun with our own story. This wasn't fair. It couldn't be the end. I wanted to give her the whole damn world. Show her how love was really supposed to be. Without pain or hurt, or worry of abandonment. I had pieced all the broken parts of her back together before, but now she was broken in a way that I couldn't mend her from and it silently killed me. I had never felt sorrow like this. It was far worse than any physical beating I could ever take.

The suns rays soon touch the delicate features of Bella's face as I memorized every detail of it for the hundredth time. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and she had stolen my heart when I was just a boy. It would forever belong to her.

"I'm not letting go, honey. I promise."

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this short chapter update. Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts! :-) Till next time...**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

 **(BPOV)**

The seconds ticked by at an agonizing pace for me.

257,654...

The noise around me was too loud. It was piercing and my ears felt as it they would bleed from it. Several voices all trying to carry on separate conversations, but there was one that stood out over all the rest.

"Bells..."

 _I'm still here, Jake. Don't leave me._

 _258, 452..._

The frantic sound of angry tears beside me. A choking and strangled cry. The kind that made you fear you were slowly suffocating before you could drag in your next breath. It made the burning in my veins flare to new heights. As if the sound of it angered the flame somehow.

 _Jacob._

 _259,200..._

Nothing had gone as planned. Everyone was falling apart and everything was breaking.

Sorrow filled me and sooner than I realized the pain had become secondary to the torment I heard in Jacobs sobs.

I could hear every spoken word, every condolence offered up by the pack members, as they gathered around Jacob to show him support. Every breath someone took in the room, every uncomfortable silence that would somehow still make noise in the small space around us whenever Jacob's tears would return. They were heavy enough that I could almost taste his grief in the air. It was tangible for me now. I wanted to see again, but I couldn't force my eyes open no matter how hard I tried. Every limb felt like stone. I still couldn't move and I hated it.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This wasn't what I wanted for my life anymore.

Someone wake me up from this!

I had seen things differently now and being forever frozen in time wasn't something I pined after like I used to before Edward had left. My memories were sharper than they'd ever been. I could recall things from times I shouldn't be able to, see every detail of Charlie and Renee's face when I was merely a toddler staring back at them. The clarity of it stunned me. Flashbacks from my time with Jacob's mother when I was just little played out in front of me like a film on repeat. I could make out every small freckle and laugh line on her beautiful face as she chased after me on First Beach, her smile wide and mirroring Jacobs in such a way that it left me in awe. Jacobs laugh was perfect, even then, his eyes brighter and full of curiousity about the world around him. His face was full of the kind of innocence I missed seeing in it now.

The scenes would change suddenly, from one vision or memory to the next without warning, and it was disorienting at times.

The one I wanted to hold onto the most was of a place I had never been, but still felt like home. A field, full of tall grass and dandelions surrounded me as I ran through it with laughter on my lips. I turned back expectantly, my eyes searching for something or someone unknown. It wasn't long before three small children came running after me, their faces lit up by the suns rays and their smiles wide with adventure as they came for me. My arms ached to hold them. The beauty of them all rendering me speechless as they laughed while calling out... "Daddy! Come get us!"

What was left of my heart shattered when he came into view then... my Jacob.

His face older now but still full of the handsome and youthful charm that made me stutter and trip over myself when I was around him. I yelled for him, seeing his head turn in my direction, his dimpled grin infectious when he picked up the little girl who had tightly wrapped her arms around his legs and reached for him. Her long mahogany hair blew wildly around her sweet face in the wind and it was then that I saw her true features. My own looks written in every detail of her. The shape of her eyes and her smile. Everything about her looked just like me. She was my daughter.

She was _our_ daughter.

The feel of small hands eagerly tapping my leg forced me to look down into the expectant faces of two little boys who were now pulling at me to move.

"Mommy! Look!" They yelled in delight. "Daddy's coming!"

I carefully studied the boy who had taken secure hold of my hand first, his chin identical to Jacobs and his dimples making me smile down at him. He was truly captivating. The other small boy on the left of me looked to be only a head taller than his brother and I marveled at how close in age they were.

A warm hand sliding down my arm drew my attention away from them as Jacob came to stand beside me, his eyes as dark as they ever were and full of an adoration that made me wish I had the ability to cry. His voice was still warm and sultry when he spoke to me.

"I love you, honey."

The vision vanished from me quicker than I wanted it to and was replaced with the sound of Billy's saddened baritone.

"Jacob, you've been here for days now. You need to eat and get some rest."

"No."

"Son-..."

"I'm not going anywhere without her. Please- just- stop asking me to."

"Sue says her vitals are good. Her heart rhythm is better than it was last night. That should give you some encouragement. You have to keep your strength up to." Billy continued.

"What for-"

"What?-" Billy countered.

"Why in the hell would I need my strength? What for?! Huh!? If she changes into one of them- I'll be dead inside anyway. Nothing else will matter."

"She wouldn't want that for you. And Alice said she seems to be fighting it."

"Her skin is still too pale and cold, dad. I don't know how much of her is left in there fighting. I just hope she knows I'm here with her."

His voice broke on the last word and I wanted to reach for him. To comfort him. If I could just get my damn body to cooperate with me.

Little by little, the burn began to leave me then. First, receding from my fingertips and then my hands and eventually my arms. It was a slow retreat, but I knew it could only get better from here. It had to.

 **A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me through these shorter updates lately. I greatly appreciate it! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Till next time my dear readers! :-)**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

 **(JPOV)**

The silence had become almost more than I could even stand. It had been hours since my father and Sue had left me alone with Bella, both of them agreeing that they needed some fresh air to clear their own heads for a while. Sue had offered to take dad around the reservation for an afternoon stroll and he had reluctantly gone with her, the look on his face revealing his struggle to leave me behind with Bella before he turned with a final wave and left.

I knew what they were afraid of and it made my stomach churn to think about it. They were both terrified of what they'd return to find if Bella woke up as anything other than herself. Little did they know the internal turmoil that had been plaguing me for days now at just the probability of that happening. What it would do to me to see her doe eyes full of rich crimson color. To never feel her warm skin close to mine.

I would wish for an end to take me... swiftly and without mercy. Anything but to be stuck on this earth with only shattered fragments of my Bells remaining for me to painfully observe from a far distance.

We would be enemies from the start.

The thought alone gutted me and made me gasp for air that I feared would never come again. The last seventy- two hours had been filled with the kind of suffocating dread that made you want to cut yourself and watch the blood pour from the wound just to prove that you were still alive and still here. I had never known a numbness like this could exist. It was as if I could feel the constant pull of sorrow as it tried to overpower me each time my gaze would linger on Bella's beautiful face a second longer than it should have. It felt like falling, like losing my balance again and again. I was out of focus and unable to keep a grip on reality as the silence became tormenting for me.

It had been too long since I'd seen her curious gaze meet mine, too long since I'd heard her voice, her laughter, caught her when she clumsily tripped over her own two left feet. I knew deep down in the core of who I was exactly where these feelings were coming from and I loathed it.

My wolf was beginning to grieve her and the knowledge of that made me want to rip my damn insides out.

I stared down at our conjoined hands, seeing the stark contrast in color between our skin tones and aching to feel her delicate hand squeeze mine one more time.

"I know you're tired of fighting, but please... don't quit."

The sound of grans voice startled me as she suddenly made her presence known in the doorway, her smile grim when she joined me at Bella's bedside.

"Any change?"

I slowly shook my head to her and watched as she draped a large white afghan over Bella's still form.

"I've kept myself busy knitting this for her. She's gonna need it when she wakes up, you know? Not all of us are privy to running a few degrees hotter like you are my boy. I've noticed when you're not close to her, she gets chilly. Maybe this will keep her warm on all the nights when you're out running with the pack."

Her words were full of a certainty I marveled at.

"Gran...-"

"She's coming back to you, Jacob. Just you wait and see. She knows how much you need her. I believe she can feel it."

"What if that's not enough."

"It is." She assured me, her hands reaching out to sweep Bella's hair away from her face. "I don't think I've ever seen so much of your mothers spirit in you as I have these past few days. You are just like her in so many ways. Never one to give up, even when everything around you tells you not to."

"I can't be without her...-"

"I know, dear. I know." She sighed, placing her arm around my shoulders. "But remember who you are, Jacob. Vengeance will get you nothing in a time like this. I can sense the anger in you. Let it go and love her instead. Don't let it eat you alive."

She left me with those parting words of wisdom and they stayed with me. When darkness fell once again, Billy and Sue returned. Their optimistic gazes swiftly changing when they noted that there was no improvement in Bella. When the clock read midnight, Sam showed up without warning and I cringed when his dark gaze settled on my own, his words quick and strained when he addressed me.

"The packs just outside, Jacob. Alice still hasn't fled the area and she intends on seeing this through with Bella."

"Tell her to go. We don't need her here anymore." I sternly replied to him through gritted teeth.

Sam shifted his weight against the doorframe, his stance unsure as he took a hesitant step forward and peered down at Bella.

"Something will happen. One way or the other."

I jerked my head up and shot him a warning glare, as he held his hands up to me in mock surrender and took a few steps back.

"Sorry. That's not what I meant. I mean-"

"...that she'll either wake up as Bella, or be dead to the rest of you. Right?" I coldly spat back to him.

"Jake, that's not fair."

"How the hell not? It's the truth, Sam. You and I both know it. No point in pretending we don't."

"I can't simply overlook it if she's-"

"Spit it out already, Sam. Whatever the hell it is that you came here to say. This song and dance is getting old."

He shrugged his shoulders at this with an agitated sigh and glanced out the window into the night. His momentary silence making my skin crawl while I waited for him to say the words that would tear my fucking world apart.

"If Bella does turn. If she becomes what they are...-she- she can't be here. She will be banned from La'Push lands. Treaty still stands firm, Jacob. As it is, I've got the the whole damn council breathing down my neck about this already. They got wind of it last night and my phone hasn't stopped ringing since. They want her gone."

I closed my eyes and balled my free hand into a tight fist as his heavy words sunk in.

"No exception-"

"No. Trust me, Jacob. This rips me up having to tell you this. I just don't have a choice- I-..."

"There's always a choice, Sam!" I hastily interjected.

"There isn't! You know my hands are tied."

I swallowed back the biting reply I had lingering on the very tip of my tongue and chose to shut the hell up.

"There isn't a whole lot of room for grey area's here. You know how strict the council is when it comes to cold ones anywhere near our lands. With the exception of the treaty in place with the Cullen's, there isn't anymore negotiations at play. Hasn't been for years now."

"So if she opens her eyes and gone is the brown I hope to see-" I hedged.

"She'll be run out of La'Push, Jacob. For good."

I bit down on my bottom lip and soon tasted the rustic tinge of blood in my mouth from it.

"She's still my imprint-" I huffed out to him in reply, trying to remember to keep my head about me. This wasn't his fault after all.

"This all changes everything. We've never encountered something like this, bro. The council is completely out of bounds here. It's always been cut and dry. Black and white."

"Maybe that should change!"

I heard him take another small step my way, his eyes leaving Bella and roaming over me once before reaching a hand out.

"What are you trying to say, Jacob. Would you leave with her?"

I couldn't formulate a response as I met his heated gaze. Several seconds passed before either one of us had the courage to speak up again. The silence between us was awkward and full of tension now.

"You know I'd have no other way to be with her-"

"She'd be one of them-"

"She's still Bella." I firmly stated, seeing the angry expression settle further into his stoney features.

"Your first instinct would be to destroy her!"

"You don't know that! You said yourself that no one has ever seen something like this before. I would never hurt her. Not Willingly."

"That's not how it works. You know some of the legends-" Sam countered.

"That was then and this is now. Would you rather have me die without her!?" I shouted, the noise causing an audience to gather around the room. Sue was the first one to come running, her dark eyes assessing the situation and quickly placing herself between us.

"Now is not the time for this, Sam." She chastened, placing a hand on his chest. "Jacob hasn't slept or even eaten in days. He's on edge. You know that. You can come back and discuss all this a different day."

"I wish it were that simple, Sue! But the council is insisting there be an emergency meeting at dawn. That's in four hours from now. So I need an answer from him right now. Not later."

I squared my shoulders and glared back toward my father, his look of concern evident as the tension rose further between Sam and I.

"Sam-" Billy tried, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Billy! I don't want it to be this way either but it has to. When she opens her eyes, there has to be some kind of plan set in motion. We can't just wait and see what happens."

An unsettled silence fell over the room as everyone looked to me for the answer they thought I had.

"Don't make me choose this, Sam." I replied, my tone hallow sounding.

"I need to know where you stand here. Where your alliance is."

I glanced down at Bella as the weight of it all plowed into me.

Choose my pack... my land. Choose my family and the loyalty to it or stand to lose the only girl I've ever loved forever. The odds were stacked against me either way.

"Her heart is still beating, Sam. So... I have to believe that my Bella is still in there. That she's still fighting."

"...and if she isn't? If this is the last phase before her change is complete?"

"-then I'll follow her anyway. I'm sorry, Sam. I have to. You would do the same for Em-"

Sam looked disgusted with me as he turned and barged out of the room then. Both my father and Sue tried to stop him, but he shoved them off and kept on going until he had left the house. I watched their faces fall as they turned back to me. My fathers eyes full of remorse and shock as he wheeled himself closer.

"Don't worry, son. Sue and I will be here. We'll always support you. No matter what."

His words meant everything to me and in that moment, I felt something separate from within myself, a physical tie that had been cut loose, and I tried not to think of what it meant for the connection I had to my brothers.

 **A/N: Hello to all my awesome readers. I know I know! It's been far too long since my last update! I have been sick with the flu for a whole week now and today was the first day I have felt truly well enough to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks again! :-)**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY - THREE**

 **(BPOV)**

Everything hurt and every part of my body felt like ash. The simple action of breathing in and out made me wince as I tried to force myself out of whatever darkness was determined to keep my as it's prisoner forever.

My bones ached in a way I had never known to be possible and the pounding in my head was enough to make my stomach churn violently. I had lost track of time altogether. Not knowing whether it was early morning or late evening. The only way I could even decipher between the two in any way was by the sound of Sam's voice. I had put together that he tended to show up at dawn mostly, and lately his visits had caused Jacob's hand to tightly squeeze mine and it left me fearful.

What I heard him say made the fire in my veins recede from me faster than before and I could feel the physical torment that lingered over Jacob from it. I had heard every angry and hostile word the two of them had exchanged since Sam had declared that if I did turn, I would no longer be allowed on La'Push lands or anywhere near the pack. It was as if the breath I was already struggling for suddenly got cut off.

I wanted to scream and yell to him, but my mouth felt locked in place. I had never been more desperate to hear my own voice again as I was in that moment.

The pack was _everything_ to Jacob. He sacrificed for them and their well being every single day. Giving that up would kill his soul and spirit. He was a born leader. It was in his blood. The moment I heard Sam question him, I internally cringed, because I knew he wouldn't leave me. My heart shattered at the desperation in his voice when he begged Sam not to make him choose like this. Little did Sam know that in my mind, I had already resolved what my course of action would be should my change take hold and erase every part of my ordinary humanity from me for good. Staying here would not be an option. I was certain that I would flee the moment my new feet touched the ground and I knew better than to believe that Jacob would simply let me go. He would follow me until I gave him a reason not to. The thought of having to be away from him like that made my insides feel like broken glass, but I saw no other option here.

We had been dealt an impossible hand. I wanted to go back in time and change the outcome but I knew damn well I couldn't.

My very first act of being a newborn would be to hunt down Damien and make him pay for what he had done to me. I knew I had to get to him before Jacob could. He would kill him and I feared the humanity in him would switch from it. I didn't want him to believe he was any part of a monster. That could be blood on my own hands. Not his. His life would be torn apart enough from this.

I started to notice that my skin began to feel less like I was being burned alive and more numb than it used to and I feared for what that meant. I picked my brain apart, trying to think back upon my time with the Cullens before Edward had left. Trying to recall what I had noticed and learned about them. Only one fact seemed to stand out far above the rest. They had all tamed their blood thirsty appetites over time to tasting that of only animals. I, however, wouldn't know how to control my thirst. I would have no idea how to curb my appetite as they did. I was terrified for my own future and the longer I was stuck in my own body as a hostage, the more my fear grew.

The one solid presence all this time had been the feel of Jacobs warm hand in mine. He hardly ever left and I knew just by the sound of his tears that he never slept after everyone would clear out for the night. Those were the darkest times for me. The hardest to endure. I would have gladly taken back the fire and acidic sting over hearing the tears come from him that I couldn't see.

Sam's last drop in had proven to be more than Jacob could take.

"Do you know what the hell you're asking me to do!?"

"Yes! It's not ideal for me either!"

"You have no idea what this feels like. If this were Em-" Jacob angrily retorted.

"I would do the same!"

"Bullshit!"

"I know you're hurting and you can think I'm an ass all you want. But the longer you put this off-"

"Get out!" Jacob shouted. "Leave! You're not welcome here anymore!"

"Jake!"

"Did I stutter?! I said go!"

There was a shift in the room then, and I was being lifted, cradled against a warm chest. The feel of it enough to remind me all the more of what I stood to lose.

"You can't kick me out of Sue's house!"

"Don't push me Sam! I'm barely hanging on here!"

Jacobs tone was deadly and I feared for the bloody outcome that was sure to ensue if Sam didn't take heed and do as he said.

"You're only upsetting him, Sam." Sue offered up then. "He has asked you to leave and I am asking you to do the same. I truly hope you never have to face something like this with Emily, because if you ever do, you're going to need your pack brothers by your side and you better pray they see you through far better than you've done here for Jacob."

"You all think I'm a monster! What's going to happen when she flee's from here and claims her first victim?! It'll be all of us who will have to live in fear for our families. Bella wouldn't want that."

"Don't speak for her, Sam. That's not your place." Doris hedged, the sound of her voice making me miss her solid advice. She had been one of the few who had stayed by Jacobs side when his grief was enough to swallow him whole.

"Whose place is it?" Sam replied. "Why am I the only one that can see this!?"

"Because you've allowed your role as Alpha to take over here. You can't see past it. You can't see how Jacob is grieving. Your only mission is to rid La'Push of the threat." Sue replied.

"That's my job, Sue!"

"No- your job is also to hold up your brothers when they are too weak to do it on their own and you haven't done that. It disappoints me, Sam. I expected far more out of you. Truly, I did."

Sam said nothing to her in reply, instead the only sound was that of a wooden door being slammed shut as he left.

"He'll come for her himself. You know this." Billy soon hedged.

"I know. He'll have to go through me first." Jacob replied. "I won't let him touch her."

"I expect no less from you, son. That's what keeps me up at night more than anything else right now. He won't relent."

"Neither will I, dad. I'll fight him till I can't. I'll take them all on if I have to. Every single one of them."

The sincere determination in his tone told me he was speaking the truth and it was then that I knew I had to fight this much harder. As much as it hurt to try, I couldn't lay here immobile and let Jacob take the brunt of this on alone. Red eyes or brown, I had to wake up.

I focused all my energy and remaining strength on pushing past the pain and forcing my body to respond to me. It was more than just exhausting, it was so painful at times that I swore there would be nothing left of me by the end, but I kept pushing onward anyway. Kept reaching for the dim light that started to peer out to me through the thick cloaks of darkness I had been enshrouded in now for days.

I clung to the image of Jacob, to the sound of his breathing, and to the feel of his warm skin so close to mine with bloody fingertips. I felt as if I was barely surviving but I was still breathing and my heart was still beating. I thanked whatever up above that Jacob didn't know what kind of pain I was in. That I could endure it all on my own. I knew he would try to save me from it somehow. He was the kind of person who would give me his own lungs if I were drowning just so I could breathe again. He was the most selfless person I had ever known and now that I had seen what our future would be, I ached for it more than anything. I wanted his kids and only his.

I wanted his last name. I wanted to wake up next to him, and fall asleep in his warm arms. I had never known a love like Jacobs and now that I had felt it, I never wanted it to go away. He had shown me what true love was. That it doesn't run or make you feel less than, but that it lifts you up and makes you feel like you can do or be anything. His arms always reached to hold, protect, love and never to hurt or restrain. He gave me the very best of himself without ever asking for anything in return and I had taken his love for granted selfishly more times than I could count. I was ashamed of myself for it. Ashamed that I had left it behind in search for something that had been with me all along. My search for bigger things had only brought me and all the ones I cared for, a world of hurt and heartache. I owed it to myself and to Jacob to overcome this no matter how much it hurt.

The burn in my body steadily returned the harder I pushed against the darkness and the sound of Jacobs voice calling my name made me force myself to keep going. To take my body back.

"Bells..."

He was calling to me.

Something had to be different.

The feel of his fingertips gently touching my cheeks made me aware of the tears that had escaped.

"Honey..."

I was crying. Something I shouldn't be able to do. This gave me hope that things were now turning back in my favor.

In an instant, I felt my body move as Jacob swiftly hauled me further up into his arms, his whispered words surrounding me and filling the hated silence.

"I'm here. I'm right here, honey. Open those doe eyes for me. The ones that know me better than I know myself. Please..."

The closer I got to the light before me, the harder it was for me to breathe. It was as if I was suffocating. I no longer cared anymore. If I died like this, right here in his arms, it would all be worth it.

There was no other place I wanted to be. Just let me be with him. Don't make me go where he can't be. Where he can't follow.

Let me see his face one more time.

With a choking gasp, I fought harder against the darkness, though it tried to drown me in it's grasp. My body arched and I felt Jacob hold onto me tighter as I struggled against the invisible force. I couldn't let it take me. I felt his fingers thread through my hair as he cradled my face, his breath ghosting against my skin as I gasped again for air, my eyes flying open to take in his anguished face above me.

 **A/N: Another chapter update! Thank you for reading and please review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter :-)**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

 **(JPOV)**

I didn't dare take a single breath, afraid to blink for the fear that it would all be a damn nightmare. That I would wake up with a scream building in my throat as she vanished from me, but the longer I held her and the faster her heart began to beat, it became clear to me that this was real.

She was really in my arms, her gaze wide and alarmed as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"It's okay, honey." I whispered, seeing her doe eyes meet mine as she glanced up at me in disbelief.

"Jake."

I held back the tears that threatened to spill at the sound of her saying my name. It had been too long since I'd heard it come from her lips.

"You're safe."

"I know. Cause you're here with me. Safe is where you are." She horsely replied, her fingertips barely grazing against my cheek. "You never left."

"I wouldn't. Not ever."

She threw her arms around my neck and I held tightly to her, my gaze lingering out to dad and Sue who were huddled in the open doorway with a crying Doris as their side. My father shook his head in utter disbelief as he wiped away the few stray tears that had managed to escape.

"She didn't quit."

"No, she didn't." Sue sighed. "She knew how much he needed her and it's what brought her back. I'm sure of it."

She approached us with an outstretched hand, delicately placing it on Bella's arm as she tried to look her over. Bella shook her head and shied away from Sue, her arms reflexively tightening as I respectively held up a hand in protest to Sue.

"Please don't let go." Bella pleaded with me, her fearful tone washing over me like a cold rivers current.

Sue slowly nodded to me in understanding and turned to meet Alice as she swiftly headed for us.

"Is she alright?" Alice soon asked, her golden gaze observant of the protective hold I had on Bella.

"She'll be fine."

Billy was quick to intervene when Alice attempted to approach us further.

"We appreciate what you've done by staying here, but it's truly best if you go now. Sam and the pack won't terry in chasing you out of La'Push when he learns that Bella is finally awake."

"I understand. I do. I will go but only if you promise to get ahold of me if anything changes in her condition. It's vital you contact me. Send Sam if you have to."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked.

"I mean, she has only just barely come to and we won't know how the venom effected her until-"

"She will be fine." I asserted, with a clear edge to my tone. "Take the advice, Alice. Billy's right. Sam won't hesitate to chase you when he finds out that Bella is awake. You know why he made an exception. It was only temporary. Take heed and go."

Alice curtly nodded and made brief eye contact with Sue before darting out the door without another thought.

My gaze lingered out after her and I pondered just how long it would take for Sam to know she was fleeing. Within a few short minutes, the loud howling pierced through Sue's confined cabin and I felt Bella shudder.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen to her?" Bella nervously asked, her tone small and unsure.

"I don't know, honey."

She gingerly pulled back and glanced around the room, her face full of confusion when she finally noticed where she was.

"How long have I been-?"

"Almost a week." I replied, my body tensing from the stress of it all. It had been the longest week of my damn life and one I never wanted to repeat.

"How do you feel?" Sue hedged, her eyes assessing Bella further as she sat down next to us. "Any pain?"

"No- just a headache. How did we get here?"

Billy shared a nervous look with Sue as Bella flinched away from her touch.

"You don't remember, dear?" Doris asked.

"I- I don't know. Why are all of you here? Whose house are we in?"

Her eyes widened the longer she studied my fathers face. The two of them now going utterly mute.

"You don't remember anything, Bella?" Sue asked, her hand reaching for my arm as she stood. "You don't know why you're here?"

"It's alright to be a bit confused. Your body has endured a lot." Doris Kindly offered. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I could make you something in the kitchen?"

She shook her head and huddled herself closer into my side.

"Why do they keep calling me that name? Who is Bella or Bells?"

I stared down into her face, my chest feeling tight and torn, as if a hole had been punched clear through it from her words.

No one spoke but I heard the gasp from Sue and the troubled sigh from Doris and dad as they looked at the two of us.

"Please answer me." Bella soon begged with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what you remember." I whispered, unclear on how she knew me, but nothing else. Not even her own name.

"Pain... so much pain. I didn't think it would ever end."

"... and you can't remember anything before-"

"Before?... I don't know. I'm sorry. I just can't-"

"It's okay, honey."

"Am I supposed to be here? Where exactly is here?"

"La'Push. On the Reservation. This is Sue's house. You've been here the whole time." Billy Clarified.

Bella nodded and looked to Sue beside her. "This is your house? Are you Sue?"

I ignored the lump in my throat as Sue offered her a small smile.

"Yes, this is my home. I've lived here for years. I'm Leah and Seth's mother."

"Leah and Seth?"

"Maybe we should let Bella and Jacob have some time alone. Give her a chance to familiarize herself with everything again. It's been a very tiring week for everyone." Doris suggested, her worried gaze meeting mine from across the room. "I think they both could use some time to themselves without all of us over their shoulders every second."

Billy and Sue hesitantly left and I could see the clear alarm they wore for her loss of memory. When the door closed, she gazed up at me, silently searching for the answers she needed and knew I had.

"I'm sorry I can't remember."

I cradled her beautiful face in my hands and saw the fear leave her as she relaxed into my touch.

She remembered me. Who I was to her. Who we were to each other. How the hell this was possible, I didn't know or understand.

"I know you're scared but I promise, we'll get your memories back."

"I should know them. It's like... I can sense I should recall who they are to me, but every time I try, nothing comes back to me."

"You didn't forget me."

"No- I saw you the whole time. I could feel you with me, Jake."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" I asked, seeing her struggle to recall anything solid.

"... our children... and the field... You were chasing us."

I sucked in a sharp breath as she continued. The fear in her voice evident now.

"... where are they? Does Sue have them? Are they here somewhere in her house?"

I swallowed hard and fought the emotion that tried to choke me as she took my hands and looked around the room again. Her face draining of any color from panic. She had no idea who she was or where the hell she was and she had somehow seen _our future_ children. The vision she painted for me caused my heart to soar and break at the same time.

I slowly stood and reached for her, my arms gathering her to me when she started to cry. None of this made any sense. How did she lose herself and her memories from all this.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this short chapter update. Please review and tell me what you think. xoxo Till next time...**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY- FIVE**

 **(BPOV)**

I felt like a stranger in my own skin and when I caught sight of my reflection for the first time in Sue's bathroom mirror, I gasped aloud.

My eyes were sunk in and there were dark shadows casted under them, making me appear as if I had aged ten years in a week. I stared blankly at the girl in the mirror before me, trying to remember any detail about who she really was and what her life had been.

It had taken Jacob most of the night to finally convince me that our children were not here. That the image of them I had in my head was just that... imaginary, a dream, or a vision of some sorts. I didn't know which one, but the feeling that they were real stayed with me and was impossible for me to shake.

I felt like running all the time. Everything in me wanted to flee and I didn't even know why, but Jacob kept me grounded and made this urge more tolerable somehow. He never left me alone and I found his constant presence comforting. Everyone was trying to be kind and remind me of who I was, but the harder they tried, the more uncomfortable I became. This constant feeling of not belonging anywhere. No true sense of home or security. I was surrounded by the unfamiliar.

"Gran made you dinner. Home made chicken noodle soup. It's the best." Jacob offered from beside me, his hands busy carrying a full dinner tray.

"...Doris?"

Jacob nodded and set the tray down on the bed with half a smile. I knew right away that it wasn't genuine because it never came close to touching his eyes, but I offered him a returning smile anyway.

"She said you'd do well to at least eat half of it. Put something on your stomach, honey."

"Thank you."

I took the full bowl and attempted to a few small bites. The warmth of the salty broth soothing the raw ache in my throat now. I sipped it gingerly and saw Jacobs pleased expression as he hunkered down onto the bed with me, his eyes watchful and captivating. I had never seen so much beauty in one man. It was hard to take my eyes off of him.

"Your gran seems sweet."

"She is. She loves you."

"The two of you share something special, don't you?" I asked, see his smile widen.

"Yeah. I guess you could say we do. She has a huge heart."

"Like you do." I replied, stirring the soup around in the bowl.

Jacob simply shrugged and reached his hand out for mine.

"It belongs to you, you know. Every part of it."

His words brought a welcomed smile to my face as I met his sincere gaze.

"I've been trying to remember. Anything..."

"One day at a time, honey. Trust me, it will come back to you." He assured.

"It's the strangest feeling."

Jacob nodded and scooted over closer to me, his eyes narrowing some with his reply.

"You remember everything about us though. Nothing escapes you there?"

"No, it doesn't. I can remember everything. Like the first time I saw you with your mother on the beach and the day she died, or how we made mud pies till the sun would set when we were little."

He nodded and I could see the fresh sting of pain in his features at the memory I mentioned of his mother.

"She's been gone a long time, honey."

"I know." I sighed, setting the soup bowl back down on the wooden tray before me. "I wish I could recall what I'm missing."

"I'll help you." He replied, with a worried glance my way.

"What if it all never comes back and I don't know who I really am?"

"You can't think like that. You're gonna remember and all this will be like a bad dream soon."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm just glad you're awake and still my Bells." He confessed.

"Have you always called me that?"

"Since I could say it." He replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I studied his handsome face, noting the crease of concern etched between his brows and wishing I could ease his worry for me.

"Sue's been very nice to me. Letting me stay here still and all."

"You're like family to her, honey. She'd never ask you to leave before you were ready."

"Even though I can't remember her?"

"Even then." He chuckled, leaning his face in closer to mine. "Sue's a patient women."

I carefully rubbed my temples, trying to relieve the throbbing ache in my head as I focused even harder to recall a single memory but failed to do so. I soon huffed loudly in frustration and threw my hands in the air, giving up and pausing when I felt Jacobs warm hand suddenly catch my chin. I stilled and saw the alarm on his face when blood started dripping down onto the white sheets clutched in my hands between us. I was quick to try and stop its flow, but it ran steadily between my fingers when I hurriedly placed my hands under my nose.

"Jake..."

"Sue!" He yelled, carefully helping me to my feet and rushing me to the bathroom. I held my head over the white sink as the blood continued to steadily pour.

The rustic taste in my mouth made my stomach churn as Jacob handed me more tissues.

Sue was soon at my side, her eyes widening in alarm when the blood soaoked through the tissues in my hands.

"Are you prone to having bad nosebleeds like this?" She asked.

"No... at least... I don't think so."

My head began to pound while Sue tried to help ebb the flow, her hands gentle when she offered me some gauze and helped me sit down on the edge of the tub. Several more minutes went by before it finally stopped and the pain in my head only continued to get worse.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, trying to stand as the room whirled around me. Jacob caught me before I could fall, his hold on me keeping me upright. "My head..."

"What's going on with her-"

"I don't know, Jacob."

My vision blurred and my throat began to burn as I tried to focus on Jacob, the urge to run overtaking every sense I had. I pushed away from Jacob, fighting his hold and struggling to get to the front door. I threw it open, taking off on a dead sprint out into the woods, my destination unknown.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! More coming this weekend! :-) Please post a review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

 **(JPOV)**

I had chased after her for miles, unable to detect which way her scent was going next. Her trail was all over the place and had not pattern to it. The pack had joined me in my search for her, but even they were growing increasingly restless. It seemed as if we were going in circles.

" _It will be dark soon, Jake. Where the hell is she._ " Paul huffed out to me in frustration.

" _I don't know. She can't be that much further out. She's on foot for shit's sake._ "

" _What made her take off in the first place like that?_ " Sam questioned, his ears perking up at any movement the forest made.

We had barely spoken in days and the sight of him made my blood boil, but I was at his mercy now and needed his help to find Bella. I had no other choice but to tolerate him.

"I _'m not sure. She just bolted out Sue's door."_

 _"The venom is still lingering in her tissues. It has to be. Her speed and agility tell me that much. We're not dealing with ordinary, human Bella. She's probably leading us down these pointless rabbit trails on purpose. To throw us off."_

"... _and why the hell would she do that?"_ I snapped back at him in reply.

"... _to hunt, Jacob."_

I felt the ice trickle painfully down through my veins at his words.

" _She wouldn't- She's not-_ "

 _"You're living in denial. You thought I was such an ass for making the choice I had to before she woke up, but this right here is why. We don't know where she is or who she may be tracking."_

" _-you don't know that she's tracking anyone. She could be running cause she's scared."_

 _"Scared of herself."_

I snarled menacingly at him then, my ears laid back as we continued to stare each other down.

" _Alright, that's enough!_ " Paul interjected. _"While the two of you argue, we're losing what precious daylight we have left. Let's get moving!"_

He took off then and we were swift to follow, my senses feeling on overload as I tried to pinpoint exactly which direction she had taken.

The sun was setting and I felt the dread crawl over me as I thought of her being out here all night... completely alone.

I soon stumbled across an unfamiliar trail where her scent was strongest. I followed it's every twist and turn, leaving the others behind me. I phased back to human form, slipping on my cut offs and jogging further down the winding trail.

"Bella..." I yelled, hoping she would hear my voice and it would be enough to make her respond. The silence around me was eery and unsettling. My skin crawled as I trudged on, paying close attention to any sounds around me.

She was close, I could feel her.

I took a few more steps and stopped in my tracks at the sound of a broken whisper from behind me.

"Don't follow me. Please... go back."

The fear in her voice forced me to turn around and face her. She stood only a few feet from me, her eyes wide and her clothes torn. Relief flooded through me but it was short lived.

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. What the hell am I?"

"I know you're scared, honey."

"You don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't even know where I belong." She replied, leaning against the large tree beside her as I took a subtle step forward.

"I know who you are, and I know where you belong."

She raised her head at this, staring at me in confusion. "You look at me like i'm supposed to be someone else. I can see it in your eyes. The love you have for me. For the person I was."

"You still are that person."

"Go back to Sue's. Don't come after me again."

She turned to go and I went to her, my hand catching hers as she tried to pull away from me.

"Don't-"

"Please let me go."

"I can't-..."

"I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am- Don't you see that?"

"I only see you. You're all I've ever seen and if you need some space from here. Some time to just heal, then we'll go together. Wherever you want to go. Name the place and I'll take you. Maybe going to see your mom in Florida would help-"

"I don't even know who she is. I wanna be alone, Jacob. By myself."

I fought against the desperation that tried to consume me from hearing her say this.

"You have your life here. Your part of something. A family."

"You are my family." I insisted, pulling her body closer to mine. She went silent at this, her face falling as she pulled her hand out of my own.

"I can't remember the things I should. I feel like a stranger in my own skin. Me being alone is what's best for everyone. I can see the hope you have that I'll remember something more every time you look at me, and every time... I let you down."

"You've never let me down-"

"Stop... please, Jacob. I'm begging you to leave me be-"

I kissed her then, my resolve slipping and all reason gone as I held her to me, her gasp of surprise barely ghosting my lips before they met hers. The taste of her filled my every sense and made the darkened forest around us disappear. It was just the two of us and I wanted her to be as close to me as I could get her.

She deepened our kiss while her hands ran over my bare chest. I hoisted her up into my arms as her tongue grazed mine, pressing her back into the nearby tree. A low growl rumbled through my chest as she discarded her shirt, exposing her milky white skin to the cold air and making her nipples become pert. Her gasp was loud when my hand trailed up between her breasts, firmly cupping one and pressing myself closer to her. I gently drew the other into my mouth, swirling my tongue around her nipple. My body flooded with a delicious burn and I ignored the thoughts that tried to take over. Thoughts of what could happen if Sam and the others found us like this. I pushed all of them aside, getting lost in the feel of her body wrapped around mine. Her every curve under my palms and the sound of her breath close to my ear. I ached for her, to be burried deep inside her. To show her what real love was supposed to feel like.

I had craved her like this for weeks now but held back from the fear of what too much too soon could do to her... to us.

She soon stilled in my arms, pulling back from our kiss and meeting my gaze as she slowly reached for the top of my shorts. Her fingers dipping just below the waistband as she tried to undo them. I lowered her back down, placing her on her feet again and watched as she hastily took off her torn sweats and underwear, her eyes glued to my own as I drank in the sight of her.

She was damn perfection. Every inch and curve of her.

I felt the heated desire for her wash over me, consuming my every thought as I took of my shorts and reached for her again. She let out a moan as her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I entered her with one swift thrust, my arm acting as a buffer between her and the tree against her back.

My need to be with her was raw, real, primal and driven by a purpose to make her know that she would always fit with me. Belong with me.

I felt her body tremble as I pulled out and slid slowly back into her. I watched the flush color taint her cheeks and chest as I found a rhythm with her, my heart pounding and the fire building between us with every thrust.

"Jacob..." She cried out when I filled her completely, her head tilting toward the sky and her body humming with pleasure.

"You belong with me." I whispered into her ear, feeling my release take hold of us both. "My heart is yours. Stay with me, honey. Forever."

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the month long delay with this update! Thank you for reading this short chapter update! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Till next time...**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

 **(JPOV)**

We spent the night together in the forest, wrapped up in only each other until the sun shown through the tall trees around us the next morning. I watched the sun rise higher in the sky while thinking of how perfect last night had been. We had stayed lost in each other until exhaustion took over and forced us to sleep. I knew Sam and the others had heard us and they were smart enough not to mention it. I had to hand Sam that much. At least he had the respect to keep silent about it.

I watched the light of the morning touch the bare skin of Bella's back, as my fingertips grazed up to her shoulder, the silky feel of her skin alone enough to make me hard again. She was intoxicating for me. I could never have enough.

It wasn't long before Bella lazily turned over and met my gaze, her eyes beautiful and still heavy with sleep.

"Do you have to leave? Is the pack waiting for you?" She asked, her tone full of disappointment already.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her body back into mine. The feel of her against me causing my desire to rise again and my thoughts to wander.

"Im not going anywhere."

She offered me half a smile and glanced around at the pile of brush we had used to sleep on. Granted, it wasn't the most comfortable but it fulfilled it's purpose nonetheless.

"I haven't slept this good since I first woke up at Sue's." She softly admitted.

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable here to be honest. It's not the best sleeping arrangement."

"I beg to differ. I love it here. Out in the open and... free."

"I hope you weren't cold. The air still has a chill in it."

"Not at all. I had you."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek as she let out a small giggle. The sound of it making my smile grow wider. I had missed hearing her laugh lately.

"We should get going. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are. Sue and Billy are probably losing their minds by now."

"Maybe... or maybe they know I'm with you and that I'm safe."

"Hard to tell. If Sam hasn't filled them in-"

"I hope he has."

I got to my feet, sluggishly pulling on my tattered shorts and tossing Bella's shirt her way. She caught it with a mischievious grin and slowly pulled it on.

I gently pulled the leaves and small twigs from her thick tresses, letting out another chuckle when her eyes widened at the handful of debris I had collected.

"H-How...-"

"Well...-" I replied with a wink to her, seeing the rapid blush settle into her snow white cheeks in response.

"Yeah, I guess we weren't exactly mindful of where we were last night."

"No, we certainly weren't."

"You were-"

"We were..." I cautiously corrected with another smile to her.

"We were... amazing. To be truthful, I don't want to leave here. I wanna stay with you... like this. Forget the rest of the world for a while."

I paused when I heard the sheer sadness in her voice at the prospect of leaving and reached out for her hand. She took it with a sigh and finished dressing just as the sun rose over the tree tops above us. I studied her gaze and found myself pondering giving in to what she wanted and taking her away from everything for a while. I would always do what she needed and be what she desired. That pull of devotion to her was prominent over anything else. She had no idea the true lengths I'd go for her.

"Bells-..."

"It's okay, Jake. I know you have responsibilities. You're right, we've been gone a while and we don't want anyone to worry for too long."

"Tell me what you need." I hedged, cupping her face in my palm.

"I don't know. Something... familiar but different. I can't explain it."

I took her hand and gazed down further at the densely wooded trail we were on. I hadn't stopped long enough since last night to realize exactly where we were until now. Bella had consumed my thoughts without room for anything else to register before, but now that daylight had broke through I could see we were only a few short miles away from First Beach. The trail we were on was one I hadn't dared take again since my mom passed. It was the same trail she took us as kids to get to First Beach when Bella and I were little.

I paused and noticed the thoughtful expression that she now wore, her eyes going to mine as if she knew where my head was at without me needing to say a word.

"This was important to you... this place... wasn't it? Tell me how? Please?"

"Why did you come here? Were you turned around-"

"No, I ran until I couldn't and then I followed this trail because it made me feel safe for the first time when you weren't beside me. I know that probably sounds crazy-"

"No-... No, honey. It doesn't. This trail leads to First Beach. It's where my mom took us together as kids. I haven't stepped foot here since she passed. I've always gone a different route to avoid it."

"I'm so sorry... I-..." She paused, and I watched her eyes then light up at my words, her grin almost infectious when she threw her arms eagerly around my neck. "Wait! You mean there's a chance I could have come here on purpose?"

"Yeah, a real good chance your mind did so subconsciously."

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, taking my hands and pulling me forward with her. "Can you take me there!? To First Beach? I wanna feel the ocean at my feet and run in the sand! Maybe being there will help me remember more!"

Her pure surge of hope and optimism warmed my heart and I followed her without hesitation, letting her run through the trees with me like we had no cares in the world. Memories of our time together when we were on this same trail as kids invaded my thoughts, as she laughed along the way when I pretended to chase her, giving her a false head start and letting her think she actually had a chance at gaining ground on me.

"Are you always this fast?!" She soon asked breathlessly.

"Yes..." I chuckled to her in reply.

"How much further?"

"About a mile now. Are you too tired?"

"A little." She admitted with a faint shrug of her shoulders.

I knelt down in front of her, gesturing that she climb on for a piggy back the rest of the way.

"Seriously?..." She bemused. "You want me to ride you the rest of the way."

I chuckled at her remark, knowing how clueless she was at how her simple question had made me forget exactly what the hell we were doing. My mind filled with images of her naked form above me, her head thrown back and her skin slick with sweat. I shook my head and nodded to her as she jumped on my back, her laughter filling the forest around us.

It was music to my ears.

I hoisted her up easily, as if she were weightless and began trudging down through the rest of the trail. Even this far out still, I could hear the ocean waves and smell the salty water heavily in the air. She placed her cheek next to mine as we rounded one of the final bends before the forest gave way to the abundant water and sand. Her whispered words causing me to still my steps.

"I belong with you."

"Forever, honey."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this. With me like this. As a burden all the time."

"You're never a burden to me, Bells. I'll wait as long as it takes. We'll figure this out together. I'll help you any way I can. Be whatever you need."

"Even if I never remember? What then?"

"I'll remind you all the time about who you are. You're my Bells. That will never change."

"You're kind of beautiful, you know."

I smiled at her words, thinking back to another time when things were so much easier for us.

"You've told me that before, honey."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back when things were better... simpler and far less complicated." I sighed.

"I don't think you're complicated."

"What I am makes things far more complicated."

"I think what you are makes you better. You're a loyal and fierce protector of your land and pack. It's noble and honest... it's you, Jacob. It's who you are."

I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat from hearing her say this to me. There was a time not so long ago that I was terrified of what she may think of me once she learned of what I'd become. What I had changed into. The monster I felt I phased from human form to. I spent many sleepless nights right after the inital change had set in fearing that Bella would be scared of me, or worse, not want anything to do with who I'd become. It had haunted me for days, making me physically sick to my stomach and emotionally wrecked.

"You make me better, Bells." I softly admitted to her in reply.

"Maybe I used to. This form of myself, whoever that is, doesn't seem to help anything. I cause more problems now than solve them. I'm sorry."

"...-you don't cause problems. You feel lost right now. That would scare anyone."

"I really do want my memories back, Jake."

"I know you do. Give it more time, honey. That's all we can do and I'll be here with you. Every step of the way."

I heard the gasp from her as I soon stepped out onto the cool sand. The ocean breeze strong as it whipped around us both. Bella eagerly jumped down, her feet now planting firmly in the heavy sand below as she stared out to the ocean with a look of pure joy on her beautiful face. I was fully captivated by her as she ran full tilt for the water, her arms stretched out wide, as if she were really trying to fly.

"Come on, Jake!" She yelled to me, just before she splashed into the water.

"It's freezing out there this time of year. The water's not warm enough yet. You'll catch your death out in it!" I replied, heading her way as she waved me onward to join her.

"What's living if you don't take a real risk and cease the moment you have in front of you?!" She countered.

I shook my head and noticed the several onlookers who stared at us both in shock when I ran in after her, despite the frigid temperatures. The cold never bothered me. It was one of the perks of running hotter than normal and being a wolf.

I plunged under the thrashing waves as they rolled in, seeing the pleased expression Bella wore when she tried to splash me as I resurfaced. I caught her by the waist and heard her shriek when I splashed her back.

"It's cold but I don't care!"

"Come here." I offered, wrapping my arms around her before another gust of wind blew fiercely around us.

I saw the smile slowly fade from her face as she gazed up into the sky at the many birds overhead, the sun glistening on the water and enhancing it's beauty.

"Tell me what you're thinking, sweetheart." I hedged.

"Would you follow me anywhere?"

Her question made me tighten my hold on her. "Anywhere. Where you go, I go."

"What if I became a bird?" She laughed, with a doubtful look my way.

"Then I'd be a bird, too."

"I wanna be where you are. Even if all the pieces of my memory seem really scattered right now. I feel like I'm home when I'm with you."

"You are my home."

"I love you, Jacob."

I pulled her body tight to mine and kissed her thoroughly, her hands reaching up to tangle in my wet hair as another wave tried to knock us over.

She was my purpose. My reason for breathing and existing. If I had to spend the rest of my life reminding her of who she was, I'd do so without regret or complaint. I would do anything for her and be anything for her. Take my heart clean apart if it helped her own to heal.

 **A/N: Alright everyone! I know this is a late update, but those who love reading are usally up late doing so anyway! Am I right? lol- please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Will Bella get her memories back? Till next time...**


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

 **(BPOV)**

I laid comfortably in the warm sand, glancing up at the bright sky as the sun beat down on me, it's rays warm when they touched my pale skin. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced over at Jacob who hadn't taken his eyes off me since he'd found us our own little slice of heaven in the sand on First Beach.

"You look happy, honey. I love seeing that smile." He sighed, casually laying back and observing the sky with me.

"I am happy. Really happy. I don't think I've been able to take a breath like this in forever. It's so beautiful here, Jake."

"We can stay as long as you'd like." He replied, sliding his arm over my waist with a devil may care grin.

He was alluring and nearly impossible to resist. He knew it too. It was all part of his charm.

The air was so crisp and clean here and I could listen to the sound of the ocean waves forever.

"I wish we could live here! Right on the water!"

"A beach house?" Jacob countered.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound exciting?"

He smiled warmly at me with a nod, his eyes meeting mine with sincerity before he spoke his reply.

"I'd give you _anything_ I could, you know?"

"I know, but I already have the world when I'm with you. I hope you know that! You're my home."

"I do now."

"Haven't you always known?"

He thoughtfully nodded to me in reply.

I soon watched the contented smile slip from his lips as he looked further down the beach to see a few guests arriving with baskets full of food and blankets.

"Did you really think we'd be here all day alone?"

"I had hoped so... yeah."

"Well it would be selfish for us to keep this beautiful beach to ourselves all day! Don't you think?" I hedged, nudging playfully into his warm side.

"Maybe, but I had plans for us, Bells."

"Oh really!?" I exclaimed. "What kind of plans did you have in mind?"

I saw the playfulness leave his dark brown eyes as he met my gaze and whispered his reply into my ear.

"Plans that involved you being naked with me."

His words sent a shiver down my spine and straight to my toes.

"Jacob... we couldn't-"

"We could've before they showed up." He sighed, running his lips along my jaw line. I felt my insides damn near melt at the thought.

"That sounds kind of perfect." I admitted, my eyes closing as his lips sought the hollow groove of my neck.

"You're perfect..."

"We're perfect together. Meant to be. I can't imagine ever being with anyone else."

Jacob got quiet suddenly, his eyes narrowing toward the ocean with a contemplative look on his handsome face.

"What...What did I say?" I asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Nothing, honey. It's alright. You didn't say anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel like you're not saying something."

He shook his head and laced his fingers through mine, his expression turning sad now.

"You don't remember and that's okay."

I sighed heavily and pushed my toes down further into the sand, my head spinning as I tried hard for the hundredth time to recall anything about who I was and my past. We sat in uncomfortable silence for minutes on end until the once comforting sound of the ocean suddenly became more than I could stand. I knew he wasn't telling me something and I started to get the sinking feeling that maybe he was hoping whatever it was he remembered plainly that I wouldn't.

"Did I hurt you... or-"

"No, honey." He quickly interjected. "You didn't do anything. I did."

I felt my stomach sink down into my toes when he met my confused gaze, his face full of remorse and his eyes glossy. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I waited for him to finish the thought he had started.

"...You don't remember anything because I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been."

I shook my head, pulling my hand away from his and leaning in closer to him.

"I don't believe that. Not a word of it, Jacob. I don't have to remember everything to know how much you love me. I can feel it and I can see it. All the time. I know you would never let anything happen to me."

"...But I did, Bells. I wasn't fast enough- I wasn't-..."

I stood and turned myself toward the ocean then, my eyes welling with tears for reasons I didn't even understand. What he was saying was triggering something for me and I wanted it to stop.

Jacobs arms soon slid around my waist, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder now.

"Please don't say things like that. Even if it's true. Just please don't. Maybe it's better if I don't remember everything."

"I don't want you to." He whispered, his voice strained.

His blatant honesty stunned me when I turned to see the worry on his face, before he wrapped me up in a hug so tight that I never wanted him to let go.

"Then I hope I don't."

"I want to fill your memory with the good, sweetheart. You don't need the bad. Trust me when I tell you this... _. please. I_ don't want that hurt for you."

I could hear the sincerity and conviction in his voice. It made me know that whatever my memory was failing to bring forth had the potential to harm me in some way and that he was only trying to protect me from it.

"You've already filled it with so much good. Being here today with you was just what I needed. To get away from it all for a while. To rest. Do we have to leave?"

"Not until you're ready." He replied, slowly releasing me.

"What if I'm not ready today."

"Then we stay the night. Right here."

I smiled brightly up at him, the sun hitting our faces as the waves came rolling in. The tide was rising and I was in no hurry to leave First Beach. It had become like a sanctuary for me. Somewhere I could truly be free without several sets of eyes always on me, waiting for me to remember something I wasn't sure I ever would. It had become unnerving and exhausting at the same time. I hated always feeling as if I was a let down from not knowing my own identity. As if all the others around me were counting on my memory to pull through, but after hearing what Jacob had said to me just now, I truly didn't know if I even wanted it to return. Would it be so bad to just start over? Have a fresh start with Jacob? I had to say the the prospect of it sounded far better to me than the alternative did. I wanted to stay in the shelter of his arms and warm smile, safe from whatever memory I now feared would catch up with me and haunt the peace I had found with him here.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter update! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I would love to hear from you on this update! Tell me your thoughts. Till next time...**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

 **(JPOV)**

We stayed by the shoreline, enjoying the sun and watching the many families that passed by us as the sun started to set. It wasn't till then that we realized neither one of us had eaten a bite all day. We'd been too busy enjoying the waves and each other's company.

"You must be starved? The day kind of got away from us!" Bella asked, standing up and brushing the sand from her clothes.

"I am. Why don't we head back into town and grab something for dinner?"

I saw the curious smile that formed on her face as she looked my way again, her eyes bright with excitement.

"You mean... like a date?"

"Yeah, like a real date." I confidently replied.

"I can't possibly go wearing this!" She sighed.

"You look beautiful, honey. No matter what you wear. I say go in what makes you comfortable. Besides, I'd prefer you naked."

She blushed and shook her head as she reached for my hand.

"You're something else, Jake. I'll look awful going in somewhere like this. I haven't even showered."

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than you do right now."

She smiled brightly up at me as we began to stroll along the beach a little while longer.

"This has been great. Thank you."

There was a sudden shift in the wind and I soon caught sight of Sam and Paul approaching us. My skin began to heat and my eyes narrowed into slits as I stopped walking.

"Bells...-"

"What's wrong?" She nervously questioned.

"We have company and not the welcome kind."

"They really don't want me here do they?"

I protectively pulled her behind me and squared my shoulders as they halted their steps in front of us.

"You can't be here any longer with her, Jacob. I've been tolerant long enough."

"Who says-"

"I do." Sam angrily countered, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. "We still aren't sure whether or not she's completely human-"

"Stop." I warned, stepping forward, my anger beginning to get the better of me. "You can't force us to leave. This land is just as much mine as it is yours. Or did you forget that?"

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Paul added, his eyes wandering over toward Bella as she drew herself closer to me.

"No- you're both being asses. Bella isn't a threat!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Sam yelled, catching the attention of a few onlookers now.

"... neither do you."

I felt a tug from behind me as Bella nervously spoke.

"It's okay, Jacob. I can leave. Stay elsewhere until-"

"No!" I immediately objected, lacing our fingers together and keeping my gaze on Sam. "Where she goes, I go."

"You'd really leave us all behind? Just like that?!" Paul huffed, with a shake of his head my way.

"You're giving me no choice."

"You knew this was coming." Sam haughtily replied.

"...and you knew what my answer would be."

"This is bullshit. Don't you know we're only trying to protect our people and La'Push?" Paul hedged.

"She is NOT a threat."

"You're too blind to see it and we're not taking a risk for her to be here. I'm giving you the night and tomorrow to figure out where she can stay. Off the Reservation and out of La'Push." Sam shouted.

"...and if I don't leave with her?"

I saw the anger in his face when he recognized my blatant disregard for his request and the blood in my veins began to boil.

"...then you'll be forcing my hand and I'll have no choice but to run you both out of town. Don't push me there. Leave like your asked. At least until we know more about what she is now."

I watched them as they slowly turned and left with his final word and it took everything in me not to take a swing at him. He was crossing his authority and he knew it. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, my body still lit with tension and on the verge of change when Bella reached her hand up and placed it over my heart.

"It's alright, Jacob. Don't let him ruin the rest of our time here. Maybe he has a point."

"He doesn't have the right to demand that you leave."

"But he's afraid for the reservation. He doesn't trust me. He has a point."

"You're not dangerous."

"How can you know that for sure. I don't even know myself right now." She sighed, her eyes wondering down to our conjoined hands.

"I know you, Bells. I know you would never hurt anyone." I replied.

"I truly hope you're right. Should we go back to Sue's and pack my things? Find me a place to go?"

"Your place is here, honey. With me. With Sue and Billy and Doris. To be around those who care for you. I don't want you seperated from that."

"But I don't want you in arms with Sam. He's your family, too. He is your brother and the two of you need to remember that."

"He needs to respect my stance on this, too. He's not willing to see my side. I need you with me, Bella. I don't want you anywhere else."

"There has to be a middle road somewhere."

"I don't know where-..."

"Maybe I could rent a hotel in Forks?"

"Then I go with you."

"The pack needs you."

"Right now, you come first. Your safety comes first for me."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as we continued along the rest of our walk, both of us growing silent while I pondered what Sam had said.

He had put me in an impossible place. How the hell could he demand her to leave the Reservation and not expect me to go with her? I knew for sure he would have done the same if something similar had been asked of him regarding Emily. Sam was stubborn and he wouldn't see reason, but one thing was for damn sure, if it was a fight he wanted, then it was a fight he was going to get.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter update. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for the awesome feedback to this story! Please feel free to let me know your thoughts in a review. Do you think Sam and Jacob will come to blows over Bella?**


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

 **(JPOV)**

When the evening was almost over, I walked Bella back to the reservation, her smile still vibrant despite Sam's intrusion earlier. I had tried not to let it get the best of me and ruin our dinner. We chose to hitch a ride back into town and eat at the local diner, both of us filling up on our fair share of burgers and fries until we couldn't move.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner and the Beach. I feel like I can breathe for the first time and I haven't had this much fun since... well I can't remember-"

I kissed the top of her hand and met her sincere gaze with my own. "I'm glad you had a good day, honey."

"Suppose it's about time to figure out my sleeping arrangements for the night-"

"There's nothing to figure out. You're coming back home with me. On the Res."

"You know that will only cause a bunch of trouble and a big mess, Jake. It's not worth it." She solemnly replied.

"I _know_ that I want you with me."

"Sam and the others will-"

"They'll have to deal with it. With me!" I snapped, gritting my teeth together as I thought of Sam's irrational outburst earlier.

 _Pompous Ass_

Bella's face fell from my tone and I instantly regretted being harsh with my words toward her.

"They won't allow me to be there with you. Not without starting a fight. I don't want you and your brothers to hate each other over me."

"Sam is the one who is in the wrong. He's the one that has forgotten his place. La'Push land is not just his. I guess he's forgotten that."

I pulled my hand away from hers and tugged at the roots of my hair in frustration, my gaze lingering out toward the winding road that led us back toward my house. The thought alone of her not being with me made my stomach painfully knot. I had come too damn close to losing her forever before.

Being separated from her now was physically painful for me. Everything in me ached to have her in arms reach. To touch her, hold her, hear her voice. She was the home for my soul.

"I can call Sue on my cell. Her number must be in it, right? She can come get you so you don't have to walk back and then she can take me to a hotel for the night. At least till things cool down. I don't mind paying-"

"I said no, Bella!" I yelled, my anger over the situation proving to get the better of me.

She went mute then, her eyes going wide and her stare becoming distant all of a sudden. I took note of the sharp intake of breath she took and how her hands began to tremble, as she tried to formulate a response to me. Me raising my voice had triggered something in her.

I took a few steps her way, my hand outstretched toward her while she stared blankly down at the pavement beneath our feet. Her heart began to pound faster and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Guilt hit me like a brick to the chest as she slowly raised her head and met my gaze.

"I remember something...-"

"What... tell me- What do you remember?" I replied, my hands gripping her shoulders as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You're not the first guy to raise his voice to me, are you?" She asked me in a whisper so low, I barely caught it.

"Bells-... I-"

"I can hear his loud voice in my head, but I can't see his face in my memory. Who is he?"

"Tell me what you remember, honey."

"A huge house... A mansion, even. A room with stark white walls and fancy furniture. Broken furniture. I'm screaming at him to stop. Where am I, Jacob? I don't understand-..."

I swallowed hard against the immovable lump that had formed in my throat, as I wiped her tears and cradled her face, her eyes still wide and full of fear.

"In New York, honey."

"Why? Did I leave you here and go... to him... with him?"

"No, honey."

"What happened to me, Jacob. You have to tell me everything. I'm scared."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me and tucking her head under my chin as she began to shake like a leaf in the wind.

"Don't be scared. You're not there anymore and he can't hurt you again. I'm here with you."

I took a deep breath, trying to think of how I could keep her on the reservation with me without starting an all out war with Sam. Suddenly, a set of headlights lit up the darkened road as an old truck I recognized the sound of crept our way.

Sue hit the brakes and rolled her window down when she crested the hill and saw us standing there.

"There you two are. Thank goodness! I'll have you know Doris and I have been looking everywhere for you and your poor father is back at my house worried sick. We had no idea where you'd taken off to or-"

She paused her rant when she caught sight of Bella, her face buried into my chest and her eyes squeezed shut. I tightened my hold on her and hurriedly explained everything to Sue.

"We went to First Beach for the day. It was good for her, but we ran into Sam and Paul on our way back and he made it clear that she isn't allowed on these lands anymore."

Sue's gaze narrowed as she swung her door open and gestured for us to get in. "Sam isn't the owner of La'Push, and while I deeply care for him and respect him, he doesn't have say over who stays in my home and who doesn't."

"Sue... it could get really-"

"... and if it does, I'll handle it." She interjected. "Right now, we need to get the two of you back to my place for a nice warm shower and a good nights sleep. Billy is ready to have a heart attack worrying about where you've been."

I looked down at Bella and saw her timidly meet my gaze, her face pale and her breathing shallow and nervous. She was remembering more than she was letting on and I inwardly cringed at the thought of what was going through her mind right now.

I helped get her secured in Sue's truck before climbing in with her, my gaze meeting Sue's from across the cab and relaying my worry to her without the need for words.

Sue merely nodded and hit the gas for home. Bella looked blankly out the window as we drove, not uttering single word to anyone. Doris had asked if she was alright more than once along the way, but Bella seemed like she didn't hear her. I gave my gran a kind nod and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. She jumped at the contact, but relaxed into me as the sight of the reservation came into view ahead.

"My place isn't here, Jake. You heard what Sam said."

I placed my free hand under her chin, raising her head so I could see the eyes that held my everything looking back at me.

"Your place is always with me, sweetheart. You're my home, Bella."

 **A/N: Hey all my fantastic readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter update! Thank you again for all the kind reviews! Please feel free to let me know what you think of this new chapter. Will Bella finally get all of her memories back and will she be strong enough to handle what comes with them? Till next time...**


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

 **(JPOV)**

My father was the first one to greet us at Sue's door followed closely by my gram, whose face was full of just as much worry as his was. The two of them started to speak at the same time, adding to the chaos already in my head.

"Where have you been-"

"We've been so very worried for you-"

They both soon paused mid sentence when Bella stepped in behind me, her expression pained when she spoke.

"I need to get my things and get going. Sue can take me to the local hotel."

I felt my insides tense and my heart plummet to the floor as I watched her walk swiftly to Sue's guest room.

"Jacob? What- what is she talking about?" Billy hedged, wheeling himself closer to me.

"Why would she say such a thing?" Doris added.

Sue soon joined us, tossing her keys onto the table with a frustrated huff before placing her hands on her hips. I met her gaze and knew she had already called Sam and that it hadn't gone well. Her expression said it all.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?" My father demanded, his firm hand on my forearm drawing my immediate attention to him.

"Sam and Jacob nearly came to blows today over Bella. He doesn't want her on La'Push lands. Says it's not safe for anyone to be around her now." Sue quickly informed him.

I watched as Billy's perplexed expresion grew angry.

"What? Has he lost his damn mind? What kind of nonesense is he talking about now? Bella isn't a danger to anyone." He haughtily countered.

"He's banned her from being here, dad." I stated, struggling to keep the evident anger out of my voice.

"He can't do that, can he?" Doris asked in shock, her worried gaze wandering to mine. "I mean, there has to be something we can do? A compromise of some sorts for the two of you to reach?"

"Bella doesn't want to come between Jacob and the pack. So, she's insistant on staying at a hotel in Forks. Sam didn't give her much time." Sue further explained.

"He demanded you to be separated from her?" Billy asked in disbelief, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Yes." I solemnly answered, my throat feeling tight.

"She's in no place to be alone right now." Doris sighed, her gaze full of sadness. "The poor girl doesn't remember who she is. She can't be on her own."

"What are you going to do, son?"

"I won't leave her." I stated to him firmly. "This might mean a fight for Sam and I. If that's the case, so be it. He's the one who has placed us here. I can't believe he's even asking me to do this. He knows how painful that would be. For the both of us. He would never abandon Emily like that."

"You know that's not how an Alpha command works. His orders get obeyed whether you want them to or not. He's put you in an impossible situation." Billy replied.

All conversation suddenly stopped then when Bella emerged from the room carrying a small bag. She was careful to avoid my gaze as she passed us by. My father was the one who addressed her first.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. You always have a place here and you don't need Sam's permission to stay. This is still Sue's home and if she says you can stay, then you don't need to go anywhere."

She paused by the front door and set her bag down, her doe eyes red rimmed when they looked toward my father.

"You know what will happen if I stay, Billy. I can't blame Sam for feeling this way and I won't force Jacob to choose between his loyalty for his pack and his family and myself. It wouldn't be right. What kind of person would that make me!"

I raised my head upon hearing her last word, my heart already beginning to ache in a way that made me dread what was coming if she did leave. Like a hole had been punched through me, I tried to envision what it would be like to have her apart from me. The mere thought alone was more than enough to make me cringe. I felt her gaze on my face and I knew she could see it.

"I'm sorry. I don't see any other way. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here this long, Sue. For doing all you did for me. I wouldn't be here without you and I'll never know how to repay you for that." She sighed, reaching down to retake the abandoned bag at her feet.

Her mind was made up.

She wasn't going to stay here with me.

I swallowed hard and looked to Billy who wore an angry glare. He shook his head and met my gaze as Bella asked Sue to drive her back to Forks. Sue didn't answer her at first, instead she looked to me and I struggled not to make a sound as the ocean of pain stretched out before me. It's ugly thrashing waves all hitting me at once when she turned and let the house door close behind her.

This was it.

I had to choose.

How the fuck had it come to this?

My pack... My brothers... The heavy weight of my Alpha's command... or Bella.

No one moved inside the house as Sue reluctantly reached for her keys again and headed out after her.

"Jacob I-"

"Sue..." Billy started.

"This isn't right." Doris added, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder as a single angry tear slid down my cheek.

I was born to protect this Land. I was made to be a shifter. To fight that which stood as a threat to those I loved and the one person I would lay my life out for was no longer allowed to be here under that protection because of an order I was forced to follow.

I felt the warn wood from the back of Sue's kitchen chair begin to give way under my forceful grip, the edges of it molding into my hands like clay as I tried to think of a way out of this.

It was in my bones. Rooted down deep. The heavy and solid anchoring weight to obey Sam's order that he had given. I had experienced it many times before. I had accepted it as part of pack life and obligation, but this time, it hurt like hell and it threatened to push me past the point of reason to make it stop. The pain of it was enough to suck the air clean from my lungs as I heard Sue's truck start, the engine roaring to life.

Every cell in my being screamed for her, but my body felt trapped. Held down by the invisible weight of an order I now loathed more than anything else.

I heard the snap of wood as the back of Sue's chair soon fragmented in my hands. Splintering like thin twigs. The loud snapping sound catching my attention as I released my hold on it and bit back the angry scream that wanted to escape me.

Sue's engine reved and I gripped my chest, my knees nearly giving out at the sound of her tires now backing out of the drive.

Someone once told me that you couldn't truly experience hell on earth and in this moment, I knew how wrong they had been. Hell on earth was knocking at my door. It wasn't fire and brimstone. No... Hell on earth was being told you couldn't be with the very one you lived for.

 **A/N: I know it's late by a day! But I hope you enjoyed this update and a HUGE shout out of THANKS to all of you who took the time to review! You are WONDERFUL! I will be trying to update more regularly again! So sorry for the delays! I am working more and in school still for my masters, as well as the busy but fun Summer activities and pursuing a possisble management position at my job. So there is a ton going on lately, but my passion for writing is still just as strong! :-) Please tell me your thoughts! Should Jacob fight against Sam's order? Till next time...**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

 **(JPOV)**

I gripped the old wooden railing in my trembling hands and stared out after Sue's disappearing truck. The taillights fading away rapidly when she hit the gas for Forks. Angry and heated tears soon blurred my vision and I struggled to stay standing as the deafening silence tried to choke the very air from my lungs. I fought the anger that was steadily trying to consume me whole, as Sam's face came back fresh to my mind. His comments about Bella not being allowed here running through my head on replay. How could he force this? I sucked in a sharp breath and gritted my teeth together while a heavy rain began to fall. Thoughts of Bella being away from the reservation where I could protect her made my skin physically heat.

I couldn't see her. Couldn't hear her voice or be there if she had a nightmare in the middle of the night. Things that had become routine for us since I'd first taken her into my arms at the hotel were now gone. I had stupidly taken them for granted.

I felt the rain drench my clothes as I stood there staring out at the empty darkness. A heaviness sunk into my limbs and a gnawing ache settled into my chest as Bella's face, the image of her as clear as a picture, came to the forefront of my mind. Every part of having her in Forks without me felt wrong. My anger rose to new heights the longer I thought about Sam and at the feel of a soft touch to my forearm, I whipped around, glaring at a wide eyed Billy and Doris. Their cautionary stance telling me they already knew how pissed I was.

"Son, I know... I know you're hurting right now-"

"I have to go." I gruffly stated to them both, my back swiftly turning on them as I darted for the forest and phasing before I had even graced the tree line.

"Jacob! Jacob! Stop!"

I heard Billy shouting after me, but the anger that raged and was fit to be tied made my vision go red and my speed increase.

It wasn't long before a frantic howl went up into the nights sky. They knew where I was headed and each of them tried to stop me.

 _"What the hell are you doing! You can't defy Sam's order."_ Quil cautioned as I neared the town border. Our minds linking only a few moments after I'd phased.

" _Stay out of this, Quil."_ I warned, my tone feral to him.

" _No! If you go to her you know what will happen, Jacob! Sam will order you back. We need you here on La'Push lands to watch and protect our own. I know you hate that right now but trust me if you buck this... it will only get much worse_

 _"Bella is my own!"_ I shouted to him in reply. " _It's about time that Sam learn his place_."

I felt the shock resonate through the pack as Paul and Leah soon joined. Their thoughts loud.

" _You can't just go off grid and do whatever the hell you want! There are rules for a reason and believe it or not, they apply to you, too!"_

Without warning, I was plowed into, the hit sending me into the base of a nearby tree. I rolled and stood back up, abruptly shaking as my vision blurred from the hardness of the blow. A menacing growl left me as my gaze narrowed in on Leah, her ears laid back and her teeth barred.

 _"Get the fuck out of my way!"_ I roared.

" _Like hell! Your actions will cost us all. I'm damn tired of picking up your slack. All of us have run doubles trying to protect our lands while you're out trying to play house with precious Bella!"_

I rose my head and squared my shoulders, meeting her steely gaze with my own.

" _At least I'm not being Sam's bitch!"_

She charged at me and this time I was ready. I charged back, hitting her hard enough to knock her to the forest floor beneath me and pinning her there.

" _You always go to her defense! Even when she left you behind! She didn't even bother to call you and check in once she got to New York! Face it, Jacob! She used your ass and here you are willing to go to blows with Sam over her! Stop and think!"_

I let out a final warning snarl before moving away from her. She slowly rose to her feet and huffed, her stance remaining defensive. That was Leah.

" _You don't know anything."_

" _I know more than you think."_ She angrily challenged.

I placed a few more feet between us, thinking of Sue and all she'd done for me and not wanting to hurt her daaughter because of it. I owed her more than I would ever be able to repay. My anger began to simmer as I met Leah's incredulous wolf gaze, her muzzle still drawn back while she waited for me to make my next move. I turned away from her and paused when she tried to get my reaction.

 _"Leah-"_

" _You know I'm right! You're too much of a whipped coward to admit it!"_

I let down my guard, half turning back to her and allowing my memories to give her a birds eyes view of all Bella had been through these past few months. I watched her anger swiftly change as the memories of my time with her flooded out around us like a movie.

The first time I received a call from her after weeks and weeks of hearing nothing... The first time I saw her in the lobby at the hotel. How afraid she looked... The dozens of nightmares she'd had... Our time together at my grams... When I had told her that she was my imprint and that I would always keep her safe... The terror that rocked through me when I almost lost her... The many times I had seen the terror on her beautiful face at the mere mention of Damien...

I felt the sorrow hit Leah in waves as she witnessed this all with me, her head bowing low to the ground without a single thought or reply.

I waited as the heavy rain continued but still she wouldn't meet my gaze. I took off again into the dense tree cover, ignoring all the many plea's from the others and heading straight for Forks. It wasn't long before I caught up with Sue's truck, seeing it parked outside the local motel. I phased back and pulled on my shorts before heading toward it. I caught her just as she was leaving, my hand gripping the edge of her opened driver side window. She slammed on the brakes immediately and gasped.

"Jeez! Jacob! You scared the hell out of me." Her words were cut short when she met my troubled gaze. Her own eyes welling up with unshed tears before she spoke again. "I knew you'd come. I would never expect any less from you but I know what this means for you and Sam, too."

"He gave me no choice." I sighed in defeat, opening her door and hugging her. "I want you to know how grateful I am to you, Sue. Without your help, Bella wouldn't be here. You saved her and you saved me, too. Please watch out for dad. No matter what happens, make sure he's cared for. For me... please?"

She trembled at my words, her eyes wide when I released her and swiftly closed the truck door.

"Oh, Jake! Wha- What are you saying?!"

"Goodbye Sue." I muttered as I jogged toward Bella's hotel room door.

I watched while Sue backed out of her parking space, being sure she was gone before knocking. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the hammering heartbeat on the other side. Bella's sharp intake of breath from the sound of me knocking made me long to comfort her. She was scared and I didn't blame her. I quickly glanced around the parking lot once more as unease unfurled uncomfortably in my gut. Part of me knew Sam was not far behind me and a nasty confrontation with him was the last thing she needed to see right now. I cringed at the very idea of him showing up here and challenging me like that in front of her. It would force me to show Bella a side to myself that I never wanted her to see. I needed Bella more than I needed air. It only took one look at her and I couldn't catch my breath. Two souls into one flesh. When she's not next to me, I'm incomplete. I felt like I was on fire. Like a thousand suns and I couldn't burn it out even if I wanted to.

"Bells... Honey... it's me. Please open the door."

I heard her timid footfalls on the padded carpet as they drew closer and closer, her heart now beating so fast it sounded like it would burst from her chest at any moment.

The door soon creeped open and her red rimmed eyes met mine in alarm.

"Jake? What are you doing here? You shouldn't have followed me like this. If Sam-"

I saw her eyes scan the darkened parking lot behind me in worry as she swung the door open and I stepped inside. Just seeing her face and hearing her voice instantly calmed the ache and heaviness in my chest.

She stepped toward me, her hands barely touching my forearms before she paused and then shied away, as if she had thought better of it. Seeing her do this made my heart nearly shatter. She was being guarded with me when every cell in my being longed to have her in my arms again. I took a ragged breath and pushed back the urge to gather her to me. As hard as that was to do, I somehow managed it.

I stared at her, noting the change in her breathing as she took in my appearance. Her face full of a shyness that I recognized instantly. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, like she were waring with herself on what to say.

"You're drenched." She finally sighed, her gaze wandering down to my bare chest and torso while a familiar blush stained her ivory cheeks. "You ran here? All the way? You didn't have to-..."

The loneliness in her voice made the ache in my chest abruptly return, the sharp jab of it painful again. My hands twitched at my sides. I longed for her to let me in again. I knew her well enough to know why she was being guarded like this with me. She thought she was protecting me. Out of the loyalty to Sam and the others. She didn't want me to choose her, but she had no idea the lengths I'd go for her. The boundaries I'd cross or the rules I'd break. I had seen inside her heart. All the cracks and broken parts that had been placed there at the hands of others who had hurt her. I loathed them for it.

Damien had ripped that infectious light out of her, making it shadowed now and I wanted to put it back. Mend every damn broken piece of her.

She shakily handed me a towel and I took it from her, noting how she struggled to make eye contact with me even. I knew her motive but it didn't make it hurt any less. She turned away from me and stared out the hotel window, her silence enough to make me fall the fuck apart. She was playing the martyr here. Trying to force me to go back to Sam and the others because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble. I knew my girl like an opened book. Every damn page of her, but in this moment she had no idea just how damaged that decision would leave me. How my whole world would collapse into a thousand fucking pieces without her.

I dropped the towel and ran my hands through my hair, trying to keep myself together as the hated silence between us lingered on. It was enough to drive me mad.

"You can't stay..." She whispered, her tone strained and her voice so soft now that without my keen hearing, I would have missed it altogether. I watched her closely as she turned, her tears falling when she slowly opened the hotel door again. "You know you have to go back. Sue told me what would happen if you didn't. I could never ask you-"

"Don't do this... Please...-"

My tone was so hollow that I barely recognized my own voice when I spoke this to her. I could feel the unwanted dread flood my system as she raised her head and took a few steps toward me. Her hesitant stance like a knife straight to my heart. I stared at the open door, feeling gutted as a solid lump lodged itself in my throat, making it impossible to swallow.

"I know I don't remember much. I can't recall our memories or even who I am. But I know that the version of myself that you loved and the version that loved you back, would never put you in a position like this. She wouldn't ask you to choose her over the pack. Over your brothers. She could never be that cruel. All of this is still so new to me and I only get glimpses of my past, but I know this for certain, Jake. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I would choose anything else? That the version of me you loved would be that selfish?"

Her eyes met mine, burrowing holes into my soul as she silently begged me to tell her the truth... my truth.

I visibly flinched away from the flood of emotions that ran through me at her words. There were things I didn't want her to ever remember. Things that I wished she would leave in the past for good because she couldn't recall it. All the stories she had told me about Damien was more than enough to paint the horrid picture for me of what she had endured in New York with him and I hated the thought of her having to relive it.

"Please tell me. I know you know. It's killing me not to be able to remember my past."

Her voice broke on the last word and it forced me to look up and meet her gaze although I tried like hell to avoid it.

This would hurt me more than she could ever know it would. Her pain was my pain and I wanted to shield her from it any way I could, but the longer she looked at me, her hands beginning to tremble at her sides and her brown eyes silently pleading, the more my resolve slipped.

I would give her anything.

The sound of thunder startled her then as it rolled outside. I couldn't help but think even nature was being pulled into this shit storm now. It was unseasonably mild and this kind of punishing rain was out of season. Even for Washington.

Bella looked toward the half open door and then back to me, her body full of tension and fear. I hated that she had to feel that kind of panic everytime a loud noise occurred. That her mind had been trapped by Damien long enough to cause her body to respond that way still. It made me loathe the piece of shit even more.

I swallowed hard, hating that we were here and asked her the question that threatened to choke me before it had even escaped my mouth.

"Do you want me to go? To leave you alone? Is that really what you want now?"

She whipped her head back in my direction. As if me asking that question aloud to her was unexpected, her face paling when another round of thunder shook around us.

"I-... I don't-..." She stammered, her teeth now gnawing on her bottom lip in typical nervous fashion. The familiar site of it warmed my heart and threatened to rip it out all at the same time while I waited for her answer.

The wind caught the door and slammed it shut, causing her to jump back and let out a gasp. She moved half way across the room to where I stood, her eyes wide and unsure when she stopped herself a few feet short of me. She shook her head, looking truly torn before whispering the words that I had been waiting to hear.

"I know I'm supposed to do the right thing and tell you to leave. To go back to Sam and not be so damn selfish." She admitted, her words running together as her tears came back. "...but I don't want to be without you, Jake. Even the thought of saying it feels wrong. I don't know what kind of person that makes me."

She was just within arms reach and I was holding onto my self control by a mere thread. The ache and longing just to touch her becoming more than I could stand. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders as she stared up at me, searching for answers she knew I had.

Another loud rumble of thunder cracked across the nights sky and lightning lit up the room, the glow of it touching her face as she looked fearfully toward the window. I closed the distance between us and felt her shudder when I pulled her against me. "That's because we're right, honey. That's why it feels wrong to say it."

She melted into my embrace, the tension leaving her body when I tightened my hold on her.

"Every part of you feels right to me, Jacob." She soon whispered, her breath ghosting over my lips.

"You belong with me, honey."

Nothing could ever come close to the way that I wanted her. To the way that I needed her.

"I don't want to cause you any kind of pain. I don't want to be the reason you-"

She paused, her eyes fixed on my own as the lightning outside continued to flash. Her breathing was shallow as she remained lost in thought. I waited for her to finish, seeing her cheeks become rosy with color and hearing her heart begin to race in her chest. My own heart was now beating to match hers and she was the reason.

Her hand slowly reached out and caressed my cheek, the gently and soft feel of her touch enough to make me forget everything else going on around us.

"I'm afraid of not being with you." She tearfully admitted.

"That will never happen, honey. Not ever."

Her lips inched closer to mine and I hungered for her in ways I could not explain. My body already longing to feel her skin and taste every inch of her.

She kissed me with the kind of hunger that matched my own desire for her and it was my undoing. Her tongue sweeping sensually over my bottom lip as the storm outside grew louder and roared on. I gathered her up into my arms, feeling her body fit to mine in a way that only hers could. Her hands swiftly tangled in my hair when she deepened the kiss, as the intoxicating and alluring scent of her arousal filled my senses. Desire, thick and heavy, invaded my every thought now.

She gasped when my hand firmly cupped her breast through her thin white shirt. The flimsy buttons proving to be an annoyance as she tried to rid it while I headed for the bed with her. She bit down on my bottom lip and I felt the strain in my cut offs become almost painful, as I tore the shirt and bra from her in one firm tug. Buttons scattered in every which direction on the floor below and for a split second, I stilled, pulling back to meet her gaze and feeling a pang of guilt for tearing it off her like that. She responded by eagerly drawing my lips back to hers as a moan escaped us both.

I laid her down on the mattress, running my hands over her smooth milky skin and reaching for the hem of her jeans. My fingertips dipping under the hem of her panties and making her gasp. I pulled them down over her slim thighs and tosseed them to the floor, my eyes drinking every inch of her in. I slowly stepped out of my cut offs and watched her eyes fill with the same kind of hunger.

I took my time with her, kissing my way back up her body and tasting every inch of her sweet skin. I felt her body tense when my mouth dipped dangerously below her lower abdomen. I stilled there, running my fingertips along her hips and marvelling at just how damn perfect she was. She had no idea of her beauty. My lips caressed her neck, then her cheek before reclaiming her own again. I was drunk on her taste and on her touch.

I wanted to mend every broken piece of her. No matter how long it took.

My hand trailed down between her legs and she trembled when I touched her. The sound of her breathy moans close to my ear making me impossibly hard for her. She felt like silk under my fingertips as I explored her further, her body reacting and her back arching when I slid two fingers inside her. She begged me not to stop and I didn't. Not until her legs were shaking and she was panting. Her orgasm overtook her in waves, leaving her chest heaving and her face full of the kind of rich color I loved to see there. She was stunningly beautiful.

She eagerly reached for me then, her hand guiding me to her when her tongue languidly danced with mine. I covered her body with my own, pressing her close as I broke our kiss and looked into her doe eyes.

"You're the reason I breathe, Bella. No one else... just you." I whispered, filling her completely as she breathed my name. The feeling of her wrapped around me making me feel whole in a way I had never felt before. "I need you. I will always need you and I'll protect you all the days of my life."

I pressed my cheek to hers, nuzzling her there and listening to every sound she made, Every moan... every gasp... every cry. Her skin heated to mine, making our bodies slick with sweat. Her words to me sinking into the core of who I was when she spoke them close to my ear.

"Don't let me go... ever. I wanna be where you are, Jacob. I love you."

I soon felt her tears touch my cheek and mix with my own. The two of us locking eyes as I pushed our bodies to the brink. The promise of release burning for the both us just beneath the surface both sweet and torturous. It was the most satisfying burn I had ever felt and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could with her.

"I'll love you forever, honey." I confessed, my thrusts going deeper and deeper as I held her tightly to me. My body rigid and taut as it hovered above hers.

Bella's nails soon dug into my back as her climax rocked through her, taking me over the edge with her. I listened to the perfect sound of her heartbeat as I slowly stilled and rolled us, taking her with me. The feel of her being this close to me was something that I wanted to last forever and a day.

 **A/N: Okay so I hope this super long chapter makes up for any delayed chapter updates! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Love you all! You are truly great! :-)**


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

 **(BPOV)**

My body felt sated and exhausted. My limbs heavy and my skin still humming from the way he had touched me. The way we had craved each other like air to our lungs. The both of us equally getting utterly lost in the other until our bodies demanded rest. We fought it until we couldn't, every kiss and every caress always leading to more and more. I gave all of myself to him. Surrendered without thought and trusted him with everything in me.

I laid there in the warm shelter of Jacobs arms, peacefully watching him while he slept and I marveled at the contentment that touched his every feature. My fingertips lightly grazed over his brow, studying how the normal crease of worry was now missing. I gingerly touched his cheek and jaw, my breath hitching at the slight flutter in his thick lashes as they casted shadows from the moonlights glow that graced his handsome face. I had never seen him so care free. It made him appear younger and I longed to keep him in this place with me forever.

The storm continued to rage on outside and I couldn't help but notice how his arms would tighten themselves around me with every roar of thunder or crack of lightning. I would tense automatically and he would respond to me. It left me awe struck and grieving the memories of my life that my slow brain still couldn't resurface for me. I sighed heavily in frustration and drew the sheet up around us further when a shiver ran through me.

What if this was it? What if I could never recall anything else from my past? How could I go on with this life without knowing who I really was?

I turned my body more toward Jacobs and winced when my shoulder pressed further into the mattress, my eyes trailing over to the sudden source of pain there. I stilled as my fingertips touched the angry raised pink scar that stung enough to make me gasp. I sat up, pulling my long hair to the side to get a better look at it and staring in disbelief. On my left upper shoulder was a crescent mark. It was swollen and sore to the touch and I had no idea where it had come from. I let my thumb trail lightly over the mark as a rush of memories came crashing into my mind.

An angry face of a man I couldn't remember the name of came into view, his hands around my neck as he slammed me into a nearby wall. His words loud and violent. "How many times have I warned you about this! Will you ever fucking learn, Bella!?" I collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears when he finally released me. The memory then swiftly changed to me dialing a number I knew well. My shaking hands clutching an old cell phone while I waited for an answer on the other end. Blood dripped below me into a clean sink, a woman trying to tell me everything would be alright while she tended to the gash on my face. I flinched away from her as the room changed and the man came back. His shouting carrying through the room as he grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look at him. I pleaded with him to let me go, begging him to see reason but he saw none. His words were full of anger and possession when he whispered them to me. "You'll always be mine. Remember that, Bella. No one else will ever touch you like this." I flinched away from him as he threw me down onto the bed and had his way with me. The scene changed again, ripping me along with it and placing me somewhere else. Somewhere warm and safe. I was suddenly sitting on a garage floor with tools strewn everywhere as hearty laughter surrounded me. One name filled my mind then, over and over again.

Warm sodas and half eaten pizza... Dark brown eyes that searched my own... A warm hand that would always reach for mine... Embraces that always left me feeling alive again.

 _Jacob... My Jacob._

His words wrapping themselves around me when he spoke them... "I'll always be here for you, Bella. You can count on me."

His gaze catching mine from across the room in a house I didn't recognize, as he handed me a dinner plate with a meaningful smile playing on his lips. His eyes full of such care it broke me to see. He said nothing but his longing gaze said it all. _"Let me love the lonely out of you. Let me love the pain you're going through. I would never hurt you."_

I struggled to ever hold his stare for too long, my eyes adverting his and foolishly choosing to stay blind to what was right in front of me. The room then spun and I was thrown into another memory, the intensity of the emotions behind it enough to steal my breath away as I saw Jacob fall to the ground, his scream of agony ripping its way through me when his human body shifted right before my eyes. This memory made me want to scream aloud as his russet skin was replaced by thick fur, his wolf gaze falling to me right before he took off through the dense tree cover. The trees spun above me as Sam Uley suddenly appeared before me, his face angry as he yarded on the arm of a boy I barely recognized. His name on the tip of my tongue as he towered over me, his body quavering when Sam ordered him to calm down. I ran from him, seeing his body shift the same way Jacobs had before in the last memory. I screamed in utter terror, turning fast on my heel and running like hell just as the sound of my name being called filled the crisp air.

"Bella!..."

Jacob was already there, on a dead run for me, his speed leaving me stunned as he rushed to reach me, despite my warning to him to run away. He was almost close enough to touch when he hurdled himself over me, his clothes shredding in mid air as he erupted into his wolf. His roar shook the ground while he stood tall in front of me. His stance protective and fierce.

I stared up at his enormous size, marveling at his new form and feeling confused as shit. Before I could react further, the scenery vanished and was replaced by something different. Something I wanted to never see again.

The angry man who had no name returned with a vengeance then, his hands tightly gripping my tiny wrists as he yarded me down a long winding staircase. My sobbing was loud but just as before, it proved meaningless to him. When we reached the bottom, he chuckled darkly, throwing open the door. His threat laced with authority. "Go ahead, Bella. Take off. Run back home. Do you really think you'll get far? If I were you, I'd learn to obey the rules I've set for you. I know you better than anyone. Better than you know yourself." His words were loud, but my mind was elsewhere. Jacobs face filled it, and I clung to it like an anchor in a storm.

He knows me best. You're a liar.

The thought rang clear as a bell in my head as I was forced back into the present, my eyes wide and my hands trembling as a husky voice called out to me.

"Bells... honey."

I raised my head to see Jacob there, kneeling on the bed in front of me, his face full of worry as he peered into my eyes. I reached up and touched the crescent shaped scar again, my view of him becoming blurred as my tears fell. Warm fingers caught them as they trailed down my cheeks.

"Jake..." I breathed, looking to the mark while my head began to clear. "I remember..."

He pulled me close, holding me tightly to his chest. "Tell me what you remember, honey."

"You... I remember you... us- and him. Who is he?"

I felt the air fill Jacobs lungs as he sucked in a sharp breath, and pulled back, his hands gently cradling my face.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

I frantically nodded and saw the devotion in his gaze before it wandered to the swollen mark on my shoulder. He stilled then, his face filling with recognition and horror at the same time. He gently reached up and placed his hand over mine, his mere touch calming the sting and ache of the wound. I moved my own hand away, keeping my eyes on his face as he skimmed the backs of his fingers over my shoulder.

"I don't know what it is... or where it-"

Jacobs hand began to shake as he leaned in closer, his eyes glued to the mark while he examined it more.

"It's. From. Me."

I shook my head in confusion, seeing the immense guilt come over him, his dark eyes searching my own when he said this.

"How-... When- when we were? I don't remember..."

"Neither do I."

His tone sounded so unsure that it made my heart hurt for him.

I reached for his free hand, hating to see the regret that was etched in his face now.

"It's okay, Jacob. I know you would never-"

"But I did-..." He replied, his voice low and strained as he stood from the bed and walked toward the hotel window. I stared after him, the sting returning as his hand left my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't...- I don't even know when I-"

I got to my feet and went over to him. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he struggled to meet my gaze when I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt the shudder that coursed through him from my simple touch. "Jacob, look at me... please."

He heard the plea in my tone and turned his face toward me. The sorrow in his eyes tugging at my heart and making me want to somehow assure him that I was okay. Even if I didn't understand everything yet, and even if my memories were fleeting at times, above all else I wanted him to know that I trusted him.

"Bella... I'm so-"

"Shhh-" I hushed him, leaning up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm okay. I promise. Tell me what it is. I want to know."

I saw him grimace as the moonlight touched the bare skin of my shoulder again, highlighting the scar all the more. He pulled me into his arms and leaned down, gently pressing his cheek to mine.

"I marked you, Bells."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! What could this mean for Jacob? Till next time...**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

 **(BPOV)**

The storm continued to rage on outside into the early hours of the morning. The wind was forceful, its power bending back the trees like they were mere twigs. I watched the sky light up again through the bay window in our hotel room, the thunder rolling with new strength as a pounding rain let loose from the heavy clouds above. I jumped at the feel of Jacobs hand catching mine as he peered out into the night next to me, his eyes narrowing into slits while he tried to focus on something in the far off distance.

"What... what is it?" I asked, tugging on his arm as he neared closer to the window. His face turned from somber to stone in an instant and I felt my blood run cold when he slowly pulled his hand from mine.

"Stay here."

"Where are you-"

"I mean it, Bells. Please, trust me and stay here." He replied, opening the front door. A gust of wind blew in behind him and my eyes fell on a terrified Seth standing in the door way. His words all ran together as he tried to speak.

"Jake, I came as fast as I could-..."

"He's coming to challenge me, isn't he-" Jacob replied, his tone both fierce and dreadful.

"No- he held a meeting and things got a bit heated. Especially for Paul and my sister, but then..."

Seth paused and looked my way, his soaked hair falling into his face as he began to shake. Jacob took him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly and forcing him to meet his gaze. "Tell me! Seth! What's going on!"

"They came out of nowhere. There's so many of them! Sam needs you-... we need you-"

Jacob released him at once, his face growing hard and menacing as he took in what Seth was saying.

"Sam sent you?"

"No, I came on my own. They came at us like a flood, Jacob. By the time we picked up on their trail, we were already surrounded."

I felt the ice trickle down through my veins as Jacob turned back to me, his gaze full of determination when he took my face in his warm hands.

"I have to go."

I nodded frantically, seeing Seth nervously pacing back and forth as the rain continued to soak him.

"It's him isn't it? The man from my memories. He's here?"

Jacob kissed me then, his lips molding to mine in a fierce kiss that stole my breath. I held onto him, not wanting to let go for the fear of the unknown.

"I won't let anything happen to you, honey. I promise. With my life."

His words left me desperate as he pulled away and instructed Seth to stay here with me.

"Guard her. No matter what, Seth. I'm trusting you with this. I know you can do it."

"You have my word. No matter what, Jake. I'll be here with her."

The two of them shared a look that brought tears to my eyes before Jacob ran out the front door, his speed so fast that I barely caught sight of him as he sprinted away.

I shook like a leaf as Seth slammed the door closed and kept watch, his focus unmatched while he took notice of everything that twitched in the darkened woods just beyond the parking lot.

After a few short minutes, my nerves got the better of me and I found my voice just long enough to ask Seth some of the many questions that were burning a hole through my brain.

"How many of them are there, Seth?"

"Too many." He worriedly replied.

I nervously ran my hands through my hair, and joined him by the window.

"What the hell does that mean!? You don't know the numbers? Do they stand a chance?"

Seth swallowed hard and turned my way, his gaze full of true remorse when he replied.

"We could lose someone, Bella. We could lose a lot."

His voice cracked on the last word and I drew closer to him as a shudder ran through his body.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my nerves out on you. I'm just-"

"Scared to death to lose him." He finished for me, his eyes glossy when they peered into my own. "I know how that feels. My sister is out there right now and when I left to get Jake, we didn't exactly have the upper hand."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Sam was finishing up the meeting about Jacob at the Lumber Yard, when the storm suddenly grew worse and the wind shifted. Paul was the first to catch the hint of leech in the air. He barely got the thought out before they came running at us in all directions. I couldn't keep a count if I tried, Bella. They were ravenous. Red eyes everywhere. Leah took the brunt of a hit for me first and thats when all hell broke loose. Sam gave a command to kill everything. Leave nothing behind, but we were already buried three deep by then."

His words sent my mind racing over memories that I didn't understand. The sudden onslaught of them knocking me physically backwards as I placed my head in my hands. Seth took hold of me by the arms, his words sounding far off and muffled now.

"Hey- Bella? What's wrong?"

I couldn't respond to him as my head pounded with each new memory. All of them blurring together in front of me.

 _A truck nearly crushing me before a boy with skin so marble white it mesmerized me, stopped it with his bare hand. His name escaped me only briefly before another memory of him escorting me to prom ripped through my mind. I danced with him, around and around as the floor turned into mirrors and was replaced by my screams of pain as fire licked below me. My eyes trained on Edwards face as he hovered above me, promising he would make the pain go away._

I staggered back further as Seth held me upright, his face full of panick when I tried to focus on him alone. More and more memories came with more of the same intensity.

 _White walls and huge windows surrounded me as Edward introduced me to his family. Broken glass on the floor as he threw me backwards away from the blonde haired man who tried to attack me. I lay among the fragmented glass as the walls vanished and became the tall trees of the dense woods I recognized immediately. I cry out for Edward, but he never answers and the more I wander aimlessly, the more lost I become. The arms of my father cradle me to him as a husky voice that fills the air sweeps over my lifeless form as he carries me. "Is she okay. Where did you find her?"_

The memories shifted back and forth, making my stomach churn and my head throb. My body sagged against Seth as he pulled me against him.

"Bella! Talk to me!"

I tried but still couldn't speak as another clear memory flashed before me.

 _I was screaming in the night, haunted by Edwards memory as my hands reached up and took hold of a small dreamcatcher that was hung just above my bed. I clutched it in trembling hands as Jacobs words filled the silence for me. "I made it for you. It's supposed to catch bad dreams."_

I _gasped aloud then as my bed fell away and was replaced by the hard ground, my eyes focused on Jacob as he skillfully rebuilt the heaps of scrape metal I had brought him. His hands turning the wrench over and over as he tore it apart bit by bit. His dark eyes careful to catch mine from time to time from across the garage. His face was full of an innocent youth I had come to miss as he laughed when I tried to guess what part he was replacing next. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to be an expert at this to have fun. I'll show you. No worries._ "

 _Warmth flooded me when he smiled the kind of sunny smile that made me want to be near him whenever I could. That smile faded when the scenery around us changed again. The garage being replaced by my dads kitchen. Jacobs lips only a breath away from my own as he leaned closer while we finished up the few dishes from dinner. His gaze ever hopeful while it searched mine. An apology left me as he placed a kiss to my cheek, his response warming my shattered heart. "Bells.. I know what he did to you and I would never ever do that. Don't be sorry. I've got loads of time and I'm not giving up."_

I felt the jolt of pain as another memory left me shaking in Seths arms, the clarity of it only haunting me more.

 _I was standing in a cafe with a tray full of coffee in my hand as the man who had appeared in my memories before came in. His smooth and charming presence drawing me in foolishly like a moth to a flame. I smiled kindly at him when he asked me for my name and dropped unexpected gifts off. His notes full of promises and mystery as he lured me in. My eyes sparkled when I took in his lavish home for the first time, and my smile was wide as he showed me some of the finer things in life. His soft caresses soon turned into something harsh, unyielding and dark as I struggled to get away from him._

The sound of shattering glass forced me back into the present as Seth pushed me back against the far wall, his arms leaving me as his body shook with violent tremors.

I whipped my head toward the source of the sound, my eyes becoming glued to the shadowy figure now appearing where the bay window had just been. His red eyes locking on Seth as he phased in an instant, throwing himself toward the figure as his skin was replaced with thick fur. They collided mid air and the scream in my throat was silenced by the whine that came from Seth. The figure tried to wrap his arms around him, but Seth turned and roared furiously as he fought to get the upper hand.

My eyes were wide when the pair of crimson eyes locked with mine as he pinned Seth to the ground, his iron hands holding him there as they battled on. The front door soon splintered into tiny pieces when they tore clean through it. The two of them in a fight to the death. Seth whined again as I ran toward them, the shadowy figure landing a blow to him that kept him on the ground. He struggled to get back up, his wolf gaze falling on me when the figure began to crush him.

I screamed, my voice desperate and full of panic.

"Don't! Please! I know it's me you want. Who you've been sent for. Don't hurt him!"

Seth snarled viscously as he tried to move, my words now catching the figures attention long enough for Seth to tear into his left arm, the figure screaming as the hood from his black coat fell, revealing his face.

Lightning split across the length of the sky as he struck Seth with his one good arm, the brutal force of it sending him into the base of a nearby tree with a final whimper. This time he didn't get up.

"Seth!"

The man from my nightmares turned toward me faster than my eyes could follow as I ran out into the storm toward Seth's lifeless wolf form. I was no match for his speed and when he caught me by the throat, recognition coursed through me. I choked out his name as he placed his face an inch from mine.

"Damien."

"So you do remember." He seethingly hissed, his stone hand stopping my breath as he hauled my body like a rag doll against his. I stared at the man whose face had haunted me for months, my fear and his hold paralyzing me. "I've chased you for months and now I finally get my hands on you."

"You're one of them."

He released his choke hold and I coughed violently, my throat burning as my gaze landed on Seth. He was breathing, that much I could see, but I knew he was barely hanging on.

"I see you're not as dumb as you play, Bella."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your life." He hissed, leaning in close. I flinched away and recoiled from his closeness.

"What did you do to the pack? To Jacob?"

His red irises narrowed angrily as he took hold of me again. My body feeling jarred when he threw me to the ground. "The newborns I created are dealing with that mutt and his pups as we speak."

I forced myself up off the forest floor, meeting his hungry gaze as he looked me over. My clothes now clinging to me from the rain.

"What have you done?"

"Poor girl, I guess some of your memory still escapes you. Jacob stole what was mine and there's a price to be paid for that."

"I was never yours." I boldly stated, taking a step closer to Seth who still hadn't moved.

Damien was in my face before I could blink, his firm hands catching my face as he forced me to look at him.

"I see you're still just as mouthy as ever. Your memory loss certainly hasn't hindered that now has it?"

Despite the fear coursing through me, I didn't cower to him. My response was fueled by the anger of what he had done to me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Seems the Bella you knew doesn't exist anymore. She's gone forever."

His eyes glowed with rage as he slammed me against the tree where Seth laid, the thunder cracking loudly above me when he hissed. I narrowed my gaze further, seeing the anger seep into his face and recognizing it from my memories.

"I will kill you." He threatened.

"You have control of the elements don't you? You're the one behind the storm. You're the one behind it all."

"Smart girl. I've come back for you and you will be mine."

I trembled as he said this, his hands leaving my shoulders as I fell to the ground next to Seth. I curled into his side, feeling the shallow breaths he took and thinking of Jacob.

Damien began to pace, his red irises roaming around the nearby forest as a thick smoke started to invade the tree tops like an impenetrable cloud. Seth stirred as I held onto him, placing his head in my lap and burying my face there.

The smoke made it hard to see, it's purple haze floating out over us and it's hue looking strangely familiar to me. I tried to focus on it, seeing if it would trigger my memory but nothing came back to my mind. Seth whined and wrapped himself further around me when Damien approached. He reached for me, taking hold of my wrist and causing me to cry out as he lurched me up to my feet.

Seth let out a low growl and Damien hissed as he tore off with me through the smoke filled woods.

"I'm not waiting for the others to arrive. You're coming with me!"

He drug me forcefully behind him, the smoke becoming thicker and thicker the further out we went. My eyes burned and my body felt chilled to the bone as he took hold of me by the waist, his mouth seeking mine. I turned my head away from him, fighting against his hold even though I knew it would get me nowhere. His hands roamed over my thighs and I bit back a scream as one of them reached under my soaked shirt.

"Don't touch me!" I ground out, my eyes meeting his as he pushed me down onto the forest floor, my mind flooding with all the memories of how many times he had done this to me before. "No!"

He mockingly laughed as he hovered above me, ripping my shirt down the middle and leaving me bare and exposed under his crimson stare. I let out an anguished scream as his ice cold hands roamed over the bare flesh of my abdomen. I tried to move, but his hold was firm and his weight immovable as he knelt between my legs. He licked his lips and stripped off his shirt, his hands pinning me in place beneath him. I felt the choking tears take hold as his lust filled gaze roamed over me. His words filling the dense air around us.

"Stop fighting me. You could enjoy this-"

My request was immediate and earnest then.

"Kill me first."

He stilled, staring down at me intensely as if he were debating my request. I knew his act would seal my fate and that I wouldn't be able to escape human from this.

"Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you'll be just like me. We can start a whole new life together, Bella. It'll be better than before."

I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body as his words sunk in, his cool lips grazing my neck while I waited for the pain to start. The pain that would spread through my veins like wildfire and erase any human trace of me from this earth. Even though I knew what was about to happen, I still fought hard against his hold, not willing to simply surrender to him as I had done so many times before. His hands soon went to my jeans, tearing them off me and leaving nothing more than rags behind. My body became utterly numb as he rose up and reached for the belt on his black pants, his face now smug with his victory. He pulled my body down toward his, my tears mixing with the heavy rain as another choked sob tore its way from my throat. His hands painfully gripped my thighs and as the lightening flashed in the dark sky above me, the endless thunder roared with new life, shaking the ground and tearing through the forest. Damiens blood thirsty gaze lingered on my own and just as his icy fingertips reached up to touch my cheek, a sudden blur of russet fur flew above, plowing hard into Damien like a freight train and knocking him off me.

I felt weightless as I bolted upright and heard the viscous roar echo out around me.

Jacob...

My gaze fell on him as he rose to his full height, towering over Damien. He had grown in stature and he was vibrating with fury, his seething rage overtaking him as he roared again. The sound of it sinking into the very core of my being. His darkened wolf gaze was murderous and deadly. His russet fur was drenched from the pounding rain and I took immediate notice of the blood that heavily stained his left side. The sight of it causing my heart to clench painfully in my chest.

He was injured.

Damien came at him and Jacob charged forward. The two of them rolling when they powerfully collided. I pulled myself upright, huddling in close to the cover of a nearby tree while I watched Jacob catch Damiens granite hand in his muzzle. He tore it off, throwing it into the woods and charged after him again like a force that couldn't be stopped. Damien raged on, his screaming loud as he tried to fight him off, but Jacob was relentless. My eyes were glued to the scene playing out before me as they fought on. The two of them becoming nearly one blur as Damien tried unsuccessfully to get his vice like arms around Jacob in order to crush him, but Jacobs rage pushed him onward and he was soon pinning Damien beneath his massive paws. I could barely breathe as Damiens hissed words, cut in through Jacobs menacing roars like glass.

"How many of your precious pack did we take out today! I know of at least one!" He taunted, his sickening laughter swiftly being cut off as Jacob latched on to his other arm and tore it away with little effort, his sharp teeth sawing back and forth with a violent shake of his head until it was gone.

Damien shrieked, the sound of it ear piercing as I shrunk further back into the tree cover. Jacob wasted no time in tearing the rest of him apart piece by granite piece and when he went in for the kill, I watched as he tore out his throat, silencing any more of Damiens screams and effectively separating his marble head from the rest of his mangled body that lie in broken pieces all around the forest floor.

I let out a sharp breath, my body trembling so bad I couldn't move from where I was. My limbs feeling heavy like stone and my heart sprinting in my chest.

I saw Jacobs wolf gaze sweep the surrounding trees before another wolf nearly his size and black in color joined him.

Sam...

The two of them looked at each other for a long moment before Sam phased to human form and piled all of Damiens remains into a heaping pile between them. He lit them on fire and I gasped at the familiar sight of the thick purple smoke that bellowed high into the air. The sight of it making me know this was really over. Damien was really gone.

Jacobs wolf gaze searched the tree line and I knew he was looking for me. Waiting for me to step out and show him that I was okay, but I felt truly frozen where I was.

Shock... fear... the adrenaline... maybe a bit of all of it was making the simple task of standing feel impossible right now. I shuddered as the rain ceased and the clouds slowly parted from the nights sky, revealing the stars. I slowly tried to stand on shaky legs and found my voice, calling out to him with all the strength I had left. My tone hallow and barely above a faint cry as I moved out from the tree cover.

"Jake...-"

I had only taken a few steps before he was there in front of me. His arms catching me just as my legs gave out and my world went dark.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter! We are nearing the end very soon! Please feel free to post a review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you!**


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

 **(BPOV)**

I could hear their voices but struggled to make sense of what was happening around me. My world faded in and out, my eyes unable to focus as Sams Baritone broke through the deafening silence that tried to claim me.

"She's in shock, Jacob. Take her back to Sue's. She'll be ready for her. I'll have Paul and Embry go with you."

"You said she couldn't be-"

"I was wrong before." Sam humbly replied, his tone full of genuine remorse. "I wish I had a better excuse than arrogance for my behavior last night, but the truth is, I don't. All I can say is I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you and I have nothing but respect for you, Sam. Always have. Always will."

My mind slipped back into the past as more voices surrounded me then.

"We'll cover you, bro." Paul offered. "Get going. She doesn't look good."

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Embry quipped.

I felt Jacobs arms tighten his hold before taking off with me, his running speed not nearly as fast had he still been in wolf form. My body trembled violently from the cold, despite the heat his skin gave off. I was aware that my shaking didn't have as much to do with the weather as it did from the onslaught of memories charging through my head like a forceful stampede.

 _Too much... it was all too much._

I wanted it to stop and I was helpless. Every one of them lashed at me like the biting and painful sting of a whip when it touched bare skin.

 _Damiens forceful grip. His red eyes roaming over me. Me trying to fight him off and not being able to._

If I could curl in on myself, I would have but I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open, let alone move right now.

I had never experienced true shock like this and it was terrifying. Like being kept as a prisoner in your own skin, locked away behind your own mind.

I didn't know how long Jacob had been running with me, or how much ground he had already covered, but when his breathing changed and his pace slowed, I guessed we were closer to Sue's than I thought.

I soon heard her sweet voice carry out to us and I waited for the pain to hit me when Jacob handed me over to her. My heart screamed for him not to but my lips didn't move. I felt shattered in every form of the word.

 _Don't let me go... please. I need you._

Sue's hands were gentle when they touched my face in concern, her words to Jacob all coming out to me in one rushed blur now.

"Is all this blood hers! Where is it-"

"It's mine."

Sue let out a gasp that set my insides crawling.

He was still bleeding. That meant he wasn't healing and still he brought me to her.

"Let me take her from you so I can see-" Sue hurriedly offered, but Jacobs firm response stopped her from continuing.

"No."

He shifted me in his arms, cradling me tightly to his warm chest as Billy's voice joined the chaos and tried to get him to see reason.

"You're hurt, son. Sue needs to tend to that wound-" Billy hedged.

"I'm not letting her go. Help her first. To hell with me right now."

Jacobs footsteps were heavy as he carried me through her house, my body still shaking as she draped a heavy blanket over me. The feel of it not touching the chill now set in my bones. It was the kind of chill I feared would never leave me and I hated that I had been deduced to that kind of weakness again.

"Take her to the sofa and I'll look you both over the best I can. Her skin feels warm to the touch but she's shaking and with you being so close I don't understand-" Sue worriedly stated.

"She's not cold."

Jacobs tone was thick and strained when he told her this and I didn't fight the pull of darkness anymore as my body succumbed to the trauma, my mind stopping with the flood of memories when it took me under.

I welcomed it with open arms.

"What happened to her, Jacob? Tell me-" Sue pleaded.

It was Pauls voice who cut in next, the anger in it startling me.

"Sick prick tried to-"

"But he didn't!" Embry haughtily countered. "He got what he deserved."

I felt the soft touch of Sue's delicate fingers as she brushed the hair away from my face. The silence heavy when it settled in around me. It became more than I could take and relief flooded me when Billy's sorrowful tone suddenly sounded so far away.

"Oh, son...-"

"I got to her before he could finish what he started." Jacob replied, his arms now trembling as the pull of subconscious tugged at me again.

There was no more pain as its peaceful current took hold, dragging me down with it.

Let me stay here. I don't want to feel or be anymore. The memories hurt too much.

The last words I heard sunk deep into my soul and made me hope that I could heal from all this.

"I'm right here with you and I won't let go. I promise."

 **Three Days Later...**

The suns rays were bright as they shown through the open window across the room. I turned my face away and clutched the comforters that were tightly balled into a fist in my hands, my skin feeling flushed and heated as I lifted myself up and peeled the heavy layer back, my eyes narrowing down to closely examine the oversized sweatshirt I was now wearing. I pulled lightly at the collar, smelling the woodsy pine scent hidden deep in it's fibers as my vision blurred with unshed tears. My voice hoarse and my throat dry when I cried out his name.

"Jacob."

Sudden movement from across the room caught my gaze as my eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness. He was there before another gasp could escape me, his hands coming to cradle my face while I tried to get my bearings. I felt my panic take hold when I caught sight of the bruises marking my wrists.

I struggled to speak then, shaking my head and seeing the desperation in his red rimmed gaze when it met mine.

"How long have I? When did you-..."

"Almost three days. Do you remember what happened?"

I swallowed hard and nodded once, reaching for him and feeling disoriented as my hands gingerly touched his bandaged side. My memory felt like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle with some of the pieces missing.

"I'm okay." He sighed, lacing his fingers with mine when I glanced around the room, trying to shake the fog from my mind. "You're okay too, honey."

I held his intense gaze, seeing the haunted look he wore as my mind slowly cleared and everything started flooding back to me.

"The pack... oh God... tell me everyone is okay? Tell me he didn't- that Damien didn't- did they-" I frantically asked, my heart pounding with fear.

"We're all okay. Seth got the worst of it. He is still healing, but he'll be good as new before you know it."

"He fought hard for me. I owe him so much. Where's Billy and Doris? And Charlie? Are they-"

"They are all fine, honey." He assured me. "Everyones okay."

"It's really over?" I hesitantly asked in a shaky breath, trying to make sense of the madness going on in my head. My mind suddenly replaying the very moment Jacob tore Damien apart. "He can't- He's not coming back-... He didn't-..."

"He's gone, Bells. It's over, honey. It's all over." He replied.

I frantically nodded, moving the pile of blankets out of the way as I tried to stand on unsteady legs.

"Easy..." Jacob cautioned, his hands guiding me upright as I swayed. "You've been off your feet-..."

"You stayed with me..."

He stilled then, his gaze full of a sadness that hurt my heart for him.

"Of course I stayed with you."

I pulled him toward me, feeling the rigid tension in his body as he struggled to even meet my confused gaze.

"You came for me-..."

He shook his head to me, his jaw flexing in frustration with a pained expression etched into his features. "I tried to get to you. But we were outnumbered and- what he'd created- we weren't prepared enough- and I- I tried-... but I - I wasn't fast enough." He ground out, as tremors began to rock through him. He sucked in a sharp breath and stepped back from me, his hands stretched out in front of him, taking caution to place a safe distance between us.

His words sounded as if they had been choked out of him, like he had been holding onto them too long but was trying not to speak them out loud.

"Jake, it's okay."

"No, no it's not. I failed you, Bella. I wasn't there when you needed me-"

I crossed the room, not caring about the tremors trying to take hold of him, or the danger in ignoring them. The self loathing in his voice pushed me forward.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and stared up into his dark eyes, being sure that he would hear every word I was about to say.

"Jacob Ephraim, stop saying those things. How could you ever think that what you've done for me isn't enough? You have never let me down. Not one time. You jumped on a plane in the middle of the night for me. Drove me back home, helped me face my fears and never quit believing in me. I'm here because of you. I thought he was going to turn me. That I'd never see you again, Jacob."

My voice broke on the last word and I saw him physically wince from my words before I continued.

"... and all that I went through three days ago, as much hell as that was, it could never compare to not being able to be where you are. To being separated from you forever. I can survive anything else but not that. You're the person who has my soul, Jacob. I feel complete when you're with me. You make me smile when this crazy world we live in comes crashing down around us. I was terrified thinking something had happened to you, but I knew you'd fight like hell and I believed you would come for me. I didn't know when, or if you'd be too late, but I knew you would come because that's how we are. That's how our love is."

I saw the tears fill his eyes as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. "I don't ever want to be without you, Bella. You're the only thing in my world that makes sense. The person who knows me best. It's my job to keep you safe."

"You did and you always do." I softly replied. "Don't ever think you've let me down."

He slowly nodded and reached for my hands, his eyes sweeping over my face.

"You have my heart, Bells. It's your forever."

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support of this story! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! You have all been wonderful!**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

 **(JPOV)**

 **Six Months Later...**

I stared out at the ocean waves, watching silently as the tide drew near, my gaze trained on the sky line while the sun dipped lower and lower.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't think they'd even be worth that, honey." I teased, seeing the hint of a smile form on Bella's face as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"I'd pay more than that to hear your thoughts. You're brilliant, don't you know?" She teased back, her laughter making my heart warm from the sound.

"Oh yeah..."

I swallowed hard and thought of how the last few months had changed so much for the both of us. I stepped into my born role of Alpha shortly after we were attacked. Sam had come to me one night and explained how he couldn't do it anymore. How it was taking a toll on him and Emily. That the heavy responsibility was becoming more than he could stand. It had been unexpected and when he asked me to fill the role that was rightfully mine all along, I couldn't refuse him. He was tired and he needed me to step up. Since then, the transition between leaders had been hard for some, especially Paul at first. He was the last to fall in line to the new order, but eventually he accepted me and we built a new trust between us. The role had pushed me beyond exhaustion at times and I finally understood now all that Sam had been put through before. It gave me a newfound respect for him and I valued our relationship more because of it. He had carried that burden long enough and now it was my turn. Most nights I barely had the energy to crawl into bed. My body sore and my mind full of too much. Bella was what drove me onward to get through each day, each week. To keep pushing even when I felt I couldn't anymore.

She would wait up for me, no matter the hour, sometimes till damn near dawn. Her eyes would light up when I came through dads door and her embrace kept me sane, soothed the chaos in my head and body and reminded me that I would get through another day. There were nights I told her she didn't have to stay awake, nights when the dark circles around her eyes made me worry, but she would simply shake her head and kiss me until I dropped it. Her silent argument would always win out.

She had grown and healed so much in the last six months. Her confidence in herself had changed and she had even picked up a few classes at the local community College in town, her dedication to her dreams making me fall more in love with her every day. She had moved in with dad and I only days after the attack. The first few weeks had been the hardest for her, always afraid even with me close to her. It was worse than physical pain for me to watch her flinch at every noise or sudden touch from someone. This went on for weeks and it was enough to make the anger in me resurface for what he'd done to her before I destroyed him. It tore me apart in ways I tried to keep hidden from her but when she found me out in the garage one early morning, my guilt and fury suffocating me from the inside out, I knew she could see clean through me and that my time of acting was up.

" _What are you doing out here?" She meekly asked, her eyes wandering down to see the blood dripping from my knuckles. I turned away from her and snatched up the first dirty rag I could reach, wrapping it around my left hand and desperately trying to think of something to tell her._

 _"I'll be in soon. It's early, honey. Go back to bed."_

 _"Jacob..."_

 _I heard the worry in her tone and it forced me to turn around and face her. My hands flexing into tight fists at my sides when she caught sight of the broken passenger side window of the rabbit. Her eyes went wide as she stepped over the glass and reached out for my hand._

 _"Let me see-"_

 _"I'll be fine-"_

 _She stared down at the drops of blood on the cement floor, her hand still tentatively outstretched for mine._

 _"... but you're not fine."_

 _I didn't meet her gaze as I grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the many shards of glass all around us, my body shaking with tremors when I tried to get a grip on myself. I was barely hanging on by a damn thread._

 _"Go inside." I replied, inwardly cringing at how clipped my tone was with her._

 _"No." She shot back, hastily grabbing the broom from my hands. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on-"_

 _I tried to turn away from her again, my anger boiling when she reached harshly for my arm, halting me in my tracks._

 _"Bells..." I warned, whipping back and meeting her gaze. She didn't budge, her face showing nothing but determination when she took another step closer. I sucked in a deep breath, thinking of Sam and Emily and how wrong a situation like this had gone for them. How that haunted Sam like nothing else._

 _"I know you want me to leave you right now because you're afraid of what could happen if I don't. But I'm not Emily and you're not Sam! And I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me, Jake. You think I don't notice, but I do. Ever since he-"_

 _"Stop..." I warned her, my tone sounding strangled and pained._

 _"No-..." She countered, releasing my arm and moving herself even closer. "It's eating away at you and I hate that. What happened wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?"_

I didn't budge as I fought like hell to stay on two legs, to push back against the animal trying to force me to change. I saw the sorrow cross her features as she took hold of my hands and pulled me to her. I resisted, terrified of the danger that it put her in when she didn't let go. Her doe eyes swept over my face, reading me like an open book. The way she always did. She knew me better than I knew myself most days.

I stared back at her, feeling raw and exposed as I begged her one more time to go back inside before the animal raging to get out tore me in half and caught her in the crossfire. Something that would surely feel worse than death for me to have to live with.

 _"Bells- go back- you can't be-"_

She kissed me then, her lips catching mine before I could finish my ple and her carnal embrace stealing away my thoughts.

I hadn't touched her in weeks. Too damn afraid to push the limits or set her back in her healing, and even more afraid to hear her ask me not to because of the scars he had left her with. The scars I inwardly felt responsible for.

Her kiss wasn't timid, it was desperate and the feel of her hungry lips on mine tamed the wolf and ebbed the heated tremors. I ached to ravish her. The desire to feel her skin pressed to mine was primal and heavy. I burned for her.

We christened every surface in that garage.

My workbench...

The hood of the rabbit..

The floor...

That was the day we both began to heal in our own way and we did it together. I had needed it as much as she did and we had grown since then. I decided that my small bedroom at Billy's wasn't enough space for us anymore and started building on an addition to the house. I poured every spare minute I had into it, so we had somewhere to call our own, no matter the quant size of it. The pack helped me when they weren't running patrols and the effort they put into it made me feel like they really respected me for the first time since I'd taken over for Sam. It was a good feeling.

Bella and Charlie had been trying to repair the broken trust between them, but it was coming harder then either one of them thought it would. There were tears and confusion on both parts for a while before Charlie finally agreed to only know what he absolutely needed to and that everything else was irrelevant. This was how he wanted it and we understood his need for that boundary. Gran had been a vital part of the rebuilding for them. She told them both that the love they had for one another trumped over every other old hurt or mistrust. Her advice had proven to be the mending piece for them both.

The sound of Bella's sudden whisper in my ear tore me from my memories, her soft tone making me reach for her.

"I think your thoughts are worth everything."

"You are my everything, Bells."

She met my sincere gaze with a smile as I pulled her down into my lap on the sand, her breath hitching when my arms held her close to me.

We watched the sun soon disappear and the tide crept in around us as Bella let out a heavy sigh.

"Can we stay here forever. Please?"

I chuckled at her question and tightened my arms around her waist.

"Is that what you really want?"

She nodded and glanced back up at me, her eyes full of the kind of happiness I wanted them always to show when she was with me.

"I feel like I can finally breathe. We get to be happy here, don't we?"

"I'm happy wherever you are, honey."

"I wanna build a life with you." She replied, turning herself in my arms, her fingertips barely touching the outline of my jaw. "Grow old together."

Her words left me unable to speak, my head filling with the images she had just described.

"I can't ever leave here, honey. La'Push is where I'm tied." I regretfully told her.

"Then that's where I'm tied, too. I wanna sit here with you on First Beach and watch the sun set every night. Maybe... bring our kids here someday?"

My eyes searched hers, seeing the sincere desire for this when she said this to me.

"They could be like me. Forced into pack life. " I replied, feeling my chest tighten at the thought alone. I didn't want that for our kids. It was something I feared and I wasn't the only one in the pack who felt that way. Sam had voiced the same to me not so long ago.

"I want them to be just like you."

"Honey-..." I replied, lifting her off me and standing as another waved crashed into the shore.

"It's true."

Bella stood and caught my hand, her eyes wandering over to our driftwood sitting close by. I tugged her toward it, hunkering down there and taking her with me.

"I want all of that with you, honey. But I'd be lying if I said I wanted our future children to turn out like me one day."

"Do you need me to keep good on my promise?" She asked, her hands reaching up to cradle my face. "The one where I told you that if you ever lose yourself or forgot who you were, I'd remind you... all the time... tell you just how special you are."

"You remember that...-" I replied, feeling her lean in and press her forehead to mine.

"I remember everything now, Jacob. So, in case you forgot... you're one of the best people I know. One of the kindest, warmest, caring person. I feel pretty damn lucky to be yours, and yeah, when we have kids one day, I hope they are just like you."

My reply to her was sincere and I didn't stop to think before I spoke it.

"I'm gonna marry you someday, make every one of your dreams come true."

She shook her head, with a faint smile playing on her soft lips. "You already have."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the support of this story! Please review this final chapter :-)**


End file.
